Volume 2 The Pattinson Project
by Bettygale
Summary: Sequel to The Pattinson Project, the story continues between Edward Pattinson the enigmatic leader of the rock band and love the of his life Bella Swan. Can they survive the fate that is on the road ahead of them?
1. Chapter 1

**Volume 2– The sequel to 'The Pattinson Project' is finally here. We left Edward and Bella reunited after the bands final concert in Los Angeles. ****Can they survive the fate that is on the road ahead of them?**

**Thank you to my beta Berlywood for her talents and helping me bring this story to you. Shout out to misticbutterfly for her friendship and pre-reading. **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Monday - August 3, 2009**

**EPOV**

I knew the moment I woke up in morning that I clearly saw my whole life in front of me, and it was Isabella Marie Swan. I had originally planned on proposing to Bella at the end of the summer tour before we experienced our short break up. I wouldn't actually call it a break up, because Bella and I never stopped loving each other and if I hadn't been on tour, our disagreement would have been resolved sooner. Last night I appeared on her doorstep and she welcomed me in so that I could finally repair the damage caused by poor judgment and miscommunication. I spent hours proving to Bella that I loved her completely. I had her back in my life and it was time to make permanent plans for our future together. I couldn't deal with this long distance shit any longer and I hoped that we would be able to figure out a plan that would work out for the both of us.

It had been the first major tour for my band, 'The Pattinson Project', and it had ended last night in Los Angeles. In the morning Bella called in sick to her office so we could spend the day together. I had a few weeks off before I had to worry about the fall tour and Bella was happy to have me spend the next week or so with her at her apartment. Before we did anything more together, I needed to gather up my things at the hotel and get my band mates and parents on their way back to Seattle.

"Why don't we get ready and have breakfast with my parents? I still have my per diem at the hotel." Bella and I had been awake and talking in bed since dawn, and we had plenty of time to get to West Hollywood, have breakfast and get back before the sheets got cold.

"Since you wouldn't let me make a food run earlier…it's a better offer than a drive thru." Bella snuggled against my chest. "Are your parents alright with us?"

"My parents love you and honestly I never told them the whole story about what happened in Phoenix." I had been too embarrassed to tell my folks what an idiot I had been and the reason why I lost Bella for most of the summer.

"Well I'm glad you didn't, because that will make things easier," Bella kissed my cheek and started to get out of bed. "I love your parents. I better jump in the shower." She ran au naturel across her small apartment and closed the bathroom door behind her.

As I lay alone and naked in Bella's bedroom, I gazed around the room. Our clothes from last night were still scattered across the floor. On her nightstand I spied the photo of myself that I had taken with my cell phone that first weekend we met and I was touched that she had put it in a frame. It was endearing to see she still kept it, and that it sat beside her bed. I rolled over and buried my face in Bella's pillow so I could smell her again. I needed to call my parents to let them know we were coming, and I reached towards the floor for my pants to retrieve my phone.

I pressed the button for my dad, "Morning Dad. Have you and Mom had breakfast yet?"

"No, son, we just woke up actually. What's going on?"

"Bella and I would like to meet you at the hotel, if that's okay. We should be there in an hour, can you wait to eat?"

"Sure we would love to have breakfast with you two. So, I don't need to ask if things went well last night?"

"Everything worked out wonderfully," my dad was always so supportive of me and I knew he was betting on us. "I'll call you as soon as we arrive."

"We'll see you soon."

"Bye, Dad." As I hung up the phone Bella entered the room in a cute little short robe pulled tightly around her petite body and her hair wrapped in a towel. She was amazingly beautiful standing in front of me with her skin all pink from the hot shower that she had just taken.

"You better hurry up and jump in the shower because I'm starving," Bella giggled.

I rolled out of the bed and picked up my clothes from the floor to take with me, along with the towel Bella had placed out for me on the chair. "Next time you have to promise to join me."

By the time I had gotten out of the shower and dressed, Bella was completely pulled together and ready to go even though her hair was a little damp. Bella was glowing and she already had her keys in her hand waiting for me as we made our way down to her car.

I was surprised that Bella opted for the freeway instead of the canyon road she normally preferred to take to get us 'over the hill'. She wasn't usually comfortable driving, but we were soon pulling into the hotel parking lot. I had to admit I was hungry and was looking forward to having breakfast with my family to share my happiness with them.

**BPOV**

I had managed to get more experience driving the Los Angeles freeways during the summer and I had no problem jumping on the 101 and exiting at Sunset. It had been a long time since I had Edward in the front seat of my car, and I felt a sense of relief when I pulled into the hotel parking lot. I never thought I would be back at this place again. The last time Edward and I were there was when the band came to town for the LOUD cover photo shoot and we had shared a magical weekend together. We couldn't get enough of each other and we ordered so much room service that we were spoiled.

Edward called his parents as soon as we approached the back doors of the hotel to tell them we were there and to ask them to meet us in the lobby. I held on tightly to his hand as we entered the main lobby together and not because I was nervous meeting his family, but for some reason I kept thinking he was going to disappear from me.

Everyone in the band and the family were scheduled to leave and return to Seattle at the same time. The tour bus would be returning Alice, Jasper, Jacob and Mike Newton, and an airport shuttle was going to take Emmett, Rose, Esme and Carlisle who all had the same flight to catch at LAX.

While we stood in the lobby waiting for Edward's parents, everyone seemed to converge and we decided to all dine together. Emmett and Rose both greeted us happily and I was relieved that Rose and I were going to have a chance to start off on another foot. She was finally going to give me a chance to be her friend and she apologized last night for judging my relationship with her brother. Jacob and Newton, the only two in the group completely single enjoyed the perks of the road, and they looked like they were recovering from a wild night.

"Good morning girlfriend." Alice arrived with Jasper and she didn't need to ask me any questions regarding Edward when she saw us together holding hands. That was all she needed to confirm that we were a couple again.

"It _is_ a good morning." I giggled from the happiness I felt being with Edward and the gang again.

The ten of us sat at a long table together in the almost empty hotel restaurant. Everyone was a little worn out and tired from the previous evening, but all were still in a good mood that the tour had been a success and the future looked bright for everyone in many ways.

Edward ordered his usual orange juice with pancakes and he sat closely to me keeping his hand on my thigh under the table. I gulped down my first cup of coffee and ordered French toast because it tasted better when ordered out. I especially liked the sprinkled powdered sugar and the hint of cinnamon that I always forget to add when I made it at home. Esme spoke to me openly with a warm smile and everyone politely welcomed the fact that Edward and my relationship was repaired, and not a word was mentioned about our recent troubles.

It was soon time for everyone to load into their awaiting transportation. An airport shuttle was prepared for the Pattinson's to drive them to LAX, and the tour bus was parked in front of the hotel with all the band's luggage already loaded. Edward jumped on the bus one more time to retrieve his acoustic guitar before we all said our good-byes and hugged each other.

"Bella, we hope to see you in Seattle soon." Esme shouted out before the van door slid shut. I was thinking that myself, because I didn't like to see any of them go home. It seemed like I was always saying good-bye to the ones I loved.

Edward and I stood in front of the hotel and waved as everyone pulled away and onto to the Sunset Strip heading West. He still needed to go up to his room and pack up and check out.

"I have until noon before I need to check out." Edward flashed me his crooked grin and pulled my arm to lead me towards the lobby elevators with his guitar slung over his shoulder.

"What do you think we can do to pass the time?" I replied jokingly. My coffee buzz began to kick in and it gave me a second wind. I hadn't got much sleep the past few days and I didn't know how much longer I could go without a nap.

The elevator opened and it was empty so we stepped in together and Edward pressed the button for his floor. As the door slowly closed, Edward wrapped me in his arms and peppered me with kisses all over my face and neck making me laugh as his beard tickled my skin.

We arrived on Edward's selected floor and I followed closely along side him down the narrow hallway until we found his room. He slipped the room key through the lock and opened the door. The bed was not slept in and his clothes hung neatly in the closet. I stood in the entrance of the room a moment not really sure what I should do next.

Edward was smiling from ear to ear and I saw once again the carefree man I met five months ago on a plane to Chicago. We were starting all over again and I don't think either one of us could be happier.

"Edward stretched out his hand to me and whispered, "Come to me, please."

I reached for his hand and stepped towards Edward. "I need you." I pressed myself onto his hard warm chest and buried my face into his neck.

"I thought we would never be alone." Edward hugged me tighter than he had ever held be before. His long lean fingers stroked my hair that was falling down my back and he began to hum a new song as we began to sway together in a slow dance.

I loved it when Edward sang and shared his music with me. He had an ability to reach inside of me and touch places deeply hidden in my soul. I continued to cling to him while my mind was blissfully floating.

Edward scooped me up in his arms and placed me on the bed and I pulled him down with me and we made out like teenagers. We got so lost in each other that we almost forgot we needed to check out of the hotel.

Edward's lips were so soft and warm and his sweet tasting tongue wasted no time dancing with mine. The brush of his several day-old golden beard tickled me and I caressed his face with my cheeks. Our pulses raced and our limbs tangled together on top of the firm hotel bed. Edward's callused fingers played under my shirt and over the top of my bra rubbing my nipples as he tried to leave a love mark on my shoulder.

I stroked his beautiful hardening cock over the thick denim he was straining against. Edward moaned into my mouth each time I would press my hand along his fly. I wasn't trying to tease him, but it was fun limiting how far we were going to go. I had Edward breathless.

"Lets get you packed up and back to the Valley." I knew I needed to stop at the market before settling in for the rest of the day and I wanted to get back in bed with Edward as soon as possible.

"I want to get you home and get naked." I couldn't agree with Edward more. We both ran around the room packing up Edward's belongings so he could stay with me for a week or more.

**EPOV**

As soon as I retrieved my beloved guitar from my bunk on the bus, we bid farewell to everyone returning to Seattle. We went up to my room and Bella and I made out like crazy kids for a little while before I packed up my things and checked out of the hotel. I was looking forward to staying in one place for a while and being exclusively with my love.

Before we returned to Bella's apartment, we made a stop at Trader Joes to pick up a few food items to sustain us. She stocked up on her beloved coffee, orange juice, eggs, several frozen meals, wine, beer, chips and other assorted items to nosh on.

I knew Bella hadn't gotten much sleep last night, and I began to see dark circles forming under her eyes as we stood in line to pay for the items we selected. I was thinking to myself that Bella should get some rest, it had been a long weekend for her and we had plenty of time to talk and make love.

As soon as we entered her place, she turned on the air conditioning because the afternoon heat of the day blasted into the small apartment. It was always 10 degrees warmer in the Valley and this was the first time I really felt how hot it could get here. It definitely wasn't anything like the weather we have in Seattle. While we put the groceries away I got an idea, "How would you like a massage?" I knew that a deep massage from me would get her to slow down and rest.

"That sounds lovely." Bella smiled warmly and started to make her way to the bedroom with me only steps behind her.

"Strip down and lay on your stomach," I took a bottle of lotion off of Bella's dresser. "Relax and let me do my magic." I removed my clothes, leaving my boxers on while Bella made herself comfortable on top of the comforter and placed her head at the foot of the bed so I had easy access to her naked body.

Bella's skin was smooth and lightly sunkissed leaving behind faint tan lines from her bikini that I hadn't seen her wear yet. I pumped a dab of lotion in my palm and rubbed my hands together to warm it up before I touched her bare back. I stood along the edge of the bed as I pressed both of my hands on her shoulder blades and I caressed her body hoping to relax Bella and release the tension I felt in her muscles. I began thinking of our future together and we still had a lot to talk about before I would propose. Perhaps we'd be able to have a discussion later tonight.

"You're hands definitely have magic in them," Bella moaned in pleasure as my hands kneaded the back of her thighs and returned to her spine, slowly pressing the knots out except for a big one between her shoulders.

"Relax baby, let go of whatever it is you're holding onto." Something was still causing her to be tense, and I hoped she would share it with me.

Bella sighed and I felt her finally release herself, "I'm afraid this is a dream and if I close my eyes you'll be gone." Her unnecessary worry was causing her muscles to be so tense because she was still upset about our recent break up.

"Baby girl, I promise this isn't a dream and I'm not going anywhere." I stroked her arms and shoulders until I heard her breathing deepen and she was asleep. Bella was peaceful now and it was nice to watch her dream again.

I tiptoed away from the edge of the bed and quietly pulled my notebook out of my bag that was sitting on the floor. I gently sat beside Bella asleep on the bed and I began to jot down an idea for a new song. The notebook pages were full of songs and prose dedicated to Bella that was where I turned to when I had been missing her these past seven weeks. The new song was coming from a special place in my heart and it was pouring out of me onto the page. I continued to compose for little over an hour while Bella slept unmoving at my feet.

"Edward?" Bella began to awaken.

"I'm here." I tossed my notebook on the floor and moved closer to her. She was still facedown in the nude.

"Hmmm…how long have I been asleep?" Bella rolled to her side looking up to my face.

"A while. You needed the rest." I could feel her fingers pulling down on the waistband of my boxers.

"Hold me." Bella was barely whispering. She was so damn sexy and I could feel myself growing hard as I placed my arms around her.

"Does this feel alright?" I squeezed her tightly against my chest.

"I wish we could stay like this forever…" Bella spoke gently into my skin. "I have to go to work tomorrow."

Bella's mind had already begun to worry about tomorrow and I needed to distract her so that we could enjoy the time we had now. "We do have forever." I glided my hand up the silky smooth skin of her back and clasped my hand around the nap of her neck to draw her into a kiss. Bella melted quickly in my arms and began kissing me back.

Her skin was still moist from the lotion I applied during her massage and she glided over my body. My fingers had a hard time holding on to her as I tried to pull her closer to me.

Bella's hands pulled at my boxers and I finally squirmed free and kicked them off the bed. I placed my hand between her thighs and slipped my fingers into her hot wet folds until I found her entrance. Two of my fingers probed Bella while I proceeded to kiss and bite her tender breasts.

Bella's hand stroked my throbbing hard cock as she arched her back up pushing her nipples closer to my face. "I love how you touch me…"she moaned softly.

"I love touching you," I licked her breast again before positioning myself between her legs pulling her right leg up to rest on my shoulder.

Bella was wet and ready for me and I slowly placed the tip of my cock into her and pushed deep. I needed to feel her tight velvety muscles consume all of me. I kissed her calf that was resting next to my head.

Bella screamed out and surrendered herself completely to me. I rocked my hips in a fast rhythm that caused Bella to hang on to the comforter with both hands to brace herself. "Oh, yes, yes…" Bella hissed over and over signaling me that I was pleasing her even when I was feeling guilty for thinking of my own pleasure.

All I was thinking about was how much I needed to be inside her and how it made me feel when we were connected.

This position was as close as we could get to each other and I couldn't go any deeper. The tension was building in my stomach and I was getting close to coming, so I rubbed my thumb over Bella's clit so we could come together. She wiggled under my touch.

"Come for me Bella," I pushed harder and faster into her wetness and both of us panted for air.

"Now Edward, now…" Bella gasped and moaned out in ecstasy which pushed me over the top and I spilled into her. The orgasm washed over both of us completely and I fell backwards into the pile of pillows and panting for air. Bella stayed motionless until the both of us recovered.

"Fuck that was amazing," Bella wrapped her fingers around my ankle that was resting near her knee.

My heart was pounding out of my chest and even with the air conditioning blowing down on us we were both covered in sweat. "I love you Bella…I will always."

We remained silent for a few moments and I was surprised that it was still daylight after all we had been through already today.

"Now I'm famished. Would you be interested in me heating up that Margarita pizza and having a beer?"

"You don't have to wait on me, we can get it together." I loved how Bella was always playing the hostess, but I wanted to show her I could be her partner. I crawled up to her side and kissed my way up her ribs.

I had given our future a lot of thought while I was alone on the road and I was hoping that I would be able to share that with Bella without giving her too much information ruining a proposal surprise that I had planned.

**BPOV**

I jumped out of bed and grabbed my robe to wrap around myself to go start our late lunch. "You should put on your boxers if you don't want your sexy bits to get burnt." I believed the kitchen was no place to be naked no matter what fantasy you are playing out, and especially when an oven is involved.

Edward found his boxers on the floor and followed me into the kitchen. His hair was a wild mess and his beard was taking over his sweet face and I loved it.

I didn't realize how hungry I actually was until I read on the box that it would take 15 minutes to heat up the pizza. I preheated the oven and pulled two beers out from the fridge while Edward prepared the pizza to be placed in the oven.

I opened a bag of chips to have a quick snack while we waited for our food to heat up. My kitchen was too small for a table so we sat together on the sofa to wait for the pizza to bake.

"Bella, we need to talk," Edward took a swig of his beer and put his feet up on the coffee table to stretch out.

"Talk? Isn't that supposed to be my line?" I wondered what Edward had on his mind that we hadn't already talked about this weekend.

"I don't want you to go back to work. I want you to come back to Seattle with me." The way Edward spoke, it sounded like he had thought about this for a while. "I'm making good money now and there is no reason we should be apart."

I was taken a little off guard and it was a lot for me to think about. Was I willing to give up my career and move to Seattle? Did Edward just ask me to live with him? "Wow," was all I could manage to say.

"I know I'm asking a lot and I'm not saying you should give up your dreams." Edward took my hand in his and tried to reassure me that he wasn't only thinking about himself.

Almost everyone I loved was in Seattle now, Alice and most certainly Edward and his friends and family. "What do you suggest I do about my job?" I was curious what Edward thought I would do regarding my career. Working at LOUD was my first major position, and I wasn't comfortable leaving what I thought was a perfect job.

"Freelance. You'll be on tour with me and there isn't a better opportunity to meet people and get interviews."

"Freelance?" I never thought about that as being an option. LOUD was considering cutting hours on some of the staff because of the recession, and I could submit stories from the road and still contribute without effecting our relationship. I wouldn't feel right living off of Edward's money. Maybe I could request a leave of absence from the office and give it a trial run. "There is a possibility that this idea could work out."

"When you go into the office tomorrow, maybe you could speak to your boss." My heart was pounding because the thought of not having a job left me feeling a little scared.

"What about my lease? It isn't up until January." I wasn't trying to put up roadblocks regarding Edward's appeal, but there was a lot to consider.

"We can keep your apartment. I'll be having business here in Los Angeles and we can escape here if we want to," Edward was beginning to sense my concerns. "I'll help you with the payments if you need it."

I told myself that I trusted Edward more now than ever, and beside having to resign from my job, I wouldn't need much more than a suitcase for the next few months. I wouldn't have to pack up my whole life right now and do everything all at once.

"It's a lot to think about," I drank from my beer. "I'm not saying _no_ to the idea." This was going to take a commitment from both of us and I wasn't sure Edward knew what he was getting himself into. We hadn't had any conversations about taking such a big step.

The oven timer rang and I stood up to get the pizza. I pulled the hot pizza out of the oven and placed it on the counter so that I could cut it into several manageable pieces. Edward stepped behind me and placed his hands on my hips and his chin on my shoulder.

"Bella baby, I don't want to push you."

"You aren't,' I wiggled my ass back into him. "I like your ideas." I finished slicing the pizza and we both prepared plates to take back to the couch to eat.

"We're stopping in Chicago during the next tour." Edward took a bite of his pizza trying not to let a smirk slip across his face.

"Really?" Chicago was not only my hometown, but it's where we met and fell in love. "Maybe that would be a good time for you to meet my dad."

"I would love to meet your dad." Edward surprised me with his quick reply. All my previous boyfriends seemed to hesitate when the subject of meeting my dad came up.

"You _do _remember that he is a Chicago police sergeant?" I was trying to tease Edward a little bit and I began to grin.

"Are you trying to scare me Ms. Swan?" Edward reached over and started tickling me.

"Nooooo…" I giggled and squirmed from his long fingers tickling my ribs. I fell back onto the cushions of the couch and Edward crawled on top of me to pin me down. Both of us were laughing uncontrollably.

"Say you love me," Edward continued to torture me.

"I love…" gasping for air between giggles, "you!" My sides were beginning to ache. "EdwardIloveyou." The tickling subsided and I was able to catch my breath. Edward was still positioned over me. "You don't play fair."

"Your dad is going love me," Edward kissed each of my cheeks. "You look cute all flushed."

"You do understand the huge steps we're making?" We hadn't even discussed where we were planning on taking our relationship and the type of commitment we were signing up for.

"Yes I do and I want to make them all with you." Edward stared down into my eyes and a deep look of sincerity washed over his handsome face and I felt myself falling deeper in love with him.

I wrapped my arms around Edward and pulled him down on me as we struggled to stay balanced on the couch. I whispered my answer in his ear. "I will go back to Seattle with you."

**A/N: If you are looking for a good story, please check out misticbutterfly's current story - Summer Fling. **

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter! **

**You can leave a review, by pressing the little green button below. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Morning After

**Welcome back to Volume 2.**

**A special thank you is being given to misticbutterfly for her help with getting me past my writer's block and for her friendship. Thanks to my Beta Berlywood, who is the best in the world!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 2 – The Morning After**

Tuesday, August 4, 2009

**BPOV**

I was apprehensive about going into work that morning. I had never resigned from a job before and it was more difficult because this was my perfect job. I had a whole speech prepared to ask Mr. Banner about the possibility of me working as a freelance writer for the magazine.

I was nervous and excited at the same time, because a whole new chapter of my life was beginning to open for me. I left Edward peacefully asleep with a half pot of coffee and a note on the refrigerator with instructions on how to find food in my kitchen.

I hoped Edward would use the time today to sleep-in and relax because he still needed to recover from the grueling summer tour he just finished. Edward had lost some weight and he needed to regain some of it back before he started the Fall tour.

It was extremely difficult to leave my apartment and return to work. I was leaving behind two days of bliss and Edward naked in my bed. I clutched at my commuter mug full of coffee, and drove distracted on the freeway towards the office.

I arrived at the office slightly earlier than anyone else and paced in front of Mr. Banner's locked office, repeating my pitch over and over in my head. I knew no matter what Mr. Banner decided to do with me, I would be cleaning out my desk in two weeks.

Mr. Banner finally arrived at the office and he was surprised to see me waiting for him in front of his office door. "Swan, feeling better today?"

I had almost forgotten about my fake food poisoning early morning phone call I made yesterday as my excuse to stay in bed with Edward. "Much better sir, thank you. Could I have a moment of your time?" My palms started to sweat and my heart raced. I hated to disappoint Mr. Banner, because he had mentored me and offered me many opportunities to help my writing skills develop.

"Sure Swan, come in and sit down." Mr. Banner sat behind his desk and placed his cup of coffee on the coaster with the LOUD logo on it.

"First I would like to tell you how much I appreciate the support you have given me regarding my submissions and the wonderful opportunities LOUD has offered me." I could hardly swallow.

"I have never been disappointed with your work Swan. It sounds like you are preparing to tell me you're wanting to resign."

"Not exactly sir, I was hoping that I could continue to work for LOUD, but as an independent freelance contributor." I crossed my fingers tightly under the desk praying I would still have an income to count on.

"What do you propose?" Mr. Banner sat up straighter and gazed across his desk at me.

"I've been invited to join 'The Pattinson Project' on their Fall tour and being on the road would expose me to many story possibilities and new ideas along with the freedom to arrange scheduled interviews."

"When do you expect to be leaving?"

"I would like my last day in the office to be August 14th." It was almost two full weeks and it would give me the time I needed to finish up what I had already started.

"Well Swan, it seems like your mind is made up. We will miss you around here."

My heart sank because Mr. Banner didn't seem open to offer me a freelance position, and accepted my resignation. He stood up from behind his desk signaling that the meeting was over. I slowly stood up from my chair and kept my eyes to the floor.

"I'll have my assistant type up an offer and a word rate for you to approve. Having you still part of the team will be great for the budget." He smiled and offered his hand for me to shake.

"Thank you Mr. Banner." I was shocked and relieved at the same time. The first major step of becoming part of Edward's life was accomplished.

The adrenaline pumped through my veins and it made it hard for me to sit at my desk. I still needed to look over the first draft of Angela's work from the House of Blues party that she so gracefully stepped up to do for me when I had to leave the party early Friday night. I still needed to transcribe my Slash interview too. There was plenty of work to do today and a lot of loose ends to wrap up before I left to go on the road with Edward.

I sent Edward a text because I didn't want to wake him up with a call if he was still sleeping. Step One: Freelance – Check

I went to the office kitchen to pour my second cup of coffee and returned to my desk determined to work. My 'Kings of Leon' interview needed a quick read-through before I submitted it. I placed my ear buds in and started to work on my transcribing.

**EPOV**

After a late night of making love and relaxing with Bella, I didn't struggle waking up this morning. I could smell Bella's coffee brewing and it brought a smile to my face. The scent of coffee would always be a subtle reminder of my incredible luck of having Bella love me. I lay in bed wrapped up in the sheets and I rolled over to Bella's side and her scent engulfed me, lingering even after she had left hours ago.

I sat up and got out of bed picking up my boxers from the floor so I could go to the kitchen and find something to eat for breakfast. I went straight to the refrigerator to look for some orange juice. A big yellow Post-It was on the refrigerator door a note from Bella leaving instructions about where I could find food and to remind me to make myself at home. She drew a little heart and left little x's and o's. I peeled the Post-it off and found my notebook and stuck it between the pages as a keepsake of my first love note from her.

As I drank my orange juice and hunted around in the cabinets for something to eat, I began to think about my conversation with Bella last night requesting she quit her job and go freelance. I was asking a lot from her without revealing my intentions of proposing to her soon. Bella was putting her trust in us without a huge commitment from me, and thankfully it wasn't going to be done in vain.

I was surprised to find a box of Pop Tarts in the cabinet and I decided to skip my usual healthy breakfast for a package of empty calories and a cup of coffee before I pulled out my computer to check my emails and do a little work.

I found my cell phone and checked my messages. I had a text from Bella, "Step One: Freelance – Check." I was so proud of her for taking that huge leap of faith for me. I would do something special tonight to celebrate. I sent a text reply, "CONGRATULATIONS. I love you…How about dinner out tonight?" I listened to the message Emmett left pertaining to the next tour and I needed to get online to contact Newton about the details. I was used to being stuck in one place without a car and I knew how to manage my day while Bella was at work. I set up my laptop on the coffee table in the living room and worked for a few hours on band business.

I filled most of the day being online and playing my guitar. I tried not to turn on the T.V. because the daytime programming was mostly courtroom shows and mind-numbing talk shows. Before I knew it, I needed to shower and shave before Bella got home from work. I had a pair of dress slacks packed in my bag that needed to be steamed while I was in the shower to get the wrinkles out along with the shirt I wore the other night. I didn't have many things packed, but it should be enough to get me through until we got back to Seattle. I stared at myself in the mirror for a minute. I had a four-day growth of beard and hardly recognized myself and I smiled remembering how much Bella was turned on by my whiskers, but it was time for them to go.

After I stepped out of the shower, I paraded around the apartment in a fresh pair of boxers to straighten up the place from my clutter before Bella got home. I called and made a reservation for our dinner at Ruth's Chris in Beverly Hills. I thought a nice steak dinner would be a perfect way to celebrate Bella's new freelance title. I placed a couple more calls to add to the surprise I was arranging for Bella tonight.

**BPOV**

Edward's text read, "CONGRATULATIONS. I love you…How about dinner out tonight?" The message made me smile and it was so sweet of Edward to make plans for tonight. I was enjoying having him so close and knowing I would see him again when I got home from work. I replied to the text, "You're ON!"

"Hey Bella, are you going to join us for lunch?" Angela and Jessica were standing next to my cubicle.

"I'm starving," I pulled my purse out of my drawer. "I need to take a break."

We went to the café downstairs and went through the line selecting our salads and we found an open table to sit together.

"So Bella, tell us all about your food poisoning." Jessica was still as nosey as ever. She probably knew more about Edward and I than I wanted her to, because she must have hooked up with Mike Newton Sunday.

"I resigned today. Mr. Banner is allowing me to go freelance and my last day is August 14th." I knew that comment would distract them enough to let me avoid talking about my weekend with Edward.

"Bella, oh my God…we're going to miss you," Angela said her fork full of salad pausing in the air.

"I take it you and Edward have kissed and made up?" Jessica didn't seem as surprised as Angela was with my news as she proceeded full speed ahead into my business.

"Yes we did. I'm going to be joining the band on their Fall tour." I couldn't help, but sound a little smug. I didn't know what it was that constantly got under my skin about Jessica.

"I'm so jealous." Angela commented quickly helping me to distract the conversation and to focus on the tour.

"Being on the road should give me plenty of opportunity to get some good stories."

"I wish Mike would invite me to join him on the road." Jessica really must like Newton, but I was grateful that Jessica wouldn't be joining us on the next tour. Tour mangers have it rough and they have to travel with the crew and equipment truck, and it was not a situation that welcomed a girlfriend.

"Maybe you'll get to see him at one of the shows." I wasn't wishing that it would be soon.

The conversation turned to Angela and my interviews from the House of Blues event over the weekend. Before lunch was over, I had promised to complete my half of the article and return it to Angela before 6 p.m. I knew I had to focus when I returned to my desk because I was no longer going to put in any more overtime hours. The pile of work I had on my desk made my day pass amazingly fast. I finished my pages for Angela as promised and I shut down my computer for the night before I called Edward to tell him I was on my way home.

I was excited to get home and see what he had planned for our evening out. The traffic was reasonable and I was happy at how quickly I got home, and I ran up the stairs and Edward opened the door before I was able to put my keys in the lock.

"Welcome home baby," Edward was handsomely dressed and he embraced me while I was still standing on the landing. "How was your day at work darling?"

I slapped his arm, "Quit being so silly." He was making me laugh with his 50's housewife routine.

"I made reservations for 8 p.m. so you'll have plenty of time to have a glass of wine first." Edward was being so wonderful to me and he led me to the couch to sit where a goblet of Merlot was waiting.

"I could get used to all this attention." I relaxed and slouched down onto the cushions and made myself comfortable with the wine glass in my hand.

"Congrats on going freelance." Edward sat on the armrest of the couch next to me.

"I gave them a two week notice to allow myself some time to clean up what is already on my desk," I placed my hand on Edward's knee. "You were planning on staying in town that long right?"

"Sure, I can stay with you until then. It still gives the band a couple of days to rehearse." Edward placed his hand over mine and gave it a squeeze.

"So how should I dress for tonight?" I sipped my wine, curious what plans Edward made for us.

"Would it be asking too much to see you in the blue dress you wore in Chicago?" Edward flashed me a crooked grin.

"I think I could make that happen." I needed to freshen up change into matching lingerie as a special surprise for Edward when our evening ended.

**EPOV**

I wished we had a limo to sweep us away to our romantic dinner in Beverly Hills. I Googled a map to the night's destination so that I would be able get behind the wheel of Bella's car and drive so she could relax and enjoy herself.

Bella stepped out of her bedroom in the blue, sexy, scooped-neck dress that I loved seeing her in. She always managed to take my breath away. Her shiny chocolate curls rested softly over her bare shoulders and she was absolutely stunning. I was drawn to her immediately. This beautiful woman loved me and hopefully Bella would agree to be my wife so I could spend my forever with her.

The only thing that was distracting me was my raging hard-on that I would have to try and control for the next several hours.

"Bella you're stunning." I gently kissed her exposed shoulder and placed my arm around her waist drawing her near me. I was determined to make tonight perfect for her.

Bella's head tilted towards my kiss and she touched my jaw and the electricity from her fingers shot through me. "You're extremely sexy," she purred.

"We need to get going if we're to make our reservation." It was difficult _not_ to drag Bella back into the bedroom, but I had several surprises planned that I didn't want her to miss.

"I'm ready." Bella dangled the car keys for me to take from her fingers as she smiled at me, relieved that she didn't have to drive. I had to admit that she had gotten better at driving since I was last there, but she still was a little too tense for my comfort.

I had no problem navigating my way quickly to the restaurant in Beverly Hills and handed the car over to the valet. I met Bella standing at the curb and we entered the restaurant holding hands.

"Good evening Mr. Pattinson, your table is waiting." I didn't even have a chance to check in before the attractive blonde hostess recognized me. I didn't know how I was supposed to get used to strangers calling me out in public.

"Good evening." We both followed the hostess to the back of the restaurant to a small private section with only one table set up, just as I had requested with a bucket of champagne chilling.

"Mr. Pattinson, I'm impressed." Bella replied sweetly. I pulled her chair out for her and slipped it slowly under her while she sat.

I found my seat and the waiter arrived and filled our flutes with the Brut champagne that I selected earlier today while we glanced over the menu. Before we took our first sip I proposed a toast. "Congratulations beautiful." Our glasses clinked together.

Bella blushed as she placed the glass to her lips and sipped. "Is this all because I quit my job today?"

Her comment made me chuckle, "No, it's because you are going the be the best music freelance writer in the world."

"I hope so." She lowered her eyes and blushed slightly while sipping her glass.

"Would you care to share the Porterhouse with me?" We both loved our steaks rare and Bella wouldn't have to order an entrée that was too large for her to eat.

"I trust you to place the order for the two of us." Bella folded the menu shut and set it on the edge of the table and then placed the napkin on her lap and folded her hands on top.

The waiter returned to our table and I ordered the Porterhouse for two, lettuce wedge salad, mashed potatoes and fresh asparagus. He refilled our champagne before he left us alone again.

"Sweetheart, we never had a chance to go on a real date alone. Tonight, hopefully, will make up for that." As I was finishing my sentence my planned surprises arrived.

A messenger stepped into our private dining area to deliver a nosegay of blush posy calla lilies and red roses along with a blue gift- wrapped package. He politely handed it to Bella, much to her surprise, and then left quietly.

"Edward," Bella blinked and stared at the flowers. "They are so beautiful. Thank you…what is this?" She inspected the small flat box that she was holding in her hand.

"It is just a little something, love." I enjoyed watching her face. I've never given Bella anything except for a few CD's and a used Clash T-shirt. This gift was only the beginning of a lifetime of spoiling her.

**BPOV**

The flat square Tiffany blue box took my breath away. I had never received anything from Tiffany before. I was already completely happy with the dinner and flowers. My hand shook as I held the box and stared at it. I knew from the shape that it wasn't a ring, not that I was expecting one from Edward.

"Bella love, please open it." Edward was eager for me to see his gift.

"Okay." The white satin ribbon easily pulled away and I lifted the lid of the box to find a bright sterling silver bracelet with an inscription that read '_Let Me Count the Ways'_. While I gazed at the magnificent bracelet Edward stepped to my side of the table and took it out of the box and slipped it onto my arm then kissed the inside of my wrist.

"I love you Bella." Edward bent down and kissed my cheek tenderly before returning to his seat.

For that brief moment it felt like time stopped and I knew from that moment on I would never have any regrets regarding being a part of Edward's life. "Edward, the flowers and bracelet are very lovely and thoughtful," I was beginning to tear up as I twisted the bracelet with my thumb and finger around my wrist. "It will be hard for me to ever take it off. I love you so much." No one had ever been so romantic and chivalrous in my life.

"This is only the beginning of our life together Bella." Edward's deep green eyes were looking at me and he had the sweetest smile on his face. We toasted our glasses again before our salad arrived at our table.

We spent a leisurely time savoring our meal and enjoying the special attention the staff was providing us. Edward had planned the perfect evening and I looked forward to getting back to the apartment so I could thank him properly.

We had consumed such a large quantity of food that neither one of us had room for dessert. I had achieved the perfect champagne buzz and I picked up my flowers from the table while Edward helped me out of my chair and escorted me to the car.

The valet quickly pulled my car to the front of the restaurant and Edward held the door open for me and made sure I was comfortably sitting before he shut it. He slipped behind the wheel after tipping the valet and took my hand as we drove into the night.

"Edward everything was perfect." I closed my eyes and enjoyed the happiness I was feeling.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He started to make little circles with his thumb on the top of my hand.

"I _loved_ it."

Thankfully it didn't take long to get home because I needed to get naked with Edward as soon as possible. We both ran up the stairs to my apartment and Edward struggled with finding the right key to place in the lock. Once the door was opened we were tangled together kissing and pulling at our clothes.

I playfully pulled away and ran to the dark bedroom, pulling my dress over my head because I couldn't get to the zipper fast enough. Edward was right behind me, quickly unbuttoning the top button of his slacks, skipping and almost tripping as he tried to step out of them.

I stopped at the side of the bed and Edward's fingers weaved in my hair, "Oh baby you are so perfect," he murmured before his lips were hungrily kissing mine. His tongue darted in my mouth, fervently massaging my tongue and driving me wild. He released a throaty moan, pulling me closer. I could feel his fingers slip underneath the strap of my bra and he quickly released the tiny clasp.

My hands raked down his chest until I reached the waistband of his boxer shorts. I slipped my fingers inside the band, tugging them down past his hips and they dropped to the floor revealing Edward's incredible body. I couldn't resist as I licked his hard abs before I sat down on the edge of the bed to admire the view. Edward knelt down in front of me resting between my legs, crushing his lips with mine once again.

His hands gently cupped each of my bare breasts, rubbing his callused thumbs over my taut nipples. His hands feathered down to my hips as his fingers gently slipped just underneath my tiny lace panties. As if Edward was torturing me now, he slowly inched them down and I rested my hands behind me as I lifted my hips up to assist him so he wouldn't tear them. Finally we were both completely naked and I knew I was dripping wet waiting for him to fuck me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we continued to kiss madly and out of control. I ran my hands through his hair, massaging and pulling on his silk locks. I felt his hands running up and down my body exploring, touching and groping all the right places. I closed my eyes while I enjoyed the sensations Edward was causing my body to experience.

I could feel his cock pressing hard against my thighs and his breathing quickened. My breath hitched as he grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to the very edge of the bed and I could feel him fully enter me.

**EPOV**

Bella was sweet and wet and I was worshiping her completely as I knelt between her soft thighs. I pulled her hips closer to the edge of the bed and I sheathed my eager cock deep inside of her and thrust my hips forward as our bodies began to rock in unison. I eased her back onto the bed, taking in sight of Bella's beautiful body. I greedily sucked in her left breast, tasting and licking every inch of her tender flesh. I massaged her other breast, rolling my thumb and forefinger, capturing her nipple and teasing it as I worked the other nipple with my tongue.

"How did I get so lucky? Tell me you belong to me." I begged Bella to tell me again that I was her man.

"I belong to you," Bella bit her lower lip and moaned loudly. "I love you Edward." She could only manage a whisper as I thrust in and out of her. Bella's measured breathing and my full view of her spread openly for me over the bed, made me wish I could prolong this for hours. Perspiration was beginning to form on my forehead, as I felt tension building in my muscles and my stomach tightening as both of us were drawing near to our climax.

I watched my cock as it slipped in and then fully out of her, glistening with her wetness.

"Ahh…yes, right there." Bella pulled at her hair before our bodies took control and we accelerated our rhythm and pushed together harder and her sweet sounds grew louder. Her breasts bounced with every thrust and I couldn't help myself from pushing harder.

I caught a glimpse of the silver bracelet around her wrist and the thought of what it represented caused my blood to rush once again, and I spilled uncontrollably deep inside of Bella. It felt so powerful that it was almost painful as the wave of pleasure rushed through my body, and I screamed out my ecstasy as her walls gripped and constricted around my diminishing erection.

My thigh muscles were twitching as I slowly released myself from Bella's body and helped her pull herself up onto the bed. I crawled up beside her and rested on my stomach with my arm draped over her.

Bella reached over and switched on the fan she had on the floor next her bed and the breeze felt cold over my wet skin. I'm not the type who normally falls asleep after sex, but I was so contented and completely relaxed that I must have dozed off for a few minutes.

I could feel Bella's fingers playing lightly over my arm and could hear her quietly humming one of my songs as I pulled myself awake. "I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to fall asleep." I rolled closer to her body brushing my cheek against her ribs.

"That's okay," she smiled down at me and her eyes caught the moonlight in the room. "I love to watch you sleep."

I rested my head on her stomach and Bella began to run her fingers through my hair comforting me in a way only she could. "You're so good to me." I could hardly keep my eyes open. "I love you."

"Thank you for a perfect evening," Bella was purring as her fingers twisted in my hair. "No one has ever loved me the way you do."

"I'm glad you're pleased," I kissed the soft skin of her stomach. "I promise never to stop."

Bella's fingers slowly stopped moving over my head and could hear her quiet breathing deepen. She was asleep and I smiled to myself from the contentment I was feeling before I joined her.

**I hope you are enjoying the beginning of this sequel and that you will take the time to post a review to show your support. ****Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 Moving Day

**Thank you to my Beta Berlywood, for her knowledge of editing and for getting my chapters returned to me so quickly. I also would like to thank my friend misticbutterfly for supporting my writing.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 3 – Moving Day**

**BPOV - **August 15. 2009

We spent the two weeks in Los Angeles preparing me for my move to Seattle and Edward's fall concert tour. We decided that I would keep my apartment until the end of my lease and just load up the car with my basic necessities, since I would be on tour with Edward until the end of the year. I would be leaving all my furniture and larger items behind. Edward's loft in Seattle was beautifully decorated by the generosity of his mother, Esme, and the only thing we needed from my assortment of things, the one thing he didn't have, was my coffee maker. Most people would think that not owning a coffee pot was strange, since Seattle was the coffee capital of the nation, but Edward preferred orange juice although I didn't give up trying to convert him. It was a tray of coffee that reunited us and it would always be special to both of us no matter who drank the bulk of it.

Edward spent most of his time while I was finishing up my days at work communicating with Emmett and playing his guitar. They had to finish their next CD for the record company and they had been writing songs and sharing files until Edward could get back home. Emmett was great with the recording process and mixed most of the CD from his home studio. He was preparing everything for Edward's return so they could jump right into the studio.

Edward surprised me most nights, when I got home from work, with dinner waiting and a glass of wine when I walked through the door. He was pretty good at operating the microwave and preparing the frozen food selections from Trader Joes on the nights I didn't insist on cooking. We started to find comfort in staying at home on the couch watching T.V. and staying up late watching one of the late night talk shows until one of us fell asleep.

Edward was trying hard to avoid the paparazzi keeping indoors whenever he could. They managed to catch him only once while we were sitting outside at Duke's in Malibu having lunch. He wanted to get some sunshine and I didn't think they would expect us to be hanging out in the middle of the afternoon. They had no interest in me, so I was cropped out of the photographs when one of the gossip websites posted it on the Internet. The fans preferred to link Edward with a hot starlet rather than to see him with an ordinary nameless journalist. We both found it amusing as we Googled Edward one night for entertainment. Rumors were heating up that Edward had a secret hideaway in Los Angeles and that he was being considered for an acting role in a major film. Nothing was further from the truth and we vowed to never believe anything related to gossip or unauthorized media because everything was obviously manipulated for website traffic.

The last two weeks at the office passed quickly and they had a cake and small office party on my last day. I was going to miss working with Angela and having the resources Mr. Banner provided me. I promised them that I would check in regularly and stop into the office whenever I was in town. I knew it wasn't the last time I would be seeing them. I placed the cardboard box of my personal items from my desk in the trunk of my car and drove home knowing that I had made the right decision for myself.

I was confident that no matter where my career took me, I would be okay. Employment wasn't something I worried about because I could write anywhere. The added bonus of moving to Seattle would be being near my best friend Alice again. I missed having a girlfriend to hangout with. Alice moved in with Jasper a little over a month ago and she loved it up there and was looking forward to having me living near-by. Her relationship with Jazz had grown steadily stronger since they met and it wouldn't surprise me if they got married one day.

The day finally arrived and Edward and I started our 1200-mile journey up the west coast to Washington together. The front seat of my car was loaded up with donuts and assorted munchies that I enjoyed eating only on long road trips. I convinced Edward that I should get behind the wheel to drive first since I have trouble with carsickness as a passenger. I would let Edward take over driving once I started to get tired enough so I could fall asleep. When I was little my parents would give me Dramamine and knock me out for the entire trip, but that wasn't an option for me this time. I'm going to try Meclizine if the carsickness becomes too bothersome. I didn't want to think what it was going to be like on a tour bus all night long. I would deal with that when the time came.

We would arrive in Seattle nine days before Edward would be leaving for the fall tour. The band was going to fly to New York to tape a segment for MTV and then I would meet him a few days later in Chicago for a short visit with Charlie, and spend most of the tour with him on the bus. We hoped it wouldn't cause too much stress for Emmett, Jasper and Jacob having me on the tour with them since it was such close quarters. They first needed to get used to the idea I was moving in with Edward and that we were a couple again. The reception I'd received from the band a few weeks ago seemed they wouldn't mind if I were to join them. Edward had sent several emails to them telling them of our plans and no one seemed to oppose the idea. I had no intention getting in the way and if at any time I became a problem, I would remove myself from the tour so they could finish doing their jobs.

The first CD Edward loaded in the player as we were leaving Los Angeles was a collection of the standard rock songs he loved. As I drove, he explained to me why each song meant something to him and I listened intently as I learned more and more about Edward and his musical taste. He loved Van Morrison and James Brown and then jumped to new bands such as Kings of Leon and The Black Keys, most of it leaning towards the blues-rock type of music. He wasn't surprised that I had a lot of knowledge about rock music and we had no problem sharing our views on the subject for hours. Edward was an amazing musician and I was looking forward to witnessing his brilliance as it unfolded in the years ahead.

The drive up the coast was beautiful and the ocean was a vivid blue so we pulled over several times to take in the view and snap a few photographs. I was determined to document our time together and Edward happily posed for me whenever I had the camera in my hand. A few times he took the camera and shot photos of me, which were fun to pose for. The further north we traveled the more rockier the coast became.

After over nine hours of traveling and a few short stops to get a bite to eat or stretch our legs, we finally arrived in San Francisco. I wanted to spend the night someplace quaint and during lunch we searched the internet and found 'The Nob Hill Hotel' and decided we would stay there. It wasn't hard to locate and we allowed the valet take the car and we took our bags into the lobby. We discovered that it was a lovely Victorian hotel furnished in antiques with a lot of charm and ambiance. After we checked in, we discovered the hotel was within walking distance of Union Square and a cable car stop. I always wanted to take a cable car and we both agreed we would take one to Fisherman's Wharf to have a romantic dinner.

We quickly freshened up and went in search of food. The cable car ride was amazing, we stood on the sidewalk and waved to alert it to stop and pick us up and we hung on to the poles outside of the car as it glided up and down the steep streets. It dropped us off close to the pier that was buzzing with tourists. We decided on Alioto's, an Italian seafood restaurant that sat right on the pier and we would get a view of the harbor while we dined. The place was hopping and we requested to be seated at a nice window table. They gave us a calamari appetizer free for the long wait on a table. After looking over the menu, we selected a bottle of Pouilly Fuisse, and Edward and I both ordered crab legs Sautee, legs of Dungeness crab with no shells, sautéed with garlic, white wine, mushrooms, lemon and butter, served with rice. It was delicious!

After we paid the check we decided to walk off some of the dinner and we held hands and looked in the windows of the tourist shops and attractions. The weather was cooler than what I was used to walking along the beaches in Southern California and it felt nice to feel the cool comfortable breeze in the middle of August. Edward explained that the temperature in San Francisco was similar to Seattle and that there was hardly a reason to have an air-conditioner on during the summer. I was used to all sorts of weather being raised in Chicago and I was looking forward to see what it would be like living in the Northwest.

When we finally returned back to our hotel and found our room, Edward and I were both so exhausted that we collapsed onto the bed. We helped each other remove our clothes and slipped under the sheets only to hold each other while falling instantly asleep.

Edward's cell phone alarm was programmed and it woke us up early, welcoming us to the second day of our journey. I struggled to open my eyes and the first thing that came into my view was the back of Edward's head, with his hair messed up and I realized that I never wanted to lose that feeling of bliss waking up next to Edward. I tangled my body around him and he responded to me lovingly.

**EPOV**

My cell phone alarm startled me awake and Bella resisted opening her eyes. She twisted herself towards me and her soft naked body pressed over me. My predictable morning hard on was already waiting for the both of us.

The drive yesterday took more out of us than we had expected. We weren't on any sort of strict time line, and we felt no need to rush when we woke up this morning. Bella could already feel that I already wanted her and she lightly teased my awaiting erection with her fingers.

"Good morning…" Bella purred and she brushed her lips over the scruff on my face.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her on top of my chest and Bella straddled her thighs around my hips. I pushed her wild tangled hair over her shoulder to expose her long lovely neck and collarbone. I licked and kissed her sweet skin while she wiggled her ass over my cock teasing me with the wetness I could feel waiting for me.

Bella sat back and slid herself over me and slowly rocked her hips, gliding my eager cock in and out of her as she controlled the rhythm and pleasure she desired. Bella's hands pressed against my chest for balance as I grasped her butt with my fingers. "I love your cock, it feels so good."

"You feel unbelievable," I grunted out and I felt myself biting my lower lip trying to hold back just a while longer. The muscles in my ass were tensing and I enjoyed the sensations my cock was experiencing and the intensity creeping up inside of me.

We were moaning, panting and whimpering from the gratification that was racing through our bodies and I could see Bella's skin begin to glisten from perspiration. Her modulation changed and I could sense that she was coming close to her climax and I wasn't far from it for myself. I wanted this to last longer. She increased her pelvic thrusts to help her, just as her orgasm caused her to shudder and she fell over me allowing me to continue to pump her. My hips continued to thrust up and my thigh muscles clenched and I slipped easily into her wet pulsing entrance breathing deeper with each push. Bella's breasts pressed against my chest and her sweet scent was wafting and I inhaled deeply, filling my lungs. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, and as I exhaled, I released myself. The climax took over and it felt like every nerve was exposed.

Bella buried her face into my neck and her lips and teeth tugged lightly on my skin. I wrapped my arms around her and held her. Our skin fused and it was if our hearts were beating in unison. I couldn't bring myself to move.

Bella finally whispered, "I'm starving…how about you?"

Her comment made me laugh, and I released my hold on my love so that I could call down to the front desk and request our complimentary continental breakfast to be delivered. Bella slipped out of bed and slowly walked naked across the room to go into the bathroom first to shower. She knew exactly what to do keep me craving her wiggling her ass, as I sighed to myself.

I pulled out my computer to check my emails while Bella showered. Emmett was eager for me to get home because he wanted to finish up recording our new album before we had to hit the road again. I felt badly that Bella was doing most of the driving so far, but she kept insisting. Yesterday, we drove the coastal route and which was a long winding road and she survived Big Sur area, with only making one stop to keep from turning green from carsickness. Today we were going to take the more direct way inland to Eugene, Oregon and I would be able to take over most of the drive because the freeway was less treacherous. I wanted Bella to find some time to relax because we had a long day ahead of us.

Our breakfast was being delivered just as Bella stepped out of the bathroom in her robe and a towel wrapped around her head.

"Yippie, coffee." She happily began to satisfy her addiction pouring herself a cup.

I gulped down my orange juice and took a bite of a croissant, "We need to hurry up so we can get on the road."

"Don't rush, sit, finish your breakfast," Bella nudged my shoulder. "I'll pack your things while you're in the shower."

I sat back and enjoyed the rest of my breakfast before I took my shower. As promised, Bella packed everything up and was ready to check out of the hotel as soon as I walked out of the bathroom. She didn't comment that I was wearing the same clothes I had on yesterday, except for the change of fresh boxers; the jeans and T-shirt had another day's wear left in them. I like how worn clothes felt and besides we were only going to be sitting in a car all day. "I think I would like to add this as a place I would like to visit again with you."

"I have to agree, I wish we had time to see more, we definitely have to come back here again one day." Bella was documenting our trip and had been keeping notes on some of the sights she would like to come back and spend more time at one day. Her journalistic mind was constantly at work. She took a photograph of me hauling the luggage out the door and I smirked for the camera.

As we loaded up the car with our luggage, I managed to talk Bella into letting me drive, and I told her to speak up if she wasn't feeling well and I would pull over. I inserted a new CD into the player and hoped the music and conversation would distract Bella enough that she wouldn't need to stop. Today we covered the music of The Eagles, Fleetwood Mac and Peter Gabriel.

After driving a little over three hours, we stopped in Redding, CA for a late lunch at a place called the Black Bear Diner. The whole place was decorated with Black Bears and Bella went nuts taking photographs and making me pose with one of the carved life-sized sculptures outside. Bella ate a good meal, and as soon as we got back on the freeway she managed to fall asleep. I continued to listen to music while she napped and I was playing with some lyrics in my head for a new song I was trying to write about my new life with Bella as surprise for her. She slept peacefully for several hours before I had to pull over and fill up the tank with more gas and she ran inside to get a soda and snack.

"I'm sorry that I am such a terrible traveling companion. I think it's this medication I'm taking that is making me drowsy." Bella rested her feet on the dashboard of the car while she sipped on her soda.

"No need to apologize, the music has kept me entertained." I was completely satisfied just having her by my side.

"I promise I will try not to be a bore on the bus," Bella turned up the music louder. "Do you like all the traveling with the band?"

"Yeah I do. Since I was a kid my parents took us everywhere. I like experiencing new places."

"Do you miss England?" I hadn't told Bella much about my life before my family moved to Forks.

"Sometimes I miss it. I'll have to take you to London one day soon. Have you ever been to Europe?"

"No, I was stuck in Chicago until I moved to Los Angeles, but I've always wanted to go."

"Well, you need to add England to your list." I would love nothing more than to take Bella back to the town I grew up in before we came to America. I wanted to reveal everything about myself to her.

It was only 7 p.m when we arrived in Eugene. I suggested that we try and push through to Seattle, and if I upped the speed I could get there under 4 hours. Bella voted we stop for a nice dinner and then we would continue home. She was just as eager to get there as I was. We could both sleep late in the morning and spend the whole day in bed if we wanted to because we weren't expected to see anyone until Tuesday.

We exited the 5 Freeway and drove towards the University of Oregon area for our dinner destination and we found a restaurant bar that seemed to be popular. We avoided drinking any alcohol so that we wouldn't have any problem with the long drive we still had ahead of us. We sat in a booth in the back of the restaurant where it was dark and romantic. I was beginning to get sick of eating on the road and nothing really looked appetizing on the menu. Bella ordered coffee which I had never seen her do this late at night so that she could stay up with me during the last part of our journey. We sat close to each other in the booth and held hands, stretched our legs out and propped them up on the seat in front of us. Bella held up a french fry for me to take a bite of and I leaned in to kiss her. She was everything I wanted right now and as I was coming up for air I noticed someone standing next to me.

"Dude, aren't you Edward Pattinson?" It was a student from the college standing with a couple of his buddies next to our table.

"Yeah, I am," I was feeling a little uncomfortable, but flattered at the same time. "What can I do for you guys?"

"I saw you open for Mute Math and you were fucking great! Can I get a photo with you?"

"Sure, no problem." I slid out of the booth and stood up to pose and took turns with each of the guys. It began drawing attention of the other patron's of the restaurant and Bella sat and smiled proudly, as I politely obliged several more people who asked me to pose for a photo or shake their hand. The college students really were into my music and it was interesting to see how excited they were to meet me.

"One more thing man, can you sign something for my girl?" I signed a few paper placemats and the guys finally said their good-byes and went back to their table.

I signaled for the waitress to bring us our check because word was spreading that I was in the room and I wanted to get out before I got trapped. I threw cash on the table and grabbed Bella and headed out to the car without further interruption.

"That was so fucking weird." I started the car and directed us back to the freeway.

"Why would you say that?" Bella cuddled closer to me. "You're famous."

"Ugh." Famous, what did that really mean? Was that what I wanted out of all of this?

"On to Seattle!" Bella announced as we entered the freeway. "Lets hope this caffeine will keep me awake until we get home." I loved hearing her call Seattle home.

We got to my loft a little after midnight and we were both exhausted from the long day being in the car. I thought it would be best I got as much stuff out of the car tonight so we wouldn't have anything to worry about in the morning. Bella only had one large box besides her luggage, so I managed to get everything upstairs in two trips. I piled everything in the entryway. We could deal with everything in the morning.

"Welcome home sweetheart." I pulled Bella to me and kissed her and she instantly relaxed in my arms.

"It's good to me home." Bella's warm brown eyes stared into mine and I couldn't resist lifting her up and taking her upstairs to the bedroom. I gently laid her on top of the bed and I quickly climbed onto the bed with her.

"I'm so happy you're here with me," I began to tug at her clothes. "This is only the beginning."

"I believe you." Bella kissed me and started tugging on the top button of my jeans. "Can you take these off for me?"

How could I refuse her? We both removed our clothes and pulled the covers down from the bed and slipped between the cool soft sheets. "It's nice to be home, but as long as we are together it doesn't matter where we are."

Our naked bodies tangled together and we cuddled and kissed until we both passed out exhausted from our long road trip home.

**I hope you take the time to share your thoughts with me and that you'll post a review to show your support. ****Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4– It’s Only the Beginning

**Happy Belated St. Patricks Day. I hope you're not too hung over to appreciate a new chapter. **

**I want to thank my Beta Berlywood for all her hard work. I also would like to thank my friend misticbutterfly for allowing me to bounce ideas off of her and supporting my writing.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 4 – It's Only the Beginning**

August 17, 2009

**BPOV**

It was our first morning together in Seattle and I woke up excited. Once again, Edward was still soundly asleep, so I tiptoed downstairs and went looking for my coffee maker. I only had one box of stuff that Edward brought in from the car last night. I had no trouble finding the coffee maker and the canister that held my favorite blend of coffee and I stepped into the kitchen to prepare my first pot in my new home. I scanned the cabinets and refrigerator looking for something to make for breakfast. Edward's cupboards were practically bare and the fridge only held beer and condiments. I was delighted when I found some concentrated frozen orange juice, and waffles in the freezer and syrup on the shelf. There wasn't any milk or creamer for my coffee so I had to cringe and drink it black. I mixed up the orange juice and poured Edward a glass and set it on the breakfast counter. I warmed up the butter and syrup together in the microwave and toasted the waffles. I was looking for a tray when I heard Edward coming down the stairs.

"The smell of your coffee woke me up." Edward joined me in the kitchen half asleep. His hair was a crazy mess on top of his head and he was only wearing his boxers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," that wasn't entirely true. I couldn't wait to start my first day here.

"I wanted to take you out for breakfast…" he sat on the stool and grabbed his glass of juice.

"I managed to find some frozen waffles," they popped out of the toaster and I placed them on a plate and poured the hot butter and syrup combination on top for him. "Bon Appetite."

Edward smiled and ran his fingers through his hair, "Thank you baby." He eagerly began to eat his breakfast.

"You need to point me in the direction of a grocery store because all you have in this house is beer."

"I haven't been home much," Edward grinned while he inhaled his waffles and gulped the last of his juice.

"I can see that…"

"Is it alright if I go over to Emmett's to work on the CD? I hate to leave you here being that it's our first day home, but I will make it up to you at dinner." Edward had spent two weeks with me in Los Angeles and he really should have been there working, so I knew he had a lot of work waiting for him.

"Go. I can explore the neighborhood and I have work to do myself."

"We have to get as many tracks down that we can before the tour," Edward walked around the counter and kissed my forehead. "I need to jump in the shower so I can get out of here, are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Better than okay. What time do you think you'll be home?"

"I'll have to call you." He raced up the stairs.

"I'll make dinner." I yelled behind him.

"Don't you want to go out?" Edward yelled over the railing.

"I'd rather stay in." We had been on the road for a few days, eating all our meals out, and I wanted something home cooked.

"Your call love, it's fine with me." I heard the bathroom door shut.

I cleaned up the dishes from breakfast and I found my laptop and I plugged it in to charge it. I wasn't enjoying my coffee like I normally do, so I decided to pick up groceries before I did anything else.

Edward showered quickly and ran downstairs with his hair still wet and face unshaven. "Here are the keys to the loft," Edward handled me two keys for the locks. "I feel bad that I'm leaving you here alone."

"I know you have to work, I'll be fine," I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Just remember to call me."

"I will." Edward brushed his whiskered chin against mine before he kissed me goodbye. He smelled so good that it lingered in the room long after he left.

It was the first time I'd ever been alone in the loft. I wanted to unpack my stuff, but I didn't know where to put my things. I still felt this place was like a work of art, pulled together with Esme's design and Edward's amazing collection of books, music and art. I didn't want to disturb it. This place _was_ Edward.

I set up a small workspace on the breakfast counter with my laptop and checked my emails while I jotted a list of the things I needed to buy. Creamer was at the top of the list.

I went upstairs to shower and realized I didn't have any place to put my clothes. I didn't even have a drawer. I kept my luggage open on the floor and grabbed something comfortable to wear for the day.

I figured I would explore a small area around the loft and spend my day restocking the kitchen and making lasagna for dinner. I needed to call Alice after she got home from work. I locked up the loft and found my way to my car and took a right out onto the street.

I found grocery stores about a mile away from the loft. There was a Trader Joes and a Safeway Market, both near Madison Street. That's a perfect combination for me because I didn't have to learn any new labels, and I could find everything I needed easily. I loaded up my cart and made sure I stocked up on Prosecco and red wine for our nights together.

When I was driving back home I noticed a coffee café on the corner that I could easily walk over to. What a relief; I wished I had known it was there earlier when I had to suffer with my black coffee. It also looked like a great place I could hang out and write when Edward wasn't home.

I was able to carry all the grocery bags up to the loft by using the garage elevator in one trip, and I put everything away. Since the cabinets were empty I wasn't upsetting any sort of organization Edward might have had in place for storing his food. I searched around for his baking pans and found he had a complete set of unused pots and pans thanks to his mother.

I figured I would do some work and start dinner around 5. I liked to make my lasagna the hard way so it would take me a couple of hours to get it on the table. I focused on my first story as a freelance writer. LOUD was doing a review of "Death Cab for Cutie" an indie rock band from Bellingham, Washington. The band consisted of four members, just like Edward's band, and they were working on their seventh album and I had samples from it to listen to. I found my ear buds and put them in place as I began to do more research on them online.

I was on the computer for hours lost in my first draft when I noticed the time. It was late and I needed to start dinner. I was excited to cook because I loved to do it and now I had time and someone to share my recipes with.

I double-checked my phone to see if I might have missed a call from Edward while I had the music on, but there were no calls. I knew he lost track of time when he was in the studio. Sometimes, after we first started dating, he would call me early in the morning before I left for work because he was just coming home from the studio.

I carefully prepared my lasagna and placed it in the oven to bake. I set the dining room table and placed two taper candles I purchased in the center of the table to help celebrate our first dinner in the loft together.

Edward was always so sweet to me when I came home from work in L.A., and I wanted to return the love. Esme had a great eye for style because the place settings I found in the cabinet were Noritake and they were multi-hued black, grey and brown, giving them an onyx and granite appearance, masculine and still very beautiful. They looked like they had never been used.

I thought it would be nice if I dressed for dinner, so I ran upstairs to change my clothes and freshen up my make-up before I gave Edward a call. I selected a simple sundress and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I decided I would put on my shoes when Edward was closer to home.

I ran downstairs to find my cell and I pressed Edward's number. My call went straight to his voicemail. He turned off his phone when he's working and sometimes he forgot to turn it back on. I was hoping he was on his way home.

I sliced the loaf of Italian bread that I had picked up at the bakery and started to make the salad. I selected a great bottle of wine and popped the cork, and filled two glasses so I could greet Edward at the door. I checked my watch and dinner was about ready, and I still hadn't heard from Edward.

I dialed him again and still got his voicemail. I lit the candles, turned off the oven and took the glasses of wine closer to the front door. I decided to call Alice, because she should be home from work. I pressed her number.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey there, how are you?"

"Great, I was wondering if I would hear from you tonight since it's your first official day as a Seattle resident."

"Edward is in the studio. Did Jasper go in today?"

"No, he doesn't go in until tomorrow. Why?"

"I can't reach Edward and I was wondering if he just forgot to turn on his phone or if he was still working." I didn't want to tell her that dinner was ready and I was sitting at the door waiting.

"Why don't you call Rose?" That wasn't what I wanted to hear. Rose and I really aren't what you would call friends, yet.

"Maybe I will, if he doesn't come home soon."

"How was your first day?'

"It was great, I located the Safeway and Trader Joes to stock up the empty kitchen. I even found a coffee café that is just up the block from the loft. I worked on my first assignment and made dinner."

"Wow, it sounds like you worked harder than I did today," Alice giggled. "I need to come and get you one night so we can do Happy Hour while the boys work. I also need to show you my place…how about Saturday?"

"Sounds like a plan." It was going to be nice to hang out with Alice more and actually have a girlfriend close.

"Well sweetie, my dinner is waiting for me. I hope Edward gets home soon, call me later if you're bored."

"Okay, enjoy your dinner." I was hoping I wouldn't have to call her later while still waiting for Edward.

I tried calling him again. It was after 7 p.m. now and dinner for us in Los Angeles was always at 7. I sat on the couch and slowly sipped my wine staring at the door anticipating Edward's arrival.

**EPOV**

I arrived early at Rose and Emmett's condo, where Em had a state-of-the-art studio set up in the other room. My sister usually works from home, but today she had to go out of town, so she left us with plenty of food, soda and beer. I was so grateful Bella made me breakfast that morning, so I didn't have to hunt for food the moment I stepped in the door. We recorded our first album in there and the label trusted we could do it again. Emmett and I went in the studio together to continue the work we had started on our second CD for the record company. We had been writing and sharing files for months and this was the first time we were in Seattle together to hear the progress.

Emmett was technically proficient and he took control as producer. He sat behind the mixing console while we plotted out what we needed to do next. We worked better as a band if Emmett and I had the music charts written for Jasper and Jake before they came in to record.

After a few hours we narrowed down the song selection and I still needed to write lyrics for one of them. I don't think of myself as a strong lyricist, I feel I am more of a singer. I muddled along and people seemed to always respond to my writing, so I kept at it.

While I was in Los Angeles with Bella, I sent Emmett files and he was able to help me to decide where I needed to start. I would lay down some vocals so Jazz and Jake would have a better idea what direction we wanted to take on this album.

"Do you think we'll have enough time to get this done?" Emmett was up for the work, but this was the first time we had a deadline and a sophomore album has huge expectations.

"If we don't fuck around we will." We only had a week to get the bulk of the album done before we left on a short tour.

"I never fuck around…is it too early for a beer?" Em laughed as we got back to work.

I sang two songs and we took a food break, then Em and I both handwrote the charts for all four parts. I got so lost in all the work that I didn't realize how late it had gotten because the windows were covered in the studio. I didn't wear a watch and when I stepped out to go to the bathroom, I saw it was dark and I panicked. I hadn't called Bella!

"Holy shit Em! What time is it?"

"After 11, dude."

I had been working over 10 hours since lunch and Bella must be furious with me. I checked my phone and I saw she tried to reach me several times and finally she sent me a text. "_It's getting late, gone to bed, wake me when you get home._"

I knew Bella understood my work, but tonight was supposed to be special and I had promised her I would call so we could have a nice dinner and I hadn't. I felt like a complete ass.

"I need to get home. I'll see you tomorrow." I rushed out the door and headed home as fast as I could.

When I got to the front door I could smell the delicious dinner that I missed, the table was set and there were half melted candles. I ruined it all.

I tiptoed upstairs and found Bella in a cute dress, asleep on top of the covers and an empty wine glass on the nightstand. Damn it Edward, you really fucked up. How could I have been so thoughtless? I didn't want to wake her, but she had asked me to and she needed to change out of her clothes.

I whispered softly so not to scare her, "Bella, love?" She moved her head slightly. "Bella darling, I'm home." She moaned quietly and started to open her eyes. I was afraid she was going to be upset with me. I felt like a jerk.

"Hi." Bella whispered sweetly like she always does when she is happy to see me.

"Hi, baby, I'm so sorry…" I sat on the edge of the bed to get closer to her.

"Sorry? What for?" Bella slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Kiss me."

Bella asked me to kiss her? I ruined her dinner and evening and she was reached out to me. I leaned over her and pressed my lips upon her softly.

"How was your day?" Her eyes were fighting to stay open.

"It's late, I'll tell you all about it in the morning. Now let me help you out of that dress and get you into your night shirt."

"I can get up." Bella draped her legs over the side of bed. I helped her remove her dress and I handed her the T-shirt she likes to sleep in. She must have had too much to drink because she smiled at me with her half closed eyes while I helped her and pulled the covers down so she could slip under the sheets.

I quickly went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and get ready to join Bella in bed. "It's been a long day and I'm sorry I ruined your evening." I joined her under the sheets and kissed the top of her head.

"It's a perfect evening now that you're here with me." Bella curled around me and made herself comfortable and her nose nuzzled against my skin.

"I promise to never forget to call you and always keep my phone on," I weaved my fingers in her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." Bella kissed me and sweetly fell asleep.

**BPOV**

Edward came home late last night and had completely missed the meal I prepared for us. I almost drank the whole bottle of wine I opened and fell asleep while waiting for him to come home. I was disappointed that he didn't call me, but I knew he had gotten too wrapped up in his work. Edward's favorite place in the world was the recording studio, it was his sanctuary, and I knew he had a huge amount of work he was dealing with, so I couldn't be angry with him.

I woke up early as usual and helped Edward wake up so he could jump in the shower while I made his breakfast. Today was the first day the entire band was going in the studio and they all had a long day ahead of them. They had five full days to devote recording before they had to think about leaving on the tour.

The next tour was booked for 10 weeks and it started August 25th when they all would fly to New York to film a segment for MTV, then fly to Chicago, where I would be joining them for a single show. A flight to Sacramento followed, where they would board the tour bus to tour Northern California, Las Vegas, across Canada, the East Coast and back through the West home. I would stay on the road with Edward until Boston, then I would need to get back home to cover a story for LOUD.

The band would be home in time to finish the album and celebrate the holidays before they needed to think about what the next months would bring them. Winter tours are an impossible experience in a tour bus, and we hoped that the band wouldn't have to go out on the road again until the spring.

The best part of my morning was when Edward ran down the stairs with his hair still wet from the shower. I had his orange juice poured and waiting for him on the counter. He gave me my morning kiss and I handed him his eggs and bacon. I stood next to the counter and sipped my coffee and watched him enjoy his meal.

"You're too good to me you know that?" Edward smiled and began eating his breakfast.

"I love taking care of you," I gave him the remaining pieces of bacon from the pan.

"Why haven't you unpacked your clothes? I noticed your suitcase is still on the floor."

"Oh, I wanted to talk to you about that. Where should I put my things? I need a drawer, and your dresser is full." I wasn't comfortable just rearranging his things when he wasn't home.

"I made you some room this morning. If you need more let me know." Edward grinned and continued to eat. "Make yourself at home, please."

"Thank you sweetie," it was a nice surprise he had done that without me asking. "Long day again today?"

"I'm afraid so, don't wait up for me tonight," Edward wiped his lips with the paper napkin. "Friday, I would like you to come with me. By then we should have enough accomplished that you will have something to listen to."

"Oh, that would be fantastic." I didn't have much experience sitting in an actual studio while a band was recording. It would give me a different perspective for my writing. "I can't wait."

Edward jumped off his stool and looked around the room to find his keys, "I hate leaving you, you know that right?"

"We all have to work. Don't worry about me, I have plenty to keep myself busy." I had lived alone before coming here, and it didn't bother me too much that Edward was away most of the day. I was happy to know he would be in bed with me at night.

Before Edward left, he gave me a kiss that seemed to last forever, "I really, really love you."

"I really, really do too," I reluctantly released him and gave him my best smile. "Don't stress too much today."

"I'll try not to. I'll call you… and this time I won't forget." Edward was out the door and I went back into the kitchen to refill my coffee and put the breakfast dishes in the dishwasher.

I went upstairs to take my shower and realized that my suitcase wasn't in the middle of the floor anymore. I was confused as to where Edward would have put it, so I looked around the room and found it slipped under the bed, and when I pulled it out, it was empty. I stepped over to the dresser and when I pulled the drawer open I found that Edward neatly had put all my clothes away and hung my dresses in the closet. That was incredibly thoughtful. How did I get so lucky?

I quickly showered and went straight to my computer to work. Edward texted me several times during the day and I called him before I invited Alice to come over and help me eat the lasagna leftovers for dinner. I opened another bottle of wine and we talked about our new lives with the men we loved and how Alice wished she had more time to go on tour, but she had just started a new job and would only be able to see the Northern California and Vegas shows. Alice would be experiencing her first real time alone in Seattle without Jazz during most of the tour. She was hoping that with the continued success of the band, she would be able to one day quit her job and be with Jazz full time.

Edward came home later than the night before, and this time I didn't even hear him. I woke in the middle of the night and reached out for him and was happy to find him asleep next to me.

**OoOOOooO**

Our day's fell into a pattern, I was completely content with my life in Seattle, Edward woke up early in the mornings and raced to the studio while I researched and wrote about bands all day. I couldn't wait until tomorrow when I would be able to hear what he had been working on.

Edward had been keeping this new album close to his chest and I was eager to hear his new songs. I hoped that he wasn't worried that I would be critiquing his music instead of purely listening to it.

I was still awake, reading in bed, when Edward returned home. "How was your day?"

"I think you'll like what you'll hear tomorrow." Edward stepped into the bathroom to brush his teeth and change for bed.

"I know I'm going to love what I hear." Edward plopped exhausted on his stomach on the bed beside me. I had begun to massage his shoulders to help release the tension. "You're a brilliant songwriter."

"Humph," Edward grunted. "I don't want to disappoint anyone."

"I doubt that's possible." I kissed his warm back and continued to massage until I knew he had fallen asleep.

Edward had been working so hard and the tour was only a few days away. I believed in him completely and I was determined to stand beside him and support him in any manner he required. Edward Pattinson was going to make his mark with his music.

**Tell me what you think! It would make me extremely happy if you take the time to please review this chapter by pressing the little green button below.**


	5. Chapter 5 – The Studio

**Again thank you to**** my beta, ****Berlywood****, and ****misticbutterfly****, my Twitter and chat buddy, for her added verbiage to this chapter and for her pre-read.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 5 – The Studio**

August 21, 2009

**BPOV**

Edward had been putting in 15- 16 hours a day in the studio and I hardly saw him all week. The pressure of living up to the success of the band triggered a hunger in him to grow as a musician and I believed Edward was capable of breaking new ground with his music.

I woke up earlier than I normal because I was so excited to visit the studio and I made a special breakfast of pancakes this morning. I had never been to Rose and Emmett's condo and I was a little anxious about that too. I drank almost the whole pot of coffee before Edward made his way downstairs. His beard was really filling in and he looked a little tired as he sat in front of his plate.

"Wow honey, thank you," he leaned over the counter to give me my morning kiss. "You really must be excited about today if I'm getting pancakes."

"I am. Not only do I get to go to the studio, but I'm spending the whole day with you." I missed being with Edward and talking to him and I loved watching him work.

"I hope you like what you hear," Edward put his fork down and looked at me. "It will be nice to have you with me today."

"I can't wait." I finished my last cup of coffee, placed the dishes in the dishwasher and grabbed my purse. Edward put his arm around my waist and we left the loft together and made our way down to the garage.

It didn't take long to drive to the condo. Edward didn't even knock before he entered and I hesitated at the doorstep. I could see Rose sitting across the room and seeing her made me feel a little uneasy. We had been through a lot over the summer, and we hadn't really spent any time together since we had called a truce in Los Angeles.

"Bella, come in!" Emmett bellowed from the kitchen as he made his way towards me and gave me a brief tight hug. "You guys are early. Jake and Jazz aren't even here yet."

Rose stood up, "Bella, welcome" she said warmly as she stepped towards me and hugged me. "Do you want any coffee?"

"Oh, no thank you, I had almost an entire pot before I came," I tried to relax from my coffee buzz and not be so stiff. "Cute place you have." Edward was standing by my side with his arm around me.

"Mom helped me a little with the design, but Em and I are a little more casual. He has his video games strewn all over, and I work in the dining room so it doesn't leave much for style." Rose seemed a little embarrassed of her home and I wanted to put her at ease.

"Understandable since the extra room is the studio. I think it's a great place." I really did like the condo-it felt comfortable and lived in. "I set up my laptop on the breakfast counter, so don't feel bad."

"I need to create a better working place for you love." Edward hugged me to him. "Come on…let me show you the studio."

Edward took me down the short hall to the extra room that Emmett converted. The room was full of state-of-the-art equipment and cluttered with instruments, with the connecting bathroom being used as the vocal booth. It amazed me they were able to get so much sound from such a small space. They were very pleased with the studio they created.

I wanted to sit in the corner, out of the way, but instead Emmett had me sit in his chair and leaned over me to work the controls on the console.

"You are gonna love this." Emmett was really proud of the work they had accomplished in the last few days.

The music began to pour out of the speakers and the tune was unfamiliar to me. Edward has been keeping the newly written songs to himself. The seven weeks we were apart he had concentrated on his writing and this song was from that time. The lyrics were so sad and I could hear the loneliness in Edward's vocals. He put it all out there for the world to hear his conviction and how capable he was of love.

Each note flowed through my veins, around my heart and circulated into my brain. "I think your songs are absolutely brilliant." It had felt as if my heart had stopped and I couldn't find any more words to describe what I had just experienced.

"I'm glad you liked it," Edward nuzzled my neck. "Wait until you hear the whole album."

There was a knock on the door, Jazz and Jake had arrived to work on their sections of the songs, and within hours of giving me a tour of the studio, Edward was already working on something new.

As I watched and listened to Edward's singing, he fascinated me with the complexity of creating a new song, and he was recording incredible vocals. I was witnessing an artist at work. Edward knew exactly what he was doing as the new album began to emerge.

As noon approached, Rose volunteered to go pick up lunch for the boys, and I was surprised when she invited me to go along with her. She drove and really didn't say much to me on the way over to pick up some burritos. While we waited inside the restaurant at the pick up window I asked, "Do you still feel I'm wrong for Edward?"

"No, I haven't felt that way for a while," Rose squirmed. "I need to apologize to you again."

"No you don't have to do that." I felt uncomfortable. I shouldn't have brought it up.

"I've always been protective of Edward and I would see how the girls groped at him and tried to latch on because of the band, and when I heard he met you at a gig, I jumped to assumptions. I was completely wrong."

"I can understand."

"I mean they can be vampires." Rose has had to deal with fans much longer than I have.

"What finally changed your mind?"

"When I got to see a clear picture of how you two have an effect on each other, I knew my brother had the real thing."

"Wow Rose, thanks."

"I hope we can be friends."

"Most certainly," the burritos were finally ready, Rose and I each grabbed a bag and headed back to the car. "You need to go to happy hour with Alice and I tonight." Alice was stopping by tonight so we could hang out while Edward and Jasper worked another late night.

"Just say where, and I'm there." Rose smiled as we drove back towards the condo.

We got back just in time as the famished band of men were about to take a break from the studio. The food was spread out over the entire dining table and everyone shared the chips and salsa. Edward brought his ragged notebook to the table and jotted notes between bites of burrito.

"Alice, Rose and I are going to happy hour tonight. Ali will take me home because it looks like tonight is going to run late."

"Sounds like a great idea. Tonight could go long." Edward squeezed my thigh under the table to silently apologize for the time we spent apart.

"That sounds like trouble." Emmett jokingly commented between bites.

"If my girl is involved, anything can happen," Jasper laughed.

"Aw come on fellas, us girls have to do something together." Rose pulled the salsa away from Emmett's reach.

"Baby, you'll have fun," Emmett blew Rose a kiss. "Can I have the salsa back?" Rose pushed the container back towards him and we all finished up lunch.

It was almost 2 p.m. before the guys got back into the studio. Rose went back to her desk and I pulled out my notebook and started to jot down everything I had experienced today for future articles.

Alice was working at the clothing design studio until 5 p.m. and planned on picking me up at the condo because her office wasn't far. I sent a text to her about inviting Rose to join us, and she quickly replied that she had no problem with it. There was a bar and grill nearby that we could casually stop into and order some food to go with our cocktails.

The time passed quickly and Alice was already ringing the doorbell. Rose went to answer the door while I grabbed my purse to freshen my make-up.

"Bells texted me and said you would be coming along with us Rose." Alice was perfectly pulled together and anxious to get going.

"I need to get out," Rose looked for her purse. "Working from home can make you a shut-in."

"I'm ready," I joined the girls at the front door. We all climbed into Rose's car, since Alice's only sat two, and drove the few blocks over to the bar.

We ordered appetizers and sat at the bar. We had been out drinking together before when I visited on Memorial Day and after shows, but never without the guys. I ordered a lemon drop and Alice and Rose each had wine and we kept the tab open.

"First a toast to Bella, welcome to Seattle." Alice clinked her glass against mine. "I knew you would make it here."

"Thank you for your faith." I sipped my first lemon drop. "You know this is the first time the three of us have gone out alone?"

"Thanks for including me," Rose said as she sipped her wine.

"How was your day?" I asked Alice as a conversation starter.

"We're working on the winter line," Alice swirled the wine in her glass. "How was your day with Edward?"

"Being in the recording studio was extremely interesting and the new songs all sounded amazing. What do you think Rose?"

Rose was drinking from her glass and was surprised by my question. "Mmmm…the new songs are really great, Em thinks they have a strong CD."

"Jazz brought home a few MP3s. I wish I was going on tour, I'm jealous."

"Being a freelance writer does have its perks." I was so happy my job allowed me to go with Edward on the road next week, and I loved being with him.

"And living with the lead singer…" Alice laughed.

"Really? Is that where you're going take this? As I see it, we're all living with someone in the band." We all giggled knowing that much was true.

"At least she'll be there to keep an eye on them." Rose played with the cocktail napkin.

"Is that something you worry about?" Alice looked towards Rose a little concerned.

"I don't know," Rose squirmed on her stool. "Emmett seems so distant from me lately."

"Part of it is my fault. Edward should have been here working on the CD and not hanging out with me in Los Angeles." I knew that the past few weeks with Edward out of town had put pressure on Emmett that wasn't expected.

"I don't think it has anything to do with the band. I've been around these guys a long time and I understand when it's work distracting them."

"One thing I don't worry about is Jazz and another woman, he's too shy." Alice didn't know what else to say about the subject as she sipped at her wine.

"Rose, Emmett is crazy for you, anyone can see that. Maybe the pressure of the success of the band is bothering him. I know Edward is trying to deal with it."

"Well, I've given up on nagging at him and he seems content with our living situation. I'm not the type of girl who gives out ultimatums." Rose seemed a little defeated as our appetizers were delivered on the bar and we all started nibbling at them. We ordered another round of drinks.

"Maybe you should ask him to marry you?" Alice chirped.

The look on Rose's face told us she hadn't given that idea a thought before. She and Emmett had been together for over five years and they had grown comfortable with each other, and maybe proposing to Emmett would be the perfect thing to do. "I just might do that, thanks Alice." Rose smiled and sipped from her glass.

We finished our appetizers and a third round of drinks, when we thought it might be best if we found a table and ordered dinner instead of drinking it. We picked up our glasses and moved towards the dining area, looking for a booth, when my phone began to ring. It was Edward calling me and I answered it quickly.

"Hey love, we wrapped up early and we're starving, mind if we all come down there and join you?"

"The boys want to join us for dinner," I told the girls, and they both smiled at the idea. "Sure, come on down, we were just about to find a table."

"Great, wait for us." Edward hung up and we asked the hostess for a table for seven.

**EPOV**

We finished up the final tracks of the CD and we were ready to celebrate. The only thing left to do was to mix the songs and submit it to the record label. I looked down at my phone and it was still early, and I thought it would be a good idea if all of us joined the girls down at the Bar & Grill for dinner. We were starving and none of us were in the mood to order a pizza, so I called Bella to see if we could crash their 'girl' party.

"Hey love, we wrapped up early and we're starving, mind if we all come down there and join you?" I knew she wouldn't mind hanging out with us and I could drive her home with me.

"Sure, come on down, we were just about to find a table."

"Great, wait for us." I hung up the phone and packed up my notebook and guitar. "The girls are getting us a table, Jazz you take Jake and I'll drive Emmett."

We jumped in our perspective cars and we all met up inside the bar. It didn't take me long to find the table with the girls sitting, waiting for us to join them. I could tell Bella had already had a couple of lemon drops in her as she looked up at me. That's what happy hour was for, to get happy, and the girls were certainly on their way.

"The Pattinson Project has just completed their latest CD and we wanted to celebrate with our favorite ladies." I announced as I found my place next to Bella. Jasper sat next to Alice, Emmett found his place next to Rose and Jacob smashed up against Bella's other side.

"Congratulations!" The three women raised their glasses. "We need to order more drinks." Rose expressed as she downed the last of her wine. "Waiter."

Rose was a little tipsier than the other two girls, but they all seemed to have been getting along. Things had been bumpy over the summer between my sister and Bella, but I think that it was all behind them now. Bella usually signaled me if she was uncomfortable with anything.

"Maybe we should order some food first, huh Rose?" I said as the waiter brought us some menus and we all bantered about what sounded good to eat.

I ordered some appetizers for the table and was planning on picking up the check for the guys in appreciation of all the hard work we put in these past several days. We ordered a pitcher of beer for us guys and the girls continued to enjoy what they started their evening drinking.

We talked about the new songs and getting ready for the tour. The itinerary had been delivered to us that morning and Alice and Rose would meet up with us during the first week on the road. We had to see Mike Newton before the end of the week to make sure everyone had their updated laminated backstage passes. The band had a little more clout this time out and we made sure our family and friends had full access to us at all the venues. Bella was planning on leaving the tour before we went to the east coast, so she could work and make some deadlines for the magazine. The whole tour would be done before the holidays and I was hoping that if I weren't too tired, Bella and I would sneak off somewhere alone for our first Christmas together.

We each placed our orders for dinner and sat back and enjoyed the food and company for the evening. The pressure for the new album was behind us and the band could focus on performing and the coming months ahead. I was exhausted, but happy that the music was moving forward and had come out so good.

"I love being on the tour bus, it has better games than I do at home." Emmett chugged down a beer. Something was up between my sister and Emmett, but I couldn't put my finger on it. They weren't sitting close together and their eyes avoided each other.

"Vegas will be fun," Alice jumped in. "A perfect way to end the summer." We were all looking forward to this tour because we knew more of what to expect, and we had some pretty good locations we would be playing for the first time.

"I have only been there once and I wasn't good at gambling." Bella joined the conversation. "I'm looking forward to staying at Caesar's Palace." I felt the need to lean closer to her, Bella was so comfortable in my life and with my friends and she was so damn sexy doing it.

"We'll be in Vegas three nights so it will give us plenty of time to check the town out." Bella had no idea that I had bigger plans for Vegas if everything worked out while we were in Chicago. I planned for this to be the most memorable tour for both of us and nothing was going to come between us this time.

"Sin City, looking forward to it." Jacob was the only one of us who still enjoyed the hunt.

"Jacob honey, when are you going to find a nice girl?" Alice pleaded.

"I meet nice girls all the time." Jacob leaned back in his chair with a smirk on his face.

"Urgh, you're impossible." Alice punched Jakes huge bicep to no effect at all.

"Bella, how did you become an addict to rock-n-roll?" Jasper had his arm tight around Alice and they were a happy couple, thriving more each day.

"My dad loved rock-n-roll. When I was little, I knew all the words to '_Born to Run' _before I knew how to write my own name."

"You should see her vinyl collection," I laughed and Bella kissed my cheek playfully. "Bella's dad had great taste when it came to music, and I was grateful he passed the passion down to her or she would have missed out on us."

"Thanks to her and the cover of LOUD, we are still rising to the top," Emmett raised his glass as to toast. "Just do me a favor and keep Eddie in a good mood so the next album will be a little more brighter."

"Please don't call me that, you douche." I truly hated when Emmett called me Eddie and I tried to kick him under the table.

"I thought I always kept him in a good mood." Bella looked up to me a little confused and smirked, knowing Emmett was joking around a bit.

"His new songs are all about heartache stemming from your time apart, and I'm not saying they aren't great, but we need to have a couple of more light-hearted songs the next time around." Emmett poured the last of the pitcher of beer into his glass. "Are we ordering any more beer?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. How about we call it a night and take a couple days off from each other before the tour?" We had been spending up to 16 hours a day together this past week and we needed to be apart before we were cooped up on a bus for hours on end. The last thing we needed was to get on each other's nerves.

"Aw come on Edward, stay for one more pitcher." Emmett pleaded. The rest of the table wanted to stay a little longer so I gave in and they ordered another round.

**BPOV**

Happy hour and dinner went very well and everyone had a good time letting off some much needed steam. Emmett had a hard time saying goodnight, but we all managed to get into our cars and find our way home before it got too late. Jasper was sober enough to take the wheel back to the condo in Rose's car, Jake drove his car and Edward and I jumped into the Volvo together.

I liked that all of us lived near each other and it wasn't a big deal when we did have a get-together. I may have had one too many lemon drops and I was glad that Edward didn't drink too much so he could drive us home safely. He guided me up the stairway and leaned me against the wall in the hallway as he slipped the key in the front door.

"That was fun." I stepped inside and thought it would be best if I got ready for bed, as I stumbled across the living to the stairs leading to the bedroom. "It's nice when we all can get along like that."

"Did you think things were strange with Rose and Em?" Edward was a step behind me as we climbed the stairs to the top of the loft.

"I think they're having some issues with taking the next step," I sat on the edge of the bed, slipping off my shoes before I started to change my clothes. "Rose has some ideas on how to fix it."

"They have been a couple for a long time and I hope that it isn't going to change." Edward was used to having his sister with Emmett and he couldn't see it any differently.

"I think it's safe to bet that they'll be alright." I couldn't tell Edward that Rose was thinking about proposing to Emmett.

"I have something I want to play you." Edward pressed the necessary buttons to turn on his complicated sound system and placed a disc in that he pulled out of his shirt pocket. "This was the last song we worked on today."

I leaned back on the pillows and let the first notes sink into my brain. It was Edward's familiar blues rock style that was sweet and smooth. His pure voice began revealing the story over the melody and it touched me. Edward had wrote the lyrics after our time in Chicago and it was about how our souls knew each other before we had met. I was starting to feel goose bumps and it hypnotized me with how deeply he felt about the love we had for each other. Edward was at his poetic best and every word was touching my heart, and tears began to well up in my eyes. "Beautiful."

"You like it?" Edward removed the CD and turned to look at me from across the room.

"I love it," I tried to choke down the tears. "Is that how you always felt about us?" I was enjoying the thought of getting used to songs being written and dedicated to me.

"Don't you?" Edward pulled his fingers through his hair and shyly shared his crooked grin with me.

"I think I loved you the moment you sat next to me on the plane to Chicago." I remembered the moment Edward came rushing onto the plane out of breath with his boarding pass in his teeth, carrying a guitar case looking like he just had a long night partying and hadn't gone to bed yet, his wild bronze hair going in every direction.

Edward walked closer to the bed and leaned over my face, "I will always love you." I reached my arms up and wrapped them around his neck as we continued to kiss. His soft beard brushed against my face and I could taste the beer on his tongue. His lips were hot and moist and utterly kissable, and as he came up for a breath he looked at me with so much love in his eyes, I knew he was right that our souls knew each other.

I reached my hands down and pulled up his shirt over his back as he wiggled his way out of the arms. I lightly touched his dark blonde chest hairs as my pulse began to race at the sight of his gorgeous torso, and he balanced himself with his hands on each side of my head.

I dragged my index finger down his chest past his belly button to the top button of his ragged jeans. I managed with a few fingers to unbutton his fly and release his hardening cock into the palm of my hand.

"See what you do to me?" He rolled to his back and moaned. He stretched out and placed his hands behind his head as he watched me move my hand up and down over his beautiful long cock. I could see all his muscles pull tight on his stomach, and I used my free hand to slip his jeans down over his hips.

I knelt along his side as I continued with my tongue. I loved to taste him. Edward's fingers tucked my hair behind my ear and he stroked my face softly. He gasped and restrained himself as I started to move faster, and I tried to get every inch of him in my mouth.

"Fuck, that feels so good." Edward was panting as I continued. I loved pleasing him. "You're so beautiful." He was enjoying watching me pleasure him.

I could feel his stomach twitch and his breath begin to hitch. He was about to come and I slipped my mouth down deeply over him one more time. Edward yelled as his hip jerked slightly up and he exploded down my throat. I licked and swallowed and made sure I didn't miss a drop.

I was still fully dressed as Edward covered his eyes with his arm and tried to catch his breath. I crawled out of bed and removed my clothes, then pulled on the cuffs of Edward's jeans to completely remove them from his body.

"Come back to bed baby," Edward's voice was so sexy as he reached his arm out to me, beckoning me back to his side.

I sat on the edge of the bed and he wrapped his arm around my waist to pull me closer to him. I lowered my face as our lips softly touched. I brushed my lips against his so I could feel his smooth lips and feel his breath push through mine. He darted out his tongue and his kiss became more demanding, aggressive, hot and hungry.

Edward shifted his body, reached up and pulled me down on the bed and rolled over me quickly. I was breathless as I looked into his eyes glazing wildly down at me and I could feel that he was hard again. His hands slid up my ribs and stopped under my breasts as his fingers and thumbs and began to knead my hard sensitive nipples. "I just want to fuck you right now," he hissed in my ear.

"I want you to." I could hardly get the words out because I was beginning to whimper.

Edward grasped my ankle and draped it over his shoulder and impaled my dripping sex with his long hard shaft as he continued to massage my breasts. "I love being inside of you!"

"Yesss," he was plunging deeper and deeper inside of me and I dug my fingers into the muscles of his arm. "Fuck," I gasped for air and arched my back to change the angle of his thrusts to hit the sweet spot and Edward rubbed his thumb over my swollen clit. I was finding it harder to breathe as his hips moved faster.

As Edward continued he looked down at me and we stared into each other's eyes. It felt like he was pulling me deeper inside of his soul and I found myself getting lost in thought as his perfect cock slipped in and out of me.

"I'm going to lose it again." Edward turned his face and bit my ankle to try to suppress his building release.

I cried out loud as I was getting closer to the moment myself, "Oh Edward!" I felt the orgasm begin to crash through my whole body, and I shivered as my skin flushed and became soaked with sweat. Edward continued to pump frantically into me until he climaxed for the second time. His head fell back, and I watched his Adam's apple slide up and down his throat as he tried to swallow and calm his breathing. His hand caressed my leg as he slowly lowered it back to the bed and he remained kneeling between my thighs.

Edward placed his hands on top of my thighs to hover over me and smiled. "I don't know if I could love you anymore than I do right now, but I'm going to try."

I tangled my fingers in his wild sweaty hair and stroked his soft bearded face. "Expect the same from me."

We remained connected for what felt like forever before Edward slipped out of me. He kissed me one more time and ran downstairs and got us some water. He quickly came back and cuddled up with me in bed and whispered, "We have a couple of days before we have to get dressed again."

How was I ever going to bear being apart from him?

**I love reviews and reading your thoughts so please don't hesitate to share your feelings about this chapter.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6 – Next Stop Chicago

**A special thank you to misticbutterfly for her help in pre-reading and for her friendship. Thanks again to my Beta Berlywood, who is the best in the world!**

**If you are looking for a good story, please check out misticbutterfly's current story - Summer Fling. **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 6 – Next Stop Chicago**

August 25, 2009

**EPOV**

On the first date of the tour the band had been invited to do an interview for 'MTV News Extended Play' taping in New York. The record label thought it was important that we got more press coverage and this interview would support the current tour and pending CD. I had gotten up early to shower and shave before the car came to the loft to pick me up for the airport. The splash of my aftershave shocked my skin awake, it had been covered in scruff for weeks and it was time to look professional. We all flew out together from Seattle and MTV would put us at the Four Seasons hotel in New York.

Tomorrow we would fly to Chicago to do a single show on Friday at the United Center. Bella was going to meet me there and stay with us on the tour until we hit the east coast. We arranged for me to meet her father Charlie for the first time. Our relationship was on a fast track and since Bella had met my family, was time for me to be introduced to hers.

That first day in New York I had already decided to pick out a special ring for Bella, something that was special as she was. I would pass on asking my parents for my grandmother's engagement ring because of Rose's strong reaction when I expressed interest in it last Spring. I recruited Emmett to go with me to Cartier on Fifth Ave. to help me out.

"Do you realize the position you're putting me in?" Emmett yelled over the breakfast table.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Emmett was always giving me shit and I really had no idea what he was talking about now.

"You and Bella getting engaged before Rose and I. She'll have my ass in a sling," Emmett was beside himself. "What's the rush?"

"I'm not rushing into anything, I want to spend my life with Bella. I'm not going to lose her again."

"Why don't you two live together?"

"That's not the type of relationship I want with her. Bella gave up her whole life in Los Angeles to be with me and asking her to marry is going to be easy," I couldn't wait. "What's stopping you from asking Rose?"

"Nothing…we both know we will be together." Emmett sat looking as if he was contemplating something. He had been with my sister for over five years, living together for two of them.

"Chicken?" I owed him a dig.

"Fuck no, I'm not chicken dickhead!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"Well, it's complicated. I don't know, my gut instinct tells me I should probably wait until I'm absolutely certain she'll say yes."

"Emmett Cullen is insecure? Geez buddy, my sister would jump at the chance to say yes to you. I personally can't wait to ask Bella. I meet her father tomorrow and I'm going to ask him for her hand."

"What makes you so sure Papa Swan will like you?"

"Come on Em…everyone loves me." I smirked, joking at myself. I knew I was getting under Emmett's skin.

"Conceited bastard!"

**OoOOOoOooO**

We had a limo pick us all up to take us to the MTV studio to do our interview and I wanted Emmett to do most of the talking. He had the personality to entertain the fans and I planned to sit back and laugh at him. I got tongue-tied in front of a camera and they always asked me stupid questions about who I was dating, and most of the time I had no idea what they are talking about. It was embarrassing.

During the interview, we talked a lot about the last album and the new album. People were anticipating something huge from us. Emmett spoke a lot about the production of the album and he was actually stepping out in the spotlight on his own, and he impressed the interviewer. Jake answered a few questions about being single and I managed to avoid any direct questions about my personal life.

Instead of taking the limo back to the hotel, Emmett and I hailed a cab and we stopped at Cartier before going back to the hotel. Upon entering the jewelry story, Emmett was quiet for the first time _ever_ and his eyes glazed over. I was afraid he was going to get sick.

"Are you okay buddy?" I slapped Emmett on the back in hopes he would start breathing again.

"This is such a huge step man, I can't believe you are going to do this." Emmett wouldn't let his eyes look at the rings.

"I can't wait to be married. I want a life-time with Bella." I leaned over the glass case of diamond rings and one caught my eye immediately. It was an emerald-cut diamond and several tiny diamonds edged each side of the ring making it look like tiny scrolls.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" A middle-aged saleswoman approached me.

"I would like to see this ring please." I pointed as she pulled it out of the case.

"This is a Ballerine ring, platinum setting with an emerald-cut diamond, approximately 2 carats for the center stone." She handed it to me for a closer look.

"This is perfect," I slipped it over my pinkie and knew just where it should stop to fit on Bella's beautiful hand. "What do you think Em?"

"Whatever you like Eddie." Emmett had turned green and was watching the front door.

"Do you have a matching wedding band?" I had to have the full set because I didn't know if I would be able to have time to shop in the next few days. I needed everything to be perfect.

"Yes, sir, it's an eternity band with 40 individual diamonds, also set in platinum."

"I think this ring is the perfect size, can you match it up with the band?" I didn't care how much it would cost. I pulled out my wallet and gave her my credit card. Within moments the rings were in small red leather boxes and placed in a white bag.

"Thank you for your purchase Mr. Pattinson. We have a 30-day return policy."

"Thank you, but I'm confident I won't be needing it." I grabbed Emmett by the arm and lead him out to the street to find a cab back to the Four Seasons.

"I did it!" I hadn't felt this excited about anything like this in my life.

"You most certainly did." Emmett slumped down in the back seat of the cab.

**OoOOoO**

August 27 – Chicago

The band checked into the Whitehall hotel shortly after 3 p.m., I loved this hotel because it was a small boutique hotel in the heart of the city and I felt safely isolated from the fans bothering us. I needed privacy these next couple of days because I was meeting Bella's father for the first time and I didn't need fans interrupting this important moment.

The bellman was dealing with delivering the group's luggage, and I took my key and went directly up to the room. Bella had arrived yesterday and had spent the time with her father and she was waiting for me. I slipped the key in the lock and the door clicked loudly open, I stepped into the room to find Bella standing in front of me, with a huge smile across her beautiful face.

"How was New York?" She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"Hi, love, miss me?" I kissed her back. "New York was great, but I like it here being with you better."

"Charlie is looking forward to meeting you tonight," she kept her hold on my hips. "Has everything been arranged?"

"I made reservations for 7:00 p.m. tonight so we have time to relax and freshen up before we have to go out."

"I would like to run over to Water Tower Place before we meet with my dad."

"Forget something babe?" Bella wasn't the type to voluntarily go shopping, and it had to be important.

"I don't like the dress I have with me, and I spotted one yesterday that I would like to pick up for tonight." Bella reached for her purse. "Do you mind if I run over there now? It will only take me an hour."

"Do you want me to go with you?" There was a knock at the door and I opened it to find the bellman delivering my luggage. I thanked him, took the bag from his hand and slipped him a tip, placing the bag on the bed. "I just need to jump in the shower."

"No, I can do this quicker if I go alone," Bella slapped my ass. "Go ahead and get ready and don't forget to shave."

"I promise to shave." I kissed her goodbye and that gave me the window of opportunity I needed. I decided to call Mr. Swan so that I could speak to him privately before we had to leave for dinner. I had taken the number from Bella's phone and had programmed it into my phone, "Hello sir, it's Edward Pattinson, and I'm calling because I would like to invite you to meet me for a drink before dinner tonight."

"Edward, I would be happy to meet you for a drink. How is the hotel bar?"

"That would be perfect. Would you be able to make it by 5?"

"Certainly, isn't our dinner reservation for 7?" Mr. Swan questioned me.

"Yes sir, but I would like a moment alone with you before we leave for dinner."

"Okay, I'll meet you in the bar." Mr. Swan hung up the phone and I jumped into the shower to clean myself up.

I packed the grey suit Bella liked to see me in and I put on a tie. Tonight was an important night and I was out to impress. Just as I was pulling up the Windsor knot closer to my throat, I heard the door lock click open. Bella crashed through the door with her hands full of her purchases.

"Oooo, you're all ready. I better hurry…" Bella placed the packages on the bed and started to remove her clothes and stepped into the bathroom to start her shower. "I didn't realize I was gone so long."

"I'm meeting your dad downstairs for a drink, so you have time."

Bella poked her head out of the door of the bathroom, "What? You're going to meet my dad alone?"

"I think we need a little man-to-man time before dinner. Once you're ready, come on down and join us for a drink." I knew I had at least an hour before she would be ready to come downstairs.

"Okay…" Bella was a little curious about what was going on. "I'm just warning you that my dad is a man of few words."

"We'll have a beer, I'll be fine," I stepped over and kissed her lightly and rubbed my knuckles along her chin. "Don't worry, he's going to love me." I grinned and turned for the door.

"I already do." Bella laughed and returned to preparing herself for the evening, as I walked out the door and to the elevator.

The bar was just around the corner from the lobby and I had a direct view as I sat at the bar and kept my eye on the doorway. I was nervous, but confident that I would be able to impress Charlie Swan properly. I came from good breeding and my future looked prosperous and he should have no problem accepting me as his daughter's husband.

I had already seen a photograph of Charlie so it was easy for me to recognize him when he entered the bar. He was a young looking middle-aged tall man with a mustache and he didn't seem comfortable wearing a tie and jacket. I knew he was a cool guy by the stories Bella shared with me and sifting through his record collection that he gave to her. I adjusted my tie one more time and stood up to approach him with my hand prepared to shake.

"Mr. Swan, I'm Edward Pattinson. So nice to meet you sir." I made sure I made my hand stiff and direct.

"Edward." Charlie shook my hand firmly back.

"What can I offer you sir?" I motioned my hand for him to join me at the bar.

"Beer will be fine." We sat next to each other on the tall stools in front of the dark wooden bar.

"Two Heinekens please." I ordered from the bartender who was alone serving the few customers he had in the small room.

"I don't know what Bella has told you about me, but I would like tell you a little about myself." I wanted to control the conversation, and I thought I would get my resume out of the way first.

"You're in a rock band or something?"

"Yes sir, I'm a musician and currently on tour with my band, 'The Pattinson Project', maybe you've heard of us. I hope you'll be able to see the show tomorrow night."

"I was planning on it." Charlie took a long drag from his beer and never once changed the expression on his face.

"We've been pretty successful and because of it I'm able to provide Bella a comfortable lifestyle." I was starting to feel the pressure of convincing Charlie I was the right man for his daughter.

"What do you plan to do when your fifteen minutes of fame are over?"

"Well sir, I have my bachelor degree in music and I also studied medicine. My father is a doctor and he pushed me to pursue medicine. I have always been able to provide for myself." I had never given much thought to what I would do if I didn't play music and he had gotten me there. It shook my confidence.

"Maybe you can teach…" Charlie smirked knowing he was getting the best of me.

"Yes sir, I could always do that." I gulped down some beer trying to regain my footing.

"What do you know about my daughter?"

"I know that Bella is intelligent, sensitive and creative. She's passionate about her career and she loves her family and friends. Bella is the most amazing woman I have ever known." I stared down at my beer and thought about every conversation I had with Bella and all the details we shared with each other about our lives during our long weeks apart. "We've taken time to discuss and come to an agreement about what we expect from each other regarding children and the direction we want our lives to take."

"Bella's mother and I got married when we were very young and we didn't have a plan." Charlie shifted in his seat and looked directly at me. "That's something you kids have time for, to make a plan."

"Sir, I know that your daughter and I haven't been together very long, however I love her very much." I could feel every beat of my heart in my chest because I was about to say the most important thing I ever would to Bella's father. "I would like your permission to marry her."

He paused and stared at me, and my heart fell waiting for his reply. "Edward, you seem to have a good head on your shoulders. Bella is a smart woman and if she accepts your proposal, you certainly have my blessing."

"Thank you sir." I found it easier to breathe and I lifted my beer up to take a drink.

"You can call me Charlie." He slapped my back and clinked his bottle against mine.

"Charlie it is." I was able to smile and I ordered another round of beers before Bella stepped into the bar to join us. She was in a beautiful summer dress and the curls of her hair flowed over her bare shoulders. I stood up from my stool and stepped towards her as she entered the doorway. "Love," I kissed her cheek and walked her into the bar.

"Are you boys getting along alright?" Bella kissed her father's cheek before she sat on the stool between us and I signaled for the bartender.

"A lemon drop for my lady." I placed my hand on her hip and looked over her shoulder to Charlie.

"Edward and I are getting along very well, we've been talking sports and about his music." I was grateful he didn't say anything about my plans on proposing.

"Are you trying to convert him into a Bears fan Dad?" Bella giggled and I loved seeing how she interacted with her father. They both shared brown eyes and mouths that turned up at the same places when they smiled.

"I don't know if I can with that accent Edward has." Charlie winked and raised his bottle of beer in jest.

We all finished up our drinks and made our way to the lobby of the hotel. The doorman opened the door for us to step out to the street, and I had a town car arranged to pick us up and take us to the "Chicago Chop House" on Ontario, not far from our hotel. I assumed Charlie was the type of man who enjoyed a good steak because I knew his daughter did. The restaurant was in a restored Victorian brownstone and it was the perfect place to impress my future father-in-law and prepare Bella for my proposal later tonight.

Bella slipped onto the seat between us and we were whisked away to the restaurant together.

**BPOV**

I arrived in Chicago from Seattle while Edward and the guys had an interview in New York. I thought it would be better that I spend an extra day with my father, than be under the band's feet while they taped an interview for MTV.

My flight landed at O'Hare at around noon and I called Charlie to see if he would be free to meet for a late lunch. He said he had taken the next couple of days off so he could spend it with me and meet Edward. I wanted to spend some time with him to explain all that had happened with Edward, and my move to Seattle, so we spent the remainder of the day hanging out together and enjoying each other's company.

Charlie seemed pretty open about my decision to live with Edward and travel with him on the road. Dad still wanted to withhold his final opinion about Edward until after he had a chance to meet him. It was hard for him when I had moved to Los Angeles alone, and now he had to deal with his daughter touring the country in a bus full of musicians, but Charlie hid his uneasiness well.

The next day Edward and band arrived in Chicago around three in the afternoon and I was waiting for him at the hotel. I trusted Edward's taste in restaurants and he made all the arrangements for our dinner with Charlie. I found the sweetest summer dress in the window of Macy's when I had been out walking on Michigan Avenue, and I thought I would buy it since the dinner tonight would be the first time the two most important men in my life met.

I thought it would be quicker if I ran over to the mall alone to pick up the dress and Edward could relax and clean up for the evening. He didn't seem to mind, so I grabbed a cab for a quick jaunt to Water Tower Place to purchase my dress.

I already had a cute pair of Kate Spade sling-back sandals that were white with a satin bow at the side that would go perfectly with the sleeveless sheer chiffon navy blue dress I saw in the window. It had a wide satin sash belt and the overlay was navy at the top and it graduated to almost white at the bottom with a slight flair at the hem.

When I returned to our room, I found Edward already completely dressed and putting the finishing touches on the knot of his tie. "Oooo, you're all ready. I better hurry…I didn't realize I was gone so long." I threw my bags on the bed and went to start my shower. I needed to start wearing a watch.

As I was leaning over the tub adjusting the water I could hear Edward speaking to me, "I'm meeting your dad downstairs for a drink, so you have time."

I raced to the doorway of the bathroom and saw him heading for the door. "What? You're going to meet my dad alone?" I was a little surprised that Edward wanted to meet my dad without me to make the introductions.

"I think we need a little man-to-man time before dinner. Once you're ready, come on down and join us for a drink." He had that devilish grin on his face and I was a little confused about his intentions.

"Okay…I'm just warning you that my dad is a man of few words." Charlie wasn't a shy man, but he certainly knew how to make people feel uncomfortable.

"We'll have a beer, I'll be fine," Edward stepped over and kissed me lightly on my cheek and rubbed his knuckles along my jaw. "Don't worry, he's going to love me." As he turned for the door I knew he was right.

"I already do." I heard the door latch shut and I went back into the bathroom to get into the shower and make myself look perfect for tonight. It only took me an hour to completely pull myself together for the evening. I decided I would wear my hair down because Edward liked it that way, he liked to play with the curls with his fingers when we sat together.

I tiptoed down the hallway to the elevator and took a deep breath before I stepped into the lobby. The hotel bar was just steps away and I could see them sitting together. Edward quickly stood up and met me in the doorway.

"Love," Edward kissed me politely on the cheek and escorted me to my father waiting for me.

"Are you boys getting along alright?" I bent over and kissed Charlie's cheek before I sat on the open stool between them. Edward ordered me a lemon drop and stood behind me resting his hand on my waist.

"Edward and I have been getting along very well, we've been talking sports and about his music." Charlie acted unfazed by his encounter with Edward and I wasn't as nervous as I was when I first walked in the room.

"Are you trying to convert him into a Bears fan Dad?" I wanted to lighten the mood of the evening and nothing got my dad going more than talking about the Bears.

"I don't know if I can with that accent Edward has." Charlie winked and raised his bottle of beer and I knew from that moment on, he accepted Edward in my life.

After our drink at the hotel Edward had arranged for a car to take us to the restaurant. They sat us upstairs at a table near the front window. Edward selected a bottle of wine for the table while Dad decided what cut of meat he would order. I adored how Edward could command the table and make the dining experience magical. He enjoyed fine food and sharing it with his guests. Charlie was impressed with his charm as much as I was.

The smallest steak they had on the menu was a 10 oz Filet Mignon. Charlie and Edward both decided on the New York Strip. We talked about music and the bands my dad got to see in concert, from The Beach Boys, Chicago to The Police and U2, and Edward was impressed. Dad was looking forward to seeing Edward perform tomorrow night and to go backstage and hang out.

Edward didn't notice the people staring at him because they recognized him because he was having such a good time talking to my dad. A couple of people lurked at the edge of the room staring at the table, while the servers jumped at the chance to refill Edward's water glass.

As they began to clear the plates to make room for dessert, a girl approached the table and asked Edward for his autograph and to pose for a photo using her cell phone. He was hospitable towards her as and soon as he provided her everything she requested, he politely requested for his privacy back and she left giggling. The waiter made sure we weren't interrupted again while we enjoyed our crème-brulee cheesecake and coffee.

Charlie wanted to wrap up the evening because it was getting late for him. He was looking forward to meeting us for the concert tomorrow. Charlie declined Edward's offer to have the car drive him back to the hotel to pick up his car and instead flagged a cab.

Just before he entered the cab he hugged me, "You have a wonderful man princess." Charlie kissed me goodnight. "Edward, thank you for dinner and I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow."

Edward shook his hand, "It was my pleasure Charlie." It warmed my heart to see them getting along so well together.

We watched as Charlie got into the cab and waved as it pulled away. Our town car was parked in front of the restaurant and the driver stepped out and opened the doors for us. It was a wonderful summer night and Edward wanted to take a ride up to Lake Shore Drive to get a view of the skyline at night. The driver seemed to know where he was going, so I sat back and pointed out the highlights to Edward as we passed them. He was quiet as he held my hand and looked out the window.

The driver pulled over to the Buckingham Fountain that was lit up with colorful lights as the water danced in a pattern, and he parked the car.

"Let's get a closer look," Edward opened his door and pulled at my hand to slide across the seat to join him. He helped me step out of the car gracefully and wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked closer to the spectacular fountain.

The sky was clear and a few stars managed to shine past the city lights in the black sky above us. "It's such a magical night, don't you think?" The meeting between my father and Edward went perfectly. We were in love and the night was peaceful and warm.

"You're the most important woman in my life." Edward squeezed me tighter and I leaned in to kiss him sweetly.

"You make me so happy. You're important to me too." I buried my head in his chest and placed my hands inside his jacket and rested them on his waist. I could feel his heart beating and I felt safe in his arms.

It was like a fairy tale, as we stood in front of the brightly lit fountain. He grabbed my hand and whispered into my ear, "Will you marry me?"

Taken by surprise, all I could do was stare at him. Feeling a bit dazed, but deliriously happy, I shook my head yes.

Edward removed the ring box from the pocket of his jacket and slowly knelt down on one knee in front of me to present the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen. I looked down into Edward's smiling face and sparkling green eyes and burst into tears. He removed the dazzling ring from the box and slipped it on my left hand. I fell to my knees and into his arms. Edward kissed my head and whispered that he loved me over and over while I sobbed uncontrollably onto his crisp white dress shirt from all the happiness I was feeling.

"Let's get back to the hotel, shall we?" Edward helped me to my feet and back into the car. Thankfully the backseat had a box of tissues to help me dry my tear stained face.

The driver swiftly drove us to the Whitehall and Edward generously tipped him and we raced through the lobby to the elevator. I was laughing now and the people working at the front desk must have thought we were drunk.

The elevator was fast and we ran down the hallway towards our room. Edward slipped his key into the lock and slowly pushed the door open to reveal that the bed had already been turned down and a bottle of Champagne was chilling.

I froze for a moment. I was waiting for my brain to catch up with my heart. "You thought of everything."

**EPOV**

Bella paused in the middle of the room surprised at how I requested the room to be prepared for us. My heart was bursting with all the love I was feeling and that she had agreed to be my wife. Bella looked like an angel directly sent from heaven standing in front of me, her blue dress flowing around her and highlighting the slight tan of her skin.

I chose to open the bottle of Champagne instead of reaching out to tear away the delicate fabric of her dress. The cork easily popped into my hand and I filled the two empty glasses that were sitting on the small table. I lifted them up and handed Bella hers.

"To the love of my life," I stepped closer. " I will love you forever."

"Forever." Bella clinked her glass against mine and took a sip, and I drank mine along with her. Our gaze never broke from each other. I gently removed the glass from her hand and set them both down.

"Come to me, please." Bella stepped closer and I wrapped my arms around her and pressed myself against her sweet smelling body. My hard cock fit slightly between her thighs. Both of us were still fully dressed and I wanted us to be naked as fast as possible without ruining the moment. My fingers found the zipper down the center of her back and I was able to release it with one swift pull. I slid my hand inside onto the bare hot skin of her back.

Making love to Bella was always easy for me, but now I was feeling something different in my chest. The sense of touch, sight and smell were heightened and I was experiencing her more intensely. She leaned back toward my hand and her head fell back exposing her neck to me. I pressed my lips against her shoulder and worked my way up her neck, kissing and sucking on her skin. She tasted like honey and with my free hand I pulled at the straps of her dress. The dress finally gave way and fell into a pool around her feet. I lifted her up into my arms and placed her on the cool sheets of the bed.

Her beauty captivated me as my eyes locked onto her lingerie. It was so delicate and it clung to her skin, begging to be touched while her chest slowly rose with each one of her breaths. I began to pull at my tie and buttons of my shirt, mesmerized by the vision that was lying before me. I removed all my clothes as Bella looked at me longingly as I stood next to the bed. The sandals that were still on her feet were exciting me, and she posed seductively waiting for me as I crawled in bed next to her. Bella reached her hands towards my face and raked her fingers through my hair pulling me towards her.

My lips linked with hers and I sucked her lip into my mouth. I was hungry for her, more so than I had ever been as I hovered over her. Every cell in my body craved her touch as our legs tangled and my tongue explored her mouth. I stretched her hands over her head and held them tightly at her wrists, drawing her breasts up closer to my face. I kissed each nipple and licked the lace covering her perfect breasts.

"Bella you are an amazing beauty and I can hardly breathe," I gasped for air as my heart pounded out of my chest uncontrollably. "I have to have all of you."

"I want all of you…" she softly spoke between her own gasps. "Make love to me Edward, take me now."

My knees pushed between her thighs and forced her legs apart for me. I released her wrists and her hands remained above her head as I removed her bra. Her panties weren't going to be easy and instead of resituating myself, I grasped at the waistband and my fingers tore into the thin lace ripping them away easily from her body. "I'm sorry baby, but they had to go."

I caressed her breasts with the palms of my hands as I tried to regain some of my composure. Her nipples were hard against my hands and I had to shut my eyes because I hadn't even entered her yet and I was close to coming. I didn't want to disappoint her by coming to quickly and I slowed my breathing to calm down. I felt the heels of her shoes press against my ass urging me to insert my rock hard cock into her sweet spot.

I opened my eyes to observe her face as I proceeded to pierce deep inside her wet hot velvet entrance. I tried not to move too forcibly as Bella moaned and licked her lips while she pressed her high heels deeper on my thighs as I began to rock my hips, sliding inside her tight wet space.

It was as if a spotlight was shining over us because I could see that each strand of Bella's hair reflected a different color as it softly curled and flowed over the pillows. Her eyelashes curved slightly up and the brown in her eyes fractured into gold, chocolate and flecks of green. I even noticed the wave of the flush that moved across her chest as her passion for me grew.

I helped lift her up as I rose slightly on my knees and her thighs rested on top of mine. My hands supported her lower back, pushing and pulling, guiding her movements as Bella wrapped her arms around my neck. Our foreheads pressed firmly together while we rocked our hips. I couldn't get any deeper or closer to her.

In between our pants for air Bella lunged her mouth towards mine and her teeth lightly nipped at my lower lip drawing me into a kiss. The touch of her tongue on mine sent a tingle down my spine forcing my orgasm closer. I could feel Bella's skin temperature rising and we were both beginning to sweat.

"I'm getting close, love." A slight grunt was forced from my throat.

Bella released a sigh and her hips shifted to a different angle and she continued to move with me. "Now…now…Edward,' she commanded sweetly. Bella placed her chin on my shoulder and I pumped deeper until I could feel the spasm from her orgasm and I released myself deep inside of her.

I slowly released Bella's body so that she could fall back softly on the pile of pillows and I rolled to her side on my back. Bella was like a song to me and I knew she would play in my mind forever. I would always see her and feel her exactly as she was tonight, this perfect image would never fade from my memory.

"That was so intense. Did you feel it too?" It was almost like I was under the influence of some sort of drug. The electricity was still tingling under my skin.

"It was special wasn't it?" Bella rolled to her side and gazed up at me. "I felt it." She wanted to cuddle with me and I welcomed her curling up under my arm.

"Would you like me to pour you some more champagne or get you something from the mini bar?" I was thirsty and that champagne was really good and I felt like celebrating more.

"Oh please, champagne would be perfect." Bella wrapped the sheet around her and sat up to watch me fill up the empty flutes. Her left hand reached up to take her glass from me and the flash of the diamond caught my eye.

I knelt at her side. "That ring looks perfect on your finger." Bella smiled brightly at me.

"I will never take it off." We toasted each other and quickly gulped down the first glass and I refilled the glasses again.

**I look forward to your thoughts and comments so please don't hesitate to share your feelings about this chapter because I love reading them all!**

**Please press the little green button below. Thank you again for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7 Show Time

**I want to thank everyone who is reading this story. I know there are many of you that aren't reviewing me but continue to support me and I truly appreciate all of you.**

**Thanks to my Beta Berlywood, who continues to keep up with me. Much love goes to misticbutterfly for her help in pre-reading and for her friendship.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 7 – Show Time**

**BPOV**

Our wonderful evening continued into the early hours of the morning. I was still a morning person and I found myself waking up at the first sign of light. Edward had already started his new sleeping schedule, so the moment I woke up I quietly found my phone and went downstairs to the hotel café for a cup of coffee, allowing him to rest peacefully. I called Charlie first to share the good news about my engagement, and he told me Edward had already asked for my hand and he wasn't surprised to hear the news, but was extremely happy for me. I called my mother next and I had to tell her the whole story without leaving out one detail. Renee was looking forward to meeting Edward one day and she was extremely supportive about my plans to marry. I spent most of the morning on my cell phone calling everyone I knew to tell them about my engagement and sending them each a photo of my spectacular ring that I took with my phone.

Edward had never been an earlier riser, but it made it easier on him while on tour if he could sleep in past noon. Once Edward woke and had his breakfast he would find a way to workout and then he had his dinner early and showered for the show. I'm sure after staying up until the early hours after the next few shows I would find myself sleeping later too. I was never much of a party girl, but I assumed I would be staying up late with band in the nights to come.

That night's show was in an arena and they would be performing before their biggest crowd to date. Edward only left the room for his workout in the hotel gym and for the remaining hours of the day he tried to keep his nerves at bay by distracting himself with the television. They had a quick sound check at 4 p.m. and then Edward would have time to return to the hotel to eat a nice dinner with me before he had to leave for the show.

"I don't know why am so anxious about tonight." Edward paced the room.

"You know the moment the lights come up you'll be okay." I knew he loved performing, but the pressure to please the audience was growing as the popularity of the band grew. Edward was a perfectionist and he felt responsible for everything.

"It's a huge venue, I haven't played a arena before." Edward nervously dragged his fingers through his hair.

"You can't see past the first few rows, so just focus on that." I tried to find the right words to calm him down.

"True. I hope your dad has a good time tonight." Maybe that was what was bothering him, Charlie hearing him for the first time live. I had shared a few CD's with my dad so he would be familiar with some of the songs Edward had written. Charlie was a huge music fan and I didn't doubt that he would like what he heard.

"He'll have a great time tonight." I kissed Edward's temple and I decided it was time I should get dressed for the show. I wanted to wear jeans tonight and I would dress them up with some heels and a silk blouse. I was looking forward to the show since I missed most of the first tour because of our short break-up. Edward showered, leaving the room with his hair still wet for our dinner in the hotel restaurant. He wore a clean pair of jeans and button-down white shirt. Normally, he would eat dinner at the gig, but we were still enjoying our time together and we wanted our time in Chicago to be special. Edward's stage clothes were in his tour trunk in his dressing room and he would change once he got to the venue.

The band had a limo call for 7 p.m. and we all met in the lobby to load into the cars provided for us. Tonight's performance was being held at the United Center, where the Chicago Bulls play, and there was a huge Michael Jordan statue out front. It was an important night because performing a stadium concert acknowledges to a band that they have arrived. As the limos pulled to the back of the building, fans lined up on each side of us, and as they waved and screamed at the passing limos, it made us laugh at the attention.

At this point Edward was instantly recognizable as the star he was, and I felt like a princess as we walked together through the heavily guarded backstage door. He held me firm and close to his side as he kept his head down pushing past the people waiting near the door.

Charlie would be meeting us at the stadium. Edward left him his tickets and passes at the will call window and if I didn't see him soon I would have to go out and find him. He hadn't been backstage before and with it being a huge venue, I was sure he would get lost trying to find the right doors leading him here. I hoped he had his cell phone on him, because I would hate to lose him in the crowd.

While the guys all found their perspective dressing rooms to change into their stage clothes, I found the hospitality suite. It was fully stocked with food and drinks, and I sat down on the couch and watched as strange faces filled the room to hang out with the musicians. 'The Pattinson Project' was sharing the stage with 'Paramore', so I assumed most of the people were hanging around for them. I found myself wishing Alice were there with me, because I felt alone. Charlie finally walked in with a friend of his from the police station, and I quickly jumped up from my seat and greeted them.

"Dad, did you have a hard time finding this?" I hugged Charlie happy to see him, and he had his backstage pass stuck to the pocket of his shirt.

"I had to ask a security guard and he walked us back. Bella honey, this is my buddy, Joe." I happily shook the hand of the man who seemed to be the same age as my dad.

"Hi Joe. Glad you could come. I hope you like the show." I felt nervous for some reason. "Edward should be here any second, do you guys want a beer?" They both nodded as I stepped over to the cooler and pulled out two bottles and handed them over to the men.

"Bella honey, let me see that sparkler you have on your hand." I knew Charlie was happy I had found someone to spend my life with.

How could I forget my engagement ring? I lifted my left hand up as both men admired the new diamond. "Isn't it perfect?"

"Not as perfect as you are my love," Edward said as he entered the room. "Charlie." They shook hands and my dad pulled Edward into a half hug as they both slapped each other's backs.

"Congratulations Edward." Charlie smiled at his future son-in-law.

"Thank you sir," Edward smiled proudly. "I hope you enjoy the performance tonight, and please stick around after our set."

"We're looking forward to it son, thanks for the great seats." Charlie held up the tickets in his hand and he was impressed with all the commotion going on behind the scenes of a rock show. "Do you play a Fender Telecaster?"

"Yes I do, and I have a Yamaha acoustic and Gibson electric too." Edward motioned them to follow him as they walked off together so he could show them his instruments and the stage set up.

"Was that Edward Pattinson?" A busty blonde approached me giggling.

"Yes it was." I tried to be polite.

"OMG!" The girl started squealing and whispered with her friends. They always had to travel in packs. "I want some of that," she announced while looking in Edward's direction.

"I'm his fiancée." I held my hand up so that she could get a glimpse of my ring and it shut her up immediately.

"Bella baby, where's the boss?' Emmett came bellowing into the room just at the right moment. Jacob and Jasper were right behind him.

"He is showing my dad everything." I pointed toward the stage door and Emmett walked back through the dark doorway onto the stage.

The squealing girls approached Jake and Jasper and were chatting and keeping themselves entertained. I could tell the blonde was exactly Jake's type and he seemed familiar with the girls. Jasper looked uncomfortable. I tried not to roll my eyes as I grabbed myself a beer before I went to find Edward on stage.

The heavy curtain was pulled down, but there was enough overhead light to see the stage plot and Edward had proudly explained the set up for Charlie. I stepped up to Edward's side and slid my hand under his arm. He pressed his elbow down over my fingers closer to his ribs and grinned at me as he continued to talk to my dad. Emmett was turning knobs on his bass and amplifier. They had a full sound check today, but he was double-checking all the settings one more time.

Mike Newton announced, "5 minutes to show!"

Edward excused himself from Charlie and kissed me quickly and rushed off the stage. Charlie and his friend wanted to sit in the audience so they could see and hear the show from their seats. I hugged my dad and told him I would meet him back there after the set and I found a spot near Edward's keyboard to stand out of view of the audience.

The house music grew softer and the announcer introduced 'The Pattinson Project' as the heavy black curtain slowly rose to reveal a crowded arena. I could see Charlie's seats from where I was standing. Jacob was already sitting behind the drum kit and Emmett and Jasper ran out in front of Edward. The cheers grew louder as the first note began to play. The audience reception had become almost complete adulation, and for some, complete obsession with the band and their music. Camera flashes and cell phone lights helped illuminate the vast sea of people waiting to hear the band perform.

The set list was similar to the one they had done with 'Mute Math', except they added one new song from the pending album and Edward didn't do "I'll Be Your Lover Too" dedication to me. Instead he sung "I was Broken" by Marcus Foster, a musician he admired. I loved how he would sit under a spotlight with his worn out acoustic and play to a nearly silent audience. When it came time for that song, I watched Edward's long fingers stroking the polished surface of his guitar in a completely unconscious caress and it was so sexy. Throughout the show Edward moved around the stage and he would look towards my direction to make sure I was still watching him. Edward would grin from ear-to-ear when our eyes met. He ended the set with their biggest hit to date, "Are You Ready", to a standing ovation. Edward was sweaty and winded as he exited the stage and he grabbed for a towel to put over his head so he wouldn't catch a chill. Breathless with excitement, we made it through the doors and Edward left the crowd behind him.

Emmett, Jazz and Jake hooted and hollered as they made their way down the hallway back into their dressing room. My fingers were entwined with Edward's as he pulled me into his private room and locked the door behind us before he kissed me with a force of pure elation.

**EPOV**

Being the first performance night of the tour at such a large venue had me feeling a little nervous. Aside from the crowd, the set list was slightly different from the previous tour and Bella's father would be hearing us for the first time and I respected his opinion. I made sure I had tickets and passes waiting for Charlie and his guest at the will call window and Bella was just as anxious as I was to see him have a good time. Charlie had granted me permission to marry his daughter last night and today was the first day I as a happily engaged man. I didn't want him to second-guess my capability to provide his daughter with a stable life.

I tried to sleep as late as I could so I had the energy I needed to last throughout the night. I hadn't felt it when Bella quietly slipped out of bed and left the room early. She went downstairs and allowed me to sleep in while she called her family and friends and told them about our engagement. When I finally woke up and had my breakfast, I worked out to help maintain my stamina. We had a sound check at 4 p.m. and then an early light dinner before it was time for the limos to take us to the venue.

Bella was perfect to have with me on the road because she seemed to know all the rules and didn't smother me or demand all my attention. She massaged my shoulders when she noticed I was tense about tonight, and spent a lot of time on her laptop working on her stories. I had a job to do and that came before anything else when I was on the road. We were both happy, and I loved that I could see Bella's beautiful face everyday.

I was surprised by the size of the crowd of fans that were waiting for us when our limos pulled into the venue. Emmett was in the car in front of us and I watched as he rolled down his window and hung half his body out, waving to everyone and it made me laugh out loud at his craziness. He was eating up all the attention. Once our car stopped, I firmly grasped Bella's hand so we could get into the building safely. I kept my head down as we pushed through the crowd allowing me to quickly pass by the fans without having to answer any questions.

I went straight to my dressing room and changed into my stage clothes so I could meet Charlie and his guest with Bella in the hospitality suite. Charlie was interested in my guitars, so I didn't hesitate to take him out on stage and show him the set up. It didn't take long for Newton to give us our '5 minute' call, warning us the show was about to start.

I went to stage right to prepare for my entrance, and Bella found a place near my keyboard in the wings. I liked that I could see her during the performance. The announcer said our name and the curtain slowly revealed the excited audience waiting to hear us. Just as Bella said to me earlier, once the first note played, all my nerves were forgotten and I was ready to entertain.

I was happy with the opening night performance, and our set list was similar to the previous tour with a few exceptions. I tested one new song from the new album we'd been working on, so we could feel the response from the audience. I covered "I was Broken" by Marcus Foster a musician from England that I had been listening to a lot recently. All during my performance I tried to locate Bella from where I was standing and when I could catch her eyes, she lit up with a huge proud smile and it encouraged me to step up my act.

I knew Charlie was out in the audience and I had to give him my "A" game. The time passed quickly and before I knew it, it was time for me to end the show with our biggest hit, "Are You Ready", and the band received a standing ovation. I was completely drenched and my endorphins were racing through my body as I ran off the stage. I grabbed a towel and Bella's hand, and sprinted towards my dressing room.

I quickly locked the door and all I wanted to do was fuck Bella right on the dressing room couch. She was so damn hot and I had been fighting back a raging hard-on during most of my performance. While the adrenaline coursed through my veins, I kissed Bella firmly trying not to press my sweat soaked body against hers, I probed my tongue deeply into her mouth, and I knew I had to stop myself because we had people waiting for us.

"Thank you for being here with me." I was still trying to catch my breath as I ran my hand through my hair. Bella continued to hang onto my hips.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Having Bella there meant everything to me.

"I need to get out of these wet clothes and jump in the shower," I began to remove my shirt. "As much as I want to take you right now on that couch, Charlie is waiting for us."

"You're right," I could tell Bella was as disappointed as I was. "I should go to the hospitality suite and find him. We'll wait for you there." Bella straightened her hair and stepped towards the door.

"Rain check?"

"Most definitely." Bella closed the door behind her and I hurried to freshen up and change my clothes.

By the time I made it to the hospitality suite, the small party already had started. Most of the people were strangers to me, but they were polite. I signed a couple of CD's before I made it to where Bella was standing with Charlie and his friend Joe. Emmett, Jake and Jazz had forgone their showers and where entertaining a small group of people on the opposite side of the room.

"Great show Edward." Charlie shook my hand. "You're really a talented musician, you've got a tight band."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Charlie's approval meant a lot to me. "Have you met my band mates?"

"I introduced Dad and Joe to everyone while we were waiting for you." Bella reached out and weaved her fingers with mine.

"Emmett is quite a character, you two really have chemistry." Charlie was enjoying himself while drinking his beer.

"Emmett's my best friend, I've know him a long time. We've collaborated on most of the songs."

"I liked what I heard tonight and I'm going to sit down and take a serious listen to the CD's Bella gave me." Hearing Charlie tell me he was going to take some time to listen to my music made me feel great.

"Are you coming back to the hotel with us?" I hated staying at the venue for too long and I knew the night was still young.

"Oh no, thank you, I have work in the morning, but you kids have a safe tour." Charlie hugged Bella. "Give your old man a call every once in awhile."

"I will Dad."

"Take good care of my girl." Charlie slapped my back.

"Yes, sir."

"Good night Mr. Swan." Emmett shouted from across the room.

"Good night boys, be careful out there. It was nice meeting all of you." We waved and I watched Charlie and Joe leave the room.

"I need a beer," I grasped Bella's hand so she would come with me as I made my way to the table where everything was laid out. "Good show buddy." I raised my bottle of beer towards Emmett.

"How long are we hanging out here?" Bella looked up to me with her beautiful warm brown eyes and it instantly took me back to our brief moment in the dressing room.

"I'm ready to go when you are." I wanted to unwind from the show back at the hotel, not here mingling in a room of strangers.

"Let's take the party back to the hotel." Jake shouted to the girls that were hanging on his arm. He was made for the night, which wasn't unusual for him to have a female or two hanging on him after a concert.

We grouped together and made our way to the waiting cars. It was nice having limos for the one night, because for the rest of the tour we would have to rely on our tour bus and vans transporting us, so we made sure we stretched out our legs and enjoyed the luxury while it was being offered. Bella and I shared a car and I seized the opportunity to close the privacy window between the driver and us and I pulled her into my arms so I could kiss her and slip my hand under her shirt to tease her hard nipples that had been staring at me all night.

It didn't take long to get back to the hotel and the bar was small as we crowded the room with our group. It was a Thursday night, so there weren't too many people hanging out in the lounge. Tomorrow was a travel day for the band, so we didn't need to be ready to leave until late because we were taking a flight out to the west coast. We could relax and drink late into the night if we wanted to.

Emmett ordered the first round and sat down with Bella and I. "Let's see that rock of yours again." Bella raised her left hand proudly. "Is there anyway I can convince you to _not _wear this around Rose?"

"Why?" Bella laughed. She was unaware of Emmett's apathy to the situation.

"To keep the pressure off of me."

"Too late, I called everyone this morning." Bella continued to giggle.

"Thanks for placing my balls in a vise." Emmett grumbled.

"Are you telling me that Emmett Cullen is afraid of commitment?" Bella questioned.

"I'm not afraid of commitment…I've been committed to Rose for years. I don't need a piece of paper or a diamond."

"Rose does…" I smirked.

Emmett chugged down his beer and signaled for another one. "I don't need to be pressured." Emmett's mood shifted.

"The only pressure you're getting is from yourself," I took a drink. "You can relax."

**BPOV**

We arrived at the hotel bar and Emmett sat down with Edward and I. We ordered a few rounds of beers and Emmett's conversation instantly went to our engagement. Emmett had been acting extremely uncomfortable around us since we made the announcement and he requested I not wear my ring around Rose. Emmett said he felt that it was adding pressure to his relationship with Rose and Edward told him he should relax.

Emmett and Rose had been together a long time and I know Edward already regarded him as a brother. This was a conversation I would let them have without me putting my opinion in the mix. Rose had already had a hard time accepting me when I first met her brother and I wasn't going to get caught in the middle of her relationship with Emmett.

"Emmett, you'll know when you're ready." I felt awkward and I hoped the subject would change.

Jake stepped up to our table with a girl on each arm. "Jazz already went up to his room and we're going to go check out Rush Street. Are any of you interested?"

"Yeah, I am," Emmett didn't hesitate as he pushed himself away from the table. "I want to experience more on this tour than buses and hotel rooms."

"Bella do you want to go?" Edward didn't seem enthused as he looked towards me.

"If you want to go…" I honestly wasn't up for a party on Rush Street. I was hoping Edward would say no because I didn't want to have any more conversations with Emmett tonight.

"I think I've had enough for the night," Edward stood from his seat. "You can tell me all about it in the morning."

"I hope I won't be coming back until morning." Emmett laughed and followed Jake out the revolving doors of the hotel to the street. "Night all…"

"That was weird." I started to doubt going on the road and being the only girl in the middle of what seemed to be brewing.

"Not really," Edward reached for my hand. "Let's go upstairs."

Edward signed the bar tab and we both walked toward the elevators.

We stepped into the elevator while I searched my purse for our room key. Edward and I had had enough beer for the night and we both were experiencing a little bit of a buzz. Emmett's behavior concerned me and I hoped it wouldn't effect the weeks to come. As we approached our room, I found the key and unlocked the door.

It was late and I was tired since I had gotten up hours before Edward. Luckily, we didn't have an early call in the morning because it was a travel day and our flight to Sacramento left late. I went directly into the bathroom to get ready for bed and slipped into my sleep t-shirt. I hadn't packed any revealing night attire since knew I would be spending so much time on the bus with the other guys. Edward was quiet and I wondered if he had wanted to continue to party with Jake and Emmett instead of coming up to the room with me.

When I stepped back into the bedroom Edward was already stripped down and in bed with only the side lamp on. I knelt on top of the mattress.

"Did you want to go out with the guys?"

"What?" Edward's hand reached out to me. "Come here." I crawled closer to his side. "I only want to be with you." Edward drew me into his arms.

"I don't want to come between you and them." I knew it was important he maintain a bond with the band.

"You aren't, " Edward sweetly kissed the top of my head. "They're big boys and they can party without me."

"Do you want them to?" I knew any sort of disconnect in a successful band was not healthy. When Emmett first met me he asked me if I was a "Yoko". I would never be able to forgive myself if I upset the dynamics of the "The Pattinson Project."

"What I want is to claim my rain-check from earlier tonight."

I felt a smile of relief spread over my face. This whole time all Edward wanted was for us to be alone. He buried his face into my neck and began nibbling as he rolled himself over me.

I began to giggle, "Really?" I wrapped my arms around him.

"I've had a hard-on for you all evening." I felt his erection brush against my thighs as I opened my legs for him to rest between. I could taste the beer on his Edward's tongue as he licked my mouth and kissed my face. "Nothing I tried could distract my need to be with you."

"Are you telling me that I'm irresistible?" I definitely loved Edward's desire for me and happily laughed at the attention and love he showed me.

"It's like you cast a spell on me." Edward paused and stared down into my eyes with a crooked smile on his face. His hands slipped under my shirt and he pulled it up over my head and returned to caress my breasts. His callused fingertips grazed my hardened nipples and I felt the sparks of his touch pulsing through my skin. He pinched them gently causing them to grow harder between his fingers.

I reached over Edward's back and cupped my hands over his firm ass to draw him closer to me. As my fingers pressed firmly into his flesh he groaned and flexed his glut muscles that pushed his stiff cock closer to me. I bent my knees up towards his ribs and tucked myself slightly under his hips to allow him to enter me slowly. As he penetrated me, I felt a rush of pleasure wash over me causing me to moan.

"I've been waiting all fucking night for this," Edward pressed his eyes shut and bore down on me balancing himself up with his arms. "My cock fits perfectly inside of you."

I grasped at his elbows and rocked my hips to match his thrusts. I bit my lip to help keep my breathing in control. Each stab of his hard long shaft sent electricity through my body and I wanted him to continue his forceful movements.

There was a different hunger in Edward's eyes and his kisses were intense. "You want me as much as I want you," he moaned into my cheek. "You're so fucking wet."

I scratched my fingernails down the skin of Edward's back as I pushed my hips up to meet his thrusts. "I'll always want you." I loved how it felt when Edward slammed himself hard into me, forcing the air out of my lungs and making me light-headed. Each time his hips flexed towards me, I wanted more.

Our skin had begun to heat up and Edward repositioned himself to catch his breath. He dragged one hand through his sweaty hair as he struggled for more oxygen. His stiff hard cock was still inside of me as he rested on his knees and stared down at me.

"Bella, you are so damn sexy," Edward's voice was husky and low. "You belong to me."

"And you belong to me," I replied. Edward was beautiful and I wanted him to continue to make love to me all night long. He grabbed my hips forcing my legs to drape over his thighs and he pushed himself deeper inside of me as he placed his thumb over my sensitive nub and rubbed in tiny circles to help bring me closer to coming.

I felt the perspiration pool between my breasts as my climax was building and my muscles began to constrict and massage Edward's slick cock as he continued to slide in and out of me. I pressed my palm on his firm stomach as he shoved deeply inside of me one more time before I came. The wave of the orgasm rushed over me and Edward rocked his hips grinding deeper inside of me to find his own release.

Edward moaned loudly as he spilled inside of me and his stomach shuddered under my hand. "Fuck Bella…" he collapsed beside me. "You are amazing." Edward's skin was hot and moist as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest.

My pulse was still racing and I still felt the remnants of Edward's cock inside of me with a pleasurable soreness throbbing between my legs. He lifted my left hand and pulled it closer towards his face.

"My ring belongs here on your finger forever." Edward placed his lips over the ring and kissed my hand.

"I promise it will stay on my finger forever," I twisted my body so that I could face Edward and I kissed him lightly on his nose. "We belong together."

Edward smiled and kissed me again passionately because his tongue never tired of tangling with mine. I grasped at the nape of his neck and caressed his damp hair before he pulled away from me a moment. "Lets not wait long to get married, because I need you to be my wife as soon as possible."

I smiled as I lowered my hand to find Edward was ready for another round and my fingers wrapped around his sticky, hardening cock. "That can be arranged."

**Now it's your turn to tell me what you think! **

**It would make me extremely happy if you take the time to please review this chapter by pressing the little green button below.**

**Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8 – “Ay yi yi yi”

**Many thanks to my Beta Berlywood, who continues to keep up with me. Much love goes to misticbutterfly for her help in pre-reading and for her friendship.**

**~*~Happy Easter!!~*~**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 8 – "****Ay ****yi yi yi"**

August 29, 2009

**BPOV**

Today was a travel day for the band and as soon as Edward and I finished our breakfast, we packed up our things and set our luggage out in the hallway at the scheduled time for Mike Newton to pick them up and load them in the van to the airport. The flight from Chicago to Sacramento went smoothly and we gained two hours in the process of traveling. Outside the baggage claim area, the van for the band was waiting for us on the curb and we all piled in with our luggage so it could take us to the next hotel.

It didn't seem to be a very long drive from the airport to where we would be staying and as soon as we stepped into the lobby, we found both Alice and Rose already there and waiting for our arrival. Alice had driven from Seattle in her car with Rose so they could follow us for the next couple of days. As we crowded around the lobby, Newton pushed ahead of us to check us in, give us our room assignments and direct the bell captain to deliver the luggage to the correct rooms. There was a method to the madness, because each bag was tagged with a number to keep them straight. Edward was number one and my number was eight.

After everything settled down and we all had a chance to freshen up, the boys including Newton, wanted dinner right away so we read over the tour itinerary for the closest restaurant to the hotel without taking a cab that we could all agree upon. Before the tour Newton painstakingly researched all the local eateries, shops and movie theaters for each location the band stopped and made the information available on the itinerary. We decided on trying a small Mexican restaurant nearby where we could order pitchers of margaritas and relax.

We all walked together as a group down the sidewalk and upon our arrival at the restaurant, we selected a table at the back of the room that could seat eight of us comfortably. The server brought us baskets of chips and several bowls of salsa and placed them down on the table, while we took some time to look at the menu. Emmett hungrily dug in first.

Edward told the server we were interested in a couple of pitchers of margaritas and he rushed off to fill our request. When the waiter arrived to our table, we each ordered something different from the vast menu and drank our margaritas while we waited for our entrees. The boys sat together on one end of the table and spoke mainly about the show and how they should find time to rehearse tomorrow before the sound check, while they were doing that Rose, Alice and I made small talk.

"Girl you haven't shown us your ring yet." Alice lifted my left hand to take a closer look at my engagement ring. "It's absolutely beautiful."

I loved my ring. Edward had impeccable taste. The emerald cut diamond was perfect and I couldn't stop looking at it on my hand.

"Tell me again how Edward proposed." Alice was a pure romantic and to satisfy her request I retold the story of how in Chicago, after having dinner with my father, Edward took me to Buckingham Fountain and asked me to marry him as the lights of the fountain danced in the darkness.

Rose sat quietly and smiled while Alice continued to ask me questions about my plans for our wedding.

"Edward's parents were thrilled to hear we had gotten engaged and Esme is planning a party in Forks as soon as we get home from the tour." I loved Edward's parents and they weren't surprised when I called them telling them that their son proposed.

"Mom said she knew it wouldn't take me long," Edward laughed. "She said she could tell by my face last spring that Bella was the one for me."

"When's the date?" Alice pushed.

"We haven't made any wedding plans yet Ali, I've only been engaged three days." Unlike Alice, I hadn't thought about a big wedding since I was seven years old. I had no idea what Edward had in mind for a wedding, but I hoped he would agree to something small. He was eager, just as I was, to be married and as quickly as possible.

The waiter came back to the table with a huge tray balanced on his shoulder. As he began to distribute all our food, his server brought us two more pitchers of margaritas. It didn't take long for everyone to loosen up. I had brought my camera and took a couple of candid shots for my collection that I had been working on since Edward and I got back together.

"Are we looking forward to Vegas?" Jacob asked the table. "It's the last weekend of the summer."

"It's going to be a wild weekend." Emmett emptied his glass and refilled it.

"Make sure you don't lose track of your time because the last time we were there, you almost missed the gig." Edward teased Emmett as he placed his arm over my shoulder.

"Thank God for per-diem or we would have starved." Jake laughed. "The tables cleaned us out the last time we played there."

"Speak for yourself," Jasper commented. "I won some cash that weekend."

"You've always been a lucky bastard." Jake smirked.

"Not as lucky as you, I seem to remember you hooked up with a couple of girls you met in the casino." Jazz laughed and pushed himself back in his chair tilting it off its front legs.

"We're all staying at Caesars and I _love_ the Forum shops." Alice was almost singing about the possibilities of shopping and all the money she was planning on spending.

"Good thing I win in Vegas." Jasper laughed and gave Alice a peck on the cheek.

The effects of the tequila had made me feel a little playful, "Edward, sweetheart, what do you think about having an Elvis impersonator marry us in Vegas?" I squeezed his thigh and laughed.

"Really? You would have Elvis marry us?" Edward's fingers twirled around a loose curl that had fallen near my face and he laughed along with me.

"Bella don't even joke about something like that." Alice panicked. "Getting married is something special."

Emmett excused himself from the table and I noticed that Rose was only poking at her food with her fork and not eating.

**EPOV**

After checking in, we all decided to walk over to a local Mexican restaurant for dinner. We knew we could drink as many margaritas we wanted, since no one had to worry about driving and everyone seemed to be in a good mood because we usually are at the beginning of a tour.

Once the chips and salsa hit the table, we all dug in. "We should have a quick rehearsal tomorrow during sound check. I think the set could be a little tighter." I always made a point of doing a sound check to get the vibe of the venue.

"I felt the pace was a little rushed." Jacob commented, he's our drummer and I counted on him to track the flow of the show.

"Yeah, I agree, the lead-in to that new song needs some work." Jasper was normally the quiet one so if he thought we needed work, I listened to his suggestions.

Emmett listened as he continued to shove chips into his mouth. He hadn't really spoken to me since last night. The waiter came to our table to take our orders and the girls continued to talk to each other at the other end as we waited for our food. We finished up the first two pitchers of margaritas and as the entrees were being placed down, we ordered two more. Everyone seemed to be feeling the effects of the tequila as the conversation turned to our shows in Las Vegas.

The last time we were in town we were still a struggling band and we all went a little over board gambling. If it weren't for the bands per-diem we wouldn't have had any money to eat on. I looked forward to experiencing Vegas with Bella and the girls seemed excited about going.

"Edward, sweetheart, what do you think about having an Elvis impersonator marry us in Vegas?" Bella was a little tipsy as she squeezed my thigh and laughed.

"Really? You would have Elvis marry us?" With my finger I twisted the loose curl that fell near Bella's cheek as I laughed along with her suggestion. I wanted nothing more than to have a quickie wedding in Vegas and I was surprised Bella would mention it.

"Bella don't even joke about something like that. Getting married is special." Alice didn't think it was funny that there might be a possibility an Elvis could marry us and if it were left up to her, we would have a huge wedding. I could see a large affair clearly in Jasper's future.

"Excuse me…" Emmett stood up and walked away from the table. I was guessing the subject of marriage was still bothering him.

I leaned closer to Bella and draped my arm over her shoulder so I could whisper in her ear, "Elvis, really?"

She nodded her head and grinned as she took another sip from her drink.

Jacob and Newton were getting a little antsy sitting around after they finished their dinner and were interested in continuing the party somewhere in downtown Sacramento. I noticed Emmett hadn't returned to the table, so I thought I should go see what was holding him up.

"I'm going to go rescue Em, where ever he may be…" I stood up from the table and excused myself.

"When you find him will you tell him I think its time we should head back?" Rose didn't look happy to me, and I thought I might have a chance to find out what was bothering Emmett before he returned to the table.

"Sure I will." I walked towards the hallway that lead to the restrooms and didn't see Emmett anywhere inside the restaurant. I checked the head and he wasn't in there either. I stepped outside and found him leaning up against the corner of the building.

"What's the hold up Em?" Ever since New York Emmett hadn't been himself.

"Shit. Can't a guy get a breath of air?" Emmett snapped at me.

"What's bothering you man?" Emmett was frustrated and I was hoping he would tell me what was on his mind.

"Who said something is bothering me?" Emmett started to chuckle. "I wouldn't allow anything to distract me from being part of your happiness with Bella." His tone was extremely sarcastic.

"Why the hell are you talking like this?"

"I can't be as perfect as your are Eddie." Emmett hissed at me. I had no idea where it was coming from.

"That's bullshit and you know it. Whatever you and Rose are going through has nothing to do with me."

"You always know what you want to do. What if I want to stay in the game? Last night turned out to be _very_ interesting."

"Don't tell me you hooked up with one of those girls last night?" I knew Emmett was already drunk when he left last night to hit the town with Jacob and his two women.

"Hell no, but what if I wanted the option to? Shit, I've been with Rose since high school." Emmett squirmed. "What if I just want to fuck a different girl?"

"Oh, I'm no stranger to an empty fuck." I knew what it was like to just fuck a girl. Most of my sexual experiences in college were one-night stands with forgettable women and as soon as I got off, I just wanted to leave the room.

"These hot babes fucking treat me like I'm some sort of god, so how am I supposed to ignore that?" Emmett sighed and started kicking at curb. "What if this is the best it's going to get?"

"I can't say it's easy to ignore the attention, but none of it is tangible." I had to admit to myself that when I first got into the band I liked the adoration we got from girls and if Bella hadn't come into my life, I'm sure I would still be interested in the attention, what guy wouldn't, but Emmett and my sister had something better, or so I thought.

"I'm not fucking investing in a diamond if Rose is going to shoot me down." Emmett's voice lowered.

"You're going to risk everything because you're too afraid to get a possible negative answer from Rose?"

"I don't want to disappoint her…what if after all this, I end up a gym teacher?" Emmett wasn't even looking at me.

"Are you fucking kidding me, a gym teacher? You're an amazing music producer, and you know you could work with any band. Rose loves you and I doubt what you do for a living would change that." I felt frustrated and I began pulling my fingers through my hair trying to figure out how I could fix this.

"I don't know man…" Emmett turned his back to me.

"Are you fucking blind?" I stepped closer to him. "You're my best friend Em, and I don't mean to be pushing you because I know we're talking about my sister, but I look forward to getting married. It's nice to have someone to come home to, and someone you can just be yourself with."

"You know what? This isn't worth the hassle. The hell with it." Emmett stormed off without me and went back to the table.

When I got back, everyone was ready to leave and I gave the waiter my credit card to pay the check, Newton could reimburse me later. Bella slipped her arm through mine and we walked out together, Jacob and Newton split off from us and the remaining couples went back to the hotel with hardly another word spoken between us.

**BPOV**

While Edward went off looking for Emmett, Alice and I tried to talk to Rose. Everyone knew something wasn't right between her and Emmett, but none of us knew how to approach the subject. I topped off our glasses with the remaining margarita in the pitcher and raised my glass as if to toast.

"Here's to the first week of the tour." Alice clinked her glass with mine, but Rose sat and stared.

"He didn't answer his phone last night." Rose blurted out.

"What do you mean? Did he have his phone turned off?" I knew Emmett went out after we all got back to the hotel, but I didn't want to say anything to Rose about it.

"He said he must have been in a dead zone because he didn't get any of my messages," Rose took a gulp of her drink. "We talk every night and last night was the first time he totally ignored me."

"We all were out drinking, I'm sure he just didn't hear it." I tried to make up some sort of excuse that Rose would accept.

"Emmett hasn't been the same since New York and I think it has something to do with Edward's proposal." Rose was fighting back tears as she made her confession to Alice and I.

"You and Emmett have a great relationship why would our engagement change anything?" I didn't want to be the reason for the conflict in Rose's relationship. She was going to be my sister-in-law soon and I didn't want to start off on the wrong foot.

"How long have you two been together?" Alice asked politely.

"Almost 8 years, we met shortly after we moved to America." Edward had told me he met Emmett his junior year of high school and that Rose and Emmett hit it off almost immediately.

"That's a long time." Alice was surprised to find out how long Rose had been with Emmett.

"We moved in together during college. Emmett is all I have ever wanted." Rose pulled the napkin up to her face to catch a tear as she began to cry.

"Not to make any excuses for Emmett, but he is dealing with a lot of changes and everything with the band has been heating up. He has had big responsibilities producing the new album, maybe he's having a hard time dealing with the stress?" I reached over and held Rose's hand and I hoped that was the answer to their problems.

"Cheer up sweetie," Alice pushed Rose's glass closer to her hoping she would take a sip. "He's coming back to the table."

Rose wiped her tears with her napkin and managed to find a smile before Emmett and Edward returned to the table separately, which wasn't a good sign.

"Are we done here?" Newton announced as everyone stood up from their chairs and started to walk away from the table leaving Edward with the check.

Edward removed his credit card from his wallet and I slipped my arm through his and leaned my head against his shoulder. He quickly signed the tab and we walked out of the restaurant together. Jake and Newton headed in the opposite direction down the street, looking for another place to party and the remaining couples walked silently back to the hotel, slightly drunk from all the tequila consumed.

It was still early, yet we all knew to call it a night without saying a word to each other. Alice and Jasper were eager to rush up to their room and we all said our goodnights in the lobby. Emmett walked into the hotel bar with Rose steps behind him.

"I think we should leave them alone." Edward squeezed my hand.

"I agree, I'm exhausted, how about we call it a night?" I pulled on his arm and we made our way to the elevator. We could talk about Emmett and Rose once we got back to our room because I knew it was bothering Edward.

As the elevator door closed Edward wrapped me in a tight hug. "Would you still love me if I was a gym teacher?"

"Gym teacher? What is that supposed to mean?" I pulled my arms tighter around him.

Edward sighed and kissed the top of my head as the doors opened on our floor. We stepped out and walked down the long hallway holding tightly to each other's hands until we made it safely back to our room.

"What's going on?" Edward and I sat on the edge of the bed. I was curious to find out what had happened between him and Emmett back at the restaurant.

Edward turned slightly towards me, pushed my hair back over my ear and brushed his hand along my jaw. "I never gave it any thought that I would do anything but be in this band," he looked pained as he tried to gather his thoughts. "What if this doesn't last?"

"What are you talking about, what did Emmett say to you?" I didn't know where Edward's doubts were coming from.

"Em is worried he is going to disappoint Rose one day and he's going to end up being a gym teacher." Edward lowered his head and furled his eyebrows and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers in frustration.

I reached my hands up and cupped Edward's face in my hands. "Is this about him pulling away from Rose?" he nodded yes slightly. "I don't think it matters what you guys end up doing for a living, we both love you for who you are not what you do."

"I don't know why he is so angry." Edward pulled away from me and stood up and walked across the room and stared out the window.

"Emmett's under a lot of stress, they'll be able to figure it out." I knew this concerned Edward both as a friend and as a band member, they were a team and he wanted to fix whatever it was Emmett was struggling with.

"Why is it that our relationship would concern anyone else?" Edward pulled at his hair. "Rose hassled you last spring, and now Emmett is giving me shit because I want to marry you."

I stepped over to Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist resting my head on his back. "It isn't about us."

"You're right." I felt Edward release the tension in his muscles as he gave in to the fact there was nothing we could do to help Emmett. It was something he needed to figure out for himself.

"Are you still buzzed?" I could still feel the tequila in my brain and I wasn't quite sure if I was ready to get sober.

Edward chuckled at my question and he turned around and hugged me. "Why don't I order us a couple more shots of tequila and some chips from room service and we have our own fun?"

"Perfect, while you're ordering, I will slip into something more comfortable." I rushed into the bathroom to change out of my jeans and into the hotel robe.

**EPOV**

Bella was right, this thing with Emmett wasn't about us and I would have to let him figure it out on his own, even if it meant he wouldn't be with my sister anymore. As I called down for room service, Bella popped into the bathroom to change into something more comfortable. Instead of a few shots I ordered a whole bottle of tequila with some limes, salt and chips. We could take the bottle with us on the bus if we didn't finish it.

I plopped down on top of the bed and waited for Bella to return to the room. I heard the bathroom door open and she stood with only the hotel robe on, which was perfect. Bella smiled and crossed over to the foot of the bed where she proceeded to remove my shoes and socks. Bella rubbed my feet with her warm hands and I began to relax from her touch. I could still feel effects of the margaritas in my head as I closed my eyes and enjoyed my massage.

"I never really answered your question." Bella's voice was almost at a whisper.

"What question was that baby?"

"Yes, I would love you if you were a gym teacher." Hearing her say that meant a lot to me, not that I thought Bella would ever stop loving me, but that she would always be by my side.

"Call me coach." I smiled as she continued to massage my feet and calves until room service knocked on the door to deliver our order.

Bella hid in the bathroom until the bellman left the room because she hated to have anyone see her in any state of undress. I placed the tray on the small table in the corner of the room and I poured the first shot while Bella came out of hiding. She picked up one chip and slowly bit down as I filled the shot glasses and reached for the saltshaker. Bella took the salt from my hand and proceeded to pull out my arm towards her. Surprisingly, she licked up the inside of my forearm and sprinkled the salt along the trail she made. I stood and watched as she looked up at me seductively and slipped off her robe.

My cock twitched at the sight of her standing naked before me, preparing to lick the salt off my arm for her tequila shot. Bella grabbed her shot in her hand and lowered her mouth to my skin. Her hot tongue slowly glided up and it drove me crazy as she got closer to my elbow. My jeans grew tighter as she gulped down the golden liquid and bit down on a slice of lime.

Bella guided my hand over her breast and placed her hand over mine as I fondled her. "Your turn," she smirked.

I lifted the saltshaker and stepped closer to Bella. I bent down and licked the hollow of her collarbone, and her head rolled to the side and she arched her back, pressing harder into the palm that was holding her breast. I salted her skin and reached for my shot. I took a deep breath before I sunk my mouth down on her throat. I kissed her lightly causing her to quiver before I flattened my tongue and transferred the salt into my mouth. I lifted the glass to my mouth and the hot tequila slipped down my throat. I bit down on a slice of lime, and immediately pulled Bella into a wet kiss and a moan escaped from my chest as I pushed my tongue deeper into Bella's sweet mouth.

Bella's fingers tugged and pulled at my clothing. I gasped for air as my jeans strangled my rock-hard cock.

"Get naked for me." I loved how Bella was taking control of the situation. She grabbed the bottle of tequila and the shot glasses and moved them over to the nightstand. I quickly removed my t-shirt and was relieved as I lowered the zipper and awkwardly ripped my jeans off over my feet. "Please bring the salt and limes." Bella purred as she crawled over the top of the bed.

I grabbed the saltshaker and small bowl of cut limes and dashed naked over to the bed. Bella took the items slowly out of my hand and placed them down next to the bottle. I stood motionless waiting for her next command, as my cock pointed directly at her.

"I believe that the next shot is mine," Bella's eyebrow peaked and she rubbed her hand across the top of the comforter inviting me to join her. I crawled on top of the bed and Bella guided me to lie on my back, and I didn't resist. Bella leaned back and filled a shot glass and picked up the salt.

I had no idea where Bella was going to lick me next and the anticipation was causing my excited dick to twitch as I tried not to lose control. I closed my eyes and bit the inside of my cheek to distract my urge to pounce on her. I felt her warm hands glide up my thighs and her hair graze across my stomach. I peeked through my closed eyelids to see her lower her head toward my abs. Bella's tongue outlined the v-cut on my hip and she sprinkled the salt. "God, Bella, you're going to kill me." I growled at her teasing.

Bella's hot tongue slowly swiped up from my thigh to my hip and stopped. I opened my eyes and lifted myself up on my elbows as I watched her drink her shot and bite the lime. The moment Bella finished swallowing she bent down and placed my cock in her mouth and it made me gasp. "Fuck me…" I fell flat on the bed.

Bella's hands stroked my thighs while her mouth consumed me. I was about to explode when she paused to look up at me. "Not so soon sweetie," Bella crawled up over me and straddled herself over my throbbing shaft. I placed my hands on her hips and help her to guide myself into her hot silky wet sex. The tequila was starting to affect her, because her eyes were hooded and she had to balance herself with her hands on my chest.

"Are you alright baby?" I was concerned she might have consumed too much.

"I am perfect." Bella smiled and began to rock her hips over me while biting her lower lip. "This feeling is so intense." She began to moan softly as she rode me and she slowly rested her chest against mine.

I bucked my hips to help us reach our climax together. The tequila was flowing through my veins and I just wanted to release myself. "Are you close to coming?" I grunted hoping she would say yes.

"So close…harder Edward, fuck me harder." I loved when she begged me to fuck her.

I wrapped my arms around her body and rocked her down on my cock as I forced my hips up to sink deeper. We were both grunting and panting as we finally erupted in ecstasy. I rolled Bella to her side and she began to laugh. I pushed the hair from her face and kissed her. "What's so funny?"

"I am so drunk right now…" Bella continued to giggle. "You need to do one more shot so we're even."

"Now?" I was spent and I didn't need any help with passing out right now.

"Yes…" Bella sat up and poured me a shot and handed me the salt. "Please, for me."

I lifted up Bella's left hand, turned her wrist up and licked it, sprinkled the salt and sucked it off, quickly followed it by the shot and lime. It burned down my throat, but it felt great. "Don't blame me if I fall asleep." I kissed her forehead.

"I might beat you to it." Bella snuggled under my arm and she pressed her soft skin against my body. "I love you so much…" and before I could answer she had passed out. For once, she beat me to the punch.

**BPOV**

I woke up in the middle of the night, to find myself naked on top of the comforter, completely dehydrated, and with the beginning of a terrible hangover. Oh hell, what was I thinking when I drank all those shots of tequila? Edward was fast asleep next to me, today was a show day and I didn't want to disturb him. Thankfully, we didn't completely close the curtains, so I had enough light in the room to see. I slowly slipped out of bed and tip-toed naked across the hotel room in search of some aspirin. I hoped I didn't have to dig too far into my luggage to find what I needed.

I quietly made my way to the bathroom and closed the door before I stupidly turned on the light, blinding me instantly as I held onto the countertop. Tequila was not my friend and I hoped as I sipped at the first glass of water that I wouldn't be getting sick. I found my sleep shirt hanging on the back of the door and slipped it over me, as I splashed some water on my face. I didn't feel so good. Maybe if I lay on the cold floor I would feel better. I threw a towel down and curled up on the hard tile in hopes my stomach would settle and the aspirin would do its work quickly.

It felt like my whole body was spinning, my skin was clammy and waves of nausea flashed over me. I refused to get sick, and squeezed my eyes shut and prayed it would all pass soon. I heard a gentle tapping on the door and I couldn't move.

"Babe?" Edward slowly opened the door. "Are you alright?"

"No," I whimpered. "I'm sorry…I think I drank too much."

"Oh honey…let me get you some more water." I heard Edward's bare feet pad across the room and open the mini-fridge to get me a bottle of water, and when he returned he knelt down beside me.

"Go back to bed…I'll be fine." I didn't want him to lose anymore sleep than he had to because he had a show to do later today.

Edward lovingly rubbed my back, "I can't sleep without you." He reached up and grabbed a towel, turned off the light and he laid down next to me. "I'm here for you baby."

"Ahumm." I was afraid to speak for fear my guts would spill all over the floor.

Somehow I managed to drift off to sleep and the next time I woke up, I was feeling slightly better. The bathroom door was ajar and I could tell it was early morning by the faint light. My water bottle was on the floor next to me so I chugged the remains down and gently nudged Edward awake so he would move with me back to the bed. Sleeping on the cold hard floor wasn't something he shouldn't be doing. Edward grumbled as he stood and crossed the room with his eyes closed, and he slipped between the covers with me on the oversized bed. I wrapped my body over his back to help warm him and to comfort him. This dear sweet man just laid on the bathroom floor with me and had been willing to be there if I would have needed my hair held back if I got sick. I knew I would never forget it. I listened as his breathing grew slow and deep, and I stroked the soft hair on the back of his head. My heart swelled with gratitude for Edward because I had never been loved liked that before and I vowed to myself that I would never take him for granted and I would remain completely devoted to him as long as I lived. Each day we were together our intimacy grew more intense, and I felt my eyes well up with tears of joy as one slipped down my cheek before I fell back asleep.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, as always! It's good to see what you all are thinking or feeling. Please continue to leave some love. The more the merrier!**


	9. Chapter 9 Back to the Routine

**As always thank you to**** my beta, ****Berlywood****, and ****misticbutterfly****, my Twitter and chat buddy, for her added verbiage to this chapter and for her pre-read.**

**Due to the Spring Break there might be a delay in the posting of the next chapter. Beta went to Vegas.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 9 - Back to the Routine**

August 31, 2009

**EPOV**

Something I shared with my band mates was the natural high we experienced performing together on stage every night. The start of the tour was exciting because we had thousands of people coming to see us and that night in Sacramento would be no exception. The bands popularity was growing with each day that passed.

When you begin to get famous at any level at all, a few typical things start happening; if you're at a bar everyone wants to buy you a drink, you can get into any club and whether you like it or not you get caught up in the nightlife. The previous night of drinking seemed to have proven that point. We started off with pitchers of margaritas and most of us continued drinking late into the night, and some of us needing extra rest so we could perform at 100% that night.

Jasper had always been the first person to call it a night and the reason I had seen him out later recently was because of Alice being with him. Jacob was a different story, because his existence was to party and he had the stamina to hook up with a different woman every night and stay out until closing time. As for Emmett and me, we usually could hold our own and have a few drinks after a gig. We could get pretty crazy, but we never consistently went overboard. Emmett had recently expressed interest in leading more of the same type of lifestyle as Jacob, which was causing some trouble between him and my sister Rose. I tried to talk to Emmett about his unusual behavior because he's my best friend, but he didn't want to discuss it and walked away from me. This was something Emmett had to figure out for himself and I hoped it wouldn't affect the remaining tour.

Last night Bella and I had gotten a little wild. We drank too much tequila and she ended up sleeping most of the night on the bathroom floor. Bella managed to escape from getting completely sick, and she only had to deal with a nagging headache when we both finally woke up and had to start our day.

Bella rushed into the bathroom to brush her teeth before I had the chance to say good morning to her. I stepped behind her in the bathroom to do the same and we both looked a little ragged. I patted her cute ass and smiled at her in the mirror.

"Thank you for watching out for me last night." Bella was still slightly embarrassed about me finding her stretched out on the bathroom floor last night.

"I couldn't allow you to suffer alone," I swept the hair from her neck and kissed it. "We went on that binge together." I was surprised that I didn't feel worse for wear myself.

"I knew tequila was not my friend, but I got caught up in the moment." Bella weakly smiled.

"And I loved every minute of it." Bella was incredibly sexy last night and the drinking game she inspired by doing tequila body-shots was memorable.

"Promise me that we avoid tequila whenever possible." Bella paused with her toothbrush still in her mouth.

"I promise." I didn't like seeing Bella sick and I would do my best to keep her away from tequila, even though I did enjoy licking the salt from her skin.

We decided to order from room service to avoid seeing anyone down in the hotel restaurant. After we ate breakfast, I left to do a short workout in the gym and I told Bella that I would meet her after I returned from sound check. Bella told me she wanted to spend the afternoon getting some sun by the pool with her laptop while I was at work.

The sound check and short rehearsal definitely were time well spent. Emmett, Jake and Jazz all felt better about where we stood for tonight's performance. We figured out a different lead-in for the new song and we slowed down the pace of the set list, hoping it wouldn't feel as rushed as it did the other night. The conversation amongst us had only been about the music and tonight's concert, and I had no idea how Emmett felt about his outburst yesterday. He seemed to be okay with me, so I didn't push it.

When we returned to the hotel late afternoon, I changed into my swim shorts and joined Bella by the pool for the remaining hours of the day. I always seemed to find myself cooped up in some air-conditioned room or vehicle and the sun felt good against my skin, it reminded me of the time Bella and I spent at the beach together. As I entered the pool area I found Bella alone and she appeared to be asleep on the poolside chair with her laptop closed on her lap. She looked extremely sexy in her bikini and the lotion on her skin made her shimmer. I leaned down and lightly kissed her cheek.

**BPOV**

I survived the night of margaritas and delicious body shots with only a pounding headache as a reminder, and I was grateful that I didn't keep Edward awake all night. We had a nice light breakfast together before Edward had to go on with his day. I decided to go to the pool to do some work of my own, hoping the sunshine and fresh air would help me feel better. I had an article to finish and I took my laptop with me. My first major deadline as a freelance writer was due after Labor Day.

I lounged in the beach chair in my bikini, and spent several hours working on my article. I managed to get the bones written and it would only need one more pass over before I would forward it to Mr. Banner back at LOUD. I was happy that it was almost complete and that I wouldn't have to worry about it while we were in Las Vegas.

After I finished with my article, I went to the file on the desktop of my computer that held all the photos I had taken since Edward and I had gotten back together. I also posted the details of our lives on an online personal journal that I created so I wouldn't forget all the places we visited and the fun we had on the road. I planned to make a scrapbook when I got home with everything I had been collecting. I wanted Edward to be able to remember everything about the tour and not have it lost because he had been too focused on the work. It would be a keepsake reminder of the loving relationship we had while traveling across the country and exploring the world together, and we could cherish it when we got older.

I shut my computer and laid back on the chair, closing my eyes for a possible nap. There wasn't anyone hanging out at the pool and it was quiet with a slight breeze that made the summer heat comfortable. The pounding in my head had stopped, and I was beginning to feel better as I slipped into a light sleep.

I drifted until I felt cool lips against my cheek and I slowly opened my eyes to find Edward standing over me in his swim shorts and Ray-Bans. I loved waking up to a half naked man standing before me.

"What time is it?" I hoped it wasn't too late because I still needed to shake off the remnants of my headache and be awake for tonight.

"3 p.m." Edward smiled as he lay in the chaise next to me. "We still have time before we have to leave for the show," he stretched his arms over his head and sighed. Edward was tired and his fair skin needed some sunscreen. I decided to apply it for him and I motioned for him to roll onto his stomach as I filled my hands with lotion. While I did that I gave him a massage so he could relax.

"I finished writing my article so there will be nothing distracting me while we're in Vegas." I pressed my palms firmly down Edward's shoulder blades.

"Ahhh, that feels good." Edward relaxed as I continued to rub my hands over his pale skin. "I'm glad you got your story done babe. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better, I am definitely looking forward to dinner tonight." I was starving and knew we would be eating in a few hours. I continued to massage his arms and down to his legs. I knew exactly how to make him relax and I loved how I was the one who could do it for him.

"Oh honey, that feels so damn good," Edward moaned. "We need to be in the lobby at 7 p.m."

"You're going to need a shower before you leave tonight because I just got you all sticky with this sunscreen."

Edward slowly shifted to his back and pulled me closer to him. "I wish I could make you all sticky," he said in a devilish voice. "In a little while, do you wanna go up to the room?"

"Sure." I sat back in my chair and we both soaked up some of the remaining afternoon sun before I grabbed Edward's hand to follow me back to our room with a huge smile on his face.

We stepped into our room and stripped out of our bathing suits and headed for the shower. We needed to remove the sunscreen from our skin and wash the day from our bodies. I noticed a little pink on my skin as I passed in front of the oversized mirror.

We stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain closed. The hot water splashed over us as I bent over to get my hair wet, Edward grabbed my hips from behind and pulled me closer to him.

"Eager are we?" I asked playfully.

"You are impossible to resist." Edward laughed and smacked my ass.

I turned to face him and placed my hands against his hard chest. Edward's skin was still sticky and hot. I drew him closer to me so the spray from the shower would fully hit his body. I caressed his abs and lowered my hands to wrap my fingers around his growing shaft. Edward closed his eyes and smiled as my hand stroked him firmly. His hand wrapped over mine and guided my hand to pump faster. Edward's head fell back with his eyes still squeezed tightly shut, and he grew harder in my palm.

"That feels fucking amazing," he said, "don't stop. Keep going." Edward's breathing came faster and heard him moaning deep in his chest. I rubbed my hand up and down his shaft, feeling it throb and pulse all the while I was growing wetter watching his handsome face twist in pleasure. I wanted to kneel down to taste him, but I didn't want to interrupt Edward's pleasure while he was getting so close to coming in my hand.

Edward suddenly stopped me and quickly turned me around in front of him and wrapped his arm around my stomach. He thrust his hips forward and swiftly entered me from behind. The sharp piercing of his hard cock inside of me took me by surprise as he growled and bucked furiously, forcing himself deep inside of me.

Edward came quickly and his stomach muscles tightened as his legs slightly buckled while he spilled inside of me. He continued to rock his hips as he placed his hand on my clit to help me reach my own orgasm. I was close to coming as he draped his body down over my back and bit gently on the nap of my neck. He held me firmly around my waist and we both moaned out in our orgasmic release.

"Oh God yes." I hissed as Edward's fingers brought me to my climax and the water continued to spray over us. I tried to find my footing as I rested back against his chest and we both began to relax as our breathing returned to normal.

"Are you okay love?" Edward whispered into my ear.

"More than okay." I turned myself to face him and kissed him deep and hard. I wanted to spend the rest of the evening in his arms, but he had a show to do and we needed to get out of the water before our skin pruned.

"Was I too selfish?" Edward asked me as I turned to reach for the shampoo.

"Are you kidding me?" I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled. "That was incredibly hot." I didn't think I would ever think Edward was selfish as long as he was with me.

We finished up with our shower and we both dressed so that we could meet everyone down in the lobby to ride over to the venue together.

**EPOV**

The whole group decided we would have dinner at the gig since our rider required the venues to provide the band a hot meal before every performance. The band and all of our guests met in the lobby in time to catch the vans to the venue. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Bella and I fit into one van while Jake with his newest conquest and Newton took the other. A few fans had gathered outside the hotel and shouted out at us as we climbed in and pulled the doors shut before we sped away.

Upon our arrival, we entered a large room with long tables set up for the both bands and crew to eat. The food was spread out like a buffet along the wall at the back of the room. The venue tried to keep the meals healthy by serving mixed green salads and plenty of vegetables along side several platters of meat. They knew that most of our diets contained a large amount of alcohol, so we were provided with some balanced meals and they usually were pretty good. The girls seemed to like what they offered us.

After we ate, Bella and the girls went to find a place to sit while we changed into your stage clothes. I had at least a week's worth of outfits before I had to think about finding a Laundromat. I wore my jeans several times longer than my shirts to delay an afternoon of doing laundry. Having Bella with me forced me to change my clothes more often because she noticed that sort of thing and I knew we would be doing a load of clothes soon. I actually liked that Bella had that affect on me, and it made me smile when I chose a fresh pair of jeans to wear for tonight's show.

Newton called out the 5-minute warning and we got ready to step onto the stage for another concert. Tomorrow we would travel to San Jose for a single night and then to Las Vegas for the remainder of the week.

As I heard our names being called to the stage, I found myself thinking that there was something about a stage full of instruments and the sight of a guitar that turned me on. We played our well-rehearsed show and I hit almost every note. I managed to make eye contact with Bella several times as I paced back and forth across the stage. My shirt clung to my sweat as I continued to work hard for an outstanding performance. We had the audience's full attention and before I knew it, the time had flown and I was rushing off the stage after hearing the final note.

The show was fucking amazing.

I quickly changed out of my sweaty clothes, and Bella and I hopped into the waiting van to get back to hotel before anyone else wanted to leave. I'd rather spend my time with her alone, than mingle in a room full of strangers.

**OoOOOo**

September 1, 2009

We had to get up early the next morning to load onto the bus, so most of us opted to skip breakfast in the hotel for the extra minutes of sleep. We could grab something to eat once we were on the bus. Bella had woken up early to take a shower and I found myself putting on the clothes I had on the night before and just running my fingers through my hair.

San Jose wasn't far from Sacramento and we arrived at our next hotel fairly early in the morning. A small group of fans had been following the band, and as soon as I stepped into the lobby I spotted them lurking. Jake knew them all by name and he greeted them warmly. While we waited for the clerk to check us in, I agreed to give them autographs and posed for a few pictures, but after I was finished, they continued to linger too close to me and it made me uncomfortable, so I retreated to my room as soon as Newton gave us our key.

I tried not to roam the hotels alone anymore because I didn't want to deal with the fans on my own, because they were getting more aggressive towards me. If I had to leave the room I tried to have Bella on my arm. Thanks to Twitter, our location was being spread across the internet along with the news that Bella and I were engaged. Seems they spotted her ring while we were in Sacramento and there were discussions on the fan site's whether she was the right girl for me or not. Bella liked to Google the band and look for gossip, so she knew what they were saying about us and I tried my best just to ignore it.

We had only been on the road a little over a week, and the stress from the tour was already starting to make me a little cranky. Bella and I were getting bored being cooped up in the room so I suggested we take a walk to the nearby movie theater. I needed the distraction. It was early on a Tuesday morning and there were only a few people buying tickets at the multiplex. I liked that it wasn't crowded and Bella and I could move around freely.

As we walked past the concession stand, the popcorn smelled great, I didn't normally eat junk food, but it smelled too good to resist and I decided on buying a bucket to share with Bella. The girl working behind the concessions counter seemed to know who I was, because she couldn't take her eyes off of me. I found it unsettling having people stare at me like that, but I needed to get used it because it was happening to me more and more. After she handed me my popcorn I grabbed the salt and as I proceeded to shake the lid fell off and the contents of the container poured out into my bucket. Bella and the girl thought it was funny and laughed.

"Fuck!" Hearing the girls laugh at my predicament pissed me off. I didn't think it was funny it cost me 7 bucks!

"You're a victim of a high school prank," Bella rubbed my shoulders. "Relax." She took the bucket from my hand and exchanged it for a new one.

I didn't know why I got so upset at the popcorn incident. Maybe it was because I was looking forward to my popcorn and sitting the dark to watch a movie with Bella and in a moment, it seemed ruined.

We sat towards the back of the theater and I placed the bucket between my knees so we both could reach it and we kissed playfully while we waited for the previews to begin. I thought we were going to be alone until the lights went down to begin the previews and a small group of people entered the theater.

The screen flashed 'Coming Soon' and a loud voice shouted out. "EDWARD!" I smirked because I knew the voice belonged to Emmett.

"Emmett has been shouting that out since high school." Bella and I looked into the darkness and we found Emmett, Rose, Jazz, Alice and Jake sitting down front closer to the screen and we were the only people in the theater. Thankfully the movie was a comedy so Emmett's antics didn't distract any of us wanting to watch the movie.

"We will never get away from them will we?" Bella asked me jokingly. I put my arm around her and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"No, I think we're stuck with them," I laughed. "Just like how you're stuck with me." I leaned over and kissed her on the tip of her nose and we sat back and enjoyed the movie.

I liked spending the afternoon with Bella and going to the movies helped me to get over the foul mood I seemed to be in earlier. After the movie, everyone gathered outside the theater together and we strolled back to the hotel because we had plenty of time to get ready for the gig.

Once again, we had dinner at the venue and we all proceeded to our usual places and another show began.

**OoOooO**

September 2, 2009

**BPOV**

It was early Wednesday morning and I had decided to ride with the girls from San Jose to Las Vegas in Alice's car to give the boys the bus alone. We planned on getting an early head start and we would stay in contact with the guys via cell phone until we all arrived in Vegas.

It would be 530 miles and approximately 8 hours in the car. I was hoping during that time Alice and I could become closer friends with Rose. I made sure I took my Meclizine medication for my motion sickness and hopefully Rose wouldn't mind sitting in the backseat most of the trip, because was easier for me to avoid getting sick if I sat in the front with Alice.

I had asked Newton if he would take my luggage on the bus to allow more room in Alice's car for her and Rose's things. The girls and I met in the hotel café for breakfast while the boys slept in. I loved to watch Edward sleep and it was hard to leave his side. I left him a little love note on the mirror with my lipstick signing it with little x's and o's before I joined the girls downstairs.

When I arrived at the café Rose was already seated which surprised me because Alice was usually the first to arrive for everything.

"Good morning Rose." I selected the chair next to her to sit.

"Morning Bella." Rose looked tired as if she hadn't slept all night.

"I am so sorry," Alice rushed to the table from out of nowhere. "It was impossible to get out of bed…if you know what I mean," she said with a giggle.

"Please, no details Alice before my first cup of coffee." I tried to keep a straight face as I joked with her.

The waitress came to take our order and I decided on fresh fruit and a croissant. While Alice and Rose made their selections, I began to sip on my first cup of coffee. Rose's mood hadn't changed much since our first night on the road together. She seemed to be fighting to keep a smile on her face as we ate our breakfast and our conversation remained light.

"Where is your luggage?" Alice asked me.

"It's going on the bus to give you more room. I wasn't sure if your car could fit everything if I added my stuff." I had packed for several weeks on the road and I had considerably more luggage than the other girls.

"Did you take your medication?"

"Medication?' Rose questioned with concern.

"I have to take something for motion sickness." It was embarrassing to admit I had a problem.

"You get motion sickness?" Rose laughed. "How are you going to survive on a tour bus?"

"I don't know, I haven't spent a night on the bus yet. I pray that this medication works." I knew that if I did get sick that I would need back up for my birth control. I really had to pay attention to taking my pill and keeping it down because Edward and I never seemed to take a moments rest and I didn't want to risk getting pregnant.

We finished our meal and Alice pulled her car up to the front of the hotel so the bellman could help load their luggage. I sat in the front seat of the car while Rose and Alice dealt with their things. It didn't take them long to get into the car and we headed off in the direction of Las Vegas.

"Okay girls, we are on our way!" Alice shouted with excitement. "Bella you're in charge of the music."

I picked up Alice's CD binder and flipped through her collection. "How about the 80's for the first part of the trip?" I knew what music Alice liked, but I had no idea what Rose's tastes were.

"Do you have any Clash?" Rose said quickly.

"Yes…perfect," I loaded the first disc. "Then after that may I suggest Joe Jackson?"

"Ooh, I love that CD." Alice voted as she banged the palms of her hands against the steering wheel to the beat of the music.

"Joe Jackson is cool." Rose pulled her fingers through her hair just like her brother. She had to be struggling with something because Edwards did it out of frustration.

Alice began the conversation, "Bella you are so lucky to have a job that allows you the freedom to be with Edward."

"Ali, you always wanted to work in fashion, you can't tell me you aren't happy working where you are now."

"Oh I love my job, but right now I love Jasper more," Alice was madly in love for the first time in her adult life and I had never seen her more happy. "I never thought I could live a lifestyle like this, with him being on the road so much, but the time spent apart makes the time together better."

"I'm guessing that is true since I have hardly seen you since Sacramento." I tucked one leg under me and turned slightly so I could see Rose and include her in the conversation. "Rose are you comfortable back there?"

"I'm fine." Rose gave an awkward smile.

"I don't know about you two, but I am already looking forward to the holidays, because I know I'll have 2 months with Jasper before they go out for another tour." Alice said with same the enthusiasm she had for the things she enjoyed most.

"It will be the first holiday season I'll be spending with anyone since college graduation. I've always been so busy with work that I couldn't get back to Chicago, and I had to spend them alone."

"Rose, why are you so quiet?" Alice always liked to make sure everyone was in on the conversation and Rose hadn't said much of anything all morning.

"Just listening…" Rose turned her head and stared out the car window.

"Have things lightened up between you and Emmett?" Alice glanced back over the seat quickly. "He was a little out-of-control in Sacramento."

"He got out-of-control?" I asked. Edward and I had been going to our room early every night, and hadn't spent much time hanging out with everyone else. We had obviously missed out on a few things.

"He got drunk in Sacramento and Jasper had to come down and help me get him back to the room before he passed out," Rose sighed and threw her head back over the back of the seat. "I think he's avoiding me because last night he told me he was too tired and he turned his back on me and went to sleep."

"Oh honey…" Alice sadly replied.

"It is getting really bad." Rose trusted us enough to start sharing her thoughts. She was going to be my sister-in-law soon and I needed to see her as family now.

"I feel terrible…" I didn't know what to say, I had no idea things were getting so difficult between Emmett and Rose.

"Why should you Bella?"

"Emmett hasn't been the same since we announced our engagement." I knew Emmett had been feeling pressure about asking Rose to marry him and he told Edward that he didn't feel ready.

"Well, maybe this is just what we need, because if Emmett doesn't think he wants to marry me, then it's better I found out now." Rose sounded defeated.

"Oh sweetie, don't say that!" Alice shouted. "Guys get PMS too and I'm sure Vegas will bring Emmett back to his old self."

"We should go out, just the couples to dinner together tonight," I thought to myself that Alice might be right, all Emmett needed was some fun and maybe spending some time out as couples he would relax and see he had a good thing with Rose. "What do you think?"

"Yeah, we'll dress up,"" Alice agreed. "I heard the restaurant at the MGM called Craftsteak is amazing."

"Sounds awesome…a big hunk of meat will perk up _any_ man," my comment made Rose laugh. "It's true."

"Do you have any dresses packed Bells?" Alice asked.

"Yes I do, but that doesn't' mean I won't go shopping with you," as much as I disliked shopping it wasn't going to stop me from spending time with Alice.

"Rose you have to join us when we go shopping." Alice pleaded a little.

"I plan on it," Rose's mood seemed to have lightened. "I am avoiding gambling so I can spend my all money at that mall. I like to have something to show for my cash."

"So damn true." Alice laughed as she continued to drive to our next destination.

**Thanks for all your supportive reviews! You guys are the best!**


	10. Chapter 10 What Happens in Vegas

**Thanks to my Beta Berlywood, who continues to keep up with me. Much love goes to misticbutterfly for her help in pre-reading and for her friendship.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 10 – What Happens in Vegas**

Sept. 2 – 5, 2009

**BPOV**

The casino billboards alongside the freeway started to be more frequent as we drove closer to Vegas. Our last stop was in Barstow for gas, to stretch our legs and pick up some fast food for a snack. A few hours later we were driving down the Vegas Strip toward Caesar's Palace where the band would be staying during their shows at the Thomas & Mack Center at UNLV with 'Paramore'. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Edward to check where he and bus might be.

"Hey, we're almost there, where are you?"

"We just checked in a little while ago, I'll meet you at the main registration desk." The band managed to beat us because they hadn't stopped like we had to get lunch or for me to get some air to calm my stomach.

"Okay, we should be there in about 20 minutes, there's a lot of traffic." The city would soon be overcrowded with Labor Day tourists celebrating the last long weekend of the summer. I was grateful that the trip was finally over and that Edward wouldn't play until tomorrow. We could spend some time alone.

Alice quickly approached the casino, "Where should I park?" she asked.

"Valet, so the bell captain can unload the car and take all our luggage." Rose replied.

"Good idea." Alice slowed the car down as we curved around to the front door and stopped alongside the taxicabs and limos that were lined up to drop people off or take them to the other side of town.

I was getting anxious to be with Edward. I disliked the time we were apart and I knew I had to accept the fact that his career dictated he had to be on the road and to appreciate the time we could get. Alice and Rose quickly jumped out of the car to supervise their luggage.

"I'm going to find Edward." I shouted out to them as I exited the car.

"Go," Alice smiled and waved me off. "We'll meet up later."

I pushed through the glass doors and into the neutral lighting and sounds of slot machines. They purposely designed casinos to draw you in and entice you to lose yourself in all the excitement. I searched the crowd of people mingling around the registration desk checking into the hotel hoping to find Edward.

"Bella…" I turned towards Edward's voice. "Baby, you made it." He scooped me into his arms and hugged me like we hadn't seen each other in weeks instead of only 8 hours.

"I missed you," we kissed sweetly. "The drive was exhausting, can we go up to the room so I can freshen up?" I wanted to take a long hot bath before we took on the town.

"Sure, the elevators are across the casino," Edward placed his arm around my waist. "It's easy to get lost in here."

On crowded holidays and weekends the elevators were guarded by security and Edward had to show them our room key to gain access. We crowded on to one elevator with several people and remained quiet until we reached our floor. I was looking forward to seeing our room because this was a very fancy hotel.

"How was the drive?" Edward slipped the key in the door and unlocked it.

"Long, but we needed the girl time," I wasn't going to reveal anything we talked about. "This is the first time I've ever driven through the desert. Every other time I've come here, I flew."

The moment I stepped into our room I thought it was beautiful. The large room had a king-sized bed, a small sitting area that had a fantastic view of the strip and the bathroom was huge. I was in heaven. There was both a Jacuzzi bathtub and a separate glass-encased shower stall with 5 showerheads and a bench to sit on. I knew instantly Edward and I would be having some fun in there.

"The girls and I thought it was a good idea if we all go on a triple date and have dinner at Craftsteak, they are known for great beef. Are you up for it?"

Edward wrapped he arms around be from behind, "That's why I love you so much, because we both understand the importance of a good steak," he chuckled. "Are we dressing up?"

"Yeah, we thought it would be fun to dress up and hang out together as couples," Bella smiled. "You always look so nice when you put on a suit."

"Sounds like you have a nice evening planned for all of us."

"Before that, I need some relaxing time in the tub." I ached from the drive.

"Is there room for me?"

"You want to soak with me?" I was a little surprised that Edward wanted to sit in the tub with me, but there was definitely room for the both of us.

"We can talk and I'll scrub your back."

"Okay, I'm going to add some bubbles while you get naked." I poured the soap into the flowing water that filled up the tub and I stripped down for my bath.

**EPOV**

I wanted to sit with Bella in a tub of hot water and talk to her. I couldn't believe how being apart from her all day made me miss her so much. The bus ride was comfortable and Emmett and I worked on the music charts for the new songs from the next album, while Jake and Jasper fooled around on their guitars and played video games. We ate the food on the bus and made better time getting to Vegas because of it.

Bella stacked up some towels near the tub and stripped down. She waited for me before she got into the tub.

"Let me sit down first." I carefully stepped into the tub and sat down pressing my back against the far end. Bella twisted her hair up on the top of her head and smiled sexily down at me. "Come here baby."

Bella slipped between my knees and her perfect ass pressed against my cock. Her back was smooth and flawless with a subtle hint of a tan line from her bikini. I reached for a washcloth so I could wash Bella's back as I promised.

Bella leaned onto my chest and dropped her head back to rest on my shoulder. "Edward?" She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Yes dear…" I loved how Bella felt resting on top of me.

"Do you think our relationship is strong enough to get through the rough patches?"

"Why are you asking me something like that?" I wrapped my arms around her.

"Rose and Emmett are going through something bad and they've been together for years, you and I have only been together months."

"Emmett and Rose will be fine, and you shouldn't worry about them," I squeezed Bella tighter. "I am convinced that we will survive anything that might come our way."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Emmett and Rose had faced their share of troubles in their relationship and I was confident that they would manage to resolve it without our interference. I didn't want their troubles to have any affect on our happiness.

"I believe you." Bella sighed and relaxed on top of me and I wrapped my arm around her.

"You mentioned the possibility of an Elvis chapel wedding, were you kidding?" I thought that maybe we should get married while we were here. I didn't know how long I could wait for Bella to be my wife and I could make the arrangements with the hotel to set everything up for us.

"Yes, I was kidding. As much as I want to be your wife, I'm enjoying being your fiancée. I can't get married without my parents, and you haven't even met my mother yet."

"True. Our parents would never forgive us would they?" Our parents loved us and the wedding would be as much of a celebration for them as it would be for Bella and I.

"Also, I don't want our honeymoon to be spent on a tour bus with three other men." Bella cuddled up against me as she giggled.

"Good point." Bella got me there, she deserved more from me and even though I wanted her to be my wife as soon as possible, I also wanted it to be done properly.

"Maybe later we can take a look at the calendar and try to pick a date in the spring?"

"Sounds good to me…now lean forward so I can wash your back before the water cools."

Bella complied and I rubbed the soapy washcloth over her perfect skin. While I rinsed the soap off she held her head in her hands with elbows resting on her thighs.

"You're spoiling me." Bella whispered.

I moved my hands over Bella's shoulders to pull her back onto my chest. I reached my hand around and caressed her breasts softly. Bella's hands clasped over mine, and her head leaned back against my cheek.

My cock hardened against the small of Bella's back. She pulled my hand down across her stomach and between her legs. Bella's fingers curled over mine pressing them between her soft wet folds. She softly moaned as I slipped my finger inside of her.

"We should move to the bed were we can get comfortable." The bathtub was awkward and I wanted us to be able to move more freely.

Bella shook her head in agreement and I helped lift her to her feet. She grabbed a towel and then stood waiting with another towel in her hand for me.

We approached the bed together and tossed the towels aside, as I quickly pulled the covers back and the cool sheets welcomed our hot moist skin.

I wanted to continue what I had started so I slipped my hand between Bella's legs. I slowly traced the crease of her thigh until the tip of my finger found her clit, stroking it softly. Her back arched slightly welcoming my touch. I entered first with one finger then added a second. I licked Bella's hardened nipples as my fingers probed inside of her. She gasped and I continued to flick my tongue and kiss her sweet breasts. My stiff cock was resting against Bella's leg.

"Fuck me Edward…please." Bella softly cried out to me while her hands reached out and held my arms tightly.

Bella's demand sparked me to become more aggressive, so I crawled over her and pushed her legs apart with my knees so that I could kneel between them. "You never have to ask me twice," my cock easily found her wet entrance and I pushed firmly inside of her and pumped fast and deep. "Nothing feels like you." I moaned loudly too because she was so tight and soft around my dick.

With each thrust, Bella's cries of pleasure grew louder and she reached up and locked her fingers behind my neck. Her chest heaved as her breathing labored as she tried to speak, "I love you so much."

I continued to push hard against her pelvic bone as Bella rocked her body to meet mine. Her perfectly shaped breasts bounced up and down as if to tease me.

I leaned down and kissed her with my tongue flat against her sweet mouth. Bella lifted her head to meet mine and she sucked my tongue into her mouth. Shifting her hips I felt my stomach tighten. I was near my climax when Bella moaned and squeezed her walls tightly causing my cock to explode. Shaken, limp, she released her grip on me and her head hit the pillow with her eyes closed. Our bodies were soaked with sweat as she continued to pant for air, and I balanced myself with my arms while still inside of her.

I looked down at Bella's beautiful face still flushed with passion. "I will always love you." She smiled at me and I pulled myself away to lie beside her.

"That was so nice." Bella cooed. I could see that she was tired and having fucked like that had completely drained her of all the energy she had left in her body.

"Close your eyes and try to take a nap." I ran my hands over her naked body and she curled up to rest and I too closed my eyes for a short time.

When I woke up I carefully slipped out of bed to allow Bella to rest. I called Caesar's concierge and explained to him who we were and asked him if he had any pull to get us a reservation for Craftsteak at the MGM. It was a busy time in Vegas because of the long weekend ahead and getting a dinner reservation this late was almost impossible and I hoped the band's name would open the door for the six of us tonight. He reassured me it would be no problem and to go ahead with our plans for a 9 p.m. dinner. The hotel also provided us access to a car for the time we were staying there.

The girls wanted a date night and an excuse to dress for dinner. They thought it would be nice that the couples spend some time together and I had no problem with it. I had my suit from Chicago that Bella enjoyed seeing me in, and I would need to check if it needed pressing before I put it on. I loved seeing Bella in a dress, so I was looking forward to the evening if only to see my beautiful fiancée dolled up.

I needed to call Jasper to confirm with him that he and Alice were in agreement for dinner at 9 p.m., I pressed Jazz's number. "Hey Jazz, I'm calling to confirm if you and Alice are on for tonight."

"Are you kidding? Alice is already at the mall. She's excited about tonight, so we're definitely on." Jasper said confidently.

"Jazz, did you pack a suit?"

"Dude, I live with Alice…did you have to ask?" Jasper laughed. "She brought one with her."

"Oh, that's right, the human clothes rack," I smiled. "I'm hoping mine isn't a wrinkled mess."

"Knowing Alice, she packed an extra one for you too."

"I should ask her," I found myself laughing at the thought. "The hotel arranged a car, so I'll see you two at the front door at 8:30?"

"8:30 is fine."

"Okay buddy, now I've got to call Emmett. See you later." I hung up and prepared myself to dial Emmett. I didn't know what sort of mood he would be in.

"Hey, did Rosie tell you about having dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, she did," Emmett sighed. "We gotta dress up and shit."

"I made all the arrangements, it's at an awesome steakhouse Em. We have a reservation for 9 and a car will pick us up at 8:30. Are you in?"

"Sure, we're in." I didn't hear the familiar enthusiasm that Emmett normally expressed when it came to a good meal.

"Is everything cool?"

"I'm always cool with you Edward." I believed him.

"Alright, we'll see you out front later."

"Later."

I hung up the phone and tossed it onto the nightstand. Bella was awake, laying quietly on the bed. She really hadn't gotten the chance to recharge like she had planned, and she slowly began to stir.

"Is Emmett cool?" Bella softly asked because she had only heard one side of the conversation.

"Yeah he is. He could never refuse a steak. Everyone will meet us at 8:30." I sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down closer to Bella.

"Thank you for arranging everything." Bella said as she smiled.

"I'm used to getting the guys together…no big deal."

"It's a big deal for me and I appreciate it." Bella stretched her arms over her head still fighting the exhaustion.

Bella's phone began to ring from across the room and I found it and brought it to her. She looked at who was calling before she answered it, "Alice?" she sat up. "Yeah, sure." Bella closed her phone and began to get off the bed. "Alice is coming up."

"Jazz said she was at the mall."

"I'm sure it has something to do with that." Bella slipped out of bed and put on her jeans and t-shirt while I found a shirt.

It didn't take Alice long to be knocking on the door and Bella quickly answered it.

"Bells, lookie what I found for you," Alice burst into the room with her usual high level of energy and shopping bags in her hand. "I couldn't resist, so don't hate me."

Bella looked at me confused and I took it as my cue to go check out the hotel gym. "I should see what kind of gym they have here," I kissed Bella's cheek. "I will be right back." I grabbed my key and left the girls alone.

**BPOV**

Alice walked into the room holding an arm full of shopping bags. It didn't surprise me that she went to the mall as the first thing she did when we arrived.

"I guessed that you probably didn't have a new dress to wear tonight so while I was looking, I found something that I think you would look amazing in." Alice began to remove the bag over the garment she was holding in her hand.

"I brought a couple of things." Alice knew me better than I did myself. I had the dress from Chicago with me that Edward liked.

"I'm sure you did, but did you bring anything like this?" Alice revealed a shimmering silver-toned metallic lace cocktail dress.

"It's beautiful." It was sleeveless with a V-neckline and a lace overlay. I loved it.

"It's almost pretty enough to get married in," Alice hesitated. "You promised you wouldn't, right?'

"No, Edward and I are going to wait to get married." I smiled to reassure her that we weren't going to take away her opportunity to help us plan something wonderful.

"I also got you shoes to match." Alice opened the shoebox and held up a high-heeled shiny silver sandal with a double ankle buckle that was perfect for the dress.

"Why does it still surprise me that you think of everything?"

"I'm glad you're happy," Alice wiggled with joy. "Now, I will leave you to get ready. Promise me you'll do something with your hair."

"I promise." I kissed Alice on the cheek and she skipped out of the room leaving me alone.

I stood in front of the mirror holding up the dress and Alice was right, I needed to do something with my hair. I had to jump in the shower and wash it. I thought to myself that the Tiffany bracelet Edward gave me would be perfect with this outfit. Tonight was going to be fun.

I pulled Edward's suit out of the garment bag and hung it in the bathroom to steam out some of the wrinkles. I knew he had a fresh shirt and I draped his tie over the hanger so his outfit would be complete.

While I was exiting the shower, Edward returned to the room, "Bella love, I'm going to jump in the shower, do you think I should shave?" I loved how he knew that I was attracted to his stubble.

"I think you can skip another day." I pulled a brush through my hair preparing to blow it dry and curl it for our date.

"Great, I won't take long." Edward stepped into the bathroom while I continued to get ready.

**OoOOoOO**

I slipped into my new dress and pulled the zipper up along the side and took one last look at myself in the mirror before I stepped out to reveal myself to Edward. I slowly opened the door to find him standing in front of the window looking out at city below with his hands in his pockets.

"Ready?" I smiled hoping he would like what he saw.

Edward slowly turned and stared at me a moment. "Oh baby, you look _beautiful_." He stepped towards where I was standing.

"Thank you…you're very handsome yourself." I loved how Edward looked in a suit. He had a style all his own and it seemed he was able to wear anything and look good in it.

"I can't wait to show you off tonight." He brushed my cheek with his hand.

I leaned in and grazed my cheek across his beard and wrapped my arm around his neck. "We're so lucky." I kissed him softly on his cheek.

"We should get going because it might take us twenty minutes to find the front door." Edward laughed as he held my hand and we left the hotel room together.

We found the other couples waiting for us at the front door and we all complemented each other on how great we all looked. Edward was in his grey suit and crisp white shirt and a dark grey tie. Emmett wore a dark navy suit, white shirt and light blue tie that matched Rose's light blue ruffled tiered sleeveless dress. Jasper's suit was black with a dark blue shirt with coordinating tie and Alice had on a vintage black cocktail dress that made her look like Audrey Hepburn. As promised a sleek black limo was waiting with the driver holding the doors open for us as we stepped out to the sidewalk. It was extremely hot outside and the shock of the heat made us all rush into the air-conditioned car.

It didn't take long to get to the MGM Grand and find the restaurant. They were expecting us and quickly seated us in a private area. The dining room was modern and edgy with rich wood, blown-glass vases and tungsten light accents.

We started off with cocktails and nibbled on the dinner rolls while we discussed the menu. We ordered a variety of appetizers, which included baby artichokes, Caesar salad and a shellfish sampler to start.

"Nice to see you boys all dressed up." Alice giggled as she ran her fingers over Jasper's tie. They were such a cute couple. Jasper adored the attention that Alice gave him and he placed his arm over her chair to keep her near him.

"You ladies are lookin' hot," Emmett lifted his beer bottle to his lips. "I'm starving."

The boys debated over the cuts of beef they preferred and Edward and I decided to order the ribeye for two with a side of asparagus and mushrooms. We skipped ordering a bottle of wine for the table and instead stayed with cocktails. Emmett wanted to stick to his beer and Rose liked her Cosmopolitan.

"Do want another Lemon Drop love?" Edward asked me as the waiter re-approached the table.

"I think I'll wait." I wanted to pace myself while Edward ordered another Guinness. He slipped his hand under the table and placed it on my thigh and smiled.

The conversation was flowing and we were all having a wonderful time. All the food was amazing and I was surprised how I managed to make it through the meal still wanting to sample a dessert. I gravitated towards the dark chocolate lava cake and Edward wanted vanilla bean ice cream to go with it and he ordered coffee for everyone at the table.

"Are you going to help me eat this cake Emmett?" I knew he liked chocolate cake and I really only ordered it so I could take a few bites.

"Most certainly Bellaroo, I do love your choice of dessert," Emmett reached his fork over the table and scooped up a corner of cake. "Oh, that is _good_."

"Who would have thought we would be sitting here eating expensive steaks, dressed in suits and riding in limos?" Jasper said before he leaned over and kissed Alice on the cheek. He had a special sparkle in his eye when he was around Alice and he became so open and warm.

"Thanks to Emmett's amazing producing skills we should be able to get used to this," Edward lifted his beer and saluted Emmett. "You did a fucking amazing job."

"Jazz has been playing me the songs on his iPod and I like what I heard." Alice wasn't much of a music critic so it was saying a lot. "Emmett, you and Edward wrote some amazing songs."

"Thanks a lot Alice, happy you like it." Emmett smiled proudly and I could tell he appreciated Alice's comments.

"If the next album is a hit, I'll have to start thinking about how I want to spend my money," Jasper laughed. "Maybe Alice and I should start thinking about buying our own place." Alice giggled and leaned into him.

"We have a wedding to think about." Edward sipped at his coffee and winked at me.

"I don't want to go overboard," I didn't want to splurge on a wedding and I was hoping we would be keeping it small. "I'm sure Alice will talk me into something different." I reached over and squeezed Edward's hand.

"I already have ideas." Alice said confidently and I didn't doubt her.

"How are you going to spend your money Em?" Rose was a little tipsy and she sounded a little sarcastic.

"On myself." Emmett laughed with a devilish look on his face as pushed back in his chair making the rest of us laugh at his quip.

"When are you ever going to grow up Cullen?" Rose snapped.

All of us stopped laughing and stared across the table. We knew something had been building between Rose and Emmett, but none of us expected it to come to a head in front of us. We were a little surprised since we all seemed to be having such a good time.

"Not now Rose." Emmett grumbled as he glared at her to restrain herself.

"That's all I get from you. '_Not now Rose_.' When is it ever going to be the right time?" Rose's face flushed and she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"It's pretty fucking simple, I just don't like being dictated to under any circumstances." Emmett slammed his hands down on the table and stood up to leave.

"Em, come on man, sit down," Edward tried to intervene as he tried to calm down the situation. "We're all having a nice night. There's still some cake left."

"I think the evening is over for me." Emmett buttoned his jacket and took a deep breath. "Thanks for dinner Edward, you were right it was an amazing steak. I'll find my way back to the hotel."

Rose reached for Emmett's arm, but he pulled away and quickly turned and left the restaurant. Edward stood up to chase after him while the rest of us tried to understand what had just happened.

"Edward, don't! Let him go." Rose stopped Edward from leaving the table.

"What the hell just happened here?" Edward stood at the end of the table looking confused as he looked to his sister for an answer.

"He's been acting differently since the tour began, none of this is your fault," A tear slipped down Rose's cheek and she wiped it with her napkin. "It is something that has been building up between us for awhile."

"Maybe we should call it a night." I motioned for Edward to come back to his chair.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought up the subject of money." Jasper had no clue that Emmett's outburst wasn't about money, but instead the direction his relationship was taking with Rose.

"Oh sweetie, it wasn't anything you said," Rose waved off Jasper. "I apologize for being inappropriate, I think I had too much to drink."

I got up from my chair and gave Rose a hug. I helped her to her feet to take her to the ladies room so she could gain her composure, and Alice went with us. Edward and Jasper stayed at the table and waited for the check.

Rose began to cry harder once we were safely inside the ladies room. "I'm so sorry for ruining your evening." She collapsed on the counter and began to weep.

Alice and I both tried to console Rose. I grabbed a handful of paper towels to wet and place on the back of her neck to calm her down.

"I think our relationship is over," Rose sobbed. "He has been distant and angry with me since I met up with him in Sacramento, and all we have been doing is fighting."

"Is that what he's been saying to you, that he wants to break up with you?" I was hoping that she might be wrong and that there was still some hope they could figure things out.

"Pretty much so, he doesn't want to get married and I can't stay with him if we don't." Rose tried to catch her breath. "I can't wait any longer I want to have a family and I'm not getting any younger."

"That's understandable," Alice pulled Rose's hair away from her face. "But I think he's confused."

"Do you want to spend the night in our room tonight? I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind." Rose was a mess and I'm sure Edward would agree with me that she shouldn't be alone tonight.

"No, I'll be alright. I'm sure he'll be out all night anyway."

Alice reached into her purse and handed Rose her compact to help camouflage her tear stained face. "Honey, it'll be alright. Emmett loves you and he won't go far."

We managed to calm Rose down and touch up her make-up so we could meet the boys back at the table and go.

Edward and Jasper stood up as we approached the table. "Everything alright?" Edward asked.

"Everything is under control, we should get back." I gave Edward a reassuring look. He took my hand and placed his other arm over Rose's shoulder as we made our way out of the restaurant and to the waiting limo.

Jasper and Alice wrapped their arms around each other tightly and we all said very little on the ride back to Caesars.

"Rosie, why don't you come up to our room and hang out with Bella and I for a little while." Edward was worried about his sister and didn't want her to be alone.

"I'll be okay…I need some time by myself." Rose smiled and patted Edward's knee.

"Promise you'll call us if you need us," Edward pulled his fingers through is hair. "We'll be up late."

"I promise, I'm right down the hall so no need to worry."

The limo pulled in front of Caesars and we all stepped out of the car and went directly to the elevators. Once we reached our floor we said our goodnights in the hallway as we all split to our perspective rooms.

Edward stood and watched as Rose entered her room safely. "Fuck, I hate to see her hurting."

We walked into our room and Edward and I both began to remove our clothes and carefully hung them up in the closet. We didn't say much to each other, as we both got ready for bed. Edward put on his sleep pants for the first time since we been together on this trip and I followed his lead. He wanted to make sure Rose could drop in anytime tonight, and I didn't blame him.

"Did you find anything out from Rose when you were in the ladies room?" Edward was still burdened by the drama.

"She wants to get married and have a family and Emmett doesn't, so she doesn't think she can wait anymore." I told him bluntly because it was the truth.

"Why is Emmett being such an asshole?" Edward began pacing back and forth.

"He doesn't want to get married. You can't force him to want to marry Rose." I may have been new to the group, but Emmett wasn't going to be coaxed into doing anything he didn't want.

"He's my fucking best friend, but he's messing with my sister and I want to kick his ass right now." Edward paced faster and pulled on his hair harder. This was the first time I witnessed Edward's protective side for his sister.

"You need to talk to Emmett before you try to start any fight." I knew Edward didn't have it in him to instigate a fight, but he was angry right now and he needed an outlet.

"This isn't like him. I've never seen him like this before." Edward's phone signaled a new text coming in. "It's from Rose," he stared down a moment to read the message. "She said Emmett's back and not to worry." Edward crawled on top of the bed and plopped down beside me.

"That's good news…right? We should listen to her and not worry."

"This wasn't the evening I had in mind for our first night in Vegas together."

"Are you kidding me?" I ran my fingers through Edward's messy bronze hair. "I'm with you."

**Now it's your turn, tell me what you think! Do you think Bella should have gotten married in Vegas? I would be extremely happy if you take the time to please review this chapter by pressing the little green button below.**


	11. Chapter 11 As the Tour Continues

**A very special thank you is being given to misticbutterfly for her help with writing the details for Bella's birthday present and for her friendship. Much appreciation to the super author Coldplaywhore and her beta Maggiemay14 for answering my Twitter question and suggesting the wonderful Toronto hotel for the gang to stay in. Last but not least, thank you to my Beta Berlywood, who is the best in the world!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 11- As the Tour Continues**

**EPOV**

Emmett and Rose managed to stop fighting long enough in Las Vegas until it was time for her to return to Seattle with Alice. They both agreed that they needed a cooling-off period and they would deal with their relationship privately after the tour was over. I had seen them fight over the years they had been together, but this time was different and I hoped that Emmett would come to his senses and realize that he and my sister were meant to be together.

Our final show at UNLV's Thomas & Mack Arena was sold out. Teaming up with 'Paramore' proved to be a great match because we were packing the houses. The promoter was extremely happy working with us and they were eager to start talking to Newton about the future. Everyone was confident that with the second album close to dropping, 2010 was going to be a successful year for the band.

I was a little disappointed that Bella didn't want to agree to a quick Vegas wedding while we were in town, but I understood that she took our pending marriage seriously. She wanted the ceremony to be shared with our families and the idea of a honeymoon on a tour bus wasn't her idea of romance. We looked at the calendar together and decided that May 29, 2010 would be the perfect day to get married, which would allow us two full weeks for a honeymoon before our summer tour began. I had to take comfort that she was wearing my ring and it was a promise that she was mine forever. We didn't need a piece of paper to keep us together.

We loaded onto the tour bus and left Las Vegas for our long trip to Calgary to begin the first leg of our Canadian tour. The itinerary allowed us four days off to travel and it would be Bella's first attempt being on the bus for such a long period of time. We chose to take the bus instead of flying because the band and I wanted to make surprise performances in small clubs while on the road to test out the new songs.

We were scheduled to stop in Salt Lake City and Helena to spend the night in hotels and to allow the bus driver to get the rest he needed. Newton had made arrangements for us to play at the State Room in Salt Lake City and Miller's Crossing in Helena. Our crew set up our equipment like we did when we used to play small clubs when we were first starting out. I was nervous about this second album because we had more expectations from our fans. Sophomore records tend to fall flat, and I hoped that we bested our debut with better songs, better production and more accomplished playing. We wanted to get a reaction that would help us determine what song selections we would make for our next tour. Emmett and I always liked to try and stay one step ahead of our career.

The guy's allowed Bella and I to occupy the bedroom suite on the bus and she seemed to handle her motion sickness fairly well. Anytime she started to feel a little queasy, she would lay down. The comforts of the bus allowed Bella to get her 'sea' legs by the second day. Emmett, Jasper, Jake and I all liked having her with us. She spoiled us by making great meals and snacks and she proved to be a fierce video game adversary against Emmett. Bella had become one of us, and I knew that I would miss her when it was time for her to leave.

Bella spent most of her free time when she wasn't with me, working on her laptop. She was either researching a new band, writing, or working on her project of documenting of our trip. She had been taking an enormous amount of photographs trying to capture as many candid images of us and our travels for her collection.

Every night we walked down endless hallways strewn with black and grey cables, anvil equipment cases and then step onto the blackened stage. Another show was up and running.

The past fifteen days we played Calgary, Winnipeg and then after a day off went back down to the states and played one night in Minnesota. The following days took us to Thunder Bay, Montreal and Ottawa.

Life on the road was monotonous. You get up, you pass the time until the gig, you do the show, and you party or travel to the next one where you do it all again.

As soon as we arrived in Canada, the party began and Emmett was carousing extensively. A new bunch of fans began to show up at the hotels, and Jacob was spending time with a couple of them. Two of the girl's were Jessica and Michelle and they had a constant party going on in their hotel room. One night Emmett got tempted by a bathtub full of beer that the two girls always maintained and he decided to attend one of their after-show parties. It got a little crazy and Emmett took Jessica on the tour bus to try and impress her. Jacob harassed him the next morning and it sounded like Emmett had put himself in a compromising situation.

By the time we arrived in Toronto several weeks later, Emmett was beginning to act like himself. Maybe the nightlife wasn't all that it was cracked up to be for him and I even overheard him talking to Rose on the phone.

Toronto marked the end of Bella's time on the road and she reluctantly packed her bags and removed all her personal things off the bus before we checked into the hotel. Bella's birthday was tomorrow and I wanted to do something nice to mark the special occasion. She would also be leaving to go home the following morning, so a lot had to be crammed into our last evening together.

Once we found our room, I had to distract Bella to make a few phone calls before sound check. I didn't have time to shop, so I had to get creative. I sent her downstairs to the hotel gift shop for a package of throat lozenges complaining that I felt my voice was getting hoarse. It didn't take her long to bring me back what I asked her for and we lounged around the room until it was time for me to go to sound check.

The concert venue was the Air Canada Centre, and we performed in front of a crowd of 18,000 people. The gig was again just perfect. The Toronto crowd were the loudest I had heard, and so passionate for all things Pattinson Project. I had performed some great shows on this tour, and the crowds had been fantastic - but seriously Toronto won the Best Audience category for me, they blew me away. After the show, I headed backstage to dry off, grabbed a beer and headed out the door with Bella on my arm.

**BPOV**

The tour was different without Alice and Rose. I liked having the girls to hang out with, but the one-on-one time I spent with Edward was wonderful. We were having so much fun being together each and everyday.

I had a rough first day on the bus dealing with my motion sickness, but I learned how to distract myself and I got used to life on the road with Edward and the boys. Edward and I occupied the larger suite at the back of the bus and we managed to find a limited amount of privacy. Edward would play his guitar and I worked on my laptop to pass the time from one stop to the next. Emmett, Jasper and Jake had no problem with me tagging along. I kept the bus tidy and I fed them and they all enjoyed my cooking. I tried very hard not to spend too much time in the tiny bathroom in the mornings and they accepted me as part of the group. I actually was able to sharpen my gaming skills by spending a lot of time whipping Emmett's ass on the Wii.

Canada's countryside was beautiful and I found myself taking more pictures and keeping detailed notes for my scrapbook. I began to take candid photos during the concerts and backstage along with the stops in between. The folder on my laptop was quickly filling up, and I had a lot to work with once I was home.

Rose and Emmett's relationship had been on hold since their confrontation in Vegas and he was using this time to explore what he thought he was missing out on in his life with Rose. Emmett began spending most of his free time with Jake and his drinking was becoming prevalent. It didn't affect his performance, so Edward didn't say anything to him hoping he would grow tired of it. Emmett was a big guy and he could hold a large amount of alcohol without many side effects. I thought to myself that if he could just get sick once, he might learn a lesson.

We spent the next two weeks making our way from Calgary across the country to Toronto with a string of concerts. We sporadically spent nights in hotels and the fans continued to find us, with some actually getting rooms and lurking in the hallways in hopes of meeting the band. There were a few who were pretty consistent and Jake and Emmett had gotten friendly with them. After one of their parties, Emmett decided to give one of the girls a tour of the bus and the way Jake teased him the next morning it sounded like Emmett had his hands full with the girl. I was angrier that he brought her on the bus than I was that he was looking for a cheap thrill. The bus was our home on the road and he should have respected our privacy. Whatever happened with Emmett and that girl made him apologize to all of us for his thoughtlessness. He seemed to get a grip and over the next couple of days he became more like the old Emmett we knew and loved.

We arrived in Toronto early in the morning on September 17th the day before my birthday. I was scheduled to fly back to Seattle on Saturday and I was beginning to get apprehensive about saying goodbye.

I gathered up the last of my things before we exited the bus. I wouldn't be back on it again, and I had to make a final pass to make sure I didn't leave anything behind. I was feeling a little sentimental because this was the end of my time on the bus and to the all the places it had taken us. I ran my finger along the edge of the bunk that Edward would occupy after I was gone and I tried to envision him sleeping there without me.

"Bella love, are you coming?" Edward shouted from where he was standing outside.

"I'm just making sure I didn't forget anything." I rushed to the door to exit and I stepped off where Edward was waiting to escort me into the hotel.

Edward and I had been inseparable since he knocked on my door in Los Angeles and I had almost forgotten what it felt like for him to say goodbye and leave me behind. We would be apart only six weeks, and I had to overlook the inconvenience and focus on the prize. Leaving Edward this time was different from all the times before because we both called the same place home. I tried to push aside the dread as the pangs in my stomach that signaled the fear that was building up inside.

The hotel we were staying at was exceptional. Edward had requested a nicer hotel be booked for the last days of us being together. The Fairmont Royal York was an elegant traditional Victorian hotel befitting of any major city. A charming hat wearing doormen directed us up carpeted steps to an impressive bustling lobby.

Edward and I rushed to find our room before anyone noticed we were there. It was getting harder to avoid fans finding us, and the paparazzi were starting to invade our space. Emmett, Jazz and Jake joined us in the elevator.

"See you guys at sound check?' Edward really didn't need to ask.

"Definitely." Emmett answered for the group.

We stepped out of the elevator and split up to go to our respective rooms. We were staying in a specialty room that had a nice sitting area separate from the bedroom. The hotels were all beginning to look the same and all we required was a comfortable bed and some peace and quiet.

My birthday was tomorrow and I wasn't expecting anything as my 25th year approached. I was completely happy with my life and there was nothing that could come wrapped in a box that could make it any better.

**OoOoOOo**

My cell phone rang and woke me up earlier than I would have wanted to. I had developed a habit of sleeping later and the time zone also worked against me. I rushed to the bathroom with the phone in my hand so I wouldn't wake Edward.

"Happy Birthday!" It was my mother's happy voice on the other end. "25 years ago you made me the happiest mother on earth."

"Thanks Mom…" I struggled to open my eyes.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I was just about to get up." I lied to my mom because I didn't want to explain why I was still in bed after 9 o'clock in the morning.

"I mailed something to you at your new address." My mom always sent me nice presents and being on the road make no difference. "I hope you like it."

"Thanks Mom, I'm sure I will. I get home tomorrow, I'll call you after I get it."

"Do you have any special plans with your handsome fiancé?"

"I'm not sure. He has a concert tonight."

"When am I going to meet him? The pictures you've been emailing me have made me eager to see him in person."

"How about if you come to Washington and spend Thanksgiving with us? You can meet everyone at the same time." Mom could meet the Pattinsons and all of our friends, and she could have a nice visit.

"That's a possibility." After my parents divorced, my mother Renee, moved to Florida and I hadn't spent a lot of time with her recently. It would be great if she could come to Seattle for a visit.

"It would be nice to see you."

"We need to start talking about wedding plans and maybe we could look at some wedding dresses together."

"I haven't even started looking," I had been on the road since my engagement and I hadn't had much time to think about my wedding or look at dress options. "I'm guessing Alice should have a pile of magazines and ideas waiting for me once I returned home."

"Call me when you get back to Seattle and we can talk about my visit."

"Okay Mom…"

"Happy Birthday again baby girl, I love you."

"I love you too Mom."

"Kiss that cute Edward for me."

"I will."

After we said our goodbyes, I looked at myself in the mirror. I was a complete mess, but I didn't seem to look any older and I certainly didn't feel different. I put on my robe, brushed my hair and teeth and splashed some water on my face. I never was big on birthdays, but this one was different. I had so much to look forward to because the holidays were only months away and Edward would be home without distraction. I was looking forward to spending time with him in Seattle, so we could begin to blend our lives and start making plans for our future together.

I stepped back into the bedroom area and found Edward asleep lying naked on his back with a blanket that barely covered his hips. I wondered what he dreamt of because he looked so peaceful and content. I resisted touching him so he could remain asleep. I could hear the maid's cart banging in the hallway. I didn't know if I should get back in bed to get more sleep. I gazed down at Edward and I felt the familiar melancholy that I got when I thought about leaving him tomorrow. Leaving him wasn't going to be easy, because I missed him already.

There was a knock at the door and it startled me. I must have forgotten to put the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door last night. I rushed to answer it before they could knock again. I opened the door to find the bellman with a cart at the front of our door.

"I think you have the wrong room." I whispered.

"Pattinson, room 1235?" The young man had the right room.

"Yes, that's me."

"I have the breakfast you ordered."

"Hang on…" I peeked around the door to make sure Edward was decent and I found him awake with his head propped up in his hand smiling at me.

"Happy birthday love…" Edward's voice sang out as the bellman pushed the cart into the room and I signed the tab. "Surprise."

"You ordered all this? For me?" I lifted the covers revealing eggs benedict, fresh fruit, pancakes and sausage, two tall glasses of orange juice and huge pot of hot coffee.

**EPOV**

I heard Bella's cell phone ring and she jumped from the bed and ran into the bathroom to answer it. I glanced at the clock and it was 9:45 a.m., fifteen minutes earlier than I had planned to wake. I stretched and ran my fingers through my hair and shifted to my back. I had to pretend I was still asleep until my surprise arrived.

I couldn't hear what Bella was saying, but her conversation didn't last long and I heard the water run as she brushed her teeth. The bathroom door opened and I shut my eyes. I heard her pad across the carpet and stop close to the edge of the bed. I was hoping she would get back into bed with me, but she didn't. What was she doing? Was she watching me sleep? I wondered if she did that often.

Finally there was a knock on the door and Bella answered it quickly. "I think you have the wrong room," she whispered sweetly.

"Pattinson, room 1235?"

"Yes, that's me."

"I have the breakfast you ordered."

I rolled onto my side, covered myself better with the blanket and rested my head in my hand as I happily waited for her to return to the room.

"Hang on…" Bella's head peered around the door with a look of confusion on her face.

"Happy birthday love…Surprise." The bellman pushed the cart of food into the room and Bella signed the check.

"You ordered all this? For me?" Bella began uncovering the assorted breakfast items I had ordered. Eggs benedict was the breakfast Bella ordered on special occasions and I knew it was her favorite and I made sure I ordered plenty of coffee.

"The pancakes are mine." I crawled out of bed and kissed Bella's neck before I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and slip on some clothes.

"You definitely surprised me," Bella pulled up the desk chair to the cart and sat. "This is wonderful."

I walked back into the sitting room and draped my arms from behind around Bella and kissed her head. "25 looks good on you." That was an understatement because she was the most beautiful woman I had ever met and I enjoyed making her happy.

"You think so?" Bella turned her head and I kissed her purposefully. The warmth and flavor of the coffee in her mouth welcomed my tongue. My morning hard-on responded eagerly, but I wanted her to enjoy her breakfast while it was still hot.

I pulled up the other chair and sat beside her and raised my glass of orange juice. "Happy birthday my love, may there be many, many more." I wished for a lifetime.

"Thank you," Bella blushed and looked down at her food. "Everything is delicious."

"Aren't you going to ask me about your gifts?" I teased her knowing she would never ask me about presents.

"There's more?" Bella gazed curiously at me.

"I asked my mom to design and create an office space for you back at home. She has been working on it while we've been away." I reached my hand over the table and grasped Bella's. "I also upgraded your coffeemaker."

Bella jumped from her seat into my lap and placed a strangle hold around my neck. "You are amazingly sweet and thoughtful."

I placed my hands on Bella's waist and held her tightly. It made me happy she liked my birthday gifts even though I didn't have a package for her to open. "One more thing, since I have a show tonight, I scheduled a couples massage for us this afternoon, here in the room."

"That sounds sexy." Bella cooed as she started to kiss up my jaw.

"I wanted to spend all my time with you today, I hope you don't mind me crashing."

"How could I mind if I get to see your naked ass being massaged?" Bella laughed.

We finished our breakfast and Bella received calls from her father, Alice and a few girls at LOUD. I loved that she was getting so much attention. My parents even called to wish her a wonderful birthday.

Bella and I showered to prepare us for our massage and she relaxed on the bed. "Will you cuddle with me?" she asked me sweetly.

I climbed onto the bed beside her and I wrapped my arm around her. I knew she was starting to think about having to leave and she wanted some comforting from me. I kissed Bella's forehead then rested my chin on top of her head.

"Edward?' Bella's voice was soft as she pressed her nose against my throat.

"I'm here." I knew she needed me to be strong for her.

"Thank you for making my birthday so nice."

"It's not over yet." I still had more planned for the remaining of the day.

"Our time is running out."

I stroked her hair hoping Bella wouldn't cry. "I'll be home before you have a chance to miss me."

Bella's breath hitched as she fought back the tears. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry and now look at me." She let out a small giggle.

I pulled away so that I could see her face. "We've been apart before."

**BPOV**

"The last time we were apart it was terrible." I referred to the time we separated for seven weeks because of the misunderstanding over Tanya and it had been the loneliest time of my life. Something inside had me scared.

"Bella love, we're in a different place now," Edward took a deep breath. "Don't you trust me?"

My heart jumped from Edward's comment, he should never doubt my trust for him, "I _**do**_ trust you and that's not what I meant to say…I'm sorry." I cupped his cheek in my palm. "I hate missing you."

Edward lowered his eyes, "I would never hurt you Bella. I miss you just as much as you miss me." I had hurt Edward's feelings. How could I hurt him after he given me the perfect birthday? Why did I ruin it by bring up our past problems?

"I love you and I know you would never hurt me." I tried to get Edward to look at me in the eye. "I will never talk about last summer again. Forgive me?"

Edward lifted his eyes to meet mine. "We weren't just fighting were we?" He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose.

"I love, love, love you Edward Pattinson." I peppered his cheeks with kisses.

"I love you too baby."

There was a soft knock on the door signaling it was time for our massage. Edward opened the door and welcomed two female masseuses into the room each carrying a table, a rather large duffle bag and a rolling cart. They effortlessly set up the tables, spreading large bright white pristine sheets for us to lie on. The tables were set up side by side so that we could see each other better. The stones were heated in lavender/ eucalyptus water and the scent filled the room.

"Good afternoon, my name is Katie." She was tall and thin with short dark hair. Her partner was slightly shorter and she had her hair pulled back and they were wearing crisp white tunics.

"My name is Leisa. We will be giving you both a River Rock massage. We are going to step out of the room and let you get underneath the sheet face down. Mr. Pattinson, I will have you on this table," indicating her table. "Mrs. Pattinson, you will be on the other table." That was the first time anyone called me Mrs. Pattinson and it sounded pretty good to me, even though it was premature.

As soon as they exited the room, we both stripped down and got on the tables.

It had been a long time since I had a massage, and I had never had one with someone else in the room with me. Edward had no hesitation to lay naked for a perfect stranger with his toned muscles on display. The masseuses came back into the room, and helped us adjust the sheets.

"Now, I want you both to take a deep breath in and let it out slowly." Leisa's voice was soothing as she took command of the session.

I closed my eyes and felt the sheet being pulled down to my waist and Katie's well-oiled hands stroked firmly down my body holding stones in her hands as she initialized the massage. The stones were hot to the touch, but soon melted into my skin, relieving my aching muscles.

"Let me know if the pressure is too much or not enough. Okay?" Katie spoke directly to me.

"I will." I answered.

Using a smaller stone, her thumbs worked out some of the tension within my neck and shoulder blades, and I could feel the tension melt away. "How's the temperature? Are you comfortable?"

I heard Edward moan out in pleasure, causing my head to turn. I watched as the other masseuse worked her way down his lean body, his eyes were closed and the expression on his face was pure pleasure. God, he was gorgeous.

I felt myself letting go of some of my worries as the pressure of the massage increased and Katie moved up my shoulders.

Once she was done with my back, she pulled the sheet up over my shoulders and placed several stones on either side of my spine. Katie then moved down to my legs, lightly massaging my calves, working a good medium pressure into my hamstrings. The heat from the stone relaxed my muscles and my mind. I began to lose track of time as the heat lingered on my skin, even though she had removed the heated stones from my back.

"Mrs. Pattinson, I'm going to have you turn over onto your back." I could hear the other masseuse telling Edward the same thing.

They held the sheets up, as we both rolled over onto our backs. Edward let out a sigh and we both relaxed as they continued.

"How do you like it so far baby?" Edward's calm voice asked.

"This is so wonderful." I smiled looking over at his handsome face and he winked at me.

I was so relaxed that I couldn't wait to feel her hands again. Katie re-adjusted the bolster under my knees and began to massage my arms and hands with new hot stones, continuing down my body to massage my legs, all the way down to my feet. She sat down on a stool and using what felt like her knuckle, rubbing in a circular pattern from the inside of my foot to the heel. I heard Edward growl out in delight, knowing it was his favorite part of a massage.

The masseuse's fingertips feathered lightly, touching the tops of my foot and around my ankle in slow soothing strokes and after doing that to the other foot, I was re-draped with the sheet and lightly touched on my arm, "Alright, we are going to step out of the room. Feel free to relax for as long as you need. We will be right outside of the door when you are ready." They handed each of us a bottle of water as they left the room. Edward rolled over onto his side and stroked my face with his hand.

"This is something I could get used to." I was completely relaxed and Edward looked so sexy lying beside me with the sheet barely covering his body. After watching and hearing him get his massage all I wanted to do was wrap my thighs over his hips and fuck his brains out.

Edward was the first to stand up and he put on his robe and handed me mine. He offered his hand to help me stand up and he escorted me to the edge of the bed so the women could come back in and retrieve their tables. He, then, notified the masseuses that we were dressed and ready for them to come back in the room. They each assessed how we felt and we both gushed how satisfied we were and slowly sipped at our water as we watched them meticulously put their tools away.

We walked them to the door and thanked them several times for the fantastic massage they gave us. Edward handed an envelope to each of them before shutting the door and locking it.

As soon as Edward stepped away from the door I dropped my robe and wrapped myself over him. His mouth opened and he pressed his lips firmly over mine. He drew in a deep breath pulling my tongue deeper and our kisses became urgent and consuming. My fingers pushed the robe off of Edward's shoulders and glided over his newly oiled skin.

The massage had made us both extremely excited and we crashed onto the bed panting and groping like we hadn't seen each other in months.

Edward was completely erect as I straddled his hips and rested my hands on his smooth warm skin. I didn't hesitate to envelop his cock and position myself over him as he filled me completely.

"Love me Edward."

"Always." Edward cupped my breast and took the nipple into his mouth. A spark of electricity shot down my spine when his teeth lightly clamped down over my tender skin.

I ran my hands through his tousled hair and carefully pulled on it. Our bodies slipped and slid with intense friction. I rotated my hips, rubbing in slow circles causing my muscles to clench around his cock inside of me.

"How do you do this to me Bella?" Edward groaned and kissed me again as I lost myself in the texture and taste of his flicking tongue against mine.

I began to melt against him and as I arched my body to feel him deeper, Edward lifted his hips.

"Touch me." I begged Edward to help me come. His fingers found my clit and his thumb pressed and rubbed over it in tiny circles. I could feel the tension building while I continued to rock my hips over Edward.

"Come for me Bella." Edward thrust his hips harder.

"Yessss…" the wave of bliss washed over me. I felt Edward's cock stiffen, then pulse heavily as he came inside of me.

We remained in bed holding each other until it was time to dress and meet the van that would drive us to the venue. I vowed to myself that I wouldn't allow any sadness when it came time for me to leave. Our careers pulled us across the country from each other, but we loved each other and our level of commitment was strong enough to endure anything.

**OoOOOoo**

It was soon time to get dressed and for Edward to go to work, so we pulled ourselves together and left the comfort of our room to meet everyone downstairs.

"Happy birthday Bella!" Emmett shouted across the lobby. He rushed up to me and scooped me up in his strong arms and lifted me off of the ground and kissed my cheek. "Did Eddie boy give you something nice?"

"Yes he did." I laughed as he placed my feet back on the ground.

"We just got 'stoned' up in our room." Edward was referring to our massage.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Emmett was confused by the joke.

"We had a hot stone massage up in our room." I laughed, letting Emmett in on the joke.

"Wow, I could be up for something like that." Emmett smiled and thought about the possibility of getting a massage.

"Happy Birthday!" Jasper and Jacob both shouted as we gathered in the lobby to get on the vans to the gig.

A few fans had gathered near the doorway and one girl stepped up and offered me a small bouquet of fresh flowers. I didn't know that anyone knew it was my birthday, but it was strangely nice to receive the flowers. Edward spent a few minutes acknowledging them and he posed for a few photos before Newton began yelling for us to get in the van.

We all piled in and found our seats. Edward placed his arm over my shoulder and pulled me to his side.

"The girls want to butter you up Bella," Emmett commented after the door slid shut. "They think if they get close to you, they can get close to Edward."

"Shut up Em!" Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut frustrated with Emmett's comments. "Why do you always have to say something stupid?"

"What did I say?" Emmett asked completely unaware what the problem was.

"It's her birthday for chrissake, can't Bella get flowers and leave it at that?"

"I'm sorry…geez." Emmett snorted. Jasper reached over the seat and smacked Emmett in the back of the head.

We arrived at the venue, the last concert of the tour for me, and I took my time to say goodbye to the crew and everyone that I wouldn't be seeing for awhile. I had brought my camera to take more pictures of everyone before I left. We had a great meal backstage and Edward stayed intertwined with me until he had to go on stage.

After the concert, we didn't spend any time backstage, instead we headed back to the hotel. Edward had arranged a late night snack of wine and cheese that was waiting in our room for us. In the middle of the table there was a cupcake with a candle on it.

"It's not my birthday anymore." It was well past midnight.

"Sure it is…it's only 10:00 p.m. in Seattle." Edward lit the candle with the matches the hotel provided. "Make a wish."

I closed my eyes and blew out the candle. After the smoke cleared Edward poured the wine and handed me a glass. "Don't you want to know what I wished for?"

"No, but let me show you what I wished for…"

**I look forward to your thoughts and comments so please don't hesitate to share your feelings about this chapter because I love reading them all!**

**Please press the button below. Thank you again for reading!**

**A/N: If you are looking for a good story, please check out misticbutterfly's current story - Summer Fling. **


	12. Chapter 12 Crashing

**As always thank you to**** my beta, ****Berlywood****, and ****misticbutterfly****, my Twitter, chat buddy and pre-reader.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 12 - Crashing**

**EPOV**

After Bella left the tour, we conquered the East coast with back-to-back shows for two weeks and then we turned around and made our way towards home. We had been on the tour for seven weeks and still had three more weeks to go. I had begun to feel burned out, but it was nice to know that we were heading west and getting closer to home.

Bella and I managed to get through our separation fairly well and we communicated with each other as much as Jasper and Alice did. Bella had kept herself busy back in Seattle with her work, and she and Alice made sure they got together a couple nights a week to keep each other company, making wedding arrangements. My sister invited her over to the condo a couple of times for dinner and they even drove to Forks to visit my parents. My folks wanted to see the engagement ring and officially welcome Bella to the family.

The band was scheduled to travel directly after the concert in Denver to Salt Lake City to allow us time to get some much-needed rest. After the show ended we all piled onto the bus for the 8-hour drive. The tour was beginning to wear us all out, and we were looking forward to getting into our bunks to get some sleep.

Jake and Emmett's partying had slowed down in the past couple of weeks because of all the time we had to spend traveling. Emmett and Rose were beginning to talk again, and I had no doubt that they would resolve their issues once we got back to Seattle. The subject of marriage wasn't a topic of conversation anymore between us. I never meant to have my personal life interfere with anyone else in the band, but it had struck a cord with Emmett and I wasn't going to push him.

Jasper immediately retreated to his bunk so he could communicate with Alice. His relationship with her made him extremely content. Between his chatting with Alice online and performing, Jazz had been writing a few songs. He was hoping to introduce them to the rest of the band when we got home. He was emerging as a pretty good songwriter from what I could hear when he was tinkering around.

I wasn't ready to go to bed, because the adrenaline was still pumping through me, so I decided to sit in the living area of the bus and I pulled out my phone to call Bella. I always looked forward to hearing her voice because it got me through the days and nights being apart from each other.

"Hi sweetheart…" I felt Bella's tight grip on my heart as I waited to hear her voice.

"Edward, I was just thinking about you." Bella's voice comforted me. "How did it go tonight?" I envisioned her lying in bed with her long brown hair splayed across the pillows with a sleepy sexy look on her beautiful face.

Bella always kept a copy of our itinerary next to the bed and she knew exactly where I was calling from. "The concert went great and the response was huge." I wasn't exaggerating, the fans welcomed us in a big way and I was looking forward to spending more time on the road in the future.

"I wish I was the there." _**I did too**_. I missed being near Bella and seeing her everyday. I couldn't wait until I got home so that I could feel her in my arms again.

"How was your day?" I had lost track of time and the date and I no had idea what she would be up to.

"I'm almost done with my current assignment and then there is a possibility of me going to the Green Day concert next week at the Key Arena to interview them."

"Damn, they're a tight band. Do me a favor and find out what their secret is." I envied Bella a little. I hadn't seen a good concert in a long time because I was too busy putting on my own.

"You're just as good if not better than them and the new album will prove it." Bella always supported the band and I believed her when she said our new album had a chance at being a success.

"I hope you're right." A lot of work went into our second album and we needed it to be a hit if we were going to continue to tour like we wanted to. "We just left Denver and we will be arriving in Salt Lake around 8 a.m. The other guys are already in their bunks," I yawned.

"You need to get some rest, will you call me after you arrive?"

"Definitely I'll call. I love you baby."

"I love you too," Bella paused a moment as if to catch her breath. "I miss you so much." I couldn't tell if she was crying, but I could hear the longing for me in her voice.

"I'll be home in three weeks, until then you dream of me and I will call you in the morning." I hoped my words comforted her while we both waited for the time to pass until we were together.

"I always dream of you…good night."

"Good night baby." I hung up the phone and stared out the bus window and I watched the miles pass in the darkness. I got lost in my thoughts and the only sound I heard was the bus motor. I thought to myself about how everything in my life was on track, the album was complete, the tour was a success and Newton was already in the process of booking something for us after the holidays. I had a wonderful woman waiting at home to marry me.

Even though I was completely exhausted, I was still wide awake and I needed a little more time before I could try to go to bed. I pulled out my ragged notebook and jotted down some ideas for some lyrics. My mind was wrapped around Bella and I wanted to use the inspiration while I had it for my writing. When I flipped open my book, I found the small post-it note that Bella had left me the first morning I was in her apartment after we made up, and it made me smile at the tiny little x's and o's she had written me. I traced my fingers over the writing and smiled at how lucky I was to have Bella in my life.

We were several hours outside of Denver and it was about 2 a.m. when the bus started to make some strange noises and began to sputter. The driver pulled over to take a look under the hood and he called dispatch for some back up help. We were just outside of Laramie Wyoming and not close to much of anything. Emmett, Jake and Jazz woke up from all the commotion and joined our driver and I on the side of the road as we waited for help.

"What the hell is going on?" Emmett bellowed as he stepped off the bus in his briefs rubbing his head trying to wake himself up.

"Don't tell me we're broken down." Jake said with Jazz steps behind him. "I hope we aren't stuck on the side of the road for too long."

"Newton should be right behind us. The driver called dispatch and we should have some help soon." It was beginning to get cold standing outside and Emmett went back on the bus to put some clothes on.

We were able to reach Newton's cell phone and he said that the crew's van were about an hour behind us. They didn't have enough room for all of us to fit in the van with them along with our gear so Newton suggested that once they got here, they would wait with the bus and we would get into their van. The crew was scheduled to stop at a motel to get some sleep, but the driver said he was up to push through. We opted to continue in the van because we wanted to spend some time at the hotel before the gig.

Once Newton arrived, they unloaded their things to make room for our gear. It was now close to 4 a.m. and by the time we were done with everything, we were eager to get back on the road and maybe get some sleep during the ride ahead of us. We still had 6 hours left on the road before we would arrive in Salt Lake City. It wouldn't give us much time before we were expected for sound check.

I sat in the front seat while Jazz and Jake took the middle seat and Emmett shared his seat with some of the luggage in the back. It didn't take long before everyone fell asleep as we all were past exhaustion. I rested my head against the window and dozed off and I began to dream about being back home in bed with Bella.

All the sudden I felt myself being jerked awake and I heard the sound of a loud crash.

**BPOV** – Oct. 6, 2009

The ring from my cell phone startled me and I had a hard time waking to answer it, "Hello." It was dark and I was confused as to what time it could be. Edward and I usually stuck to a schedule, so I had no idea who would be calling me at such a strange hour.

"Bella, honey, this is Carlisle Pattinson," Carlisle paused a moment then spoke again. "I have some bad news, the band had an accident in Wyoming."

The words shocked me awake and I sat up, "What? Edward was in an accident? Is he okay?" My pulse began to race and , adrenaline pumped through my body.

"Edward was hurt and he's being taken to the hospital."

"Oh my God." I felt all the air rush out of my lungs.

"The police couldn't tell us anything over the phone, but its serious and we need to get to Wyoming as fast as possible. I'll take care of everything. I'm going to call Rose and then I will call you right back, alright?"

"Alright." My mind was racing and I didn't know what to say or do, but to sit and wait for Carlisle to call me back.

It was 5 a.m. and by 5:15 a.m. Rose called and said the she and Alice were both on their way to the loft. Carlisle and Esme were making arrangements for all of us to fly to Cheyenne Wyoming out of Sea Tac as soon as we all could get to the airport.

I sat on the edge of the bed in pitch darkness, still holding the phone in my hand. I was in complete shock and I didn't know what I should be feeling or doing. Edward was hundred's of miles away severely injured and the possibility that he wouldn't survive frightened me. How could I exist without Edward? He needed me. The phone rang in my hand and it snapped me out of my daze. "Hello."

"Bella honey, we have tickets waiting at the airport." Carlisle's voice was strong and steady. "Rose will pick you up and we'll meet you at the gate."

"Okay," that's all I could come up with for a reply.

"Sweetheart, everything's going to all right." Not even Carlisle completely believed in that statement, but I appreciated him saying it.

"I will see you at the airport." I carefully hung up the phone and I stood up from the bed and immediately went on autopilot. I had to get dressed and pack a bag. I needed to be with Edward.

There was a knock at the door and I answered it. Both Rose and Alice were standing in the doorway looking concerned and shocked. Alice was the first to step inside and hug me.

"Bella, are you alright?" I'm sure Alice meant well regarding her question, but "I" wasn't the one alone and hurt in an emergency room.

"I'm scared." I was grateful Alice was there with me because she was my oldest and dearest friend and she understood me better than almost anyone.

Rose stepped beside me and took my hand. "Jasper called and told me Emmett had been knocked unconscious and he only needed stitches. He and Jacob only had a few cuts and bruises," her voice faltered and her eye's filled with tears. "The driver was killed and Edward…" she couldn't say another word.

I pulled Rose into a hug. Edward was her little brother and she spent all of her life protecting him and loving him. She was just as scared as I was. She cried on my shoulder and for some reason my eyes remained dry. I had to be strong, was on a mission now, and I had to get to Edward.

I picked up my bag, locked up the loft and the three of us went down to Rose's car. I took the keys from Rose's hand because she was in no condition to drive. I drove the familiar route to the airport and parked the car in the long term parking structure and we made our way to the terminal.

As promised, Carlisle had tickets waiting for us when we each checked in at the counter. He and Esme wouldn't arrive from Forks for a couple more hours. Rose, Alice and I navigated through security and found our gate. We sat holding hands while we waited for the time to pass.

Carlisle had been in contact with everyone's parents. The boys practically grew up together and Emmett's parents had known the Pattinsons for many years and they trusted them to get the answers about Emmett and to get him home safely. Jasper and Jacob's families had been in communication with their sons directly and there was no need for them to fly to the hospital because they only had minor injuries and could travel home on their own.

Jasper called Alice one more time from Memorial Hospital of Carbon County in a town called Rawlins with an update regarding Edward and all he knew was Edward was alive. He kept Alice on the phone until the Pattinsons arrived at the gate and it was time to board our plane.

Jasper was completely freaked out from the accident and he and Jacob planned to stay with Emmett and Edward until all of us got to the hospital. He had no idea how the accident happened and he couldn't understand that all he had was a scrape on one arm while Edward was so badly injured. Alice was able to calm him down a little bit before she had to shut off her phone.

The flight was barely full and I was able to sit alone with a window seat in first class. I looked out the small porthole window and witnessed the sun breaking through the clouds moments before we took off. All I could think about was Edward hurt and alone.

The flight attendant offered me orange juice and I couldn't refuse it. My hands were shaking when I brought the cup to my lips. I wasn't hungry and I ignored the tray of food, but I welcomed the coffee even though it tasted bitter. I sat silent with tears streaming down my face.

The flight took us over 4 hours because there were no non-stop flights to Cheyenne and we still had another 2 hours to drive to Rawlins. It was almost 3 o-clock in the afternoon before we arrived at the hospital, and I was completely drained. Everyone did their best to get me to Edward as quickly as possible.

Carlisle's status as a doctor enabled him to quickly get the information from the emergency room staff and they led him directly to his son, with Esme and I steps behind him while Alice and Rose went in search of the others.

**OooOoO**

Carlisle stood by my side as I entered the ICU to see Edward for the first time. My heart was breaking as I quietly approached Edward's bedside. The whole unit was dark and the only the sounds came from the beeping monitors. I was so scared.

I began to cry the moment I saw Edward's beautiful face swollen and battered and his body hooked up to a ventilator. The doctors had induced a coma to help him heal from the trauma his brain suffered. I touched Edward's hand and his skin was warm. Did he know I was there?

Carlisle pulled up a chair for me to sit and he stepped away to speak to the attending doctors. I couldn't release Edward's hand and I bent over to press my forehead onto the warmth of the back of it. "I love you, please don't leave us." I began to pray harder than I ever had in my life. Edward had to live. God couldn't take him away, because he still had so much to give to the world. I made every promise I could make with heaven to keep Edward alive.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I didn't have the strength to lift my head. Esme wrapped herself around me and reached out her hand to touch her son. "We all need to be strong."

"Edward _has_ to wake up." I had cried so much today that I didn't have any tears left.

"The medication will keep him in a coma for a few more days." Esme's voice was comforting.

"I have to stay here with him." I was desperate and there was no way I could leave Edward's side.

A doctor stepped in the cubicle, "Mrs. Pattinson." Both Esme and I directed our heads towards him.

"I would like to discuss your son's prognosis," he looked at Esme first. "I have already explained the details to Dr. Pattinson."

"This is my son's fiancée Bella Swan, I would like her to be included." Esme spoke directly to the doctor standing in front of her.

"Most certainly, Miss Swan." The doctor acknowledged me.

"Please tell us everything." I had to be brave as I prepared myself to hear the worst.

"Edward has suffered severe head trauma from the impact. Thankfully, he was seat belted and that prevented any further injuries, which helped us to stabilize him quickly. We would like to keep him in this controlled coma until the level of his brain swelling has dropped."

"Is he going to wake up?"

"We think he has a strong chance of recovery. We'll know more in a few days."

It wasn't what I wanted to hear, but it gave me hope. Edward was alive and warm and it comforted me for now.

"Each hour he manages to get through gives him a better chance."

"I understand. Can I stay here with him?"

"The ICU visits are limited to only two people at a time, with Dr. Pattinson as an exception. One of you can stay by his side overnight, but we encourage family to leave the hospital to get the proper rest they need."

I didn't know if I could leave Edward, he needed me. Carlisle returned to the cubicle and stood closely beside me.

"Bella honey, I have hotel rooms nearby for all of us. We should go there so you can freshen up and I can drive you back in time for the next visit."

"No, I'm sorry, but I can't leave him here alone." I felt a panic rush through me. I knew I could never leave Edward's side.

**Alice's POV**

Jasper kept in constant contact with me since the accident happened. All signs pointed to the driver being fatigued and didn't see the oncoming car. He tried to avoid the collision, they were T-boned on the passenger side where Edward was sitting, causing the van to flip. The guys had been asleep when the accident happened which prevented them from being injured more. They had no idea that the driver was killed or that Edward was badly hurt until the ambulance arrived at the scene.

Thankfully, everyone had their seat belts on and it saved them from more injuries. Edward was protected by the side airbag, but he must have hit his head when the van flipped. Emmett suffered a concussion and required seven stitches for a cut over his eyebrow from a piece of flying luggage. Jacob had several small cuts and bruises, but nothing that required any treatment. Jasper got some road rash along his arm caused by being pulled out of the wreckage, but nothing else seemed to have harmed him.

When we finally arrived at the hospital, we found all the guys huddled together in the emergency room waiting room. Jasper had called his parents and reassured them he was okay and that I would soon be there with him. Dr. Pattinson spoke to Jake's family before leaving Seattle and he promised he would get Jake back to Washington safely. They were shaken up and still in shock when we found them.

Carlisle, Esme and Bella rushed off to the ICU and Rose and I comforted our men, including Jacob. All of us were completely terrified out of our minds about Edward.

Rose had held herself together pretty well until she saw Emmett and she broke down in his arms. She was relieved that Emmett was alive and distraught that Edward was critically injured. Emmett held her tightly repeating over and over to her that everything was going to be okay.

Jake, Jasper and I decided to find some coffee to give Rose and Emmett some privacy. Jake was already beginning to feel stiff and sore as we sat near the vending area with our paper cups in our hands.

"How could this be happening?" Jake wasn't dealing with the waiting very well. He's always a little hyper and was either tapping his hands or feet, but now he was completely still.

"Are you okay Jake?" I was worried for him because he didn't have anyone there by his side.

"Yeah, I called my dad and let him know I was okay. He told me that Dr. Pattinson is going to help me get home." Jake just stared at his cup.

All of us avoided talking about Edward as we waited nervously to hear more news from the Pattinson family. I was worried about how Bella was holding up. Emmett and Rose found us, bringing along Mike Newton who had just arrived in Rawlins with the crew. Rose sat next to me while the men stood up and gathered around each other.

"Tonight's show and the rest of the tour have been cancelled." Newton's comment was understandable, but we all flinched as the words left his lips. "The record label is going to handle the news and they will try and keep the media away from the hospital."

Edward was a hot commodity and news of the accident would draw hoards of paparazzi and fans to the small hospital. This wasn't the time to deal with the invasion.

"How are they going to manage that?" Rose voiced her concern.

"Edward is here under an alias and LOUD magazine is going to help to direct the story back to Seattle." Newton was still dating Jessica Stanley and she had experience writing about 'The Pattinson Project' for LOUD.

"Good move Newton." Emmett was just as protective of Edward as Rose was, and he approved with Newton's decisions.

Jasper made his way back to my side and hid his face in my neck while I rubbed his back to comfort him. Everyone else found a place to sit and we tried to get comfortable as we sat in silence staring down the hallway hoping for some good news to come our way.

Mike Newton and Jake kept leaving to take care of band business and to talk on their cell phones. Rose eventually fell asleep with her head resting on Emmett's lap.

"You know, no matter what happens, we have to be there for Bella." I whispered to Jazz.

"Definitely." Jazz squeezed me tighter. "They're both important to us. We'll be there for them."

"I love you Jasper Hale." Jasper was the perfect man for me. Bella and I had found the happiness we always talked about since we were little girls and she deserved to keep Edward. I prayed for them one more time.

Just as I was opening my eyes from my prayer, Dr. Pattinson entered the waiting room. The men stood up and waited for him to approach the group.

"Thanks for waiting like this," Carlisle was first to speak. "Edward is stable and in a medically-induced coma until the swelling from his brain reduces." Carlisle was now speaking to us as a physician.

Rose leapt from her place on the couch and hugged her father. "Daddy, is he going to be okay?".

"Rosie, we need to pray." Carlisle held his daughter trying to calm her down.

"Dr. Pattinson, is there anything we can do?" I stood up speaking not only about Edward, but for Bella too.

"You all should get some rest. I reserved some rooms at the Quality Inn." Carlisle pulled out his wallet and handed Rose his credit card. "Take a cab and I will call you if anything changes.

"How is Bella?" I was worried about her and I couldn't leave her there.

"Bella is going to stay with Edward, but she is going to need you later Alice."

"Please tell her I will stay in town as long as she needs me to."

"You kids should get going," Carlisle insisted. "I promise to text you updates." He turned to make his way back to his son.

We all headed to the hotel and we knew we were going to be in Wyoming for a while.

**BPOV - **Day Two – October 7, 2009 – 9 a.m.

I had lost all track of time and space as I remained focused on Edward's breathing and held his hand. I was afraid that if I closed my eyes I would lose him.

I had been sitting with Edward for eighteen hours and I was beginning to feel the effects of not eating or sleeping. I was exhausted. Both Carlisle and Esme demanded that I go to the hotel even if I couldn't sleep, I should shower and change my clothes.

"Bella honey, you aren't going to be any good for Edward if you don't keep up your strength," Esme spoke to me maternally. "Alice is here to drive you to the hotel."

"Alice is still here?" I had totally forgotten about the others and it was comforting to know that I had Alice to lean on.

"Rose and Emmett have come to the hospital to visit Edward. You should take a break while they are here," Carlisle's soothing voice convinced me that it would be all right if I stepped away for a little while. "I will call you if anything changes."

Esme wrapped her arm around my shoulder and helped me to my feet. I let my grip from Edwards hand slip, and she lead me out to the brightly lit hallway where Alice was waiting for me.

"Bells you need to get some rest." Alice hugged me and continued to lead me out of the hospital. "Let me take care of you."

I felt like a zombie, as I tried to navigate myself to the car. I felt as if I was drowning and the weight of the water was pulling me down. I was still in shock and I didn't know how much more of it I could take.

The bright sunlight stung my eyes as we stepped outside into the parking lot. The smell of fresh air was nice compared to the stale medicinal hospital air. I sat in the front seat of the car and pulled the seatbelt over me. Alice got behind the wheel and carefully drove us to the Quality Inn that wasn't far from the hospital.

Alice had already taken my luggage and checked me into my room yesterday, so she already had my key in her hand as she led me through the lobby and down the hallway.

"We all have rooms down this hallway. So if you need one of us you don't have to go far." Alice chirped as she opened the door and pushed me forward.

I stood at the foot of the bed and I didn't know what I needed to do.

"Are you hungry?" Alice pulled on the sleeve of my jacket and started to undress me.

Strangely, I had no pangs of hunger and just the thought of food caused an instant rejection in me. "No."

"I'm going to have Jasper go out and pick you up a sandwich anyway. You don't have to eat it, but it will be here for you." Alice crossed over to my bag and began to pull out fresh clothes and my toiletries.

"Is everyone still here?" I hadn't really seen anyone since we arrived. "Are they all okay?"

"Oh, they are all a little sore, but they'll be okay." Alice's eyes diverted from me. "Let's get you out of those clothes and into the shower. It will make you feel better."

I slowly removed my clothes, while Alice started to run the water for my shower. My limbs felt numb and heavy as I raised my arms over my head to pull my shirt off. I had been wearing the same clothes for several days and it did feel good to remove them as I tossed them on the floor.

"Will you be alright being alone for a few minutes? I'm going to check in with Jasper and have him get us some lunch." Alice glanced at her watch.

"It's okay. I can take a shower. I'm alright."

"Okay, I plugged your cell phone in the charger," Alice pointed to the floor. "Everything you need is in the bathroom. I will be right back."

I heard the door shut behind me as I slowly stepped into the spray of the shower. At first the hot water felt good against my skin, but as I began to relax, I lost control of my emotions. It was the first time I had been alone since I left home and I felt the pain rising up into my chest. I heard a strange moan spilling out of my mouth. I couldn't seem to catch my breath as hot tears poured out of my eyes. I slid down the side of the wall and sat on the floor of the cold bathtub sobbing.

I felt like I was cracking into a million pieces and the pain and fear I felt for Edward was searing over every one. More strange moans escaped from my soul and I wrapped my arms around my knees in hopes of holding myself together. I had never experienced a pain like this before. I had never loved anyone like I loved Edward and the thought of him broken and fighting for his life ripped my heart out of my chest. The water poured over my head as I sat rocking back and forth wishing the nightmare would end.

**Alice's POV**

Bella looked like a ghost when she walked out of the ICU to meet me. She had deep dark circles under her eyes and her skin was gray. I knew I had to help Bella get some sleep and I pulled her into my arms.

"Bells you need to get some rest. Let me take care of you." I helped Bella walk out to the rental car. She hadn't been outside in the fresh air since we had gotten here and the sunlight caught her off guard. Bella sat in the car and I drove us to the hotel where all of had been staying, which wasn't far from the hospital.

I had taken care of Bella's things after we arrived and placed them in her room so I had her room key and could walk her directly there so she could rest and take a shower. She didn't say a word as we walked through the hotel together.

"We all have rooms down this hallway. So if you need one of us you don't have to go far." I unlocked the door and placed my hand on Bella's back so that she would step into the room.

Bella took a few steps then stopped and stared. She frightened me because she seemed almost catatonic.

"Are you hungry?" I grabbed the cuff of her sleeve to help her remove her jacket.

"No." Bella said flatly, she hadn't been eating and I thought if I sat with her I could get her to try.

"I'm going to have Jasper go out and pick you up a sandwich anyway. You don't have to eat it, but it will be here for you." I stepped over to Bella's luggage and selected a complete set of fresh clothes and got her toiletries to set up in the bathroom for her.

"Is everyone still here? Are they all okay?" Bella had no idea that all of us were still here waiting for Edward come out of his coma.

"Oh, are they all a little sore, but they'll be okay," I felt a little guilty telling her. "Let's get you out of those clothes and into the shower. It will make you feel better."

Bella continued to stare blankly at the wall as she removed her clothes and left them on the floor in a pile.

"Will you be alright being alone for a few minutes? I'm going to check in with Jasper and have him get us some lunch." It was lunchtime and I wanted to give Jasper the keys to the car so he could get us all some food. Bella should be okay for a few minutes while I stepped across the hall.

"It's okay. I can take a shower. I'm alright." Bella slowly stepped into the bathroom and pulled the shower curtain back.

"Okay, I plugged your cell phone in the charger. Everything you need is in the bathroom. I will be right back." I rushed out of the room and across the hallway to my room.

Jasper was lying on the bed watching T.V. and he sat up when I entered the room. "Is she alright?"

"No," I felt myself tearing up. "She is not doing well at all." Jasper crawled off the bed and came over to comfort me. "I'm scared for her."

"What can I do?"

"Can you run and pick up some sandwiches?" I held on tightly to Jasper to suppress my tears. "Will you get some water and soda too?"

"Sure I can." Jasper kissed my head and rocked me in his arms. "You're going to help her get through this honey."

"She needs to eat and get some rest, so I'm going to stay with her, is that okay?" Bella needed me now more than ever and I was going to be strong for her.

"Of course," Jasper took the car keys from hand and stepped away from me. "I'll go now and will rush right back.

"Meet me in Bella's room." Jasper kissed me lightly on the lips and headed out the door.

I paused for a moment to regain my strength because I didn't want Bella to see me upset. I took a few deep breaths and returned to Bella's room.

I slipped the key in the door hoping to find Bella out of the shower and dressed. Instead the water was still running and the bathroom door was open. "Bella?" I stepped into the bathroom to find Bella curled up on the floor of the bathtub crying uncontrollably. "Oh my God."

I grabbed a towel and rushed to her side. I pulled the shower curtain back to shut off the water and wrapped the towel around Bella's tiny body. She was shaking uncontrollably and cried out loudly. I had never heard such heartbreaking sounds before.

"Bella, can you stand up for me?" I tried to slip my arms under her armpits to lift her from the tub.

Bella looked up with her tear-filled bloodshot eyes and stared up at me. She was consumed by pain. She was beyond exhaustion and it broke my heart to see her in so much pain.

"Come on honey, you can stand up for me? Let me dry you off." Bella slowly stood up and I helped her step out of the tub and I dried her off quickly. I grabbed the clean t-shirt from the counter and slipped it over her head and had her step into a fresh pair of panties. I walked her out to the bed and as she sat on the edge I towel dried her hair.

Bella seemed to calm down, but didn't say a word as the tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

I pulled the covers back and guided Bella to lie down and I crawled in the bed beside her and hugged her.

"I'm here for you Bella," I held her tight. "Close your eyes and try to sleep. I promise I will wake you if there is any news."

"This is bad isn't it?" Bella whimpered. "I could lose Edward."

I stroked Bella's wet hair to comfort her, "We still have hope Bells." I had to believe we still had hope. "Edward will be alright, he's a strong guy and he has a lot to come back to."

"I don't know what to do." Bella finally gave in to her exhaustion and she fell asleep in my arms. Bella was broken and I had no idea how to fix her or if I could. I couldn't bring myself to think that there might be a chance that Edward wouldn't recover. I didn't have the strength to think about it…it would be a bridge we might have to cross…but not today.

Shortly after Bella closed her eyes, Jasper came walking into the room with his arms full of grocery bags. "Shhh…she just fell asleep." I whispered to him.

Jasper tiptoed to the dresser and quietly placed the bags down the best he could. "Are you going to be okay?" he spoke softly.

"For now."

**Stay tuned, because you'll never know what to expect with this story.**

**Keep the reviews and feedback coming in. They are always welcome.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13 – Hours into Days

**I hope that you are addicted to this story and telling your friends to check me out. As always, much appreciation and love to****, my beta, Berlywood and misticbutterfly for always being there. **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 13 – Hours into Days**

**BPOV **– October 8, 2009 - Day Two - 7 p.m.

When I woke up, my head was pounding and my face was hot. I had no idea where I was or the time of day, because the lamp was on and the curtains were closed. I was confused. I felt like I was waking from a terrible nightmare. I turned and found Alice was lying next to me asleep. I tried to sit up, but my head began to spin and I was weak from exhaustion.

"Bella, is everything okay?" Alice asked quietly. My movement must have awakened her.

"I think so," I rubbed my swollen eyes. Where am I?"

"We're at a Quality Inn in Wyoming."

Oh my God, now I fucking remember. All the memories from the past couple days came flooding back and a pain in my chest pressed heavily down, crushing my heart. I tried to swallow, but my mouth was dry and I knew my stomach was empty.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"About 8 hours, it almost 7 o'clock."

"I need to get back to Edward." I sat up surprised I had slept so long.

"You need to eat," Alice got out of bed and she was fully dressed. "Jasper can pick us up some hot coffee while you get ready."

"Any calls from the hospital?" I didn't know what I was expecting to hear since Edward was in a controlled coma until Friday.

Alice looked at her phone and read a text message, "Edward is still stable. His parents are with him now."

I struggled to get out of bed because I needed to use the bathroom. "Can you drive me to the hospital?"

"Please have dinner first," Alice took my hand. "Bella you need to eat something."

"Okay, okay…" I knew she was right. "I feel like shit." I felt like I had a massive hangover with the way my head was pounding.

"I just texted Jazz about the coffee..." Alice followed closely behind me as I tried to make my way to the bathroom.

The Quality Inn in Rawlins Wyoming didn't provide room service, so we had to go down to the hotel restaurant if we wanted to eat. I knew I needed to get dressed and pull myself together enough to be seen in public.

"I should call Charlie and tell him what was going on." I hadn't spoken to anyone since we left Seattle after we heard about the accident. My family should know where I am and what's going on.

"I hope you don't mind, but I called him after we first got here." Alice had known my dad for a very long time and I appreciated that she thought to call him. "He said he would come out here if you need him.

I shook my head no, acknowledging the gesture and started to step to the bathroom. As much as I loved Charlie I didn't want him here. I had enough to think about.

"Do you need any help?" Alice asked as if I needed help to pee. Why was she hovering over me?

I stopped a moment after I stepped into the bathroom and I looked at the towels thrown on the floor and then I remembered my breakdown earlier in the shower. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"You don't need to apologize Bella, you're my best friend and I'm glad I could help." Alice's voice was light and cheerful. Nothing ever seems to be a burden to her.

"Thank you for being here for me Alice. I don't think I could have gotten through it if you weren't, but I think I'm alright now."

"Go and freshen up and I'll pick out something for you to wear." Alice wasn't going to leave my side after how I behaved earlier. I couldn't blame her and I loved her for it.

While I was in the bathroom I avoided looking in the mirror. I didn't need confirmation that I was a total wreck. I took a quick shower and I brushed my teeth. Alice had placed my clothes and everything I needed on the counter. I pulled my damp hair into a ponytail. When I stepped out of the bathroom Jasper was sitting across the room on a chair next to the window and there was a cup coffee waiting for me.

"Hey Jasper…thanks for the coffee." I grasped the cup and lifted it so that I could smell the familiar aroma.

"I got it black, there's cream and sugar in the bag." Jasper was having a hard time looking at me.

"Perfect," I tried to smile so he would get the worried look off his face. "Thanks for sharing your girlfriend with me."

"Anytime." Jasper managed a smirk. He was a sensitive guy and I knew if Alice worried about me he would be too.

"Enjoy your coffee while I freshen up." Alice had Jasper bring her things over to my room so she could get ready there. She was taking this watching over me seriously.

I enjoyed my coffee while Alice quickly readied herself. She wasted no time freshening her make-up and fixing her hair and she was done before I had a chance to put on my shoes.

"The hotel restaurant is pretty good. Can you believe it's called the 'Hoot N Howl'?" Alice giggled. "Are you up to give it a try?"

"Will Emmett, Rose and Jake be joining us?"

"Don't forget Newton, let me call them," Alice used the hotel phone. "Hi Rose, would you and Emmett like to join us for dinner? Bella is starving." Alice smiled and winked at me. "Hey do you know where Jake is?" Alice gave me a thumb up. "We're ready to leave now…okay…we'll meet you in the hallway."

"They're coming?" I had to ask even though the conversation I overheard confirmed it.

"Yes they are…Jake just happened to be in their room, and they'll call Newton." Alice grabbed her purse.

We wandered out into the hallway and found Emmett and Rose standing together with their arms around each other. It was a pleasant sight to see since they had recently treaded over a rocky time in their relationship. Rose looked pale, but she had Emmett to help keep her strong.

"Bella," Emmett's strong voice called to me. "I'm so happy to see you." He hadn't seen me since we arrived here.

Emmett's face was badly bruised and a large bandage was taped over his eye. I felt the need to hug him. Emmett opened his huge arms and welcomed me. Rose joined in on the hug. "I am so happy to see both of you." I felt tears starting to build in my eyes and my feelings began to choke me as I forced the emotions back down because I couldn't allow them to escape like they did earlier.

"Lets eat." Alice cheerfully announced with enough distraction that we managed to laugh and we headed for the elevators.

The hotel restaurant was more like a sports bar, but it was comfortable and the smell of the cooked food overwhelmed me. I can't remember the last time I ate a meal and welcomed the thought of it. Everyone was right; I needed sustenance to regain my strength because I had to be strong for Edward and days that were ahead of us.

The boys had pulled several tables together so the seven of us could sit comfortably. Jacob and Newton soon joined us and it was so nice to see everyone. I was so grateful that they all had hung around to support Edward. The boys ordered a pitcher of beer and fell into their usual banter. I liked hearing the sound of their voices. It reminded me of being back on the bus and just hanging out with them. I pictured Edward sitting with them for just a moment and it broke my heart he wasn't here with us.

I ordered a bacon cheeseburger with fries and Jasper told the waitress to keep the Diet Coke coming. The heavily salted fries tasted especially good as I placed the first bite into my mouth. My stomach welcomed the hot food and soda and my headache began to fade.

Rose's phone signaled an incoming text. It made me flinch.

"It's from Dad. Edward is stable and he is responding well."

"That's good news…right?" Emmett perked up.

"It definitely is good news." Rose answered.

"I need to get back to the hospital, " I had an urgent need to leave. "Emmett will you take me?" I felt guilty that I had left Edward's side for so long already.

"Sure I will Bells."

They were all still in the middle of eating their dinners, but Emmett could drop me off at the hospital and come back and re-join them in a few minutes. I stood up from my chair.

"Now?" Alice questioned me. "You should finish your dinner first."

"I need to go now." Everyone glanced at each other, like they thought I was crazy, and Emmett held out his hand to get the car keys from Alice.

"Come on Bella, we can go now." Emmett started walking towards the door.

"Alice, I will text you and let you know when you can pick me up later." I wasn't going to give her a reason to worry about me the rest of the night.

"I will." Alice sighed with relief and smiled. She knew my word was good and that I would come back to the hotel to sleep before too long.

"Give Edward my love." Rose called to me.

"I will. I love you guys. I quickly pushed through the door and walked with Emmett to the car.

It didn't take long to get to the hospital and Emmett pulled up to the drop off area and placed the car in park.

"Bella, do you want me to walk you in there?"

"I don't need you to, but if you want to see him…"

"No,' Emmett paused and his eyebrows knitted together. "It's too tough for me to see him right now."

I reached up and lightly touched the bandage over Emmett's eye and slipped my fingertips down to his cheek "I understand," I knew it wasn't easy to see Edward laying in a coma, in fact it was down right terrifying. I opened the door of the car to leave. "Thanks for the ride."

"Bella?"

"Yes." I turned back and looked into Emmett's face.

"Tell him I love him…okay?"

"He loves you too Em, I'll tell him." I closed the car door and stood and watched him drive away before I entered the hospital and got my visitor pass for the ICU.

By its very nature, the ICU environment was a strange place with its noises, equipment, constant activity, and bright lights. Carlisle and Esme took the opportunity to take a break when I arrived at Edward's bedside.

"Bella, you look refreshed." Carlisle commented as I entered the room.

"I got some sleep and they took me to the hotel restaurant and I managed to eat something. Emmett just dropped me off."

Esme brushed the stray hair from my forehead and pushed it behind my ear. "You need to take care of yourself sweetheart."

"I am…Alice is going to pick me up later so I can freshen up again." I smiled to disguise from the Pattinsons that I had broken down.

"We'll be back in a little bit, were going to get some dinner." Esme leaned onto Carlisle as he placed his arm around her and they exited through the automatic double doors out into the hospital hallway. They were a devoted couple and I hoped that Edward and I would be that much in love when we reached that point in our lives.

I stared at Edward's face while I looked for signs if he was in any pain or had any idea we were there for him. He remained unchanged and I was fearful that he might never open his eyes again.

I sat in the chair next to his bed and while I held his hand, I played with the dark blonde hair on the back of his arm, praying he would come back to me.

"Rose and Emmett send their love," I whispered.

Each day had left me more exhausted and I could only think about Edward. I sat staring lost inside my head as the hours of the day slipped away. I daydreamed about the day when we would get home and put this nightmare behind us.

**OoOOOoO**

October 10, 2009 - Day 4

The day finally arrived when they were going to remove Edward from the medication that was keeping him in the coma. He was responding well to the treatment and the brain swelling was no longer a threat. I was hoping that I would be able to see Edward's sparkling green eyes opening soon.

The bruises on Edward's face were fading and his dark bronze whiskers were covering most of the cuts on his face. I weaved my fingers with his, "Edward baby, please do all you can to come back to us." I prayed that our wait was over.

The doctor entered Edward's cubical, "Ms. Swan, we are ending the coma medication today. It may take hours or days for your fiancé to awaken."

"Understood." I believed Edward would come back quickly and I was going to remain positive.

"We are transferring Mr. Pattinson to a room upstairs in a ward, as he no longer requires the ICU." The doctor was confident with his decisions.

"That's good news." I was hoping a natural-lit room and the privacy would make it more comfortable for Edward.

"As soon as he is alert, we will conduct neurological testing to determine the extent of the damage." It was hard to hear the doctor say that Edward's brain could be damaged.

Esme and Carlisle arrived as the medication was being removed from Edward's I.V. The orderlies came and prepared Edward for his transfer to the ward. He looked so fragile as they carefully lifted his body onto the gurney to transport him. Edward was limp and lifeless and it broke my heart to see him so still.

Once Edward was situated in his new room, he would be able to receive more visitors. I sent a text to Alice with the news. She quickly responded that everyone was going to stop by.

The whole gang had been so wonderful staying in town and I hadn't had much time to show them my appreciation. I had only been able to text Alice sporadically and I didn't spend much time at the hotel, other than to get some sleep.

They had to take turns visiting Edward in ICU because they only allowed 2 people at a time and I was usually one of them. Jacob and Mike Newton were first to come up to the ward, and they both were so uncomfortable that they couldn't bring themselves to get close to Edward's bed.

I gave Jacob a hug because he looked like he needed one, "I'm so glad you're safe." Jacob squeezed me tight and buried his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry that I only seem to tease you," Jacob's voice cracked. "I want to tell you that I do love you and Edward. You're my family."

"Jake you are like a brother to us and we love you too." I whispered in his ear before we broke away from the embrace.

Jake and Newton spoke briefly with the Pattinsons, then they asked me if it would be all right if they returned to Seattle. Jacob's family hadn't seen him since the accident and Newton had to deal with the business of the band and controlling how the media was handling the news about Edward Pattinson being injured. I gave them my blessing, they already had been through enough and they needed to get home. We had no idea how long Edward would be in the hospital and there was no reason for them to stay. Carlisle had made all the arrangements for them to get back to Seattle. I promised them both to communicate with them daily.

Jasper and Alice were next to come visit. In usual form, Alice had a vase filled with bright flowers and a bouquet of foiled balloons. Jasper still didn't look well even though the accident had only left him with a scrape. Alice raced to me and hugged me tight. Everything we ever meant to each other came flooding to the surface. I hadn't cried in over a day, but I couldn't stop the tears because I knew she loved me and I got strength from her being there.

"Edward is coming back to you Bells, I just know it." Alice released her hold on me.

"I hope he does soon." I tried to smile. The bright colors lifted the mood of the room and I placed them where Edward could see them immediately after he opened his eyes.

Jasper stood and watched us from a distance and I reached out to him. He looked surprised as he reached his hand to mine. I guided him to Edward's side. "Edward loves you Jasper," he remained silent. "He will be so happy to know you're okay."

Jasper lowered his head, "Bella, I feel awful."

I squeezed his hand, "Please don't because you know he wants you to be healthy just like I do." Jazz didn't need to feel guilty for surviving.

Alice sensed Jasper's uncomfortable situation and she suggested they go find someplace for lunch. Everyone was emotionally exhausted. As they left the room, Rose and Emmett came to visit.

I took the opportunity to step away from Edward to allow the Pattinsons complete access to him. Seeing them surrounding Edward and all the love they had for him touched my heart. I had to step out to the hallway for a moment and compose myself. Right now I needed to feel Edward's arms holding me and to hear him tell me everything would be fine. I slid down the wall to the floor, crouching down holding my head and squeezing my eyes shut trying to imagine it and fighting back the sobs that were building up in my chest. This wasn't the time to break down again.

Esme knelt beside me and hugged me like only a mother could, "Bella dear." Edward's parents had always opened their hearts to me. "You know all of us are here for you too."

"I know. I can't tell you how grateful I am," I swallowed and tried to compose myself. "I don't know how I could have managed without all of you."

"Come back to the room, Edward should be coming around soon." Esme helped me to my feet and walked me back into the room.

Carlisle kissed my head and Rose and Emmett sat together on the windowsill. We were a family and the power of all the love in the room was hopefully going to give us a miracle.

**OoOOoO**

Minutes turned into hours and everyone took turns taking a break and keeping the limit of how many people were allowed in the room. Visitation hours ended at 8 o'clock and they left, knowing that Carlisle and Esme would take care of me while we continued our vigil next to Edward's bedside. The doctors and nurses were constantly checking on him. Edward was stable, but still wasn't waking up. Carlisle tried to explain to me that it was normal for him to still be asleep and tried to distract me from worrying and watching the clock.

The day was coming close to an end and Carlisle and Esme moved to the waiting room to get more comfortable to spend the night and I remained holding Edward's hand. All I wanted to do was to crawl up onto the bed with Edward. I wanted to rub my cheeks against his beard and smell the spice scent of his skin. I missed his voice and the green of his eyes. Please God, wake Edward.

The hospital quieted down as the visitation hours ended and it was time for the night shift to begin. I sat in the dimly lit room praying and fighting exhaustion that was forcing me to close my eyes and fall asleep. I rested my head on Edward's hand just for a minute…I just needed a minute…I passed out.

What felt like a moment was more than an hour that I was asleep. I woke up in a dark room and Edward was still unmoving. The light from the hallway allowed me to see his face clearly.

"Edward, please wake up…please." I stood up and whispered into his ear. "I love you so much. Everyone needs you." I lightly kissed his bruised cheek and began to hum the lullaby he wrote for me and touched his hair.

Edward's breathing pattern changed and he seemed to try and swallow. Was it possible he was waking up? I quickly ran out to the nurse's station and got Esme and Carlisle back into the room.

"Edward seems to be waking. Quick!" I raced back to Edward's room and the nurse rushed in and began monitoring his vitals.

"I notified the doctor." The nurse told us as we all stood at the foot of the bed.

Edward started to flinch and his mouth parted to take in a deep breath. All of us froze. Edward began to force himself awake and he looked like he was feeling the pain from the accident as his eyebrows furrowed and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Edward, son…" Carlisle stepped closer. "Welcome back."

Edward looked confused and stared blankly at us. The doctor stepped into the room and immediately asked us to leave before I could say anything. My heart was racing and Esme and I were holding onto each other in the hallway. Finally Edward was awake.

I looked at the clock and it was shortly after midnight.

Eventually the doctor came out to the hall and he spoke to Carlisle first. The look on both of their faces was serious and my stomach dropped that there was a possibility that something was wrong. The doctor stepped to Esme and I next. "Edward is stable and alert, however he is confused and doesn't seem to know who he is. I'm scheduling a MRI for later this morning and maybe we can get more answers. Most likely this is a temporary symptom."

"He doesn't seem to know who he is? What does that mean?" I was beginning to panic.

"He has experienced a traumatic brain injury and temporary memory loss is a side effect and it should lessen over time as the brain heals." Carlisle tried to explain.

"It's sort of like if you were to write text on your computer and then you stored it and you tried to access it, but you forgot the file name, and you know it's there, but you can't get at it," said the doctor. "His memory is like that. He still has the file."

"Can I see him?" I was fighting back tears as I waited for his permission.

"Yes, he can have visitors for a short time, but don't be disappointed if he doesn't know who you are. Try not to stress him."

"I'll be careful." The doctor had me concerned, but I believed the tests would prove Edward would be okay in time.

"Make sure you allow him to rest."

"I'll supervise her visit and we will make sure he gets some rest." Carlisle was stepping in as an educated physician and I followed his lead.

"Bella let me go in and talk to him first," Carlisle guided me back into Esme's arms. "I will come and get you in a moment."

**EPOV**

When I opened my eyes I had no idea where I was or what had happened to me. I was so confused that it was frightening. I knew I was lying in a bed and I was connected to some sort of monitor. The room light stung my eyes and as I regained my focus I noticed a crowd of people standing around me, then they were ordered to leave.

A doctor hovered over me as he checked my eyes with a penlight and asked me a few questions. "How are you feeling? Do you know where you are?" I felt nothing, but extreme panic because my mind was empty. My heart was racing and I felt like I needed to hide.

"There's no need to panic, you are recovering from a head injury and it might take a little while before you feel like yourself again," the doctor instructed the nurse. "Can you tell me your name?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know what year it is?"

I tried to think, but I couldn't find an answer, "No, what's going on?"

"I'm going to give you something to help you sleep and in the morning you may feel better." The doctor left the room without saying another word.

A tall middle-aged man walked into my room and came to my bedside, he had blonde hair with a pleasant face. "How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?" The man spoke with an English accent and he looked concerned. I didn't think I felt any pain. I was too confused to answer. "Edward, do you know who I am?"

I shook my head no. My name was _Edward_? This man knew me.

"I'm your father, you were in a terrible car accident," his voice was calm and there was something about him that comforted me. "You received a head injury and there might be some residual swelling that may be causing you to have some memory problems."

"How long have I been here?" My throat felt sore and dry.

"About a week, you have been in a coma." A week felt like a long time and my heart was pounding in my throat as I tried to calm myself down. "You have two people who want to see you. Are you up to meeting them?"

I shook my head no again. Too much information was being released in my mind and I didn't know how to process any of it. Light, sound, and images crashed around in my head and nothing was making sense. I covered my eyes with my hands hoping that if I blocked out the light the thoughts would slow down. I felt like I was in a nightmare and it was scaring the hell out of me.

"Edward, would you rather be left alone?"

I didn't want the man who said he was my father to leave me alone. "No, please stay." Maybe he could help me understand what was happening to me.

"I know there is a lot of information for you to process son."

"Nothing makes any sense to me," I sighed in frustration. "Who am I?"

"Your name is Edward Pattinson, you're 25 years old and we all live in Seattle, Washington. Right now you are in a hospital in Wyoming," the man continued to speak. "My name is Carlisle and your mother's name is Esme. You have an older sister and her name is Rosalie."

"Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie." I was trying to remember if I recalled the names and nothing came to me.

"You were in a van that was hit by an oncoming car and the van flipped. You and your three friends are all fine."

"Was I driving?" I was concerned that I was responsible for the injury of someone else.

"No, you weren't driving. It was a hired driver behind the wheel."

_Hired driver? What was that supposed to mean?_

"Nothing is making any sense to me." My mouth was dry and I found some water sitting on a table next to my bed. It was just out of my reach and I wasn't strong enough to lift my body up enough to get it for myself. I struggled to get closer.

"Son, let me help you." Carlisle pulled the table closer to the bed and poured me a cup of water and placed it in my hands. I took a sip from the straw.

"Along with your mother Esme, there is one more person waiting outside," Carlisle paused a moment before he continued. "Your fiancée Bella."

Fiancée? Did he say fiancée? Holy shit, I was engaged? How was I supposed to deal that?

"This is very strange for me," I swallowed hard and I could feel the anxiety building in my stomach. "I'm not ready." I felt my blood pressure rising and I was exhausted.

"That's okay son, it's late and they'll give you a sedative so you can get some sleep. They'll be doing some tests on you in the morning." Carlisle pulled the curtain around my bed to block the light from the hallway coming into the room.

The doctor stepped back into the room. "Feeling any better Edward?"

"I'm really confused and I have a terrible headache."

"Its understandable, you have been through a lot these past few days. You should get some sleep. The morning is going to be busy and you will need your strength." The doctor turned to Carlisle. "I think you would agree with me that Edward needs be left alone for the remainder of the night."

"Edward, I'll be outside in the waiting room if you should need me." Carlisle began to step out of the room. "Goodnight son."

I was left alone in the darkened room and was petrified about my situation. A nurse came into the room and gave me some medication and I quickly felt relaxed and slipped back into the darkness.

**BPOV**

Finally, something had changed and there was a brighter prospect that Edward would recover soon. I stood in the hallway with Esme eagerly waiting for my chance to see him.

"Our prayers have been answered," Esme said happily. "I need to call Rosalie."

I couldn't take my eyes off the doorway waiting for Carlisle to take me to Edward while Esme stepped away and made her call to her daughter. The doctor and nurse entered and exited Edward's room several times.

Carlisle was gone for what felt like a long time when he finally stepped out of the room. Esme and I both stood up hoping that we would be able to see Edward next.

"Edward isn't up for any visitors. He is a little confused and he needs his rest'" Carlisle reached out and took both my hand and Esme's, "They just gave him a sedative."

I felt my stomach drop, "Not even one minute?" I pleaded. I just wanted to see him and let him know I was here and to tell him I loved him.

"Bella honey, right now he doesn't know who he is or who anyone of us are. He asked for more time before he had any visitors."

"He didn't recognize you?" How could Edward not know his own father? It was hard for me to believe.

"No he doesn't. He needs more time to heal. This condition shouldn't be permanent. The tests tomorrow will give us more answers."

We all walked towards the waiting room area. I needed to get my bearings. I was still excited that Edward had finally opened his eyes, but I had to process the fact that I couldn't see him and that he wouldn't know who I was if I did go into his room right now.

Carlisle went to the nurse's station and came back with some paper and a couple of pens. "Why don't you write down some of the important memories you and Edward shared," Carlisle instructed me as he handed me a pen. "I'm going to make a list of his family and friends so that it will help him keep track of everyone."

That was a good idea. I worked on an outline of when Edward and I met and how I lived in Los Angeles. I skipped over the time we spent apart and went directly to me moving to Seattle and our engagement. The list was distracting me, but I was beginning to fade from exhaustion and I sat back in the chair to rest my eyes.

Esme put her arm over my shoulder, "Bella dear, you and I should go back to the hotel and get some rest. The morning is going to be a busy one for all of us."

I glanced over at Carlisle to see what he would say. "I'll stay here and I promise to contact you if anything changes. Edward should sleep for the next six to eight hours." Carlisle said confidently.

They were right. Edward had been sedated and I needed to prepare myself for the morning. I didn't want Edward's first time seeing me again dressed in a wrinkled hoodie and a ponytail. "Okay." Esme was happy I didn't put up a fight. I folded my paper and put it in my pocket.

During the brief car ride back to the hotel I sent everyone text messages letting them all know that Edward was out of his coma and to continue to pray for him.

After saying goodnight to Esme, I went straight to my room. As soon as changed out of my clothes and brushed my teeth I went directly to bed. I turned off the lights and I laid in the quiet darkness as the minutes ticked away. I was finding it hard to fall asleep and I struggled with all the thoughts that were racing in my head. I was happy that Edward was awake and that I would be seeing him in the morning, but I was terrified he wouldn't remember me. The fear twisted so much in my stomach that I had to race to the bathroom and throw up.

**A/N: There is an Outtake chapter for this story featuring Emmett, co-written by misticbutterfly and myself titled '****Groupie Experience'****. We hope you take the time to read it.**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter! **

**I look forward to your thoughts and comments so please don't hesitate to share your feelings about this chapter because I love reading them all!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14 – A New Day

**Thank you for reading my story and I hope that you are enjoying it. As always, much appreciation and love to****, my beta, Berlywood and misticbutterfly for always being there. **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 14 – A New Day**

**EPOV **- October 11, 2009

I was awakened from my sedation by one of the nurses who came in to check on me. It felt early in the morning and shortly after the nurse checked my blood pressure and left my room, they brought me some breakfast. Why was it I knew how to hold a knife and fork and read the dry erase board hanging on the wall with the names of my caregivers written, but I didn't know who I was?

I gradually began to assess my surroundings but the muted colors of the room and the bland food dulled my senses. The only color I found was coming from vase full of flowers and some balloons next to my bed and I wondered where they came from. The hallway was alive with the buzzing of people at work and carts of food being pushed. I wondered how long I would be stuck here.

I had no idea what I looked like and I was curious. I ran my hand over my face and I found I had a full beard and few scratches on my cheeks. It felt a little painful near my right eye and temple. I was hooked up to a machine so I couldn't get out of bed to find a mirror.

I tried to search my brain for some sort of answer, but when I tried, it was blank and it was freaking me out. I felt like I was trapped in a fucking nightmare. How could I have lost all my memories and the knowledge of who I was? I pulled my fingers through my hair as I began to breathe harder and came close to tears.

Just at the moment when I thought I was going to completely lose it a doctor walked into my room. He wasn't the same one I met last night. "Mr. Pattinson, I'm Dr. Collins, I've been your neurologist since your arrival. I hear you are experiencing some memory loss." He flashed a penlight in my eyes.

"That's an understatement." I felt perspiration on my forehead and was in a complete state of panic.

"Your heart rate is up," the doctor looked at the monitor I was hooked up to. "Anxiety is expected. I'll get you something to make you more comfortable."

"Anxiety?" They can give me a pill for that, but what about a pill to get my life back?

"The anxiety is a result of you trying to deal with your accident and adjusting to your lack of memory. That should be a temporary issue," he scribbled something down on the file in his arms. "Your MRI has been scheduled for you this morning so we can get a better idea of why this is happening to you."

"When can I get out of bed?" I was eager to escape and take a look at myself in the mirror.

"Hopefully after your tests. Try and finish your breakfast and we'll come get you in a couple of hours." The doctor left the room leaving me alone again.

I stared out the window as I tried to regain my composure, not really knowing what I was thinking about. I finished my orange juice and tried to eat some of the eggs that were lying on my plate getting cold.

"Good morning…are you up for visitors?" It was the man from last night, but I couldn't remember his name.

"Sure." What else could I say? Get out and leave me alone? He seemed like a nice enough man and maybe he could help by providing me with more answers.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"I'm the same." I didn't want to tell him I had just had an anxiety attack. I picked at the cold piece of toast on the plate in front of me.

"The MRI and tests you'll be receiving should give us some answers. I didn't tell you that I'm a physician, general practice." That explained why he seemed so comforting. "I've been keeping track of your progress."

"What do I do for a living?" I was curious what I did and the kind of person I would be.

"You're a musician and singer in a rock band."

"Band?" I was surprised because I would have never guess I was a musician. Nothing made any sense to me.

"You're the leader of a successful band, "The Pattinson Project", you were on tour when the accident happened."

"Really? Tour?" I was surprised to hear that I was successful.

"Two of your band-mates, Emmett and Jasper are still here. Emmett is your best friend and your sister's boyfriend."

"It's getting hard keeping track of everyone." I pinched the bridge of my nose hoping to relieve the pain in my head.

"I wrote a list for you," the man reached into his back pocket and handed me a paper. "I hope it will help you."

I unfolded the paper and found a long list of names and their relationship to 'Edward' was spelled out for me. Carlisle was this guy's name…now I remembered and he was my father. "Thanks."

I looked over the handwritten list; **_Carlisle Pattinson– Father, Esme Pattinson– Mother, Rosalie Pattinson– older sister, Emmett Cullen – best friend/sister's boyfriend/bass player, Jasper Hale – friend/lead guitar, Jacob Black – friend/drummer, Bella Swan – fiancée_** …I stopped reading. "All these people are here?"

"No, Jacob and Mike Newton had to get back to Seattle yesterday." Carlisle stepped closer to me. "Could I let everyone know you are ready for visitors? They've been anxious to see you and they could come by after your tests."

"It won't hurt to give it a try." I swallowed hard hoping I wasn't making a mistake.

**OoOOOo**

After Carlisle left, I spent the remainder of the morning being poked and scanned. My reflexes and motor skills were stable and physically I was normal, but my memories were still lost in the darkness of my brain. The MRI results were going to be the last possible way to figure out what was going on inside my head.

Once I got back to my room, a nurse assisted me in taking a shower. I was still weak from being in bed, so I had to sit in a chair. The water was refreshing and it perked me up. It felt good to feel the washcloth rub over my skin as the nurse helped me reach everywhere. I noticed bruising on the right side of my body where the impact of the accident must have happened and it shocked me a little to see how big they were. After my shower, I managed to brush my teeth and as I stood in front of the mirror I stared at the unknown face looking back at me. There was a bruise on the entire side of my face and I had a black eye. There were a few healing cuts on my face and the beard on my chin was full. As I managed to stand back I could tell I was tall and lean. My skin was pale and my fingertips had calluses. I didn't see any tattoos or piercing anywhere so I guess I wasn't a 'wild' type of musician.

"Would you like to shave?" The nurse helping me asked.

"No, I think I'll keep it." I wasn't sure why I wanted to keep my beard; maybe it was because I wasn't ready to completely reveal 'Edward' yet.

The nurse helped me get back into bed as lunch was being served. "When are visiting hours?"

"8 a.m. to 8 p.m." the nurse replied before exiting my room with a smile.

I wondered when Carlisle was going to return with the people he spoke about. I pulled out the sheet of paper he gave me from the drawer next to my bed. I felt a twinge fear in my stomach at the idea of meeting them. Especially Bella Swan. I was curious to see the type of woman I could fall in love with enough to want to marry.

**BPOV**

After Carlisle returned from the hospital, he called me and suggested we should wait until after lunch to visit Edward to give him time to get through his tests. I didn't get much sleep last night because I was anxious to see Edward. I spent the extra time I had getting ready so that I would look nice for him. I even put on make-up to cover the dark circles under my eyes and to add some color to my cheeks.

I hadn't packed many clothes, but I did have a colorful summer top at the bottom of my luggage that was left behind from when I was on tour. I chose to wear it in the hope it would perk up my well-worn jeans and Converses.

We all met in the hotel restaurant for a late breakfast and Emmett pulled together several tables again so we could sit al nine of us. The staff was beginning to know us by name and they didn't mind that we were making ourselves at home.

"Bella you look cheerful." Alice commented as she and Jasper found their seats.

"You think so?" I was glad she noticed and hoped Edward would too.

Everyone was in an upbeat mood and I was eager to get to the hospital. The coffee didn't help with my jitters as I placed my order for eggs and bacon.

"How was Edward when you saw him this morning?" I was anxious to know.

"Edward is experiencing amnesia, which is hopefully because his brain just has some residual swelling. It has only been a week since the accident and he still needs time to heal." Carlisle tried to explain the situation to everyone so they could prepare themselves when they saw Edward.

"How long will he be like this?" Rose asked her father.

"He might be fine when we get there or it could take several days or weeks. We just can't force him to try and remember anything." Carlisle stressed firmly.

It was hard for me to imagine Edward not remembering me. I worried about how he was dealing with his memory loss because I knew it would scare me if I couldn't remember the people I loved. He must feel so alone.

"When can we take him home?" Esme asked.

"As soon as he is strong enough to travel. If there aren't any complications I would think we could bring him home in a couple of days." Carlisle replied.

"The sooner the better." I raised my coffee cup as if to make a toast.

"I agree, we all need to be home where we belong." Carlisle smiled at me in support.

**EPOV**

This was a living hell. My whole situation was just a nightmare and I was completely afraid of everything and I wasn't feeling any better than I did when I first woke up. All morning I had been dealing with a constant, throbbing headache that wouldn't go away. I tried turning on the television for some distraction, but it instantly flooded my brain with pain and I quickly turned it off.

I curled up in my bed hoping that if I remained still, my mind would open up. I counted my heartbeats in hopes the process would release some of the tension in my head.

It wasn't long before Carlisle returned to my room. "Your visitors have arrived."

I sat up in bed and ran my fingers through my hair. I was actually looking forward to going through with this meeting to break up the monotony of being in the hospital room alone with no real thoughts except that I was confused.

"Carlisle, thanks for coming back so soon." I was happy with myself that I had remembered my father's name and I tried to smile.

"Are you sure you are up for this?" Carlisle hesitated a moment.

"I have to try," I pulled the sheet up around my waist. "First, I have a couple questions for you."

"How can I help you son?" Carlisle stepped closer to me.

"You said I'm engaged?" I understood what that meant in general terms.

"Yes, to Bella Swan, it's been about two months now." Carlisle smiled so he must have approved of the relationship. "You two are very much in love."

"What do I say if I don't recognize her?" I didn't know how to react when meeting this girl. I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Bella is aware of your current status, she loves you, just be yourself." Carlisle patted my shoulder lightly.

"I don't know _who_ that is." I didn't know what to expect from myself. "They are all waiting here right now?"

"They are, do you want me to introduce you to them?"

"Okay. Maybe seeing their faces will help me to remember." I took a deep breath and braced myself.

Carlisle stepped out of the room and quickly came back with the first people he wanted me to meet. The two women entered my room and they stood in the doorway staring at me, they were both strangers to me. I was able to determine that the one woman must be my mother Esme and the stunning woman with the long dark brown hair had to be Bella. I hoped she wasn't my sister because my body responded to her immediately, she was amazing beautiful, yet I had no idea who she was.

"Edward, this is your mother Esme." Carlisle placed his arm around her waist and walked her into the room.

I stared at Esme wishing I could understand how I could forget my own mother. Not a spark of recognition hit me. "Hello." It was all I could find to say. She was a pretty woman with light brown hair and I could tell by the expression from her face that she was happy to see me.

"It's so good to see you dear." Esme bent over me, kissed my cheek and tried to hug me. My body stiffened because I didn't know how to respond to her touch. I could tell she wanted to get closer to me, but instead she stepped back and held on tighter to Carlisle. "Don't worry, you'll remember everything soon."

"I hope you're right because this is very strange to me." I didn't know how to explain how I was feeling.

"You're father and I will make sure you receive the best care." Esme hovered nervously near the side of the bed.

The other woman stood quietly alone waiting patiently for her turn. She was amazingly beautiful and I could see her huge brown eyes staring at me from across the room. I turned my head and directed my attention towards her. I felt a smile spread across my face and then quickly caught myself and stopped. I didn't want to scare the poor girl.

"Edward this is Bella Swan," Carlisle announced. Bella carefully approached me. Her eyes were locked with mine. "Hi," she said soft and sweetly as she waved slightly at me. Her fingers pulled on the sleeves of her blouse and she bit her bottom lip nervously. How could I not remember her?

"Hi." I could see the huge diamond ring on her left hand. _Nice taste, Edward_.

"It is so good to see you awake." I could see tears welling up in her eyes and I didn't know what to do.

"It's good to be awake. Nice to meet you." My instincts wanted me to reach out to her and pull her into my arms.

"I brought you something," she reached into her bag and pulled out a spiral notebook. "I thought you would like to have something to write in."

"Thank you." I looked at the notebook with empty pages like my mind.

While I was busy staring at Bella, Carlisle brought two more people into the room. One was a big guy with a bandage over his eye and the other a tall blonde. I guessed the blonde was my sister and so the big guy had to be Emmett.

"Dude," Emmett didn't hesitate to clasp my hand. "You freaked us all out."

"You look so good." Rose hugged me and lightly kissed my cheek. I didn't know how to respond.

Bella stood frozen at the foot of the bed and I could see a tear slipping down her cheek. I wished she would reach out to me so I could feel her touch. I wondered why she hadn't kissed my cheek when she met me. I wanted to know how she smelled, and all my thought were now revolving around her.

"You don't remember any of us Eddie?" Emmett interrupted my stare.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm drawing a blank."

"You still have two more people to meet, Jasper and Alice, but they will have to come by a little later because we can only have four people in the room at the same time." Carlisle informed me.

"Jasper is the guitar player and Alice is his girlfriend?" I asked.

"My girlfriend too," Bella answered. "She brought you these flowers and balloons. Let me go get them."

The next thing I knew Bella was gone. She couldn't get out of the room fast enough. I wondered when she would be back and my thoughts were so focused on her, that I didn't hear what anyone else was saying to me.

"Edward?" Carlisle called to me. "Jasper and Alice are here to see you."

"Oh, hello." Two more strangers stood before me. I didn't know who was more uncomfortable, the Jasper character or me. The woman was a cute little pixie and she was very perky.

My head continued to pound with my never-ending headache and I secretly wished that all these people would leave me alone, except for Bella. I wanted her to come back.

**BPOV**

Carlisle escorted Esme and I into Edwards room and we hovered near the doorway. Edward looked at us from across the room then looked to Carlisle to take the lead of introducing us. My heart was pounding so hard in my throat I could hardly breathe. Edward seemed a bit apprehensive while he waited to meet us.

Carlisle wrapped his arm around his wife and walked her closer to their son, "Edward, this is your mother Esme."

"Hello." Edward stared blankly at his mother and he had no expression on his face or in his voice. It was strange to see his reaction to his parents and the fear bubbled up in my stomach that he would respond the same way to me. Edward's remained unmoving while Esme tried to hug him.

"It's so good to see you dear. Don't worry, you'll remember everything soon." I could hear Esme's heart breaking in her voice. It must be extremely painful not having your son recognize you.

"I hope you're right because this is very strange to me." Edward's voice was timid and thoughtful.

"You're father and I will make sure you receive the best care," Esme slowly pulled away from Edward's bedside and clung to Carlisle for support.

I stood shaking in the doorway. All I wanted to do was rush to Edward and hold him in my arms and tell him that everything would be all right, but he looked scared and I didn't want to overwhelm him. His head turned towards me and he smiled as if he recognized me, but then it quickly faded.

"Edward this is Bella Swan," Carlisle introduced me as I took careful steps closer to Edward. "Hi." I gave him a quick awkward wave. I pulled at the cuffs of my blouse with my fingers to hold back from trying to touch him. I had never been so nervous in my life than right at that moment.

"Hi." Edward said quickly back to me, but I could tell by the look in his eyes that I was a stranger to him and my heart broke. They were still a vivid green, but the spark he had for me was gone.

"It is so good to see you awake." I forced down the tears I felt welling up in my eyes. My emotions were mixed with extreme happiness and heartbreak.

"It's good to be awake. Nice to meet you." Edward flashed his crooked smile and looked down shyly.

"I brought you something. I thought you would like to have something to write in." I knew Edward carried his beloved spiral notebook with him wherever he went, and I thought he might find some comfort in writing some of his thoughts down.

"Thank you." Edward stared blankly down at my gift. I didn't know if he even knew what to do with the notebook. Edward's eyes returned to stare at me and it was making me uncomfortable.

Carlisle brought in Emmett and Rose and I stepped to the foot of the bed so that they could interact with Edward. I bit down hard on the inside of my cheeks and stared forward at the blank wall hoping to hold back the rush of tears building up. I couldn't let Edward see how upset I was. I managed to distract myself enough that I didn't even hear the conversation Edward had with Emmett and Rose. I remained in control with the exception of one tear that managed to escape and run down my cheek.

I heard Edward's voice, "Jasper is the guitar player and Alice is his girlfriend?"

I snapped myself back, "My girlfriend too. She brought you these flower and balloons," I used the opportunity to get out of the room because I couldn't take it much longer. "Let me go get them." I rushed out of the room to escape and I tried to catch my breath as I stepped into the hallway.

Esme followed behind me, "Bella are you all right?" I appreciated Esme's concern but I needed to be alone.

"No, but I won't let Edward see me upset." I bit my lower lip hard almost causing it to bleed.

"I know your pain," Esme took my hand. "We have to have faith that he'll recover from this, and we need to view this as a temporary condition."

"I do want to believe that." What if Edward never remembered me? I felt like all the air was being squeezed out of my lungs and I had to get away.

Alice and Jasper came walking down the hallway together and they were a little surprised it was already their turn to see Edward. "Bella are you all right?"

"I'm fine. We stepped out of the room so you could say hello," I said as Alice hesitated not really believing that I was fine. "Go in, Emmett and Rose are there."

Alice squeezed my arm and smiled before she entered Edward's room with Jasper.

"I'm going to get a cup of coffee, do you want some?" I asked Esme. I was actually hoping I would be able to find a place for me to cry in private.

"I'm fine dear, do you need any change?" Esme reached for her purse.

"No thank you, I will be right back." I stepped quickly down the hallway and to the elevators. I needed a place to hide. I got to the main floor of the hospital and exited to the parking garage and I hid between two parked cars.

I began to cry as I crouched down and held my head in my hands as the image of Edward's blank stare filled my mind. Edward had made me happier than I ever thought possible and now, in seven short days, I'd become a complete stranger to him. The man I loved, the man who told me he would love me forever, may never love me again because he couldn't remember our wonderful life together.

After I managed to have a good cry I realized that I loved Edward and that he needed me to be there for him whether he remembered me or not. This wasn't the time for me to be selfish, I had to think of what Edward needed from me and for now that was me keeping to my promise that I would love him forever.

**OooOoO**

I eventually returned to Edward's floor after splashing some water on my tear-stained face. Alice had come looking for me and found me exiting the ladies room. She didn't ask me any questions as she held my hand and walked me back to Edward's room.

I entered with a smile on my face and Edward seemed to smile back at me. He looked tired. It was getting late in the day and while making his rounds, the doctor stopped into Edward's room. I stepped near the door so that I could still hear what he was saying to the family. The test results didn't reveal any direct reason to explain Edward's amnesia. The doctor explained that he could still have slight swelling or a bruise that didn't show up on the scan, or his memory delay could be related to stress. Only time would tell. The doctor advised that we all end our visit and to leave Edward alone for the evening. He needed his sleep and to give his brain a rest.

We all said our goodnights to Edward with promises that we would return and left the hospital together.

Carlisle and Esme took a cab back and opted to have dinner at the hotel so that they could go to bed early. Carlisle needed to sleep in a comfortable bed since he had spent several evenings at the hospital stretched out across the waiting room chairs. He had hardly left his son's side since our arrival and he had to be near collapse.

The rest of the group decided we would eat dinner at 'Rose's Lariat' a Mexican restaurant near the hotel because we had grown tired of the menu at the 'Hoot N Howl" and wanted to mix it up a little bit. I decided it wasn't a bad idea as we all crammed into the car.

The last time we were at a Mexican restaurant together had been in Sacramento and Edward and I ended up having our own tequila party that left me passed out on the bathroom floor. The restaurant was a little hole-in-the-wall place and our group completely filled up the tiny dining room.

"It's so fucked up that Edward has no memory of us," Emmett was frustrated. "When I called him Eddie he didn't even flinch. He hates when I call him that."

"Chances are once all the swelling is gone he'll remember." Rose tried to reassure him.

I was trying to remain positive even though I had spent most of the day with a sense of dread. I was happy that Edward was alert and talking and I had to focus on that. I had started to think about my life once we returned to Seattle and what I needed to do. There was no way Edward would want to live with a stranger, and I needed to think about what I would do once he was released from the hospital.

I blurted out, "I'm going to need a place to live."

"What are you saying Bella?" Rose asked me. "You're not thinking about going back to Los Angeles are you?"

"I'm not _leaving_ Edward, but how can he come home and live with me if he doesn't know me?" Just forming the words tore at my heart. I thought we were going to spend our lives together and now that dream could be over.

"Edward needs things to be the same Bella if he is going to remember," Alice rubbed my arm. "You should give it a chance before you do something drastic."

"Edward could be better tomorrow." Jasper added.

"True." I never wished for anything more. I couldn't live alone in Seattle on the money I made working freelance. If Edward asked me to move out I would have to go back to Los Angeles and ask for my job back at LOUD or find something new if I had return to living on my own.

"We'll be there for you Bella." Emmett commented.

"Definitely," Rose grasped my hand. "All of us want the same thing and you moving away isn't what any of us want."

"You are welcome to stay in our guest room anytime." Alice offered optimistically.

"Or our sofa," Rose and Emmett's guestroom was currently the studio. "You also are welcome in Forks, Mom and Dad would love to have you stay at the house."

"Thanks…it means so much to me to have everyone's support." I couldn't hold back any longer and I burst out in tears. I knew all of these people really loved me and cared and it meant a lot to me. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be strong around us." Alice hugged me to her chest comforting me.

"We all have your back." Jasper rested his arm around us.

"Edward is going to come back," Emmett said firmly. "Let's drink." Emmett joked to break up the uncomfortable crying at the table.

I started to giggle, "Anything, but tequila." I grabbed at the paper napkins and wiped my face.

We had a wonderful dinner, the best enchiladas anywhere, and we did some moderate drinking before we called it a night. Emmett made sure he got us back to the hotel safely and back to our rooms.

Once the door closed and I found myself alone it didn't feel so bad because I knew I had wonderful friends who loved me and they were going to give me a safe place to fall if the future got too rough.

Thanks to the wine I drank at dinner, I was able to fall asleep fast. My drunken slumber had me feeling like I was floating and the fog in my brain started to lift. I soon found myself in Edward's dressing room. His wardrobe case opened and his collection of T-shirts were neatly folded. The mirror on the wall was surrounded by large round light bulbs and it illuminated the room. A single black leather couch was the only furniture in the room, and I stood waiting alone.

The door flew open behind me and Edward crashed into the room. He was drenched with sweat from just performing and he was beautiful. I loved how his hair flopped in a tangled mess on top of his head. He flashed a smile at me and I rushed into his arms. I was happy to feel his embrace again.

I repeated over and over, "I miss you." I kissed his neck and held onto him as tight as I could.

Edward without saying a word directed us to the couch and we fell down while still holding each other. He pulled his shirt over his head revealing his firm chest and I reached out my hands to feel his skin. Edward's hands ripped away my clothes and the next thing I knew we were both completely naked.

Edward's body pressed down on me as I welcomed his hard cock inside of me. We both gasped for air as our bodies moved together. Edward fucked me hungrily and it felt amazing.

My vision of Edward began to fade, and I clutched at my pillows hoping to hang onto the dream a little longer.

**Hope you enjoyed it; things are about to get interesting.**

**Keep the reviews and feedback coming in. They are always welcome.**

**A/N: There is an Outtake chapter for this story featuring Emmett, co-written by misticbutterfly and myself titled '****Groupie Experience'****. We hope you take the time to read it.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15 – Returning to Seattle

**I am sending huge appreciation and love to****, my beta, Berlywood and to my friend misticbutterfly for always being there for me.**

**A/N: I hope you have read the Outtake for "Volume 2" featuring Emmett, co-written by misticbutterfly and myself titled '****Groupie Experience'****. **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 15 – Returning to Seattle**

**BPOV**- October 15, 2009

Since the day Edward came out of the coma, he was polite and cautious. He seemed to go through the motions as a way to survive each day. Edward's body was healed and after a few days of rehab therapy he was ready to be released from the hospital. He would continue his therapy when we returned to Seattle.

Rose and Emmett went home the day after Edward woke up along with Alice and Jasper. Rose and Alice needed to get back to work and Emmett wanted to get into the studio to try to finish mixing the album the label was expecting from the band. The family had kept Edward's amnesia private in hopes he would regain his memory soon and return to his career. Emmett was determined to keep the band together. He thought they had a full year before they had to worry about saying anything to the fans.

The media had been reporting that Edward was recovering and expected to be back on tour in the spring. There was a leak regarding the hospital location and the paparazzi shot a few photos the afternoon Edward checked out of the hospital that showed him looking healthy and on his feet. Jessica Stanley at LOUD fielded most of the difficult questions buying all of us more time. She was the only one in the media that knew the truth.

The flight back to Seattle was uncomfortable. Edward sat up straight and stared forward most of the time. He had no memory of being a world traveler. The Pattinsons sat a row behind us and they were quietly concerned parents. They were heartbroken that their only son had no memory of them and they may never be the same family again. Esme always kept a smile on her face and gave Edward the space he needed. I think Carlisle switched his emotions off and dealt with the situation as a doctor would. Carlisle was our rock, but I hoped he didn't suppress his real feelings too much. It was hard for all of us.

The car that we had hired to pick us up at the airport dropped us in front of the loft. I had hoped Edward would remember his home and maybe after being surrounded by his things he would relax. He stared at the building looking like it was his first day of college outside of his dorm totally unaware and afraid of what he was walking into.

Rose had offered to restock the kitchen and prepared the loft for us to come home. I had walked out the night of the accident without a thought and I was grateful that Rose made sure Edward didn't come home to spoiled food and the smell of rotten garbage.

Edward walked into the loft like he was a guest. I gave him a quick walk through and pointed out the highlights of his beautiful home. Hopefully, he would take the time to take inventory and maybe he would get a flash of who he was because his personality was everywhere.

I offered Edward a bottle of water and decided to make spaghetti for dinner because everything else was frozen. I knew whatever I made was better than what he had eaten during his time in the hospital. I stayed in the kitchen while Edward sat in the living room and started to prepare our meal.

"Do you need any help?" Edward poked his head into the kitchen.

"Really?" Normally Edward avoided the kitchen. "Sure, you can help with the garlic bread." I pointed to the spread and the split loaf on the counter.

"I spread that on the bread and put it in the oven?" Edward opened the garlic spread and stood next to me while I watched the noodles boil. I liked having him near me.

I shook my head yes to Edward's question, "I hope this will taste better than the food you were getting in the hospital." I tried to keep the conversation moving and myself busy.

"I'm sure it will, it smells _good_." Edward grinned and he seemed like he was okay hanging out with me.

"You always enjoyed good food. I'm sorry I couldn't make you a steak tonight, but they're frozen. I'm thawing them for tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to it." Edward's hand brushed against my arm as he left the kitchen and I felt a spark.

We both set the table and I passed on the wine for tonight. We weren't sure if drinking would be a good idea. Edward loved his spaghetti and asked for seconds. I think I actually heard him moan while as he was eating. It made me feel good that I was making him happy somehow.

The television seemed to bother Edward. He said the images flashed too quickly and it gave him a headache so I turned on some music while I cleaned up the kitchen and put the dishes in the dishwasher.

Edward thanked me for dinner and he went to relax on the couch with a full stomach while I continued to keep myself busy. I went upstairs and unpacked our bags and decided to do some laundry. I didn't know what to do if I just had to sit next to Edward alone.

"Bella?" Edward called out for me.

I poked my head out of the utility closet. "I'm right here." I turned on the washer and stepped into the living room.

"Are you always this busy? You have only sat down once since we've been here."

I couldn't tell Edward that I was uncomfortable around him. "You're right," I sat in the chair next to the couch, "I need to slow down." I could feel his eyes staring at me. I was trying to hide the fact I missed my man even though he was sitting in the same room as me.

"Tell me about the music we're listening to." Edward was just as uncomfortable as I was and I was happy he was asking me about the CD.

"This is 70's Van Morrison, he's an Irish rocker who is considered a legend." The therapist at the hospital told us to try and avoid forcing memories and to answer Edward's direct questions. I thought if I didn't tell Edward this was his most loved CD, I was still following the rules. Music was his life and it had to touch him somehow.

"Is there only rock music here?"

"Oh no, there is an extensive collection of music here, ranging from classical to some of the latest releases. I get a lot of new music from the magazine I write for."

"Do you have any copies of that magazine here?" I was surprised he was interested in reading my stuff.

"There is a whole stack by the computer." Edward glanced over at the desk and seemed satisfied he had something to look at later.

"What else do you do besides writing and waiting on me hand and foot?" Edward laughed slightly making sure I knew he was joking.

"Well, I travel a lot for my work. I'm still getting used to living in Seattle…" I stopped myself.

"Please, continue, you're not from Seattle?" Edward asked.

"No, actually I was born and raised in Chicago, then after I graduated from college I moved to Los Angeles to work for LOUD." I felt strange telling him about myself like we were on a first date. "Recently you asked me to move here and I did in August." I also told him that Alice and Jasper lived nearby and so did his sister Rose and Emmett.

"Wow, you left Los Angeles and a great job to move up here?" Edward was trying to understand everything I told him.

We listened to a few more random CD's and talked about the music until it was dark. I felt like the wall was coming down between us and I resisted reaching out and touching the lock of hair that had fallen down on Edward's forehead. We were staring at each other when suddenly Edward blurted out, "It's getting late."

"You're right it is." I stood up from my chair.

I was exhausted and just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for 12 hours, then it dawned on me, "I didn't think about where we are going to sleep." This was the first moment Edward and I had to deal with our strained living situation. I could tell by the look on his face he didn't want to share the bed with me. "You know, I'll make up the couch and sleep down here."

Edward stood up, "No, I can sleep down here."

"It's your bed Edward, go upstairs and get comfortable, I'll be fine…really." I began to pull sheets out of the closet and made up the couch. I gathered up a few of my things from upstairs and I got ready for bed in the downstairs bathroom. I was a little sad that Edward still didn't remember me. I didn't know how much longer we would be apart and it was starting to wear on me because I wanted him so desperately.

**EPOV**

Finally, I was released from the hospital. Carlisle and Esme made all the arrangements to fly the four of us back to Seattle, Washington, where they told me I owned a large loft. I was trying to hide how uneasy I felt about the whole idea of a new environment and getting on an airplane for the first time that could I remember. Everyone treated me better if I smiled and spoke politely, so I continued to do so hoping the day would end soon.

One good thing about what was going on was that I would be with Bella. From the very first day I met her, my heart raced whenever she entered my room and I knew liked her. She smelled of some sort of flower and once she started to get some rest, the circles under her eyes disappeared and her skin had a flawless blush.

And even though I had no memory of Bella, my heart was my guide. That's all I had to go on. I had to trust something, and it just felt right to be with her.

I mimicked everyone when we arrived at the airport and stayed one step behind. Bella had packed our things in several bags and I placed them on the scale while she checked us in at the counter and got our boarding passes for the plane. We walked to security and I took off my shoes and put them with hers as we stepped through some sort of scanner while they x-rayed our carry-on items. We boarded the plane together and I sat rigid until we were off the ground and I understood flying wasn't so bad.

Carlisle and Esme sat a row behind us, and every once and a while one of them asked me if I was okay. After we landed, we split up and Bella and I had a car to ourselves. Our car soon pulled up to a light brick building and I helped Bella take the bags out of the trunk of the car. Nothing seemed familiar to me and I felt reluctant to ascend the stairs. Bella reached for my wrist and the touch of her soft fingers sent electricity up my arm. I followed her to the doorway of the home that was supposed to be mine.

The place was really nice. Bella gave me a tour and showed me each room, where the bathrooms were and the closets. The walls were covered with books and CD's and several guitars were propped in the corners of the rooms. I couldn't imagine all this stuff being mine; surely some of this was Bella's. We dropped our things upstairs in the bedroom and Bella went downstairs, so I followed her.

Bella handed me a bottle of water and she started banging around in the kitchen. I wasn't comfortable being alone in the living room, so I offered to help her with the food. She seemed surprised when I asked to help, but she pointed to some bread on the counter and she asked me to make the garlic bread. It looked simple enough for me to figure out. I stood as close as I could to Bella because I liked how I felt being near her.

"I hope this will taste better than the food you were getting in the hospital." Bella said.

"I'm sure it will, it smells _good_." Who was I fooling, it smelled great and I was so happy being here right now.

"You always enjoyed good food. I'm sorry I couldn't make you a steak tonight, but they're frozen. I'm thawing them for tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to it." My mouth was watering, as my taste buds remembered and my brain reacted to the thought of steak. My attraction to Bella was driving me crazy, so I thought it was best if I stepped away for a moment. My hand brushed against her arm and a static shock snapped between our skins.

I helped Bella as she showed me how to set the table and we sat down together to eat. The first bite of the spaghetti filled my mouth with the most amazing flavors. Bella was right, this tasted better than what I had to eat at the hospital and the fast food we had at the airport. I couldn't get in my mouth fast enough. I ate until I couldn't eat anymore. It was delicious! Bella seemed pleased that I enjoyed her cooking.

I thanked her for the meal and excused myself to the couch, I needed to take a break because I ate too much. I don't think I ever felt this full before. I couldn't watch the television because the movement on the screen triggered a feeling of everything bouncing in my head and it gave me a headache. The doctors seemed to think the unbalance I experienced with the TV was related to my memory delay. Bella turned on some music and went back into the kitchen.

I concentrated on the music and I liked it. Bella buzzed around the loft after leaving the kitchen and I sensed she was avoiding me. She went upstairs and unpacked the bags and ran downstairs with an armload of clothes and disappeared.

"Bella?" Where did she disappear to?

"I'm right here." Bella poked her head out before stepping back to the room with me.

"Are you always this busy? You have only sat down once since we've been here." I wanted her to come sit with me.

Bella fidgeted and nervously sat in the chair next to the couch. "You're right. I need to slow down." I couldn't get her to look at me as I stared at her wishing I could see her lovely brown eyes. I watched as sadness washed over her face. I wanted to distract her and bring back her smile, so I asked her about the music that was playing and the collection around the loft. Bella lit up when she began to talk about a subject she knew so well.

After a brief discussion I changed the subject and I finally got Bella to talk about herself. I was touched that she gave up living in Los Angeles and her job with a major music magazine to make her life with the man she loved. She was completely devoted and it was apparent she missed "me".

I was jealous of the rock star that owned this lovely woman's heart. We sat and listened to more CD's and continued talking. I felt myself being drawn to Bella and I had to resist the impulse to touch her, I wanted to hold her hand. I got lost in my own thoughts about my stirring feelings for Bella and I realized I was just staring at her.

I had to back off, "It's getting late." I blurted out. As soon as I said it, I realized there was only one bed. There was no way in hell I would be able to share the bed with Bella with the way I felt about her. After a short debate over what to do to resolve the problem, Bella said she would sleep on the couch and quickly slipped into the downstairs bathroom. I went upstairs and fell face down onto the huge bed feeling completely defeated.

Bella turned off the light but I was still wide-awake with racing thoughts about my feelings for her and why I couldn't find my memories. I was getting frustrated with myself when I heard a subtle noise. I listened to the darkness and I could hear a soft whimper coming from downstairs. Bella was crying and I felt helpless. I wanted to go downstairs and comfort her, but I couldn't. She was crying for _her_ Edward, and I was only an imitation.

Bella must have cried herself asleep because I didn't hear anything more before I fell asleep myself.

**BPOV**

It was difficult for me to get comfortable on the couch downstairs. I was completely heartbroken that Edward still didn't remember anything and I tried to suppress my tears as exhaustion overtook me. I woke up early in the morning and hoped Edward didn't hear me crying last night. We had gotten so comfortable with each other after sharing dinner and talking about music like we used to do, that I had gotten my hopes up for a moment and I almost leaned in to kiss him. Edward pulled away from me a moment before I touched him and his rejection made me miss the closeness we once shared.

Edward was still asleep so I decided to walk to the corner to get my morning brew. I placed a post-it note on the door telling him I stepped out just in case I didn't get back before he woke up. I decided to sit and text Alice while I drank my coffee. I needed the time alone to pretend everything was okay. When I got home I was going to call LOUD to see if I still had my freelance position, as I had been gone a long time and needed to check in. Maybe if I had something to work on, I would feel a little better.

When I got back to the loft Edward was awake and was standing in the kitchen drinking a glass of orange juice. My heart skipped at the familiar sight.

"Good morning." Edward smiled and looked relieved I had returned.

"Did you see my note?" I assumed he knew where to find it.

"Yes, I saw it right away." Edward was still poking around the kitchen.

"Do you want me to make you something for breakfast?" I always made Edward his breakfast when we were home together.

"Thanks, but I think I can make some cereal." Edward wanted to be independent and I needed to stop hovering.

I realized I had forgotten the laundry in the washer last night and I went to put it in the dryer, then ran upstairs to take my shower so I could start my day. I found a clean pair of jeans in the dresser and a new shirt from the closet. I needed to put the past weeks behind me and get back into a routine again.

The hot water felt amazing and I welcomed my shampoo and body wash that was waiting for me in the shower stall. I always felt at peace during my time alone in the shower. I opened Edward's body wash and the scent filled my mind with how wonderful his skin smelled to me and I missed it.

When I stepped back into the bedroom I saw a cardboard box out of place in the corner of the room and I went to investigate it. The box was addressed to Edward and it had been shipped from Mike Newton during our time in Wyoming. I pulled the tape and opened it to find that it was full of Edward's personal things that he had left behind in the bus and from the accident.

There were a few pieces of clothing, Edward's favorite Nikes, (I thought he lost them) and his beaten up notebook. As I lifted the notebook out of the box I noticed that the cover and some of the pages had blood on them. I felt a chill go down my spine thinking he had this with him in the van. I flipped through the pages looking at Edward's handwriting and lyrics to songs that were waiting to be written. A small post-it fell to the floor. It was the note I left him when we were still in L.A., and he had kept it. I slipped the note back between the pages and I placed it in my dresser drawer to look at later. I tossed the clothes from the box in the hamper and slipped the shoes under the bed along with the rest of them.

I took a deep breath and when I finally was all pulled together, I looked over the railing and saw Edward looking at the books on the shelves. My heart was pounding in my chest. I didn't want him to see the notebook before I had a chance to look at it. I really had no right to read it, but I missed him and I wanted to know more about the man I once knew.

"I have an idea," I shouted down to Edward. "After you get dressed, why don't we take a walk? You need to get some fresh air and the exercise will do us both good."

"Okay." Edward smiled up at me.

Edward skipped a shower and put on the jeans and shirt that he had worn yesterday. It was interesting that he seemed to revert to a few of his familiar habits. He layered his t-shirt with a flannel shirt and his worn-out jacket and pulled the hood over his head as we stepped outside the building.

It was a typical Fall day. The air was crisp and Halloween was just weeks away. Leaves were beginning to clutter the sidewalk and they crunched under our feet.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Edward welcomed my request.

"How do you know what to think about if you can't remember anything?"

"Good question," Edward revealed his crooked grin. "It's strange for me because I know how to read and I understand my surroundings. Some things I find myself doing automatically."

"Like putting on your jacket?" Edward didn't hesitate to put it on before we left.

"I have been observing a lot and I mimic," Edward looked his feet. "I noticed you were wearing a coat and I looked out the window when you were gone and the people were all wearing coats. Once I do something it begins to feel familiar."

"That makes sense." I was a little disappointed that he still wasn't remembering anything.

"The notebook you gave me in the hospital, I've been writing down the things I've been learning so I can keep track of my new memories."

"That's cool." I was happy that the notebook was helpful for him to have and it made me anxious to read the one I just tucked away.

"Is it always this cold here?" Edward placed his hands in his pocket.

"It's the beginning of Fall so it will get colder. I love this time of year." I kicked at some of the leaves on the sidewalk. "I like the taste of pumpkin and fall spices."

Before we knew it we had walked more than a mile and we were near the Safeway Market, on Madison Street. "We're close to the grocery store. Why don't we pick up something for lunch? Are you hungry?"

"It seems like I'm always hungry." Edward chuckled as he shook his head yes.

We went into the grocery store and stepped to the deli to get a container of chicken vegetable soup and a fresh loaf of bread for lunch. I picked up a few things we needed for home and the ingredients to make a pumpkin pie since we had talked about pumpkin on the walk over here. We took our time so that Edward could comprehend the concept of the store. He couldn't remember what he liked or what he didn't like to eat and he wanted to touch everything.

"We can come back here everyday if you want." Edward was enjoying himself so much it was hard for me to make him leave.

"Can we?" Edward flashed me his famous smile. "This place is so great."

After we paid for our food, we walked back to the loft. I warmed up the soup and bread and we sat at the table together and ate.

"You were right, I love food." Edward enjoyed his meal. He seemed his most happy when he was eating and it felt good that there was something I could to do make him feel better.

After we finished up and I cleared off the table, it was time for Edward to take his medication and I told him he should relax on the couch. We had taken a long walk and he should rest. While he listened to some music stretched out on the couch, I decided to bake my pumpkin pie.

I preheated the oven and prepared the pumpkin filling and poured it into the frozen crust. This was the easiest pie to make and it didn't take me long to prepare it and add the mixing bowls to the other dishes waiting in the dishwasher. I stepped into the living room to find Edward asleep on the couch. He looked so peaceful, not like he did when he was in the hospital. I wanted to touch him so badly, but instead I stared at his handsome face.

The oven-timer dinged and I went back into the kitchen to remove my pie. I found the oven-mitts and pulled the pie out and placed it on the rack on the counter for it to cool. As I turned I bumped into Edward and it startled me.

"Oh! I didn't know you were awake." Edward placed his hands on my shoulders to steady me and I closed my eyes at his touch.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. The smell woke me up and I wanted to see what you were making."

"It's a pumpkin pie. Be careful, it's still hot, we can have some after dinner." I smiled up at him.

Edward pulled his hands away from me. Damn! Every time we had a close moment, he pulled away.

**EPOV**

Bella suggested we take a walk and we had a nice conversation. She was curious about my thought process and I tried to answer her the best way I could, because I didn't understand it myself.

We stopped at a grocery store and I was amazed at all the items on display. Bella went up and down each aisle as I tried to look at everything. I wasn't sure what I liked or not, but Bella assured me we could come back everyday if I wanted to. We bought soup to eat for lunch and some other things that Bella needed.

The soup and bread we had tasted wonderful and I told Bella she was right, I did love food. After I took my pill, she told me to relax on the couch and she stayed in the kitchen making something else for us to eat.

I re-played the CD that was in the player from last night and I took my shoes off so I could put my feet on the couch to rest. With the combination of a full stomach and the exercise I had, I quickly fell asleep. I didn't dream, I hadn't since the hospital and I didn't know if that was because of the medication I was taking or if my mind didn't know how to anymore. It didn't take long for me to smell something good coming from the kitchen and it woke me up.

I walked into the kitchen to see Bella with her hands in the oven pulling out a pie and placing it on the counter. I stepped in for a closer look and she turned and bumped right into me.

"Oh! I didn't know you were awake." I surprised her and I grabbed her shoulders to steady her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. The smell woke me up and I wanted to see what you were making." I liked how it felt to be touching Bella and she looked up at me and smiled. Her pink lips called to me to kiss them.

"It's a pumpkin pie. Be careful, it's still hot, we can have some after dinner." Bella's eyes averted away from me and looked towards the pie on the counter.

I pulled my hands away from her, because I knew I shouldn't be touching her like I had. "I'm looking forward to tasting it." I stepped back.

I returned to the living room and Bella kept busy in the kitchen until it was time for dinner. As promised Bella broiled a couple of steaks and she prepared several savory things to eat with it. Our conversation was lacking during the meal, and I think I had made Bella uncomfortable when I touched her earlier. I helped her clear the table after our meal was complete. Bella loaded up the dishwasher and turned it on.

"How about we take a slice of pie out to the living room and play Scrabble?" Bella skipped out of the kitchen to the hallway.

"Scrabble?" I wasn't sure what Bella was talking about.

"It's a game, I'll help you." She reached up to the top of the shelf in the closet and pulled down a flat box. "You said you could read, do you think you could spell?"

"I don't know, but I'm willing to try." Bella was doing her best to entertain me and I appreciated it. I didn't mean to be a pain in the ass. I'm sure she didn't have to invent things to do when she was with "Edward".

Bella set up the game on the table in front of the couch and went in the kitchen and came back with two slices of her pumpkin pie.

"I was thinking we should go to Forks and visit your parents this weekend. We can invite Rose and Emmett to come too." Bella lightheartedly announced as she sat on the floor across from me.

I liked Carlisle and Esme and maybe spending time with more people would distract my constant thoughts of Bella. We couldn't stay cooped up in this place day after day. We were already running out of things to say to each other. "Sure, I would like to see them again."

"It will be a good time to visit before the holidays."

"Holidays?" I wasn't sure what the word meant.

"Halloween is in a couple weeks, then there's Thanksgiving and Christmas. Do know what any of them are?"

Since I had no memories of my past, I had trouble understanding holidays. I searched in my mind and I couldn't connect any of my thoughts to the words. "I think I need to learn about holidays, I'm clueless."

"Halloween is when the little kids get dressed up in costumes and go door to door in search of candy. Thanksgiving is a huge meal in November and the whole family gets together and Christmas is a bigger deal.

"I'm going to assume I like Thanksgiving." I chuckled hoping Bella would get the joke. I took the first bite of her pie. "Oh God this is good."

"You'll get more of that at Thanksgiving." Bella placed a forkful of pie in her mouth and smiled at me. "I'll call your family tomorrow to see if they're free. Now lets see if we can play this game."

**BPOV**

Edward and I were in the middle of playing Scrabble, had gotten relaxed and began enjoying each other's company. Edward laughed a few times and his eyes twinkled like they once did and I was getting more comfortable with him. Edward was up for a triple word score. He managed to pull it off by spelling the word "zebra" with the help of a dictionary. Edward raised his hand for a high five and as I reached up to slap his hand, my fingers weaved with his and I squeezed my fingers tightly over his hand, I was hoping he would react to me, but instead his hand remained open. Edward didn't respond to my touch and he froze and stared at me.

"Wow…I'm sorry." I released my grip and pulled my hand away. Edward's rejection stung and I was embarrassed.

"Is the game over?" Edward asked acting as if nothing had happened between us.

"Yes and you won." I began to put the game away. "I just remembered…I forgot to pick up some butter today at the grocery store and I need some in the morning. I'm going to run out for a little bit." I grabbed my purse and keys and rushed out the door without waiting for a response from Edward.

My first reaction was to call Alice and cry to her, but I decided I needed to deal with this on my own. I couldn't push Edward into wanting me again. I rushed to my car and sat behind the wheel alone in the parking lot. I knew I had to come home with some butter so I drove to the Safeway with tears pouring down my face and my heart breaking. I missed Edward so much, and from the look on his face tonight, I didn't know if I would ever have him back again.

**EPOV**

After another great meal, Bella suggested we play a game. It was called Scrabble and after a few minutes of explanation and test playing I seemed to understand the rules. Bella went easy on me and brought a dictionary to the table to help me find words to spell. We were having a great time together and I was enjoying Bella's company. I noticed that she tilted her head when she laughed and bit at her lower lip when she was thinking. She was so beautiful and warm that it was hard for me not to be distracted.

I wasn't too far behind Bella's score when I got something called a triple word score that gave me the lead. I raised my hand in victory and as I did Bella proceeded to wrap her tiny fingers over my hand. Her touch surprised me and I froze. Her brown eyes looked into mine and they melted my heart. I wanted to pull her closer to me and tell her that I had feelings for her, but instead I took too long to respond. I could see that Bella felt rejected and she pulled her hand away apologizing to me. She made a comment that she needed to buy butter and raced out the door.

I went into the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator and I found the butter we had purchased today. Going to the store was just an excuse for Bella to run away from me.

I fucking blew it!

**Tell me what you think so far. It was a little he said/she said type of chapter, hoping to give you a better insight. **

**Thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated :)**


	16. Chapter 16 – Back Home in Forks

**Welcome back and thank you for reading my story. I hope that you are enjoying it and that you will post a review when you are done. As always, much appreciation and love to****, my beta, Berlywood and my friend and constant supporter misticbutterfly. **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 16 – Back Home in Forks**

**BPOV** - October 17, 2009

When I called Esme and Carlisle to suggest we should spend the weekend with them, they were happy to have us come visit them in Forks. Rose and Emmett welcomed the invitation and they said they would meet us there some time on Saturday morning. They needed the change in scenery and wanted to see Edward.

I decided to drive Edward's Volvo because it was more comfortable than my car. I packed a bag for the weekend and made sure I added a few extra things for Edward because I wasn't sure what he was comfortable wearing anymore. He seemed to like to layer his shirts with a combination of both button and t-shirts. He still preferred to wear his jeans for several days.

Since our Scrabble game, Edward and I had remained distant and nothing was mentioned about my efforts of trying to touch him or my motives behind it. I checked in with LOUD and they were happy to have me available to work again and gave me several writing assignments that would keep me busy for a while. Mr. Banner decided that it might be better if we limited any travel regarding work until Edward had more time to recover from what he thought were minor injuries.

Edward sat quietly next to me in the car for most of the drive and stared out the window at the passing terrain. He mentioned once that he would need to learn about driving again because he had no idea about directions. I tried to explain that it was like learning to walk around the neighborhood and that he should have no problem remembering after he had a few test drives once the doctors gave their approval for him to get behind the wheel again.

I was hoping that this trip would trigger Edward's memory once we were in Forks and he was with his family. They could fill him in on his childhood and Esme could show him the family photo albums, the same ones she showed me when I first came to Forks to meet the Pattinsons. I needed them to spend some time with him so I could get a break and recharge. I hadn't had a true night's rest since the accident and I felt like I was about to snap.

During the drive, I pointed out sights and as we approached La Push I explained to Edward that was where Jacob's family lived and what little I knew about the Quileute tribe. Edward remembered Jacob's name being mentioned, but didn't request to see him, which surprised me. Jake had been staying with his father since the accident and I wanted to give him a call and tell him we were in town and maybe arrange a visit. Edward was showing signs of a darker mood, and I thought he needed to try and reestablish his friendships.

We arrived in Forks pretty early in the morning and the Pattinsons were eagerly waiting for us in the doorway when we pulled up. I carried our stuff inside so that Carlisle and Esme could give Edward a tour of the house while I unpacked my things and placed them in the downstairs guest room. Rose and Emmett would be staying in her old room together and Edward would have his room alone. I was looking forward to sleeping in a bed because the couch at home was not comfortable and I wasn't getting the rest I needed.

After I put my things away, I used the opportunity to lie on the bed and tried not to worry about Edward for a moment. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and I felt myself drifting off to sleep. I heard a slight tap on the door.

"Bella?" Rose pushed the door open slowly.

"Hmm?" I still had my eyes shut fighting to stay asleep.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." Rose started to close the door.

"No, stay…" I called for her to come back.

"Why are you staying in this room?" Rose sat on the edge of the bed.

"Edward and I aren't sharing a bed anymore." I rolled to my side so that I could see her better.

"Nothing has changed with Edward since you got home?"

"No, and it has been exhausting," I sighed and closed my eyes. "You don't know what its like to have the face you love staring at you all day long and he doesn't remember you. It's like watching a ghost."

"Edward has rejected you completely?" Rose was surprised by my comments.

"He's friendly, he just has his guard up," I sat up and rested my back against the headboard. "I thought we had made a few breakthroughs, but I was disappointed. I try not to get too close because it hurts too much."

"I'm sorry, I wish he would come back to us because we all miss him," Rose leaned over and hugged me. "It has to be terrible."

"How are you and Emmett?" I wanted to change the subject.

"We are back on track. We were starting to talk before Denver and he completely opened up to me. We both did a lot of soul searching before the accident." Rose stopped talking.

"Wyoming sealed the deal?" I knew Rose was trying to protect me by not talking about the accident.

"We're better than ever."

"I'm so happy for you guys. Edward and I knew you two would stay together." I buried my head in Rose's shoulder because I felt like I was going to start crying.

Rose brushed her hands over my hair and her touch was comforting. "Edward will come back to you. You both deserve to keep the love you have for each other."

"I miss him so much." My eyes began to burn with tears.

"We're here for you," Rose wrapped her arms tighter around me and held me until I calmed down. "Get some rest and I'll call you in time for lunch."

"Thanks." I slipped back down on the pillows and shut my eyes while Rose quietly left the room and closed the door behind her.

**EPOV**

Bella turned up a driveway leading to a magnificent home where Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us on the front steps. She took our bag out of the backseat of the car and disappeared inside the house before I could say anything to her, obviously she had been here before. The Pattinsons greeted me warmly and welcomed me in and I was impressed oat how nice the place looked inside. This was where Edward lived for over 10 years but unfortunately there was nothing familiar to me. I switched my mood to a positive one so that they wouldn't worry about me.

Shortly after our arrival, my parents gave me a quick tour, then Rose and Emmett appeared and the house was full of energy. Emmett went directly to the living room and turned on the television and Carlisle sat down with him. They were watching some sort of sports show and I attempted to hang out with them. I had no idea what was happening on the TV as I stood from across the room. I didn't even know if I liked sports.

"Edward buddy…come watch the game." Emmett called to me. I liked how he treated me. Emmett was the only one who didn't stumble around me.

I had to avoid sitting with them because the noise and the broadcast were bothering me. "I'm going to get something to drink, I'll be right back."

I found Esme alone in the kitchen preparing something.

"Hi Edward…looking for something?' Esme asked.

"Do you have some water?"

"Sure, there are some bottles in the fridge, help yourself sweetheart." Esme spoke to me lovingly.

I walked over and opened up the refrigerator, grabbed a bottle of water and twisted off the top, "What are you making?" I had been spending a lot of time in the kitchen with Bella and I was interested in the process of cooking, was curious about what Esme was creating.

"Tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch and for tonight I am making my famous chili with cornbread." Esme smiled proudly at me.

"Sounds good." I didn't recall eating any of the things Esme just mentioned, but I was sure it would be great if Esme said her chili was famous.

"Where's Bella?" Esme began buttering the slices of bread she had scattered in front of her.

"I haven't seen her." Bella slipped away the moment we arrived and I wondered if she was trying to avoid me. I didn't give her much reason to want to be with me.

"Sit and talk with me while I'm cooking." Esme motioned towards the kitchen table.

I walked over a pulled a chair out and sat. There was something about Esme that made me feel safe.

"How are things for you in Seattle?"

"Good. Bella has been taking care of me and I learn something new everyday. I'm still struggling with my memories."

"Have you been able to play your music?" Esme stepped over to the refrigerator and pulled out some cheese.

"No. I'm afraid to touch the guitars because I don't remember how to play them."

"I wouldn't worry about it honey…it will all come back to you." Wiping her hands on her apron Esme looked at me.

"What if it doesn't?" I wasn't so sure I would ever remember what my life was before the accident.

"We're still your family Edward and we'll be there to help you keep moving forward." Esme smiled confidently. "When do you see the doctor again?"

"Monday."

"Hey brother…you look good." Rose walked into the kitchen. It was the first time I had a chance to speak to her since the hospital.

"Thank you, you look nice yourself." Rose was a beautiful woman and she was as confident as Esme around me.

"Do you need any help with lunch Mom?"

"No thanks honey, your father bought me this new sandwich maker and I should be able to keep up with Emmett's appetite." The women laughed at the joke they shared between them.

Rose reached into the cabinet and began removing plates and I stood up to help her set the table. Knifes and spoons on the right, and forks on the left.

"How long are you going to keep this animal on your face?" Rose pulled my beard.

"What? You don't like it?" I rubbed my hand over my chin.

"No." Rose answered quickly.

"You look much better dear when you shave." Esme replied politely. She began to place the sandwiches in the small machine sitting on the counter.

"I'll think about it." Maybe it was time I worked on peeling back the layers.

"Rose, have you seen Bella?" Esme asked.

"She's taking a nap." I felt Rose wanted to tell Esme more, but didn't because of me.

"Lunch is almost ready, do you want to wake her and get Emmett and your father away from the television?"

"Sure." Rose smiled and left the kitchen.

Esme stirred the soup and placed the sandwiches she prepared on a platter and handed it to me to place on the table.

"Perfect timing, it's half-time and we're up." Emmett said loudly as he walked to the table and pulled out a chair and sat.

"Not into football son?" Carlisle patted my shoulder.

"I have a hard time watching TV, it gives me a headache if there's too much going on." Now at least I know what type of sport they were watching.

"Understandable," Carlisle sat at the head of the table. "So, Monday you see Dr. Riggins?"

"Yes sir I do."

"Dr. Riggins has a wonderful reputation." Carlisle reached for a sandwich. "Nice grilled cheese honey, seems I made a good investment in that little sandwich maker."

"I always enjoy playing with a new toy in the kitchen." Esme answered her husband warmly. They had great chemistry together and I paid attention to their interaction with each other.

Rose entered the kitchen with Bella still groggy steps behind her and my heart leapt at seeing her again. The poor thing looked exhausted.

"I'm sorry I missed helping you with lunch Esme," Bella sat in the chair next to me. "I didn't mean to fall asleep so hard."

"No need to apologize Bella, you're still a guest here and this weekend is for everyone to relax."

Emmett and Rose sat closely together across the table and she doted on him. Esme was right, Emmett had a huge appetite and I was fascinated by how much food he was able to consume. I remained quiet as I tried to listen to the conversations everyone else was having with each other. Bella seemed just as quiet as I was, as she politely ate her lunch and kept her hands in her lap staring forward to avoid any unnecessary eye contact with me.

**BPOV**

As soon as lunch was over, I helped Esme clear the table and the men decided to step outside and take a walk together since Edward couldn't watch the game. Emmett set the DVR so he wouldn't miss the second half. I rinsed the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher while Rose and Esme put away the leftover food that remained on the counter.

"How are things with you Bella?" Esme asked quietly.

"It has been exhausting, but we're managing alright." I avoided telling her that Edward and I were having difficulty relating to each other.

"Edward seems frustrated and he told me he still is having trouble remembering." Esme sat down

"He has been asking questions, but he hasn't told me if he's recalled anything yet." I sighed and sat back down at the table. "Maybe on Monday the doctor will be able to tell us something."

"I think we need to have some wine." Esme went to the cabinet to get the wine glasses.

"Definitely, I haven't had a drink since I was in Wyoming." I welcomed the idea of the sweet feeling of a good buzz. I found my seat at the table and rested my chin in my hands.

Rose found the corkscrew and began to open up a bottle of Pinot Grigio that was chilling in the refrigerator. I was secretly hoping that Esme had more than one bottle.

"You two girls have been through a lot with your men," Esme sat at her place at the table. "First Rosie dealing with Emmett's behavior, and now we are all trying to accept what's happening to Edward."

"This thing with Edward is much bigger than Emmett's insecurities." Rose said while pouring her wine.

"Bella, we had no idea that it would take this long for Edward to recover. He should come home because this is too much for you to handle alone." Esme took my hand as she spoke.

"It's not too much, I love Edward and I need to stand by him," I pulled on my hair out of frustration. "If I would have listened to him, we would be married right now and I promised when I accepted his ring I would always be there for him." I felt a little defensive; because I wanted to be the one Edward counted on.

"Oh honey, I know you love my son and we love you as part of our family, but if Edward continues to have problems you are going to need help." Esme said as she sipped at her wine.

I gulped down my glass and reached for the bottle to pour another, "I know you're right, but I need him to come to that decision on his own."

"Edward can still take care of himself Mom, I doubt he'll feel comfortable moving back here." Rose interjected. "He's going to be okay."

"I hate this." I palmed my face in frustration.

"I know you do. We all hate it too." Esme touched my arm.

We proceeded to chat and comfort each other over the bottle of wine until it was time to start thinking about dinner. I grated the cheese and chopped the onions for Esme and tried not to stare at the door waiting for Edward to return home.

**EPOV**

Carlisle and Emmett lead me down the front walk to the rural roadway. The Pattinsons lived in a wooded area that was lush and green and the fresh air was welcoming. Emmett was a ball of energy and I was thinking he needed walk off some of the meal he just consumed.

"What have you been up to Edward?" Carlisle asked me as we marched forward down the empty road.

"Not much." I watched my feet, keeping my head down as we walked. My hood was pulled over my head and I tried to hide my face.

"Have you been able to recall anything yet?" Carlisle probed.

"No sir." I felt like I was disappointing him because my situation hadn't changed.

"You can call me Carlisle if you're not comfortable calling me Dad." Carlisle placed his arm over my shoulder. "You can relax around us."

"Okay…Carlisle." It felt awkward calling him by his first name for some reason.

"You look like you gained some weight. Bella must be treating you right." Carlisle squeezed my shoulders with a chuckle.

"Bella is a great cook. I have been enjoying her meals and I'm fascinated with the process." I felt my mood lighten now that the subject was about Bella.

"There's nothing like a good meal." Emmett blurted out.

"I couldn't help, but notice your appetite." I joked.

"You haven't forgotten how to be a smart ass." Emmett replied.

"I'm just stating the obvious." I laughed.

Emmett and Carlisle discussed the status of the football game and talked about some of the players as we continued our way down the road and back. I had no idea what they were talking about, but I listened just the same.

By the time we got back to the house, the girls were in the kitchen cooking again. I was looking forward to tasting chili. I threw my jacket over the back of the couch while Emmett went back to his game on the television and Carlisle disappeared down the hallway. I decided to follow him.

Carlisle had a nice office at the back of the house and I timidly tapped on the door to get his attention.

"Excuse me…Carlisle?" I paused in the doorway.

"Edward, come in."

"Am I bothering you?" I felt a little nervous as I entered the nicely decorated office.

"Not at all, sit, make yourself comfortable." Carlisle motioned for me to sit on a leather chair next to him. "What's on your mind?"

"Tell it to me straight, how much longer am I going to have to deal with this?" I pulled my hand through my hair hoping I could get some straight answers.

"Edward, brain trauma is hard to predict and unfortunately your recovery is taking longer than we all hoped," Carlisle leaned closer to me. "I don't think this is indefinite because your abilities are at a high functioning level."

I sighed as I bent over my lap and rested my face into my hands. "I haven't been able to remember one damn thing. It's really starting to make me fucking angry."

"You shouldn't stress yourself, forcing it won't make it happen any quicker." Carlisle shifted in his chair. "Are you having anger issues?"

"No, I don't think so, the past couple of days have been more stressful." I didn't know if I should tell him my relationship with Bella had been strained.

"You need to let me know if you start having mood issues because the doctors can adjust your medication."

I didn't need any more pills. I needed answers, "Can you tell me what else was I interested in besides music?" I hoped he would tell me something I could focus my thoughts on besides Bella.

"You studied medicine for a few semesters and you are a pretty good writer."

"I can't believe I don't remember going to college. I wonder if I will have to learn everything all over again."

"I'll support you if you need time to rebuild, you have a long time before you have to worry about your education and your career."

A career wasn't what I was worried about. I had more important issues that I was concerned with, "How long do you think Bella is going to want to deal with me like this?" I looked up to Carlisle's face.

"As long as it takes," Carlisle placed his hand on my knee. "Bella would never leave you Edward."

"She wouldn't leave the old Edward, would she leave me?" My stomach twisted at the thought of losing Bella.

"You're a likeable guy Edward, and if you wanted to, you could have Bella in your life no matter where your memories lead you."

"You think so?" Could Carlisle be right?

"Sure, you two were meant to be together. Let her get close to you Edward, open yourself up to her and you might be surprised."

"Dad…Edward…time for dinner." Rose shouted down the hallway.

"We can't keep your mother waiting, you're going to love her chili." Carlisle smiled confidently at me as he pushed himself away from his desk to stand.

"Thanks for the talk _Dad_." I stood up.

"Anytime son." We headed off for the kitchen together.

**OoOoO**

After dinner I decided to step outside into the backyard and get some fresh air and to find some time alone. Everyone was trying so hard to be helpful and friendly towards me, but trying to remain positive around them was beginning to wear on me. Bella was still keeping her distance and I didn't blame her because she missed her Edward and I was just the poor substitute. I was thinking about my discussion with Carlisle earlier and wondering how I could open myself up to Bella.

This house was wonderful and I wished I could remember spending time here, but my memories were still locked away and I was beginning to believe they were never going to reveal themselves to me again. The air was crisp and cold I and walked towards the edge of the property where a small river ran. The sound of the moving water was relaxing and I found myself staring into the darkness when Emmett approached me with two bottles of beer in his hands.

"Don't tell anyone I'm giving you this beer, but I think you need it." Emmett stood next to me along edge of the property and twisted off the caps for both of us.

"You think I do?" I lifted the bottle to my lips and tasted the cold drink and I liked it.

"Damn Edward you are wound up like a clock, do you want to talk about it?"

I pulled my hand through my hair conflicted about what I wanted to say to him about my feelings. "This whole thing is so fucked up. I can deal with the day-to-day shit, but living with Bella is frustrating as hell." I drank another sip of beer.

"Why? Has she been giving you hell about this whole memory loss thing?"

"No, she has been wonderful to me. Bella has been cooking for me and constantly making sure I'm comfortable. She keeps track of my rehab appointments and reminds me to when it's time to take my medication. I don't have one complaint."

"Do you _**not**_ like her?"

"The opposite. I like Bella _**a lot**_." Hell I actually thought I loved her, but I wasn't going to tell Emmett that.

"Have you slept with her since you've been home?"

"No! What kind of question is that?" Where was this conversation leading?

"Why not?" We both sat on the grass and stretched our legs out.

"I'm not the same Edward Bella knew and we've been keeping our distance from each other. To tell you the truth, I don't think I remember anything about sex." I knew what sex was, but I had no personal memory of experiencing it and I hadn't given it any thought since the hospital. "I know that I want to touch her and that my heart races whenever she's near me, but I don't know what to do about it."

"Brother, you're dealing with all sorts of shit aren't you?" Emmett took a gulp from his beer and leaned closer to me. "Let me see if I can help you out."

"What do you suggest?"

"Have you been jerking off thinking about her?"

"What?" What the hell was this guy talking about?

"You need some release. The next time you're in the shower grab hold of that thing God gave you and rub one out. I'm sure you still have an old porn magazine stashed somewhere in your old bedroom. You'll feel like a new man." Emmett slapped my back.

I gulped down more of my beer thinking about what Emmett was trying to tell me. "That's going to get Bella to like me?"

Emmett choked on his beer and laughed at me loudly, "Hell, I wish that would make women like us."

I was beginning to think this conversation wasn't going to help me much. "I'm glad I'm so funny." I stood up to leave.

"Wait Edward," Emmett stood up to stop me. "Seriously, sit down, we have a lot to talk about. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"I would have never guessed." I scoffed.

"Edward, we've been friends a long time and have been through a lot of shit and I want you to know I'm here for you because you've always been there for me."

"Really? Like how?" I was interested in what sort of friend Edward was for Emmett. I was already questioning why he had chosen Emmett to be his best mate.

"Just recently you gave me advice when I was acting like such an asshole regarding committing to Rose. You were completely right and as soon as you get back on your feet, I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"What could I have possibly said?"

"You reminded me that it's nice to have someone to come home to, and to have someone you can just be yourself with. You told me Rose would love me no matter who I was, you were so fucking right."

"I had said all that?" I certainly agreed that it was nice to have someone to come home to, but could Bella love me no matter who _**I**_ was? I doubted it.

"Dude, you saved my life. I could have lost Rose forever."

"Glad I could help." I was still confused about everything happening in my life. "Why are you waiting to propose?"

"The accident is still affecting everyone…we're all still healing from something." Emmett finger traced the new scar over his eye.

"I'm sorry if it's because of me, you should move forward with your life regardless."

"What about your life? What are planning on doing?"

"I still have no idea who Edward is."

"You need to Google yourself, man. Do some research, watch yourself on Youtube, you always kept journals, find them and read them." Emmett finished up his beer.

"What is Google?" Emmett peaked my interest. I needed to find Edward's journals.

"I'll show you on the computer later. Do you want another beer?" Emmett stood up.

"Yeah, I do." This beer tasted great and I liked the effect it had on me. Emmett went back into the house and came back with two more bottles.

"You gotta remember your music, you're a fucking great musician. I'd hate to see your talent lost." Emmett twisted the top off of his bottle and took a gulp. "I know we aren't supposed to push you, but maybe if you came over to the studio I can play you what we've been working on and I could help you pick up your guitar."

"Emmett, I don't remember anything about playing music." I had to be honest with the guy.

"Well you can at least tell me if you think the mix sucks."

"I'll have Bella drive me over sometime this week." I couldn't tell Emmett no because I knew it meant a lot to him that I considered thinking about the band and the music.

"We should get back in the house or they're going to come looking for us. I'll take care of the bottles." Emmett picked up the empty beer bottles and walked back into the house. I followed right behind him.

"Where have you guys been?" Rose asked as we stepped into the living room.

"Getting some air." Emmett replied.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Bella asked me.

"Movie? I'm not sure I can follow a plot." I didn't know if a movie would hurt my head as much as television did.

"Give it a try, movies don't have any commercials and maybe you'll be able to enjoy it." Bella pulled at my hand to join her on the couch and I liked her touch, so I allowed her sit me on the couch.

We all gathered together and sat around the room as couples with the lights dimmed. I liked that Bella chose to sit next to me in the dark and I was going to give the movie a chance. It was called 'To Kill a Mockingbird' and it was black and white.

"This movie is a classic," Bella made herself comfortable. "We all had to read the book in school, maybe you'll remember."

I stared at the screen and tried to follow the story. It was amazing how quickly it got my attention and I was interested in what was going to happen next. The movie had an immediate impact on me. I experienced a range of emotions – anger, shock, confusion and sadness. Having Bella sitting next to me made the whole evening an event.

**OoOoO**

When everyone finally went to bed, it was the first time I stepped into Edward's room alone. I immediately noticed that the shelves were filled with a massive collection of books and music similar to what he had at the loft. The things in this room were the remnants of a younger man and I was relieved that there were no sports trophies or ribbons for accomplishments I didn't think I would be capable of. I could see some of Edward's personality from all the piles of journals and mementos filling the room.

I wanted to take a shower before I went to bed and I reached into the bag Bella had packed and looked for the pants I had slept in and a fresh t-shirt. While I was digging I found one of Bella's flowered tops, lifted it to my face and smelled it. It had her scent on it and it was delightful. I started to think about what Emmett had said to me earlier about finding some release. I nervously looked around the room to confirm I was alone and stepped into the bathroom with Bella's blouse and locked the door.

I took off my clothes and stood naked in the middle of the bathroom and closed my eyes. I pulled Bella's blouse up to my face and my body began to react. I pictured Bella in my head, her wild mass of chocolate curls spilling down her small frame, her laughing brown eyes and pink lips and I quickly got a raging hard-on. I began to stroke myself slowly while pressing the scented cloth over my face. I grabbed my throbbing cock, and began to move my hand up and down while imagining what I'd like to do to Bella. I felt lightheaded and overwhelmed, my heart was racing as my strokes continued along my rigid cock, my grip tight on the down strokes, slightly looser on the up strokes. I was totally lost in thought, sliding my hand up and down my stiff shaft while fantasizing about all the things I'd love to do. My cock was throbbing and twitching uncontrollably and my legs were shaking from excitement and anticipation. I knew my orgasm couldn't be delayed much longer as the muscles in my stomach tightened and I suppressed my moan. Within seconds, my load came spurting from the end of my dick, splashing up on my bare chest and it surprised me as I felt a rush of relief wash over my body. I quickly grabbed some tissue to wipe off some the sticky mess and I started the water for my shower. My mind was racing and the hot water felt good, but not as good as what I had just experienced. I thought about Bella more than I had before and I made my shower quick, toweled my hair dry and slipped in my sweat pants and t-shirt for the night.

I decided to find something to read to distract my thoughts away from Bella and try to get some sleep. I should read one of Edward's journals since Emmett's suggestions seem to be working out for me, but I didn't want to read about a teenager's life. I wanted to read what Edward had to say about being in love with Bella. Maybe I would find more recent journals back at the loft.

Lost in my thoughts, I was startled by a tiny tap on the door. I opened the door to find Bella standing there. "I saw the light on, I hope you don't mind, I forgot my toothbrush."

"Come in." Bella's unexpected visit made my heart leap out of my chest.

As Bella entered the bedroom, she paused and ran her finger across the row of books on the shelf as if she was greeting them. She then bent over the open bag and found her toothbrush and stood to leave. "You should sleep with the drapes open, the moonlight will be beautiful tonight."

"Have you been in this room before?" I stepped closer to Bella to the point of almost touching and she didn't retreat.

"Yes, we spent a weekend here last spring." Bella's face looked sentimental.

I wanted to kiss her lips and my desire wasn't confined to my dick. She made my whole body taut and some invisible energy was pulling me closer. I decided to follow my instincts and I kissed Bella for the first time.

I planted my mouth and kissed her until I ran out of air. When I took a quick breath Bella began to kiss me back and she slipped her tongue softly between my lips. The sensation was amazing and I responded with my tongue dancing with hers.

Bella's hand grasped the back of my head and her fingers tangled in my hair. I loved how her touch felt, but I knew I needed to slow down. I pulled away and cupped my hand over her pink cheek, "Bella that was nice." Her eyes dropped.

"I should go." Why did Bella always run away from me?

"No, stay and talk to me, please," I held her hand to keep her from leaving. I couldn't let her go. "Please?"

After a slight pause Bella relented, "Okay." She allowed me to guide her to sit with me on the bed.

"Tell me again about when we met." I wanted to start from the beginning.

"You sat next to me on a flight to Chicago." Bella smiled at the memory.

"I remember you telling me that, but what about our first date?" I wanted her to tell me about her time with Edward so I could try and understand him more.

"It wasn't actually a date, you invited me to see you play and after the concert you took me to a jazz club."

"You like jazz?" I smirked to let her know I was joking and Bella relaxed and laughed at me. Eventually she curled up next to me and we talked about Edward until she fell asleep. I switched off the bedside lamp.

Bella was right about the moonlight, it was beautiful and it shone brightly over her lovely face. I struggled with my growing feelings for her. Could I try and convince Bella to love me and to give up on the Edward she lost? I was afraid to close my eyes for fear that something would change if I did.

"Edward?" Bella whispered to me from the darkness.

"Yes?" I swept the hair away from her face.

"Go to sleep…you need your rest." Bella pulled my arm over her and I rested my chin on her shoulder. Our bodies fit together as we spooned and I released my fear and peacefully fell asleep as Bella requested.

**BPOV**

Bright sunlight pulled me out of my dreams and when I first opened my eyes I was confused because I was in Edward's bed and he was sleeping next to me. Was I still dreaming?

Edward was asleep on top of the blankets in his sweat pants and a t-shirt. His beard was thick and his bronze hair was catching the sunlight. I wanted to touch him and kiss him again. I was happy Edward was allowing me to get closer to him.

I tried to slip out of bed to allow Edward to continue to sleep, but as I started to move, Edward rolled over and stopped me.

"Why do you always wake up so early?" Edward mumbled half asleep, the same questions he used to ask me before we began living together.

"I'm sorry…go back to sleep."

"Wait…" Edward struggled to open his eyes. "I'll wake up with you."

I fell back beside Edward and caressed his face, "Sleep…I will see you later." Edward drifted back to sleep and I quietly left his room and went into the kitchen and started to make my coffee. I hoped I would be able to have some time alone with my hopeful thoughts about Edward before the rest of the house woke up. I stood at the patio door and smiled at the rising sun of a new day.

**So? What did you think about Edward's kiss?**

**Keep the reviews and feedback coming in. They are always welcome.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17 Sunday in Forks

**Welcome back! Thank you for reading my new chapter.**

**Thanks to my Beta Berlywood, who continues to keep up with me. Much love goes to misticbutterfly for her help in pre-reading and for her friendship.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 17- Sunday in Forks**

**EPOV**

I felt myself waking up feeling rested for the first time that I could remember. I reached over and touched the empty pillow where Bella had slept beside me and I was happy to get out of bed and deal with the day. I actually felt positive.

I stepped into the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. My beard was unruly and it was time I shaved and got a fresh perspective on myself. I instinctively knew what I had to do to get this shaving process done properly. I had to wet my face with warm water and hold a warm wet washcloth to my beard for a few minutes to soften the skin. Filling the sink basin halfway with water, I found a new razor and shaving cream in the leather toiletry bag Bella packed for me. After squirting out some cream into the palm of my hand I applied it to my beard in upward circular motions making sure I was covering it evenly. The first strokes of the razor went downward, from my sideburns toward my jaw using long, even strokes. I knew to pull my skin taut before each stroke and to rinse my razor with warm water after every stroke or two. After I removed the last patch of hair over my lip I washed off the excess shaving cream from my cheeks and drained and washed out the basin and then splashed cold water over my naked face.

As I raised my head to look into the mirror I was surprised at what I saw. I had to get used to the new face staring back at me all over again. The bruises and cuts on my cheeks were almost completely healed, and I looked like a younger man. I liked what I saw and I hoped that Bella would like it too. I purposely found a clean pair of jeans and I decided to limit my layers of shirts to just one plain white t-shirt and a long sleeve plaid button flannel. I found myself humming and I had no idea what the song was, but I continued to hum until I was dressed.

As I stepped into the hallway I could smell the coffee and bacon coming from the kitchen downstairs and I hoped I wasn't too late for breakfast. I ran down the stairs, eager to see Bella again.

"Good morning." I sang out as I entered the dining room. I noticed a strange man sitting at the table with Emmett, Rose and Bella and I stopped in the doorway.

"Edward, you shaved," Bella called out smiling and she stood from her seat and walked over to me. "We want you to meet someone," she took my hand and I welcomed her touch. I wished that we were alone so that we could continue what we started last night.

The stranger turned in his chair and stared up at me. He was a tan muscular man with black hair and eyes and I assumed he was the drummer that used to live nearby. He was in the accident with all of us, but had left before I woke up from my coma.

"Edward, this is Jacob Black." Bella nudged me towards the table with her shoulder.

Jacob reached out his hand to me and I shook it before I spoke, "Good to meet you."

"You look great Edward. I'm glad to see you out of the hospital." Jacob shifted back in his chair to face everyone at the table.

"Sit, and I'll get your breakfast.' Bella flitted around the kitchen as I found my place at the table.

"I'm so happy you shaved." Rose smiled at me. "You look like yourself now."

_Myself?_ I rubbed my hand over my smooth face, "It feels a little strange, but I'm glad you like it."

"Buddy, you always clean up well." Emmett added.

Bella placed a small glass of orange juice in front of me and I quickly gulped it down. I didn't know what to say with Jacob sitting at the table and I looked to Emmett for some help.

"Jake here is the best drummer on the road today," Emmett spoke up. "Also a top ladies man.'

"Em!" Rose shoved Emmett trying to shush him.

"I hope my resume is longer than that." Jake laughed nervously.

"Oh, the rest of it is boring." Emmett laughed. "How's your dad?"

"He's glad I'm in town." Jake's knee bounced up and down nervously under the table.

"You're staying in La Push?" I was confused because I thought Jacob lived in Seattle along with everyone else that was in the group.

"After the accident my dad wanted me to come home," Jake shifted in his chair and played with his coffee cup. "While the band is on hiatus, I'm staying with him."

"Jake's dad, Billy, has some health issues and is confined to a wheelchair." Rose said to me.

"Oh." I felt uncomfortable that I didn't know more about Jacob's family situation.

"My sister and her husband live nearby, but my dad misses me."

"How does he feel about you being a drummer in a band?" I had a few random questions in my head to ask.

"Oh, I'm sure he would prefer I stayed in La Push and became part of the tribal council, but he is proud of the band's success." Jake's fingers tapped on top of the table, he never sat still.

Bella placed a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of me and warmed up everyone's coffee. She was so amazingly nurturing, it fascinated me about her. Bella sat at the table next to me and her thigh lightly rested along mine.

"I'm warning you…Mom is going to pull out the old photo albums," Rose informed me. "Try not to hurt her feelings."

"Come on…those pictures are great." Bella commented as she looked at me with some encouragement.

"You've seen them before?" I shouldn't be surprised that Bella knew everything about Edward.

"Every embarrassing page." Rose said as she laughed.

"I think I'm going to need you to sit next to me Rose." I trusted in her and maybe seeing some pictures of us together will trigger something.

"Of course I will, and when you're ready I will tell you the truth behind some of the stories Mom's going tell you." Rose pinched my arm and giggled.

"Your sister tortured you dude." Emmett added.

"I did not!" Rose looked shocked at the accusation.

"Of course you did, but once I came into the picture I taught you how to fight back." Emmett laughed.

It was hard for me to believe I needed Emmett to show me how defend myself from my sister. We were only a year apart which shouldn't have given her too much of an upper hand on me.

"You know Emmett, if I'm going to remember anything, you have to tell me the truth." I grinned.

I finished my breakfast and I picked up my plate before Bella could and walked it to the sink. I needed to show Bella I wasn't completely helpless, I was starting to feel a little guilty with how much attention she paid to me.

"Hey kids," Esme joined us at the kitchen table with a few books under her arm. "It's so good to see all of you together."

"Hey Mom, come sit with us." Rose smiled and pulled the chair beside her out.

"Are those the photo albums?" I asked.

"I thought you would be interested in hearing a few stories and looking at some of the family pictures." Esme gently touched the worn leather books in her hand, smiling lovingly.

I moved my chair closer to Esme and opened the first book. I had no memories of the captured images of the little boy that was Edward and the places and people in the colorful photographs as each page turned in front of me.

Bella, Emmett and Jacob left the kitchen to watch TV in the other room after Carlisle joined us at the table. The family reminisced freely with me. Rose pointed out her favorite pictures as we moved along. Each one of them told me stories of our life as a family and about our homes in England and Forks. Carlisle and Esme held hands at the table as they covered most of the history of the Pattinson family and my 25 years alive.

Carlisle explained why he had wanted to come to America to practice medicine after he was offered the chief position at Forks Community Hospital and how he prepared the family by introducing us to Seattle first. He described the first period, as a roller coaster of highs and lows as we adjusted in a new school and how excited everyone was when we had our first Thanksgiving. Carlisle wanted his family to benefit from a better education and experience the world and his profession provided us with that luxury.

I realized that Edward was a lucky guy, he had two parents who still loved each other and gave him every opportunity, and a sister who was caring and protective and they all loved each other unconditionally. Edward Pattinson didn't seem to fuck up very much and his talent was his music. I honestly didn't think I could ever measure up to the man they once knew, especially if I didn't get my memories back soon.

As much as I appreciated everything they told me, I still had a blank hole in my brain. My stomach twisted in knots from the constant frustration I felt of not having a history I could remember. I started to feel the panic I experienced in the hospital where I couldn't breathe and I began to perspire. I was having an anxiety attack.

**BPOV**

When Edward came down to the kitchen for breakfast, I noticed he had shaved his beard off and he looked amazing. The scratches and bruises on his face were almost completely gone and he looked happier than I had seen him in weeks. The fear I had been holding inside of me lessened as he smiled at me and I was starting to feel hopeful that we were on the right track to recovery.

Jacob had come over to the house for breakfast by Esme's invitation and we had all been enjoying each others company before Edward came down to join us. I introduced Edward to Jake and rushed to the stove to make him his breakfast. Emmett, Rose and Jake all sat around and talked to Edward and it was nice to see them together again.

Esme soon joined the group with her photo albums and the family gathered together to tell Edward about his life. I had seen the pictures before when Edward brought me to meet his family for the first time. I remembered that he sat at the piano while Esme revealed Edward's baby pictures and told me stories about her children. Edward had written my lullaby and he played it for me for the first time that night. I sat next to him on the bench as I stared at his fingers moving over the keyboard. That was the night Edward opened up his soul and shared his feelings for me with his music and I missed it.

Emmett, Jake and I retreated to the living room where Emmett challenged me to a game on the Wii. I glanced at the black lacquered piano in the corner and it broke my heart that it was silent. Edward hadn't made one attempt to sit behind the piano since we'd been here.

"How are you doing Bella?" Jacob asked me.

"It hasn't been easy, but we'll get through this." Jacob's knees were bouncing more than they normally do. I knew he was uncomfortable seeing Edward like this and he was doing his best to be supportive.

"Have you been keeping up with what's been written about us?"

"No, Mike said he would contact me if there were any problems. Is there something I should know?" I hadn't spent much time keeping track of the tabloids since we'd been back in Seattle. I was thankful that media hadn't invaded us here and Edward didn't have to deal with hiding from the cameras.

"The fans think Edward is back in the studio and we'll be back on tour after the holidays." Jacob was trying to sound hopeful.

"The rate Edward is going, I doubt there will be a tour." Emmett added.

"What do you think is going to happen with the group Emmett?" Jake sat with his knee bouncing looking afraid of hearing the answer.

"If Edward doesn't get back to himself, we're all going to be unemployed." Emmett said bluntly. I knew Emmett had been working hard to keep the group together and to keep things moving musically while Edward was recuperating, but he was just as afraid as the rest of us.

"Shit, really?" That was every musician's nightmare, to be out of work and I could tell Jake was pretty shaken up by the idea.

"We are still required to release the CD and we can live off the income from the sales until we figure out what we'll do next, we can't perform without Edward." Emmett sat on the couch. "We should have a group meeting with Newton and see what our next step should be."

"Aren't you rushing things?" It all sounded so final, and I was still confident Edward would remember things soon. This band was his life and he would be devastated if he thought there was talk of disbanding.

"We should have a plan B," Emmett explained. "We aren't giving up on Edward…that will _never _happen."

"That's good to hear." I was slightly relieved. Edward needed his friends supporting him.

"We aren't giving up on you either Bellaroo," Emmett hugged my shoulders. "You're one of us whether you like it or not."

"Thanks, I'm going to need it." I didn't know how I could have gotten through all of this if it wasn't for Edward's family and friends.

Jake took over my game controls after I beat Emmett and they switched the game to 'Call of Duty'. I stepped away from them so I could poke my head into the kitchen to see how Edward was doing. He was pulling on his hair and he looked pale. I assumed things weren't going very well.

"Excuse me." Edward politely spoke to his family and stepped away from the table and walked past me without a glance.

"How did it go?" I asked as I refrained from chasing after Edward. Esme gathered her books and remained silent, her heart was broken.

"He didn't remember anything." Carlisle answered. "I'm worried about him."

"What did he say?" I was curious if Edward had maybe opened up to them and expressed how he felt about what was being shown him.

"Nothing, and that's why I'm worried," Carlisle looked at me seriously. "He's holding back too much."

I felt like I should go find Edward, but instead I hesitated to give him time to himself. The trip to Forks hadn't worked out as I hoped, but I thought we made a little progress because Edward had opened himself up to me more.

"Maybe the boys should spend some time with him." Rose suggested.

Esme began to fill the dishwasher with the breakfast dishes, not saying a word on the subject. She loved her family and she was hanging onto the memories hoping that it would survive the aftermath of the accident and that her son would escape the emptiness he seemed to be lost in. "Are you kids staying for lunch?" Esme managed a smile.

"We're in no hurry to leave," I knew Esme needed to keep her son near her as long as possible. "We can stay."

Rose left the kitchen and joined Emmett and Jake in the living room. I decided to see if Edward was okay. I climbed the stairs quietly and stood a moment outside the closed door of his bedroom. I daydreamed a moment hoping that when I knocked on the door, Edward would pull me into the room and make love to me like he did when we were here before. I remembered when we were here together in May, and the leaves were fresh and green, but now the leaves were changing and falling from the trees and the air was growing cold and everything was different. I missed Edward's touch and how his breath felt against my skin. I would give anything to feel him just one more time.

I tapped on the door gently and held my breath.

"Come in." Edward moaned quietly.

I slowly opened the door to find him laying face down on top of his bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Edward kept his face buried in the pillow.

"Your mom wants us to stay through lunch is that okay with you?" We could stay in Forks a while longer before we had to return to Seattle and I thought Edward needed a little more time before we packed up.

"Sure." Edward said simply.

I couldn't help myself, I sat on the edge of the bed and began to rub Edward's back because I knew that it helped soothe him. His shirt was damp from perspiration and I assumed that he had just been through an anxiety attack. Edward had dealt with a lot of pressure and emotions since the hospital that none of us would be able to understand. I could feel his muscles relax under my hands.

Edward sighed and rolled over. "Thanks." He looked so sexy lying there with his hair tangled on top of his head and a freshly shaven face.

"Didn't go so good for you down there?" I was wondering if coming here caused more harm than good.

"Nope." Edward wasn't going to elaborate.

"I'm sorry."

"Emmett told me I should research myself …when we get back to Seattle, do you think you could help me with that?"

"Sure, I can show you how to search on your laptop." I hadn't had time to show Edward how to navigate the computer and I would make sure to do that once we got home. There were all sorts of Youtube files and fan sites he could visit.

"Thanks." Edward remained lounging in bed staring at me as if he was checking me out.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Like what?" Edward shared his crooked smile with me as if he was keeping something from me.

"Like you're just now noticing me, this feels a little familiar to me."

"What do you mean?"

"The way you were looking at me, reminded me of the first time you and I met."

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" Edward leaned closer to me still grinning.

"No, just makes me miss you." I said softly as if I didn't want him to hear me.

I wanted Edward to kiss me so badly. All I had to do was lean down and I could taste his sweet lips. What was stopping me?

"Knock! Knock!" Emmett's voice bellowed scaring the shit out of me.

_Fuck!_

"Get out of bed Edward and come with us." Both Emmett and Jake were standing in the doorway.

"What?" Edward grumbled.

"Enough of all this pansy crap. Grab your jacket you're going for a ride with us." Emmett continued to bark at Edward.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Edward sat up looking confused.

"Get your ass out of bed." Emmett demanded.

"Okay, okay." Edward reluctantly jumped out of bed and followed Emmett and Jake downstairs, leaving me alone in Edward's room.

**EPOV**

I began to experience an anxiety attack after I had a looked at the family photographs and heard the stories about my childhood. I ran upstairs and laid facedown on the bed until it subsided. I didn't know what triggered it, because the Pattinsons were only trying to be helpful. I guess my brain was on overload.

I could look at my life now like pieces of a puzzle. I was beginning to see a pattern, but I didn't know what it all meant yet. What was I supposed to do with all this information? Where did Bella fit in the picture? Emmett had been the only person who even hinted at how I could have a relationship with her. Bella even danced around the subject when I asked her questions about the details of her time with Edward.

_How much longer would I have to deal with this?_

After I spent a short time alone, Bella came up to check on me and she mentioned something about staying for lunch and then she started to rub my back. Her hands moved over my tight muscles and it felt wonderful as her touch released all the tension from my body. My jeans began to tighten from arousal as my thoughts shifted to her again. I rolled over to look into her eyes and it made me sigh at how beautiful she was. I couldn't help myself as my eyes swept, from her head to her toes, and then lingered on her soft brown eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I noticed the beginning of a tentative smile on Bella's face.

"Like what?" I asked as if I didn't know she caught me checking her out.

"Like you're just now noticing me, this feels a little familiar to me."

"What do you mean?"

"The way you were looking at me, reminded me of the first time you and I met."

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" I moved closer in hopes Bella would lean towards me. My blood raced through my veins as I anticipated what my next move would be.

"No, just makes me miss you." Bella's voice was just a whisper as if she was telling me a secret.

At that moment I wanted to kiss her again, and just as I began to make my move, Emmett interrupted.

"Knock! Knock!" Emmett shouted out from the hallway outside my bedroom.

He and Jake demanded I take a ride with them, so I proceeded to follow them downstairs to get my jacket. They weren't joking when they said that they wanted to take me somewhere.

"Could your timing be any more impossible?" We headed out the door to the driveway where Emmett had parked his jeep.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Bella isn't going anywhere." Easy for Emmett to say, we were just beginning to connect.

"It's time to cut through all this bullshit." Emmett's tone of voice was serious.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I didn't understand where the urgency was coming from.

Jake got into the backseat forcing me to sit in the front next to Emmett. He drove with a heavy foot down the long driveway and up the winding road past the main section of the town.

"Edward, the four of us are more than band members, we're all the best of friends," Emmett kept his eyes on the road as he drove. "We've helped each other through a lot of shit over the years."

"You're helping me now?" I wasn't clear on the point Emmett was trying to make by dragging me out of the house.

"Edward, your family spent all morning trying to jog your memory with photos and stories about your childhood."

"Yeah, and all of it was embarrassing and it did nothing to help me." I wasn't going to elaborate that I had an anxiety attack because of it.

"Maybe something more important will unlock your stubborn brain." Jacob said from the backseat.

We drove to the outside of town and turned down a narrow dirt path near the rocky edges of the ocean and Emmett parked the car. "Do you remember this place?"

"No, where are we?" It was an overcast afternoon and I could see the dark cold water of the ocean below.

"La Push Cliffs." Emmett and Jake exited the car and I followed them. They lead me closer to the dangerous edge of the cliffs, it was cold and the wind was stinging my face.

"When my mom passed away a several years ago I didn't handle it very well," Jacob stared out towards the black water.

"I'm sorry about your mother Jake." With each new piece of information I was beginning to understand everyone's complicated lives and we all had things to deal with.

"She lost control of her car on a rain-slick road coming home one night when I was just a freshman in high school. The accident was so terrible that her coffin had to remain closed." Jacobs face twisted in pain as he continued. "I never had a chance to see her one more time to say goodbye."

It was hard for me to comprehend death completely, but I felt some sympathy for the guy. "You were just a kid."

"One night I came to the cliffs alone." Jake stepped closer to the edge.

"The cliffs have always been a place for some of the older guys from the reservation to come to dive in the summer." Emmett interjected.

"Were you planning on diving?" I asked Jake. I couldn't understand why anyone would want to do something so dangerous.

"More like jumping." Jake answered honestly.

"My God Jake, what were you thinking?" Just the thought of someone jumping off the cliff terrified me. Why would anyone want to do something like that?

"I wasn't." Jake's face grew dark and still.

Emmett stepped up next to me, "You and I were hanging out that night and you had been concerned about Jake and how hard he had taken the loss. You didn't want him to be alone so you insisted that we call him."

"So…" I couldn't have known what Jake was planning on doing.

"When you called me it was just when I was seriously contemplating jumping. I don't know why I answered my cell phone, but you insisted that I come and hang out with you guys, you wouldn't take no for an answer. You wanted to go to Port Angeles to hear a band and you both came to pick me up."

"That call stopped you?" I didn't understand how my call could change Jake's mind from jumping.

"It did more than that, because you and Emmett stepped up as friends when no one else really did. I was this young kid from the rez that had tagged along and jammed with you in your garage a couple of times, but I didn't know if I even fit in. That night you guys made me feel included," Jake looked down at the sandy ground and shifted his weight. "You came out here and picked me up, and after I got into the car you told me that my mother would always be alive as long as I remembered her."

"Then what happened?" I was curious how it all worked out.

"We drove to Port Angeles and heard this terrible band," Jake smirked at the memory. "That was the night you proposed we form the group. You put my life on a whole new path."

"I did?" I started to understand how people's lives connected and intertwined and had affected one another.

"That was the beginning of 'The Pattinson Project' and we've been closer than brothers ever since." Jake managed to smile.

"Did you tell us what you were doing out here?" I was curious if Jake had revealed the truth to us that night.

"Later that night when we drove back to town we talked about what lead Jake to the cliffs and we vowed we would never talk about it again." Emmett shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Wow…how could I _not_ remember such an important night?" I felt even more determined to get my memories back because they were more important than just remembering being a rock-star.

"Edward, whether you ever remember anything or not, we are a family and we'll support you no matter what happens in the future. You're important to us and we are all happy you're still here."

I didn't know what to say as I hung my head. Emmett put his arm over my shoulder and the three of us returned to the car. I knew that I wasn't alone and that these people were going to make sure that I would be all right.

"We all survived for a reason." Jake said confidently.

**Tell me, was the trip to Forks a good idea?**

**Keep the reviews and feedback coming in. They are always welcome.**

**A/N: There is an Outtake chapter for this story featuring Emmett, co-written by misticbutterfly and myself. We hope you take the time to check it out if you haven't.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18 – Calm Down

**Welcome back! **

**A/N: FYI -This week I am only posting one chapter.**

**Always love and appreciation goes to my Beta Berlywood, who offers her talents for free. Much love goes to misticbutterfly for her help in pre-reading and for her friendship.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 18 – Calm Down**

**BPOV**- October 19, 2009

Monday morning came and it was time for Edward to go to the doctor and see if there had been any progress in his recovery. Edward was so eager to go to his appointment, that he got in the shower before me and I only managed to get a piece a toast in his stomach before he had one foot out the door begging me to hurry up. I had to take a travel mug in the car for my coffee because he didn't want to wait for me to have my first cup. I drove him across town to his appointment. Dr. Riggins came highly recommended by the staff in Wyoming and even Carlisle was pleased that he would be handling his son's case.

Dr. Riggins was a specialist in neurocritical care and his waiting room was full when we arrived at 9:30 a.m. We sat in the waiting room quietly together and as the time ticked Edward became more anxious. He ran his fingers through his hair several times indicating to me his uneasiness. I placed my hand on his knee. "There's nothing to worry about."

"I hope you're right." Edward smirked and continued to stare at the clock until the nurse called out his name.

"Edward Pattinson?" A nurse called from the doorway.

Edward glanced at me and I smiled. "Good luck." I crossed my fingers and prayed that we would get some good news.

Edward stood up and followed the nurse down the hallway. My heart was pounding because I was just as anxious as Edward was about the outcome of this appointment. I picked up an old magazine and flicked through the pages, not really reading anything. I was nervous because it had been several weeks since the accident and Edward hadn't remembered anything from his own life. I knew I needed to prepare myself for the possibility that Edward may never remember.

We had made a connection during our weekend in Forks. Edward had opened himself up to me when he kissed me and we spent the night together talking. I knew Edward trusted me and had feelings for me. I was willing to start building a new life with him if he still wanted me to be part of it. I knew I would always love him, even if Edward never returned to his memories or his music. I could see the sweet smart man that he was still inside and that's what made me continue to love him.

My thumb played with the engagement ring on my finger as I continued to sit and wait. I began to notice that familiar nagging feeling in my stomach, the same pain that I got every time I had to leave Edward and I prayed that it was because I was nervous for his prognoses and not a sign of something else.

The time moved slowly and finally Edward stepped out into the waiting room. I stood up. "How did it go?"

"Can we leave?" Edward pulled his hood over his head and rushed towards the door.

"Sure." I followed Edward as he walked quickly back toward the parking lot. I could hardly keep up with him. I unlocked the doors of the car and he immediately got in and slammed the door shut before I approached the car.

I slid behind the steering wheel and placed the key in the ignition. "What happened?"

"Not now Bella." Edward snapped. He had never spoken to me like that before and it scared me a little.

I kept quiet during the drive home because I didn't want to agitate Edward more than he already was. The doctor had said something to make him that upset and as soon as I parked, he was out of the car and racing up the stairway and into the loft ahead of me.

I thought maybe if I gave Edward some time alone he might calm down. I could take my laptop to the café and catch up on my work, giving him a couple of hours. Edward could use the time to freely browse through his things to find some answers that he so desperately was searching for. He hadn't had any downtime since he was released from the hospital. Someone was always hovering over him and he never had a chance to let his guard down.

"I think you need some time to yourself. Would you be alright if I go to the coffee shop with the lap top?"

"Yeah…I think you're right." Edward glanced around the room at all the things he wanted to get closer to.

"Okay, I'll come back in a couple hours with dinner. There's some lunch meat in the fridge if you want to make yourself a sandwich." I packed up my laptop and grabbed my purse. "I'll only be a block away, so if you need me just call."

"Thanks Bella." Edward looked better and I felt like I was doing the right thing.

**EPOV**

"Edward Pattinson?" A nurse called out my name, finally. My heart began to race, but I knew I had to find out what was going on.

I looked to Bella and she smiled at me and said, "Good luck." I need it.

I stood up and walked across the room and followed the nurse down the long hallway into an examination room.

"How are you feeling today Mr. Pattinson?" The nurse glanced at my chart, as I stood awkwardly not knowing what I was supposed to do.

"Pretty good." I lied. I was terrified.

"I need you to sit on the table and roll up your sleeve so I can check your blood pressure and take your temperature."

I removed my jacket and rolled up my sleeve as the nurse attached the blood pressure monitor to my right arm and slipped the thermometer in my mouth. She pumped the ball causing the cuff to squeeze and then slowly released the air.

"120 over 80, that is perfect," she pulled the thermometer out of mouth and wrote something down. "Just sit and relax and Dr. Riggins will be right with you." The nurse left the room and I looked around at the informational posters and strange artwork hanging on the walls that were supposed to be calming.

After I sat alone a few minutes, there was a light knock on the door and the doctor entered the room. "Edward Pattinson, nice to meet you." He was an older doctor and he shook my hand firmly. "I have been reviewing your records and I studied the results from your MRI. You have been through quite a lot recently." The doctor sat down on a small stool and rolled closer to me.

"True." I lowered my head and stared at my feet.

"Tell me what you have been experiencing." He flashed a light in my eyes and had me follow his finger. "Have you been taking your medication?"

"Yes I have." I shifted on the table trying to get comfortable. "I don't have a constant headache anymore, but I still don't remember anything about my life. It is frustrating as hell and sometimes I feel like I'm living in a nightmare."

"How are your moods?"

"I have had a couple of anxiety attacks and I have been dealing with some anger, but I don't think it's out of control." I pulled my fingers nervously through my hair. "I just want my memories back."

"Loss or change in former abilities brings fear and uncertainty. The brain heals slowly, given rest and time. But there are some things you can do to speed up the healing process by getting plenty of rest, gradually resume your normal activities and avoid alcohol."

"I have done most of that." I gripped the edges of the table firmly not confessing to the couple of beers I drank over the weekend.

"Be prepared that in the next few weeks you may experience more symptoms. Brain injuries can be life changing and presents new physical and psychological challenges. You have to prepare yourself for the possibility that you may never regain your memories."

"_More_ symptoms? I don't know if I can take much _more_." I felt the anger building up in my chest at the disappointment that the doctor was telling me I might never recover. "Can't you do anymore tests?"

"Your last MRI didn't reveal anything and I doubt we could learn more. It's a waiting game now." Dr. Riggins rolled back away from me on his little stool. "Maybe I should make arrangements for you to start seeing a psychologist."

_**I wanted to scream out, I'm not crazy I just want my life back! **_ "No…not yet."

"Edward you need to be patient. I want to see you again in a couple of weeks and if anything changes before then, call me." Dr. Riggins stood up signaling that our time was over and nothing had changed for me.

"Thanks." I was pissed off as I put my jacket on and found my way back to the waiting room where Bella was waiting for me.

"How did it go?" Bella asked me cheerfully as she stood up when I entered the room.

"Can we leave?" I pulled the hood over my head and stormed out the door. I needed to get out of that place.

"Sure." Bella tried to keep up with me as I raced to the car. I didn't want to talk about what the doctor had said to me with her. I didn't want her to find out I was stuck in the same place I was when I woke up from my coma and chances were I would remain that way.

"What happened?" Bella started the car. The way she looked at me I could tell she was worried for me.

"Not now Bella." I couldn't help myself from snapping at her because the anger was boiling up inside of me regarding my situation so much so that I could almost taste the bitterness in my throat. I didn't want to burden her anymore than I already had, so I sat silent.

Once we got back to the loft, Bella thought I needed some time alone and she took her laptop to the café down the street. This time she was leaving because I pushed her away, she wasn't running from me.

**BPOV**

I knew Edward was upset because his memory wasn't returning as fast as he had wanted it to. I hoped he would cool down while I spent some time at the cafe. I set up my laptop and sipped at my first cup of coffee. Alice answered my text and wanted me to call her after she got home from work. I downloaded all my emails and sorted through the important ones.

I needed to call my dad and catch him up on everything. I knew Charlie was worried about Edward and me. I sent him a quick email telling him I would be calling him soon and not to believe anything he might be reading or hearing in the news. The tabloids had no clue about Edward's status and they basically were making up stories to fill the pages of their magazines.

I Googled Edward and found that none of the gossip had a clue about his current prognosis and the paparazzi hadn't taken any new photos since Wyoming. The fans still believed Edward was working on the next album and that he would return to the tour in the Spring as Jacob reported the other day. Jessica did a fantastic job with distracting the media and I had to remember to call her and thank her personally. The fans were freaked out at first about the accident, but currently they were focused on sending Edward and the band get-well wishes and waiting for the new music.

I worked on my assignment for LOUD and before I knew it, several hours had passed and I needed to pick up something for dinner. I decided to stop at the little Mexican Restaurant around the corner for take out. I made sure I ordered extra chips because Edward's appetite seemed to be getting healthier.

I entered the loft with several bags of Mexican food. "I'm home…"

Edward was sitting on the couch with the scrapbook I made on the band open in his lap and the travel scrapbook and his old journals spread across the coffee table in front of him. He was concentrating on the photographs as I made my way to the kitchen.

I was happy that he was finally digging into his life.

**EPOV**

Bella stepped out for a few hours to leave me alone with my thoughts and a loft full of Edward's things. She was gave me the privacy I needed to peer into all the stuff and maybe gain some insight into who I was supposed to be. I started with the closet because all I had been wearing were T-shirts and jeans since the hospital. I wanted to see how this rock star dressed. I found several suits, button-down dress shirts and slacks hanging neatly and in order. I was a little disappointed that there weren't any leather pants. The dresser held a few well-worn pairs of jeans and an endless amount of T-shirts. I found one drawer that belonged to Bella, and her sweet smell hit me the moment I pulled it open. I wasn't comfortable snooping through her things so I quickly shut the drawer and moved on. I found shoes lined up neatly under the bed. This guy seemed to have a comfortable style without anything flashy or over the top.

The bedroom bookshelves held countless CD's and classic books and I didn't see that any of it needed my attention today. Bella already explained the extent of the music collection to me during one of our talks. Edward was a typical 'artist' who lived in a comfortably decorated expensive loft.

I went downstairs and looked at the guitars that he had propped up in the corner. I knew better than to touch them for fear I might cause them damage. I wanted to find the LOUD magazines that Bella had pointed out the other night. I located the stack of magazines next to the desk and I took them to the couch with me so I could flip through them and read some of Bella's work.

The first cover story I found was on the 'The Pattinson Project' and I hesitated. I wanted to read what Bella had to say about the band, but I couldn't relate to the face staring back at me in the photo. The feature article in the magazine was about the band and it was several pages long with a photo spread of the group in the center. I recognized Emmett, Jake and Jasper in the pictures. The guys looked like models and they were comfortable in front of the camera. I couldn't comprehend myself posing in front of a camera dressed like this guy who was in tight jeans and a _necklace_. Bella's review was well written and she spoke about Edward's command of the stage and she peaked my interest in hearing the CD that she highly recommended. I was about to look for the music, when several odd shaped books caught my eye sitting on the shelf next to the couch. I pulled them out and they looked like they held photographs and were handmade. I carefully opened the first book and the title page read 'Our Travels', and my curiosity got the best of me as I turned the pages and read all the handwritten notes under each photo. Bella had lovingly documented her time with Edward and the places they had visited together during their brief time together. Her point of view was colorful and she was very happy discovering the world with her fiancé.

Page after page I saw how they lived their lives together and how happy Bella was. I had never seen the smile that she had in the pictures she had taken with Edward. There was a spark that was missing when she was around me. They had taken random pictures of roadside stops, diners and hotel rooms. Bella made silly faces and her glow was impossible to ignore, Edward posed and neither one had a clue what the future held in store for them.

The next book was dedicated to the band. Bella had a talent for photography, capturing candid and colorful concert images both on stage and behind the scenes. In each photo I saw how she emanated her passion for her Edward. I was jealous of the man in the photos because he had everything.

Edward's journals had to be here somewhere. I searched the bookshelves and I found a few spiral notebooks, but none of them had anything written about his relationship with Bella. The handwriting was interesting to me, but they were mostly filled with random notes and song ideas. This lucky son-of-a-bitch had no idea he would find the love of his life and then lose it all to me.

I didn't know how to compete with the Edward Pattinson Bella had fallen in love with and agreed to marry. I had no idea if I could even support her since I couldn't remember the music or what I had studied in college. Bella didn't deserve a lifetime being my caretaker and I would always know that she wanted the 'real' Edward.

I felt a strong emotion building up inside of my chest and it was almost like I was going to explode. I heard the lock turn in the door and a rustling of packages, "I'm home…" Bella's sweet voice filled the room.

As she walked across the room towards the kitchen I started to lose control. My hands formed fists and I pounded them down on the cushions of the couch. "Why the hell can't I remember?" I surprised Bella with my outburst.

"Edward?" She cautiously approached me. She had no idea who she was talking to.

"I am NOT this Edward, " I pointed at the photographs on the table. "Bella, what if I never remember?" I was angry and I punched the couch again.

"Please…calm down," Bella spoke slowly and she looked concerned for me. "I should call your father." She reached for her phone.

"No, Bella, please don't call Carlisle." I tried to soften my voice and tried to calm myself down. "I'm sorry if I scared you." I found myself pulling on my hair, completely frustrated with my situation. Nothing I looked at reminded me of anything. My mind still remained completely blank of a past.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Bella sat next to me on the couch and tried to reach for my hand.

I pulled away because her touch only broke my heart. "I can't always expect you to be here to help me." Bella had been completely devoted to me and it wasn't fair to continue to expect her to take care of me like she had. This wasn't the life she had signed up for. I was thinking that I should go somewhere until I could figure out what type of future I should expect from this person I had become. "Maybe I should leave."

Bella was holding back tears, I was obviously rejecting her and it hurt, but it had to be said. I couldn't have Bella place all her hopes on me because her Edward was gone and I wasn't the man she loved.

**BPOV**

Shortly after I returned home from the café, I found Edward still angry and aggressive from that morning and it frightened me, not because I thought he would hurt me, but how much _he_ was hurting. He was struggling to find himself and the memories weren't coming back to him. Edward had put his defenses up and wanted to be alone.

After Edward's outburst I asked him if I could help him and he replied that he thought he should leave. The words stung and I felt myself on the verge of tears. "I don't understand."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, "I can't keep expecting you to stick around and take care of me when there is a chance I will never recover."

"You haven't given it enough time." I pleaded.

"Bella, face it, I'm not the guy you think I am." Edward pointed over to the stack of magazines on the table. "The Edward you knew is gone and the sooner you believe that the better off you'll be."

I reached out to touch his hand and Edward pulled it away. "I thought we were getting along." I didn't understand his rejection of me. Edward had kissed me in Forks and I knew it meant something to him, why was he pushing me away?

"I like you and I appreciate all that you've done for me. I couldn't have gotten this far without you." Edward looked down away from me.

"I can still help you," My heart was pounding because I was so afraid of what Edward was trying to saying to me. "We can work together while you continue to recover and figure out where we go next."

"You shouldn't feel obligated to me." Edward bowed his head and his breathing grew deeper.

"I'm not here because I feel that I'm obligated…" How could I explain to Edward how connected we once were and that it couldn't end like this?

"Then what is it that makes you want to stay?" Edward looked up at me, with his face flushed with anger.

"I love you." It was the first time I had told Edward I loved him since he woke up from the coma, and I hadn't intended for it to spill out like it did.

Edward smirked and shook his head while he pulled at his hair, completely frustrated with me. "You don't understand, I have a completely different personality now. How can you say you love me, when you don't really know who I am anymore?"

"I do know who you are and I don't think you haven't changed that much. You can't just expect me to give up on you…on us. I really love you, Edward and we can still have a future."

"Your feelings are misdirected and I'm sorry, but _**I**_ don't love you." Edward's words felt like a direct punch to the center of my chest. "I need to leave because this isn't working for me."

Oh my God…Edward had said the words I never thought I would hear him say. He didn't love me, and the words almost brought me down to my knees. I couldn't stay where I wasn't wanted, and I had to respect Edward's need for privacy.

"No, you don't have to leave," I stood up. "This is your house and you need to stay here. I'll go." He didn't know me as his fiancée, and even though I vowed to always be by his side, he had made it clear he wasn't the same man I had made that promise to and he was pushing me away.

"Where will you go?" Edward was concerned about me.

"I can go to Alice's, don't worry, I'll be okay." I had no idea where Edward had planned to go, but no matter what, I wouldn't have allowed it. He needed to be where his friends and family were so they could watch over him.

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward sat on the edge of the couch and palmed his face.

We were both choking down tears as we realized it was time to end what we had between us. Edward felt he was a different person and he wasn't going to pretend anymore that things were going to work out between us. He didn't remember that he loved me and we weren't meant to be roommates.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for, it was all an accident." I climbed the stairs to the bedroom to gather up my things. As I opened the dresser drawer to get my clothes I found Edward's bloodstained notebook that I hid away and I pulled it out placed it on the bed unread. It wasn't mine to keep.

I stepped into the bathroom and I called Alice. I told her briefly that there was a problem and asked her if I could come over. She was already expecting my call and she could tell by the tone of my voice something was wrong. "I need to spend the night."

"Oh honey," Alice didn't need to say another word.

I bit the inside of my cheek to hold back tears while I packed up my things. I used the large bag that I took on tour and it still had all my basic necessities and I grabbed my clean clothes and zipped it up. I moved around the room quietly because I wasn't angry. The time had come to face the fact that I needed to think of what my future was going to be now that my Edward wasn't coming back.

Edward remained on the couch downstairs twisting his fingers through his hair. "Bella, I feel terrible." I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Edward…I understand you need to figure things out," I picked up my keys for my car off the counter. "I'll be fine, Alice and I are old friends and she has a guestroom."

Edward looked up sadly at me unable to say anything that could make this situation any better. He had a lot of rebuilding to do with his new life and decisions to make and he needed to do this without me. I was only complicating things for him and I should be grateful that it lasted as long as it did.

As I approached the door to leave, Edward stood up and walked over to me, "Take care of yourself Edward." I slipped my engagement ring off my finger and placed it in the palm of his hand and I curled his fingers around it. I touched his cheek for the last time and I slowly glided my fingers across his jaw.

I tossed the bag over my shoulder and gave the loft one more glance. Edward was still standing staring at his fist as I closed the door behind me for the last time. I lost Edward in the accident and now both of us were alone. I was strangely calm as I threw my things in the backseat of my car and drove away.

**OoOoO**

Alice and Jasper's place wasn't far for me to drive to and they welcomed me with open arms. They hadn't seen Edward for several weeks, but they had always remained positive that his recovery would come quickly. Alice had a glass of wine waiting for me when I walked through the door.

I collapsed into tears as soon as I felt safe and Alice sat next to me and held my hand. She was the only other person besides Edward that knew how much I loved him. She had been with me during every step of my relationship and now we were mourning the loss of the Edward we all knew and loved.

"Something triggered his anger at the doctors office this afternoon." I sat sobbing on the couch. "I stepped out to give himself some time and when I got back from the café, he started punching the couch and yelling."

"Did you call Carlisle?"

"No, Edward asked me not to."

"Well, he didn't ask me…" Alice reached for her phone.

"Alice don't, Edward is trying to handle this on his own." I managed to stop Alice from making the call to the Pattinsons because they didn't need to be upset unnecessarily.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Jasper asked me slightly upset.

"NO! Edward wasn't upset with me he was upset with the situation. He told me it wasn't working having me there and he wanted to leave, but I talked him into staying, _it is his loft_."

"I should go over there and check on him." Jasper reached for his coat.

"That's a good idea honey, maybe you can talk some sense into him." Alice encouraged Jasper to go.

"Are you two going to be alright?" Jasper had one foot out the door.

"We'll be fine, be careful driving." Alice replied.

"You are always welcome here Bella no matter what the future brings." Jasper said to me.

"Thank you Jasper." I knew he meant it and I was glad Jasper wanted to help Edward.

"I'll call you." Jasper closed the door and Alice and I huddled together on the couch.

"What's supposed to happen to you?" Alice pushed my hair away from my face.

"I still have my apartment in Los Angeles and most of my things are still down there," I spoke between sobs.

"You don't have to leave." Alice handed me more tissues.

"I don't make enough money from freelancing to stay in Seattle. Hopefully I'll get my job back full-time."

"You can't be alone." Alice was worried for me.

"Alice, I lived there alone before…I'll be fine. I'll take my time driving back and I promise I will text you every hour."

"You can stay here until you're ready to move back to Los Angeles. This doesn't have to be decided today."

"I don't want to get in your way," I wiped the tears from my face. Alice and Jasper didn't need me getting under their feet when they had such a good thing here. "I need to talk to Rose and Emmett and let them know what's going on."

I reached for the phone while Alice poured more wine into my glass. I caught my breath as I waited for someone to answer the phone.

"Hello Rose, its Bella," I was finding it hard to speak. "I have something important to tell you."

"Is everything okay?" Rose sounded worried.

"No, not really," I took a deep breath. "I moved out of the loft."

"You left? Bella what happened? I thought you two had a great weekend." Rose was surprised at my news.

"Something happened to Edward at the doctor appointment today and it triggered his anger. I had never seen him this upset before. He mentioned something about not being _Edward_ and that he doesn't think he's going to recover. He wanted to leave, but I talked him into staying and I left instead."

"He wanted to leave? I'm sorry, but I'm confused."

"Edward made his decision that it wasn't working out with me living at the loft with him and I moved out. Do you think you and Emmett can go over and check on him? Jasper is on his way over there now."

"Where are you now?"

"I'm staying the night at Alice's."

"Okay, you stay put and we'll get over to the loft right away." Rose spoke quickly.

"Thank you." I started to cry again. I knew Edward would be all right without me.

"Bella we love you, don't go anywhere and I will call you later."

"I love you too." That was the first time Rose and I openly said that to each other and I knew I would miss her and Emmett being part of my life. I hung up the phone and continued to cry uncontrollably.

"They'll be able to talk to him, everything is going to be okay Bella, it has to be." Alice held me tightly in a hug.

"I don't think so Alice, not this time." I continued to cry until there were no tears left. I lost something of immense value to me and I was powerless to get it back.

**Can Edward and Bella's relationship be saved?**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**I look forward to your thoughts and comments so please don't hesitate to share your feelings because I love reading them all!**

**A/N: There is an Outtake chapter for this story featuring Emmett, co-written by misticbutterfly and myself. We hope you take the time to check it out if you haven't.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19 – Finding the Pieces

**Happy Monday! I promise that two chapters will be posted this week.**

**Big love and appreciation for my Beta Berlywood, who has helped me get this story to you so quickly. Much love goes to misticbutterfly for her help in pre-reading and for her friendship.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 19 – Finding the Pieces**

**EPOV** - October 19, 2009

Everything happened so fast that I didn't realize the consequences of my words. After I lied to Bella by saying I didn't love her, she ceased our argument and quietly packed her bags and placed her precious engagement ring in the palm of my hand and walked out of my life. I found myself alone in the quiet, empty loft wishing I had a different choice to make, but this had to be, if Bella would ever live the life she deserved she needed me out of her life.

I was surprised how much I felt for a woman I had only known a few weeks. The pain of losing Bella was more than I expected to feel and I was unable to move. This was my first heartbreak and it was ugly.

Emotions were still very new to me. I understood panic and anger, but happiness and caring confused me, the positive feelings only seemed to haunt me briefly and they refused to take hold. I witnessed the complexities of a family and friendship and respected it, but I didn't know how to participate. What was I going to do next?

There was a knock on the door and it startled me. Why would Bella knock? Did she change her mind? I was hopeful when I opened the door, but instead of seeing Bella I found Jasper standing in the hallway, "Jasper?" I remembered him from his visit at the hospital.

"Do you mind if I come in?" Jasper stood politely waiting for me to invite him in.

"Sure." I stepped aside and allowed him to enter.

"I came here to tell you that Bella is at my place right now with Alice." Jasper simply stated.

"Is she okay?" I discretely slipped the diamond ring in the pocket of my jeans. I was relieved and grateful that Bella had a safe place to stay.

"No she's not, she's heartbroken. What the hell happened here?" I hardly knew this guy and he was yelling at me?

"If I didn't have amnesia would you even care?" I stomped off into the living room while Jasper followed me. Why was he asking me such a personal question?

"Of course I'd care…fuck Edward what kind of question was that to ask?" I had forgotten that Jasper was once a close friend and my comment was enough to piss him off.

"I'm sorry. I'm under a lot of stress and I don't mean to be rude. I just need time alone," There was no reason for me to lash out at Jasper and I had to make up something he would believe. "I can't have someone hovering over me expecting me to be something I'm not."

"I know you don't remember, but you and I met Bella and Alice the same weekend. Our girls are best friends. We're all extremely close, and what's going on here is affecting all of us." Jasper's tone was sympathetic.

"Jasper that life belonged to another man." It was time I told everyone how I felt so that they could stop waiting for me to remember and start accepting me for who I am.

More knocking came from the front door. "Who could that be?" I went to answer it.

I opened the door and both my sister and Emmett were standing in front of me, "What the hell…are Carlisle and Esme coming next?"

Rose pushed me back and walked in with Emmett in tow. "Don't be a smart-ass Edward."

"Say hello to Jasper." I said sarcastically as I closed the door and joined everyone in the living room.

"Tell us what happened to cause all this chaos." Rose asked while Emmett stood silent.

I gathered up the pile of journals, magazines and photo albums from the top of the table where I had left them. "This should sum most of it up."

Emmett picked up the copy of LOUD with 'The Pattinson Project" on the cover and flipped through it. "What? Didn't you agree with Bella's article?"

"This is _**not**_ the time for jokes." Rose hissed.

"This is all that remains of the Edward Bella loves. He's gone and not coming back." I gritted my teeth as I spoke.

"What did the doctor tell you?" Rose questioned me.

"Nothing Rose, absolutely nothing," I shouted. "Actually the doctor said things could get worse."

"He told you that you'd never regain your memory?" Rose sounded surprised.

"He didn't say I would." I felt surrounded and I wished there was a way to escape. "I couldn't expect Bella to continue to stay here and be my nursemaid."

"Bella loves you." Rose grabbed my arm to get my attention.

"No she doesn't. Bella barely knows me." I pulled away and walked toward the front windows and stared down at the street below.

"What are you talking about?" Rose followed me for the answer.

"Bella fell in love with a successful musician who graduated from college and could give her the world. I'm not _that_ Edward."

"Damn it, you _are_ Edward." Emmett finally spoke up.

"Not quite, Edward always did and said everything perfectly. Impossible shoes for me to fill," I paused a moment. "Besides I don't care about Bella."

"That is fucking bullshit and you know it." Emmett barked. "You told me you had feelings for Bella."

I glared back at Emmett for revealing what I told him in Forks. I didn't want anyone else to know that I had feelings for Bella because it would only complicate things.

"Bella loves you and for you to push her away like you are will be the biggest mistake of your life." Jasper insisted.

"I disagree. The mistake would be if I accepted her love selfishly when I know her heart belongs to a man who no longer exists."

"Have you told Bella how you feel?" Rose asked me.

"No, what I told her was that the Edward depicted in that pile of books was not me." I pointed to the table. "I'm sorry if I scared her with my yelling, but I didn't tell her to leave, I was ready to go."

"Where were you planning to go?" Rose looked at me.

"I have no idea where I was going. I just needed to get out of here. It wasn't my intention to hurt Bella."

"Unfortunately that's what you did." Jasper stepped towards me. "She's at my house crying her eyes out."

"Better now than later." I turned my back on all of them. I knew what I was saying wasn't how I really felt. It killed me that I hurt Bella. "This is the best I can do."

"I don't believe you feel that way." Emmett commented.

"I have to." I lied. I didn't have any other idea how to put an end to this nonsense.

"You aren't giving Bella any credit. Don't you think she's aware of who you are right now? Bella has remained by your side all this time." Rose's voice grew louder. "I thought you two got closer over the weekend."

"Bella stayed with me because she's waiting for "Edward" come back." I started to pull on my hair out of frustration because no one was listening to me.

"You're wrong." Rose barked back.

"Bella needs to grieve so she can move on."

"I still think you're being an idiot." Jasper interjected.

"You can't live here alone." Rose said as she stepped next to Emmett.

"Why not? I'm capable."

"Edward you aren't thinking. You can't even drive!" Rose started nagging me. "How are you going to take care of yourself?"

"I know how to feed myself and if I need to go anywhere I'll call Emmett if I need a ride."

"Oh don't put me in the middle of this." Emmett threw his hands up in the air.

"There is more to living than getting dressed and eating everyday. You should move back to Forks. Mom and Dad can help you."

"No!" I shouted. "Don't you get it? I appreciate Carlisle and Esme, but they can't help me right now." I was starting to feel angry and my arms were flailing about. "I need some time alone so I can figure out what I will do with my life."

"You can't be left alone…promise me that you will let us help you until you figure things out," Rose pleaded with me. "I won't leave unless you agree."

"I promise." I would say anything to get these people to leave me alone. I was tired of fighting.

"We'll be there for you buddy," Emmett patted my back. "How about I come by in the morning and pick you up? I'll show you the studio."

"Okay." I surrendered. I knew I had to start somewhere and hanging out with Emmett wouldn't hurt. He seemed to be the only one who really understood me right now. "Now can I be left alone?"

Jasper headed towards the door, "We'll take good care of Bella."

"I know you will." I knew everyone would be there to help Bella get back to her life.

Rose kissed my cheek and everyone exited the loft at the same time. The unexpected intervention had upset me, and the ache I was feeling in my soul had drained me. I wanted this day to end and maybe if I went to bed I would feel better. I dragged my sorry ass upstairs in hopes finding some relief in my dreamless sleep.

When I reached the top of the stairs, I noticed that there was an object on the bed. Bella had forgotten something? As I got closer, I could see it was one of Edward's notebooks, one I hadn't seen before. I slowly picked it up and found there was something brown that had been spilled on the cover and onto some of the pages. I thought about what it could be and assumed it was my blood from the accident. It could be the reason why Bella kept it hidden from me because she didn't want me to see my own blood spilt.

I sat on the edge of the bed staring at the journal, this was the one I was most interested in reading. Bella put it here for me to find. I had asked her to help me research myself and this could be the key. My heart began to race as I nervously flipped open the cover and examined the handwritten words that filled the page. '2009' was written at the top of the first page and I began to slowly read the paragraphs that followed. It was a new year and Edward was focused on the growing success of his band. The Pattinson Project was playing to larger crowds and the sales from their first album were steadily growing. In between gigs Edward filled his days with writing music and drinking with his friends. His only obsession was the music.

Most of the entries for January were about getting the public's attention on the group. Edward was confident that with the right connections the band would get the recognition he thought they deserved. I carefully peeled the pages apart that were stuck together with blood and continued to read, hoping to remember something. Edward was single and had dedicated all his free time to the group. He struggled with writing lyrics and complained about his inability to express himself several times. Weeks were spent with Emmett and their manager Mike Newton plotting what steps needed to be taken in the year ahead.

The next several pages were filled with chords and hand-drawn staffs of notes that I had no clue how to decipher. I hadn't yet heard 'The Pattinson Project' and I thought I should look for the CD and hear the music Edward had written and had referenced. I didn't know where to begin to find it among the 100's of CD's on the shelves and lying around the house.

I tucked the notebook under my arm and proceeded to go downstairs. I looked for Edward's computer because he mentioned how he had shared the music with Emmett by sending emails. It had to be there somewhere. I stepped over to Bella's desk and searched for the laptop.

It was the first time I had really looked at Bella's workspace. A sharp pain ripped through my stomach as I thought about her again. Bella's sweet smell lingered in the papers and I sat at her desk with my head in my hands. Being separated from her was going to be difficult. Maybe if I could put the pieces of my life back together, I could try to get her back.

I remembered that there was several pieces of luggage that arrived after we returned from Wyoming and Bella had pushed them into the hall closet. The laptop must be packed away in one of them. I pulled out the bags and began digging and found the computer along with the charger, neatly tucked away under some clothing.

I quickly plugged it into the wall and hoped I would be able to figure out how to work it. I had watched Bella several times when she worked on her computer, so I at least knew how to turn it on. I pressed the button and the screen opened, but I didn't know what to do next. I tapped on the keyboard, but nothing happened. I had no idea what I needed to do. The computer taunted me and I wanted to throw it across the room out of frustration.

_**God damn it!**_

I decided that the music would have to wait and returned to the pages of the notebook. A small yellow post-it fell to the floor. I recognized the handwriting as Bella's, it was a note leaving instructions about where I could find food and to remind me to make myself at home. She drew a little heart and left little x's and o's. This had to be important if I had saved it. I ran my fingers over her handwriting.

I skipped to the pages where Bella's name was mentioned. I found the April entry that mentioned the weekend they first met. Edward had just spent several days in Los Angeles performing at a couple open mic's in clubs along the Sunset Strip while Newton spoke to some important promoters about future tours. The band was scheduled to do a concert in Chicago and Edward was on his way there when the fated meeting took place.

Edward was instantly attracted to the girl he met on the plane. The connection was immediate between them and he started to write about her the first moment he had a chance. Bella told me her version of the story several times and that it was a coincidence that they were scheduled to participate in an important interview the next day. Once they were officially introduced to each other, Edward invited Bella to his show and decided to dedicate a song to her that evening. Edward didn't even hesitate to tell her he liked and from that night on, they were a couple.

Edward's attraction to Bella enabled him to fill pages with lyrics for love songs and he constantly thought about her whether they were together or apart, she resided in his heart. He called her his angel and he fell in love the moment he felt the first spark when their skin touched.

I could relate to how Edward felt because Bella was a very special woman to me too and I actually thought I felt the same electricity a few times myself. I had only gotten to taste her lips once and from that night, I had continued to crave them. I wished I were as brave as Edward was and that I could have told Bella that I was attracted to her.

I sat digesting what I had just read. I thought if I knew everything that my mind would open up, but instead my heart grew heavier and my sadness deepened. Nothing was unlocking my mind and my heart was going to pay the price.

I remembered Bella's ring was still in my pocket and I pulled it out and took a closer look. It was beautiful and delicate like her and it barely slipped over the top of my little finger. I had to find a safe place to put it. I opened the top drawer of my dresser and found a small box that held cufflinks and I placed the ring in there. I felt awful that Bella felt she had to surrender it to me because she deserved to keep it.

I was exhausted and I needed to take a break from the journal and Edward's life. I turned off all the lights and crawled into bed. I counted on the fact that my mind was still blank and that the next 8 hours would be black and silent, pausing the nightmare of my life just by closing my eyes. I hadn't had a dream since I woke up in the hospital and it was the only time I had any peace.

**Oct. 20, 2009**

Emmett was coming by to pick me up and take me to his house to show me the studio and to let me hear some of the music he had been working on. I knew that it was my sister's home, but I didn't feel comfortable about going. I picked up my clothes off the floor and got dressed and drank a glass of orange juice before I stepped out front to wait for Emmett. I knew he drove a jeep because he had it in Forks. I pulled my jacket over my head and stood at the curb and waited.

I had an odd feeling someone was watching me and as I glanced up and a strange man was standing only a few yards away holding a camera. I heard the sounds of rapid clicking, he was taking photos of me, and then he ran off down the street. What the fuck? I tried to turn away hoping Emmett would arrive soon.

Emmett pulled up and honked the horn and I jumped in the jeep. "Why are you waiting outside?"

"I need the fresh air." I just wanted to get this over with. "Some guy just took my picture."

"Someone should have told you about that." Emmett turned and smiled at me. "You're famous dude and if they can get a photo of you, they can sell it."

"Who would want to buy a picture of me?" It seemed absurd to me.

"Tabloids. The photographers are called paparazzi, they go all commando and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Humph." I slid down in my seat and pulled my hood down further. There was just too much shit I had to remember.

It didn't take long to get to their condo and Rose was working at a desk when we arrived. It was a nice place and you could tell that Emmett and Rose had a history and that they were comfortable living there together.

"Hey Edward. How are you feeling?" Rose stood up smiling at me.

"The same." I guess I would be answering that question for the rest of my life. What I wanted to tell her was that I actually felt like an empty corpse and I missed Bella. I didn't know if I should tell them that I had found the most current journal.

"Did you have breakfast?" Rose asked me kindly.

"I'm fine. Thanks." I knew Rose was only trying to be polite, but had to get people to stop catering to me.

"Come on…let me show you the studio." Emmett motioned for me to follow him down a narrow hallway. He opened the door to reveal a good-sized room with a long console covered in levers and buttons. I had never seen anything like it before. Emmett quickly sat down and started switching things on. "Let me play you the new stuff." He had his laptop connected to the machine and he found a song to play.

"Can you show me how to work the computer? I turned mine on, but I didn't know what I needed to do next." Emmett made it look so easy.

"Sure…pull up a chair and sit next to me." Emmett said as he shifted, making room for me.

I grabbed the chair and looked over his shoulder as I watched his finger glide over a spot below the keyboard and then he typed. The music began to play. "How did you do that?"

"See the cursor, that little arrow thing? You move that by moving your finger over the pad, then once you get it on something you want to open you tap in the little bar two times and it opens it up." Emmett showed me a couple of times. "If I remember right you have your desktop setup with files."

"Desktop?" I was confused by the computer terminology. This would take more than observing over someone's shoulder to figure this all out.

"That's what the screen is called and folders are where you store things…see look at mine." I looked at the blue folders on Emmett's screen.

The music started to distract me. "Is that me singing?" Holy crap. I never heard myself before and it was very strange.

"Yeah…" Emmett adjusted some knobs. "What do you think?"

"It really isn't that bad." I liked what I heard. Bella was right in her review, this band had a blues-rock style that blended well. It was weird to think that voice was mine.

"You and I wrote this song." Emmett said confidently.

I sat and listened more. It was starting to freak me out a little. The lyrics were about forgiveness and there was so much emotion in the vocal. "I don't remember any of this."

"We recorded it right in this room." Emmett sat up straight, shoulders back, head held high, and a satisfied grin on his face. I could tell he was proud of the work he accomplished and being part of the group.

"I wanted to listen to the music last night, but I didn't know where to find it." I was glad that Emmett introduced it to me first because I don't know how I would have reacted if I had been alone hearing my voice for the first time.

"This is our second album. I'll get you the songs from our first album and we had a club CD we made a few years ago too. Let me burn you a copy of everything for you to take home."

"Burn?" I had no idea what Emmett was talking about. I was so behind on everything, and the more Emmett talked, the more confused I became.

"I will make a CD and you can just slip it in your computer and it will play for you," Emmett worked the computer as the music continued to play. "When I drop you off at the loft I'll come up and show you what you need to do."

"Thanks." Emmett had no problem helping me out and I was beginning to understand why he was such an important friend.

"So you dig the music?" Emmett returned to the reason we were here and looking for my approval.

"Yeah I do." It was hard for me to believe I wrote and played the song I was listening to. "I played the guitar?"

"I could show you a little guitar if you're interested." Emmett reached for a guitar that was leaning near the console.

"Not today…I need to take all of this in first." My head was starting to pound and I pinched the bridge of my nose with my fingers in hopes to relieve the pain. I wasn't interested in learning music today. My thoughts were all about Bella and the lyrics only made me miss her more. I knew these songs had to be about her. Emmett tried to explain to me about the recording process

"It's all going to come back to you Edward, music was too much of who you are for you to not pick it all up again." Emmett smiled at me confidently.

This was just another piece of the puzzle that was my life. What was the key that would pull all of this together? I wanted to get back home, back to reading the journal.

I sat and listened to several songs and tried to pay attention to everything Emmett was telling me. Rose came in with plates of sandwiches and it was nice to be fed. I didn't stick around much longer after we ate.

"I'm getting a little tired, do you mind taking me home?"

"Sure, we made some progress don't you think?' Emmett was so hopeful as he asked me how our day went.

"I learned a lot today." I did learn that I still had a long way to go to put my life on track.

We exited the studio and I thanked my sister for lunch before I left the condo to go home.

Emmett drove me back to my place and came upstairs to show me how to work my computer. "Hey…do you have any beer?" Emmett stepped into the kitchen.

"I don't think so, you can look." I brought my laptop to the counter. "I'm not supposed to be drinking so I doubt there is any in the house."

Emmett rummaged through the refrigerator and came up empty handed. "Why can't you drink?"

"The doctor said it would slow my recovery." As if I would ever recover.

"You would think beer would loosen you up. Damn Edward, I wish you wouldn't be so tense."

"You'd be tense too if you been through what I been going through." I pointed to the computer so Emmett could show me what I needed to do to get thing working.

"Here, see this slot…put the CD in…" Emmett continued to instruct me. "Then you see the little icon?"

"Yeah." I lied. I didn't know what he was talking about. What the hell was an icon?

"Click on it and your iTunes opens up." Emmett was typing and his fingers were moving too quick for me to follow.

"Fuck Emmett, this is giving me a headache." I walked away. There was no way I was going to be able to remember everything he was showing me.

"That's okay," Emmett followed behind me. "We can do this another day. I'll put it in your stereo system upstairs and you just have to hit a button to turn it on."

Emmett knew his way around the loft and he ran upstairs without me with the CD in his hand and placed it in the stereo system. I unplugged the laptop and put it away.

"Edward?" Emmett called down to me.

"Don't ask me any questions about that equipment because all I know is how to turn it on." I laughed at myself. I thought I could manage to live alone and I and didn't know how to work a stereo system.

"No dude, it's your notebook," Emmett was holding it in his hands as he stood near the railing. "Its covered in blood."

"It's another survivor of the accident. Bella left it out for me last night." I had forgotten I had left it lying out.

"This is important," Emmett carried it downstairs with him. "Have you discovered anything new about yourself?"

"I thought it would be the last piece of the puzzle, but instead it has me asking more questions."

"What type of questions?" Emmett was being a great friend and I felt comfortable being around him. I wanted to talk to him about Bella because I knew he would be honest with me. He always had an answer for my questions.

"Questions about Bella. The relationship seemed intense. How did I know I wanted to ask her to marry me?"

"Oh you knew," Emmett laughed. "I even tried to stop you from proposing, or a least convince you to wait a little while longer, but you were determined."

"Why did you want to stop me?"

"Because I didn't want to face my own insecurities. It's a story for another time when I can have a drink in my hand." Emmett wasn't comfortable about going any further on the subject. "You wanted to spend your life with Bella."

"Is Bella doing all right at Alice's?" I had to ask, because Bella's current situation had been on my mind all day.

Emmett sat down on the couch and stared at me. "Don't you know?"

"Know what?" Emmett's tone wasn't good.

"Bella left town this morning. I thought she called you."

I sat in the chair next to Emmett and palmed my face. "No one called." Bella wasted no time getting as far away from me as she could.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Emmett looked regretful.

"Fuck Emmett, I pushed her out the door." I sat holding my head in my hands. "I think I made a terrible mistake."

"Edward, call her." Emmett grabbed my knee and shook me.

"No, Bella needs to get her life back." The thought of never seeing her again made me nauseous.

"You **_are_** her life."

"Not when I'm like this."

**What do you think it will take to get Edward and Bella back together?**

**Now it's your turn to let me know what you think of this chapter! I look forward to your thoughts and comments so please don't hesitate to share your feelings because I love reading them all! **

**I'm sorry that a few of you think this story is too sad to continue reading, but for those of you who are hanging in, I appreciate your faith in my plot and staying with it until the end.**

**A/N: There is an Outtake chapter for this story featuring Emmett, co-written by misticbutterfly and myself. We hope you take the time to check it out if you haven't.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20  Five Stages of Grief

**The reactions to this story have been passionate. **

**I appreciate the comments and mixed feelings I have been getting from everyone. I hope you all will continue to read as the story unravels.**

**Three cheers for my Beta Berlywood, who continues to edit and support my writing. Hugs and kisses to my friend misticbutterfly for everything.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 20 –Five Stages of Grief**

**BPOV** Oct 19, 2009

I sat on Alice's couch in complete shock. I couldn't believe that I had packed all my things and moved out of Edward's loft. He had come to the realization that his memory wasn't coming back and was extremely upset. I had never seen him react in such an explosive way. Edward wanted time alone to figure out what he needed to do, and I knew it was time for me to leave after he told me he didn't love me. Edward was facing a new road to travel on and he had chosen to do it without me.

I knew what true heartache felt like, and I couldn't believe that it was happening to me again. It wasn't long ago when I experienced almost the same type of pain when Edward and I had separated last summer. I ran from him then and now I regretted more than ever that I had wasted precious time over something foolish as a misunderstanding. Running was a trait I must have gotten from my mother Renee. She ran away from my father Charlie when I was just a little girl, and she still seemed to be running.

I had been in denial about Edward's status since the night of the accident. I was thankful that my prayers were answered when I asked for Edward's life to be spared, but I hadn't prepared myself for the possibility that a piece of him would be missing. I had believed that Edward would come back to me if I just showed him how much I loved him. I just needed more time. I couldn't blame him that he couldn't remember all we shared together and it might remain lost to him.

I was appreciative that Alice and Jasper had offered me a place to stay because I was in no condition to go anywhere else. After I had several glasses of wine, Alice led me to her guestroom and helped me get ready for bed. I asked her to keep the room dark and slipped under the covers. Once Alice left me alone, I continued to cry for what seemed like hours. I eventually succumbed to my exhaustion and fell into a dreamless asleep.

When my eyes opened, I knew it was extremely early in the morning because it was barely light outside. My head ached from the wine I drank as I pulled myself out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I quietly got dressed, and gathered up my things.

I was certain that I couldn't live with the constant looks of sympathy from everyone and I couldn't stay in Alice's guestroom indefinitely. I could take care of myself and it was time I got back to my life and put all this drama behind me. I found a notepad near Alice's computer and I carefully composed a message explaining that I wanted to get back to my apartment and hopefully my job and slipped out the front door without detection. I needed to return to Los Angeles and to get as far away from Seattle as I could before anyone knew I was gone. I couldn't give Alice an opportunity to change my mind.

I loved the people I was leaving behind, but I needed to be alone. I had a lot of thinking to do and thought maybe I would spend some time in Northern California to do it because Los Angeles was just too sunny for me. I had a week before I had to check in with LOUD and the neutral environment might do me good.

It was 5 a.m., as I headed towards I-90 and I knew I would have to look at my laptop for directions because I was unfamiliar with where I needed to go. I found a gas stop and as I filled my tank, I purchased a large cup of coffee and sat a moment in my car to Mapquest the directions I needed.

I wanted to get as far as San Francisco by the end of the day. Mapquest said it was a 13-hour drive and I thought I would be able to do it without many stops. For the first time ever, I didn't listen to any music during the long drive and I kept the radio on news stations. I wanted to avoid any emotions the music might evoke. I hoped I had several more hours before my phone would begin to ring and I would have to apologize to Alice for leaving.

My eyes remained locked on the road and I didn't notice the miles passing or the time until my cell phone began to ring. I pulled over to the side of the road to answer it because I wasn't in the habit of using my blu-tooth. I knew it had to be Alice.

"I'm sorry," I answered thinking it might defuse Alice. "I need time."

"I wish you would have said goodbye." Alice said sadly.

"I didn't think I had it in me to say another goodbye." It was too painful to think about.

"What are you thinking Bella? You need to stay here with us."

"I need to work Alice. I can't be a burden to anyone."

"You would never be a burden Bella. You're my best friend and I want to help you."

"I need to try and put my life on track again, you understand don't you?"

"Will you check in with me so I don't worry?"

"Yes I will. I'm hoping to get to San Francisco tonight and I will contact you as soon as I'm done driving for the day."

"Keep your phone on and make yourself available. _Don't shut me out_." Alice wasn't holding back on me this time.

"I won't shut you out," I knew I had upset Alice last time when I didn't answer my phone for almost an entire day and I would never do that to her again. "My cell is charged, I have AAA and my laptop will keep me on track."

"Text me too throughout the day so I know you are alright."

"Every chance I get, I promise."

"Bella I love you and _anytime_ you need me, don't hesitate to call me and I'll come to you." I could hear the heartbreak in Alice's voice.

"I love you too, but try not to worry about me." I know I was asking for the impossible.

Alice finally allowed me to get off the phone and continue my journey. After countless hours of driving, I only stopped for gas and ate as I drove. As I approached Vallejo, I decided to get off I-80 and head up the 29 for Napa. I had never been there before and it might be a nice place for me to spend a couple of days.

I chose a Best Western because it was affordable. I had to start watching my bank balance now that I had to live on my limited income again. I hadn't checked into a hotel without Edward in a long time. The rooms were surprisingly cozy and once I sat down on the bed and caught my breath, the loneliness surrounded me. It was the first time in over two months that I had been completely alone and away from everyone.

I pulled my phone out and sent Alice a text to let her know I was okay and where I was staying. I added that I thought I would spend an extra day there.

I didn't know how I managed to spend 13 hours driving without having a thought I could remember. I had no memory of the miles I had driven, but I knew I was tired and hungry. I needed to get dinner and I noticed a Denny's conveniently located next-door. I also saw a liquor store up the road and I wanted go pick up a couple of bottles of wine and a corkscrew so that I could have it in my room for later tonight. My intentions were to get drunk alone.

My phone alerted me to an incoming message. I was glad everyone had agreed to text me, because didn't want to hear their voices right now as it would make me miss them more. It was Alice, she acknowledged me and told me that she would be keeping the phone near her nightstand and I could call her anytime day or night. I wished she didn't worry so much.

I walked over to the Denny's and ate a simple meal as fast as I could. I hated sitting alone in public because it felt like everyone's eyes were on me. It was as if they knew that I was suffering and they pitied me. Once I left the restaurant I walked back to my car and drove to Val's liquors and got my bottles of Pinot Grigio and returned to my room. The liquor store had Italian take-out and I thought that maybe I would return there to pick-up dinner the next day so I wouldn't have to sit alone again at Denny's.

As soon as I returned to my room, I pulled the covers down on the bed and turned on the TV for distraction. The light from the television was all I needed as I poured the wine into the water glass the hotel provided. I gulped it down with a purpose and refilled the glass. I was tired of the tight grip I had placed on all my emotions and I wanted to release whatever it was that was screaming to get out.

I continued to drink.

The anger inside of me started to bubble to the top and I began to talk to myself. "Why didn't Edward want to fight for us?" I had stayed by his side and did everything I could think of to keep us together and he just pushed us aside. Didn't he see any value in saving our relationship? He certainly appreciated me taking care of him.

I was devoted to him and we could have built something between us if he had been interested. I could see the same clever lovable man he was and I was completely attracted to the new man he was becoming. Instead, Edward told me to my face that he didn't love me anymore. He was harsh and unfeeling in a way I had never expected. Why was God punishing me by erasing me completely from Edward's heart?

What could I bargain with God to make it right? What could I promise him that would convince him to give Edward back to me? I knew I was grasping at straws. God had already granted my prayers to save his life. He wasn't about to grant me any more wishes.

I thought about our kiss in Forks. Edward was the one who initiated the kiss and he responded to me when I kissed him back. After that, he insisted that I spend the night talking to him. Edward welcomed me into his bed and he seemed so happy sharing time with me. How could he have had a change of heart? "Was I that hard to love?"

From the moment we met, Edward and I clicked and he never hesitated to tell me how he felt about me. These past weeks Edward resisted opening himself up and he was guarded. It was frustrating that he wasn't aware of how much all of us loved him. What was once so easy for us, was now gone.

Half the bottle was now gone and my mind was getting fuzzy. I gulped another glass of wine and pressed my head deeper into the pillow as I stared up at the ceiling. Tears streamed down the sides of my face.

"Damn Edward for leaving me alone." How was I going to live without him? The unanswered questions swam around in my drunken mind and I could only cry because the pain was too hard to bear.

Finally the wine overtook me and I fell asleep with the TV still on.

**OoOoO**

The blackout curtains allowed me to sleep in late, but the noise from the television pulled me out of my slumber. Thankfully, my wine indulgence hadn't given me much of a hangover. I still felt the loss of Edward, but that was a different kind of hangover. Each part of my body felt like it weighed a thousand pounds and I wanted to stay in bed all day. I had never felt so depressed.

I had to get out of bed to splash some water on my face and brush my teeth. When I pulled my toiletries out of my bag I noticed my birth-control pills. I had to continue to take the remaining pills to keep my cycle on track, but it was a painful reminder that I would never make love to Edward again.

The memory of his touch sent a tingle down my spine. The idea that I would never feel the familiarity of the depths of our passion and how we reacted to each other or the safety of being in his arms was crushing. We were supposed to be together until the end of time.

I crawled back into bed and hugged the extra pillow pretending it was Edward. I didn't have any more tears in me as my mind raced with thoughts of hopelessness. I clung to the pillow hoping it would fill my empty arms.

My cell began to beep with incoming text messages. I knew I would have to check in with Alice soon. I reached for my phone and saw that I had messages from Alice, Charlie and Rose. Rose? I was afraid to read her message so I left it for last to read.

Alice wanted me to check in so I did with a quick text message letting her know that I was still okay.

Charlie's message just said, "Call me," so I dialed his number at work. "Dad?"

"Bella, how are you? I'm worried." Charlie voice was steady and low. Alice must have tipped him off regarding my current situation.

"I'm fine. I'm driving back to Los Angeles, but I going to spend an extra day in Napa before I get back on the road." I didn't want to concern Charlie with my misery.

"Baby, tell me what happened."

"Dad, things have gone from bad to worse. Edward hasn't regained any of his memories and after his appointment with the doctor, he got more and more frustrated," I reached for a tissue as I continued to explain my situation. "Edward wanted time alone and living with me wasn't a good idea, so I packed my things."

"Edward asked you to leave?" Charlie sounded protective.

"No…" I felt the tears coming back. "I decided to leave Seattle."

"Bells, there's still a chance for Edward to recover, that boy loves you. Nothing is written in stone."

"Edward thinks its permanent and I have to accept that. I gave him back his ring." I looked at my empty left finger.

"I'm sorry to hear that honey. I know that wasn't an easy thing for you to do. You should come to Chicago." Charlie offered.

"What's for me there?" I said thoughtlessly.

"Me." Charlie's reply pierced my heart.

"Yes you are…thanks Dad, but I'm going to try and put my life back together in Los Angeles. If I come back to Chicago it would be like I have lost everything." I hoped Charlie understood that my decision had nothing to do with him.

"Why don't I come visit you?"

"It's not a good time Dad." As much as l loved Charlie, I needed more time alone.

"You shouldn't be alone Bella."

"I lived in L.A. alone before and I can do it again. I have a life there waiting for me to get back to." I hoped I was right.

"I know you can take care of yourself, but I think you need to have someone to talk to."

"I promise I'll call you and Alice every day." Charlie sighed knowing he wouldn't get past my stubbornness.

"Okay, as long as I hear from you."

"I have you on top of my list." I tried to laugh so Charlie would relax.

"Take care of yourself baby girl and be careful driving back. I want you to call me tomorrow."

"I will. I love you Daddy."

"I love you too sweetheart. Keep the faith. Edward will come back to you as soon as he gets a hint of a memory."

"I hope you're right."

After I hung up with Charlie I tried to compose myself before reading Rose's message.

_Alice told us you left. Don't give up on us…come back. We love you._

I knew I had to acknowledge Rose's text, but I didn't know what to say. She still held out hope that her brother would recover and be the man she once knew, but I couldn't hold onto that belief anymore, not if I was going to survive. I needed to distance myself from the Pattinsons. I kept my text simple.

_Rose…I promise I will keep in touch. I love you too. _

I logged on my computer and after I emailed LOUD to tell Mr. Banner I was coming back to town and requested a meeting for the 26th, I Googled Edward and the band to see what was being said. The top links had a few new photos of him that were dated yesterday. I quickly hit the links to see the first picture of Edward and he was standing in front of the loft with his hands in his pockets and his hood over his head. The second photo showed him getting into Emmett's jeep. The online tabloids and fan-sites were all abuzz that the band was back together again. This was the first time the public had seen Edward since the photo taken of him leaving the hospital and they were running with the story.

My heart sank. Edward was already getting on with his new life. I knew better not to believe the stories about the band getting back together, but Edward was getting into Emmett's jeep. His family was stepping in and taking care of him now. He was going to be okay without me.

I shut my computer off and prepared to take a shower and find a drive-thru for something to eat before I got more depressed. The hot water helped me push some of the dark thoughts away and as I started to get dressed, I grabbed the first pair of jeans in my bag and slipped them on. There was something in the pocket and I pulled it out to see what it was. It was the list of important memories, the list that Carlisle asked me to start in the hospital to help Edward soon after he came out of his coma. I collapsed to the floor, clutching the paper and I couldn't move.

It took me back to the night in Wyoming when Carlisle suggested I write a list for Edward to help him remember the important memories of our relationship. I never had a chance to finish the list and I re-read the few things I wrote down. I had stopped at when Edward played L.A. in August and how we reconciled. He came to the door with a tray of coffee. I remembered his handsome face when I opened the door and how it melted my heart.

I sat on the floor lost in my head thinking about Edward for so long, that my hair was almost dry. My memories of him were endless. I needed to pull myself together and get something to eat if I was going to have enough strength to get back to Los Angeles. I stepped into the bathroom and finished drying my hair and I drove to the nearest McDonalds keeping my sunglasses on the entire time.

I spent the remaining hours of the day lying in bed mindlessly watching TV and eating junk food. I cried myself out. I couldn't exist in this state. I needed to accept that Edward was gone and it wasn't his fault, he didn't leave me on purpose. I had to focus all my energy on getting back to Los Angeles as soon as possible and begin healing.

**OoOOo**

I set my cell phone to wake me up early so I could pack up my things, check out of the hotel and leave Napa behind. Again the drive was uneventful for the remaining 6-hour drive to Los Angeles. I pulled up in front of my apartment building around 7 p.m. and was slightly apprehensive to get out of the car and go upstairs. I had only been gone about 8 weeks so nothing had really changed since the last time I was here. I found the door key on my ring and took my bag up with me. I walked in and turned on the lights, and after I closed the door I leaned up against it and looked around.

The place smelled stale, but everything was where I had left it. Edward insisted that I keep the utilities on, so it felt as if I had been gone on a long assignment not that I was returning from a life lost. I opened a window for some fresh air and sat in the living room in silence.

I was tired from the drive and I knew I had to call Alice and tell her that I arrived home. I reached for my phone, "Hey Ali," I tried to sound cheerful. "I'm home."

"Bella, I'm glad you're safe." Alice sounded relieved.

"I'm going to spent the next couple of days getting things back in order before going back to work." I needed to redirect my mail, restock my apartment with groceries and tell everyone that I was back in town.

"LOUD is taking you back full time?" Alice chirped.

"I have a meeting with Mr. Banner on Monday." I had to remain positive that I would get my old position back at the office. I needed to get my job back if I was going to make enough money to pay all my bills.

"Will you call me?"

"Of course I will call you. I plan on sleeping all day tomorrow so if you don't hear from me, don't worry."

"I'll try not to." Alice was apprehensive with her answer.

"Alice, I am okay." I wasn't all right, but there wasn't anything Alice could do for me now.

"Okay, okay. I believe you now get some rest. Thanks for calling me." Alice hung up and I closed my phone for the night.

I went to my bedroom to get ready for bed and the photo of Edward was the first thing I noticed. The sad thing about Edward was that we didn't have a fight and that he was still very alive in my heart and I held no negative feelings about him. I didn't know what to do with the photographs and mementos of our relationship. I didn't want to bury them at the bottom of some drawer. I regretted that I had left my scrapbooks behind at the loft, but I had kept many of the images on my computer. I felt it best to keep the photos visible for now.

I didn't even bother to remove my clothes as I lay on top of my bed. I knew I didn't have to be happy, but I did have to function. I planned on getting a goodnight sleep and an early start on my day tomorrow. If I kept busy I would be all right.

**OoOOO**

October 26, 2009

I had spent several days' grocery shopping, cleaning the apartment and finding a new coffeemaker. It was finally Monday, and time for my morning meeting at LOUD. I selected my grey pencil skirt and crisp white blouse to make a fresh impression on Mr. Banner. I hadn't dressed professionally for months, and it felt strange to be confined in my clothes. I knew Mr. Banner had been satisfied with my freelance articles and I didn't see any reason why he wouldn't welcome me back to the office.

I confidently drove to the office and parked my car in the same spot I always had. I was surprised at how nervous I felt as I walked up the steps and entered the building. I passed Jessica's desk as I walked towards Mr. Banner's office.

"Bella. It is so good to see you." Jessica stood up and gave me a hug. She was a tremendous help regarding the accident and handling all the publicity. I appreciated her so much. "Why are you here?"

"I have a meeting with Mr. Banner, you and I need to go out for drinks one night soon." I was certain that Mike Newton had already told her that I had left Edward and returned to Los Angeles and she was trying to be polite.

"That would be wonderful," Jessica sat back down. "How is Edward?"

"He is doing well. Still no change regarding his memory, but physically he is great." I smiled trying to hide my pain. "I will get you completely up-to-speed when we go out."

"Good luck in there." Jessica smiled.

I took a deep breath and headed for Mr. Banner's office. I lightly tapped on the doorframe to get his attention.

"Bella! So good to see you, come in." Mr. Banner stood from behind his desk and welcomed me in. "Please close the door behind you."

I slowly closed the door and sat in the chair in front of Mr. Banner's desk. "Thank you for making the time to see me today." I folded my hands in my lap nervously.

"Bella I will always make time to see you," Mr. Banner smiled warmly. "Tell me what's going on. How have you been?"

"I don't know what you know about the 'The Pattinson Project's' accident, but Edward was seriously hurt and because of that situation I had to return home. I was hoping you would have a desk available and allow me to come back to LOUD full time."

"I do know a little about Edward's head injury and I'm sorry you both have to go through this difficulty. I wish him a speedy recovery," Mr. Banner shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Unfortunately, the recession has taken its toll on LOUD since you left and I can't offer your position back. However what I can do, is help you find more freelance work with other magazines."

That wasn't the news I wanted to hear and it was hard for me to keep the smile on my face and accept the truth. "That would be wonderful if you could find me more work."

"I am not happy that I had to disappoint you Bella." Mr. Banner looked down at the papers on his desk. "Subscriptions are down and we are barely keeping the doors open."

"I understand and I appreciate that I still have my freelance assignments." I truly was grateful for the work I still had. It was tough job market for everyone.

"I promise I will do all that I can to send more work your way Swan. You're a great journalist and I know you'll be able to ride out the storm." Mr. Banner's confidence in me was important and I had to trust that he would keep me busy.

I stood up and offered my hand for him to shake so that I could make my escape before I started to cry. I was devastated, and I needed to get home and figure out what I needed to do next. "Thank you Mr. Banner. I will see you again soon."

I stepped back into the offices and said goodbye to Jessica and we promised we would meet for drinks one night that week.

I drove directly home and pulled out my checkbook and panic had set in. My bank account was low and I wasn't expecting another check until the beginning of next month. I needed to call my landlord Mr. Akry and explain my situation and ask him if he would allow me a couple of extra days to pay my rent.

My hands shook as I dialed the phone. I was afraid I might have to pay a penalty for a late payment and I hoped it wouldn't show up on my credit report. I had never paid my rent late before and I was scared.

"Hello Mr. Akry, this is Bella Swan, I wanted to talk to you about my November rent."

"Ms Swan, your apartment is paid for until the end of your lease." Mr. Akry said confidently.

"Really?" I was confused.

"I received a check in September, let me check my records," Mr. Akry paused. "Yes, I found the receipt, Edward Pattinson paid the balance."

"Thank you Mr. Akry." I was surprised at the news.

I sat on the couch perplexed by my situation. I was relieved that I didn't have to worry about rent but I was determined to pay Edward back as soon as I got back on my feet. I couldn't be indebted to him like this.

Could this day get anymore unpredictable?

**"Remember, they say, that the darkest hour is just before the dawn."**

**Now it's your turn to let me know what you think of this chapter! I look forward to your thoughts and comments so please don't hesitate to share your feelings because I love reading them all! **

**A/N: Check out 'Summer Fling' by misticbutterfly - **_Who knew two weeks in paradise could change their lives. See how Bella and Edward live out their summer fling._

**Thank you for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21 – Independence

**Happy Monday! Thank you for starting your week by reading my new chapter.**

**I love my Beta Berlywood, for offering her time to edit my chapters and getting them back to me so quickly. Super special love goes to misticbutterfly for her help in pre-reading and for her friendship.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 21 – Independence**

**EPOV** – October 28, 2009

When I try to imagine the future, the rest of the day, tomorrow, next week, the rest of my life…it was like looking into a black hole. Everything was still unknown and the past and future were the same, but traveling in different directions. I don't know where I was going or when I would arrive.

"Hey brother," Rose said as she entered my loft. "Are you ready to go?"

Rose's concern for me prompted her to call Carlisle. My recent outbursts scared her and it seemed my anger flair ups were more than she was used to coming from me. She also wasn't comfortable with me living alone after Bella left town, so together they suggested that I meet with a rehabilitation specialist to help me deal with the smaller things I had to relearn about taking care of myself. I didn't hesitate to agree with them because I knew after I spoke to Carlisle I needed help establishing certain skills for myself that included emotional and cognitive. They were right I couldn't do this alone.

I was scheduled to meet with Jane Fanning at the Northwest Hospital and Medical Center in Seattle for an assessment. Lately my doctor and therapist appointments were the only reasons for me to get dressed and out of the house. Rose volunteered to drive me to my session and wait the hour with me. I promised myself that I would welcome the advice and help that was being offered to me so that I could start working on my 'present' self.

"I'm ready…lets get going." I reached for my things as we headed out the door. I brought my notebook with me so I could take notes. I'd been documenting my status and keeping track of any slight progress I thought I was making. Mainly the pages were filled with my random feelings and thoughts about Bella. I still had an empty unsettled feeling in my stomach since the night she left and I kept that information private.

'I'm glad you aren't mad at me for telling Dad about your problems." Rose stared forward as she drove. "I'm worried about you."

"No, I'm not mad at you. I know my anger has been growing," I stared out the window. "It's time I start working with what I have."

"You're making great strides and once you understand how to manage your life, things will be easier for you." It was the first time Rose didn't mention anything about my past and spoke of the future.

After we arrived at the center Rose parked the car and we walked towards the main door. "I have a feeling this is going to be a good thing for you Edward."

"I hope so Rose." I was happy that I had my sister with me because I knew she cared and it helped with my nerves to have someone there with me.

We sat in the waiting room, not saying much to each other until they called my name to step into the office.

"Good morning Edward, my name is Jane Fanning," the small petite blond woman smiled slightly offering her hand for me to shake. "I am going to conduct an assessment of you today so that I can get a better idea on what type of work we will be doing together. I understand that you are suffering from amnesia and that you are having trouble managing your anger?"

"Yes, I have lost all my personal memories, but the doctors say I am functioning at a high level." I pulled my hand through my hair because I was uncomfortable with my situation. "I've only had a few outbursts, but anger is something I seem to have trouble with recently."

"I have your medical records and scores from the tests you have already completed." Jane was a serious woman, her lips pursed as she flipped through the pages of my file and immediately got down to business. "Anger is a healthy response to your memory loss. What I'm hoping to do is help you improve your acceptance of your losses which will be an ongoing process for you."

"I am still confused about a lot of things and anger seems to be the first thing that happens when I am trying to understand what is happening to me. I haven't been violent." I didn't want Jane to think that anger was something I was comfortable with.

"Things are still black and white for you Edward," Jane's voice was direct and not judgmental. "Your responses are reasonable and rational, you just need to learn how to control them. This intervention offers you an opportunity to make an objective self-study of how anger affects you and how you deal with anger in your daily contacts with others. Increased awareness on your part may provide insights into yourself, and your relationships with others."

I was beginning to feel a little anxious. I wasn't sure what she meant by insights regarding my relationships with others and I hoped it wouldn't involve any discussions about Bella. I grasped my notebook tightly and took a deep breath. "Relationships with others?"

"Edward, your instincts are still intact. You shouldn't doubt yourself." Jane tried to reassure me.

"I have to be more accepting of who I am." Jane had more faith in me than I did and I trusted that she would help me establish a foundation for me to continue moving forward.

"What is your relationship like with your family?"

"They have all been very supportive of me."

"Supportive how?" Jane took notes as I spoke.

"Since the accident they've been with me constantly and helping me to adjust to my life. I like them and I trust them." The Pattinsons all were wonderful people and I appreciated the fact that they were there for me.

"Trust is important. Do you have any other friends in your life?"

"There are three guys that are in my band, Emmett, Jasper and Jacob. Emmett is my sister's boyfriend and we've been spending time together." I wasn't ready to add Bella to the list because she was more than a friend to me now and certainly before the accident.

"What about your band Edward?" Jane looked up at me from her papers. "Do you remember anything about your music?"

"No." Another subject I wanted to avoid.

"I would like to set up a schedule for you as an outpatient with realistic short-and long-term goals regarding your daily living. Socially you need to practice your conflict resolution and personal relationships and functional skills such as budgeting, housekeeping, meal preparation, personal care and mobility."

"I already know how to grocery shop and I can make a few meals with the help from the microwave. I also know how to shower and shave," I reached for my beard and stroked my chin. "I just choose to keep the beard for now."

"You have proven you are able to retain information, so it should be pretty easy to get you up to speed regarding your functional skills. It usually takes 2 years to determine your limitations from a brain injury and right now you're already on a high level."

"I'm prepared to do whatever it takes."

"That's the type of attitude I like Edward," Jane posted notes on her chart. "I would like to start seeing you on a weekly basis."

What Jane had proposed was doable, and after I got home I went right to work with the first assignments she had given me to normalize my lifestyle. I was required to do daily homework and also attend weekly therapy sessions to deal with my emotions. I had no problem following the program to a certain extent.

After I left my session with Ms Fanning, I met Rose in the lobby to leave. I was beginning to wonder why there hadn't been any discussion or pressure being placed on me to find work. Bella had to leave Seattle because she said couldn't afford to take care of herself on the money she was making. Why was it that I could live in the loft, had a nice car and no one mentioned how I could afford it all?

"Rose you work in accounting, what do you know about my finances?" I fastened my seatbelt preparing myself for the answer.

"I know a little bit about them, but I didn't manage you, you always took care of your money on your own." Rose glanced at me as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"How can I afford all the things I have?" The research I did on the band proved that they had only recently become successful. There had to be something to explain why I seemed to have unlimited funds, credit cards and so many nice things at my age. "It can't be all because I was in a band."

"We both received a trust fund from our Grandfather Platt and Dad always made sure we were taken care of." Rose seemed uncomfortable with the conversation. "We both have healthy bank accounts."

"Does that mean I don't really have to work?" I joked.

"We all need to work Edward." Rose glared at me.

"I understand that, but I don't have to worry about it?"

"For awhile, but you still need to pay attention to your money and the bills you have. The money won't last forever." Rose stated.

Money was one thing I didn't have to worry about for now. Not thinking or worrying about finding a new career freed up my mind for what I thought were more important things I wanted to accomplish first.

**OoOoO**

November 10, 2009

Emmett and Rose spent a lot of their time helping me with my assignments and showing me how to live my life based on the schedule I was on with Jane. Rose helped me to stay on top of my finances and explained to me how to manage my income and Emmett taught me the technical things like my computer and how to drive around town. I was grateful that I had the both of them offering to help me and that they lived so close or I wouldn't have been able to maintain my independence. Since the band wasn't working, Emmett spent most of his free time hanging out with me. I didn't mind because all I had to do was make sure I had beer in the fridge.

I had gotten in the habit of eating frozen dinners and fast food since I started living alone. Emmett would drive me to the grocery store and he wasn't any help making the right food selections. As big as his appetite was, he had no idea how much it took to prepare a balanced meal. Jane provided a basic grocery list for me to follow and I managed to always have orange juice in the house, frozen waffles, cereal, milk, bread and lunchmeat for sandwiches. When I did attempt to go into the kitchen all I could think about was Bella standing near the stove preparing me something wonderful to eat and how much she cared about me. It broke my heart and I would end up sitting alone with something I heated up in the microwave.

I did discover that I loved Chinese take-out, the burritos, chips and salsa from the restaurant around the corner and anything Italian. I wasn't much into snacking and rarely partook in the junk food that Emmett would bring over while we hung out. I preferred to eat real food and I had almost forgotten what a home-cooked meal tasted like. I was grateful for the few times Rose invited me over for dinner.

I was able to learn how search on the Internet and play video games thanks to the duration of time Emmett spent on my couch. He never spoke much about the past and he and my sister were the first people to accept me for who I was now which made it easier for me to be with them.

Rose hated my beard and constantly nagged me about shaving, but I didn't give a shit about my appearance. My dirty clothes were piling up for no reason except that I was too lazy to do laundry. The loft was beginning to look worse for wear and Rose threatened to come over and supervise me so that I would get my housecleaning requirements done. It wasn't that I didn't know how to do my assignments it was that I didn't want to. Rose said I was a little complacent, but I didn't see the point when more important things were distracting me.

Bella was still a constant thought, and every night I poured over her scrapbooks still hoping my memories would come back. I was lonely and miserable. I studied all the journals, read all the old emails, listened to every song and nothing locked together. No answer was enough. I was not about to give up on figuring out a way to get Bella back.

Many moments of my life remained like underdeveloped photographs, the images ghostly and beyond my grasp. My head still hurt and recently I had trouble sleeping. Sometimes I'd be up around-the-clock. My first dream experience scared me, because there were people, new people, and new faces I didn't recognize nor remember, but I wasn't awake. I thought I could see and hear them, which was really frightening. I woke, covered in sweat at three o'clock in the morning. I called Carlisle immediately, telling him my experience and he said it could be a sign of progress, maybe even a memory. After a few nights of having dreams, I began to welcome them, and some brought me glimpses of Bella. She would be waiting for me at the end of a long hallway. I looked forward to seeing her each night.

Esme started calling me more often after the dreams started, mainly to check up on my progress and to see how I was doing. I began to call her mom, which made her happy. She was the only person I knew fit the role as mom, how could I deny her the title. During her last call she mentioned Thanksgiving coming up soon and my parents were expecting me to drive down to Forks with Rose and Emmett. I remembered Bella telling me that I would love Thanksgiving. I assumed Rose would soon instruct me when we would be leaving. We still had awhile before I would have to worry about it. I liked visiting my parents and I welcomed the few days away from my own responsibilities.

I was expecting Emmett that afternoon and he was bringing Mike Newton along with a pizza for lunch. Mike had joined us a couple of times over beers and I liked the guy. I knew I wasn't supposed to be drinking, but when I hung out with Emmett or any of the other guys, it helped me feel more comfortable around them. I began to run around the loft picking up my things and trying to hide some of my clutter, then ran the dishwasher so that I had enough clean plates for everyone.

I decided to shower before the guys came over so they wouldn't think I was a complete mess. As I stood in the bathroom in front of the mirror I took a closer look at myself. My skin was pale and I noticed that I was getting thinner. My beard was thick and full and it had taken over most of my face. There was nothing behind my eyes, they were cold and blank and I saw a man who just existed but didn't live.

The hot water revived me and I selected a fresh pair of jeans and a new combination of shirts. My laundry was piling up and I made a mental note to do a load later. I didn't know what my aversion was to doing laundry, but I always waited until the last possible day to do it. My next appointment with Jane was in a few days and I had to show her my progress, so I had some catching up to do.

I made my way downstairs with my hair still wet as Emmett let himself and Newton in.

"Pizza delivery!" Emmett shouted.

"Hey guys," I welcomed Emmett and Mike. "Set the pizza on the counter." I pulled the clean hot plates out of the dishwasher as we gathered around the food.

"I have some news Edward, the CD has been bumped up to drop in time for Christmas." Newton announced.

"That's good news for you." I had no idea how important it was to have the CD, which had been titled 'Definitely Remain', available before Christmas, but they seemed happy about it.

"For all of us," Newton explained. "We need the infusion of cash."

"I thought with Newton here we could talk some business." Emmett said to me.

"I don't know anything about business." I helped myself to the pizza.

"Of course you do Edward," Newton put his arm over my shoulder. "Just listen to our ideas and tell us what you think."

"We're pretty secure financially until Spring, and that is taking into account the cash we lost not touring," Emmett grabbed another piece of pizza. "We have a strong fan base and they are still downloading our songs and the news about the accident bumped up sales."

"With the new album hitting in time for Christmas, all we need to do is some publicity to take it to number one." Newton stated.

"What kind of publicity?" I asked.

"This is where you come in…" Emmett paused. "Do you think you could make yourself available?"

"What?" What the hell was Emmett asking me to do? "I didn't know anything about publicity."

"All the fans need is to see that you're okay." Newton added with a smile on his face.

"Are you kidding me?" What they were asking me seemed impossible.

"I would do most of the talking and we could help prepare you." Emmett tried to convince me to listen.

"Wouldn't it be deceiving?" No one besides my friends and family knew of my amnesia and to show myself, as being okay to the fans wouldn't be the complete truth.

"Including you is not deception," Newton said casually. "You performed on the CD and you have every right to promote it."

"It's no big deal." Emmett continued. "The questions won't be difficult and one of us will bail you out if you get stuck."

I knew that I owed these people big time. They had stood by me since the accident, their living depended on me and it had been months since the group had been able to do anything, so I relented, "Okay…I'll do my best." I couldn't believe I agreed to go on camera, but I trusted Emmett wouldn't let me look like a complete asshole.

"Fantastic," Newton was pleased. "I'll try and feed them the basic questions. Jessica can help me with that. We'll contact the top markets and request if they could come to Seattle."

"I'll call Jake and Jazz." Emmett clapped his hands together to seal the deal. He was excited and I had to trust I could do this interview.

"They are going to be interested in Edward's return," Newton stood up and pulled out his phone. "Jessica can send out a press release to all the print media. I want to get this rolling as soon as possible so that it's done before Thanksgiving."

"The sooner, the better." Emmett was ready to get back to work.

I watched as the two men buzzed around the loft making phone calls and exchanging ideas. I wasn't clear what was going on, but it was extremely important to 'The Pattinson Project's' new CD. I took a deep breath and grabbed for a beer. I hoped I wouldn't regret this decision to make an appearance with the band.

"I'm going to ask for Alice's help to style everyone." Newton announced. I was sure it was a subtle way to say I was a hot mess and I needed to clean myself up for the public.

"Edward, you should look at some of our old interviews," Emmett pulled out my laptop. "Youtube has a few."

"You think this is going to happen soon?" I was starting to get nervous.

"They have been waiting to hear from us," Newton said. "If it was up to them they would come over here right now."

"I promise you it won't be hard." Emmett put his arm over my shoulders and tugged on me as he tried to reassure me that this was all a good thing.

We sat and watched several of the old interviews the group had done on Youtube and it was true, Emmett was always the more outspoken one the four of us. It seemed to me that all I had to do was sit there and smile and they would get what they needed to make the CD a success.

**OoOOoO**

November 19, 2009

Newton was right, the media was extremely interested in covering the band and a one-day press conference was set up in less than a week. It seemed to be big news that I was making an appearance and everyone wanted to cover the story. Alice was excited about dressing the band for the on-camera interview scheduled at the MTV offices in Seattle. Newton said they were expecting several entertainment outlets, including Newton's girlfriend Jessica from Bella's magazine LOUD traveling up from Los Angeles.

I was extremely nervous about what I was getting myself into. A few days ago Alice made an appointment and accompanied me to have my hair cut and she had them give me a shave so that the skin on my face would have a chance to adjust from where my beard once was. One thing I understood about Alice, since the first time I met her was that she was in charge, and I had to listen to her if things were going to go smoothly.

The shoot was scheduled for late afternoon and we all drove in separate cars. I rode along with Rose and Emmett, because I was still learning how to operate a car and they didn't think it would be a good idea if I drove into the city alone. It didn't take us long to get there.

I was looking forward to seeing Jasper and Jacob since I didn't get to see them as often as I did Emmett. They were excited about promoting the band and there was a new energy between all of us once we were together. Alice hired a friend come to style our hair and put on the proper make-up for the camera. I just let everything happen to me.

Newton promised that the questions directed to me would be limited regarding what they could ask about the status of my health. I was instructed to say that I was feeling well and still taking some time to regain my strength, but I wouldn't mention my brain injury. I had to remember to thank the fans for all their support and get-well wishes while I was in the hospital. Emmett coached me on the music questions. I had listened to the CD enough to know the songs and speak about them if I got asked a direct question.

While we were all getting ready, Rose hung around the edges of the room smiling and supporting Emmett. The dynamics of the group was amazing and I was sad that the accident had changed everything so drastically for us. I wished that Bella were with us because she deserved to be. It was because of her they had the level of success they enjoyed and she had inspired most the music on the new CD.

Alice had us dressed in clothes from the designer she worked for. She had me wear a tan suit jacket with a crisp white button-down shirt and my jeans were too tight, but I wasn't going to complain as I sat in the directors-chair back along the wall waiting for them to tell me when the interviews would begin.

Newton walked towards me holding hands with a cute woman with long dark blonde hair by his side. "Edward, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend Jessica Stanley."

"Nice to meet you." I stood up and offered my hand to Jessica as she lightly shook it. I knew she worked with Bella and had handled all the band's press after the accident.

"Hi Edward, good to see you again." Jessica seemed nervous around me and fidgeted.

"I owe you a debt of gratitude. I heard you single-handedly controlled the press and helped keep my life private." I knew I wasn't capable of dealing with the media since the accident and having my privacy certainly had been a blessing.

"It was my pleasure to help," Jessica blushed and looked down at her feet. "Bella is a good friend and I would have done anything to help her and the band."

"I can't thank you enough." I tried to maintain my smile at the mention of Bella's name.

"Jessica is covering the CD release for LOUD. I already had her sit down to interview Em for her article." Newton said to me.

"Emmett _is_ the man. I hope he didn't say anything embarrassing." I tried to lighten up my side of the conversation.

"Emmett behaved himself," Jessica laughed nervously and batted her eyes at me. It was strange to see someone so giddy around me.

"I'm going to get her a front-row seat." Newton tugged on Jessica's hand.

Jessica waved at me, as she was lead away. I sat back in my chair and I pulled out my phone. My mind was fixated on Bella and I almost dialed her number to tell her what was going on and that I missed her, but I stopped myself. I stared at the phone wishing I wasn't so afraid to reach out to her.

Rose stepped up and handed me a bottle of water. "How are you doing?"

"Why? Do I look scared?" I was worried she noticed that I was freaking out a little.

"No, you look fabulous," Rose fluffed up my hair with her fingers. "You are a very handsome guy."

"Did I actually like doing interviews once upon a time?" I couldn't imagine how anyone would like doing this sort of thing.

"Not exactly, but you're a charmer and you'll get through it," Rose smiled. "I want to thank you for doing this."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"This has boosted Emmett's spirits," Rose sat next to me. "He has worked so hard on producing this new album and he was really scared that it wouldn't get the attention he thought it deserved."

"What does that have to do with me?" As far as I could see Emmett was the one to thank.

"You agreed to promote the album, you're the face of the band and it wouldn't have been the same if you weren't here with all of them together."

"It's the least I could do." I was glad that I was contributing something.

"Excuse me, Edward Pattinson?" A strange young man stepped up in front of me.

"Yes." I wasn't used to people approaching me.

"I need to get you mic'd up for the interview." The guy had a battery pack and some wires in his hands.

"Sure." I stood up.

"Go get'em Edward." Rose said to me while I was being lead off to the area where the chairs were set up on risers for all of us to sit. Emmett and Jasper sat in the front row and Jacob sat with me behind them. I glanced over and saw Jake's knee bouncing and I grinned.

"Okay Edward, are you ready for me to let the reporters in?" Everyone's eyes turned to me for my answer.

"You can do this." Emmett leaned back and whispered to me.

"Yeah, lets get this over with." My mouth went instantly dry and I had a tight grip on the edge of my chair.

The small staged area filled up with a crowd of people and they surrounded the front of the platform where Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and I were sitting. Several video cameras were faced towards us and we were encircled with microphones. The reporters approached us eagerly.

We stood while Newton allowed the first few minutes for everyone to take some candid photos of us. The multiple flashes from the cameras were almost blinding before he asked them to start the interview. We all sat down and the questions began.

"How are you doing Edward?" someone asked.

"I am doing the best I possibly can be." I smirked and looked off to the side of the room.

"You look good man," the voices continued. "When will you be ready to go back on the road?"

I glanced at Emmett for help. They didn't waste any time jumping to the questions Emmett thought wouldn't be asked until the end of the interview.

"We'll get back on the road soon enough, but right now we're here to talk about 'Definitely Remain'." Emmett's voice bellowed. "We are releasing a great CD."

The reporters took Emmett's lead and started firing questions at us. Everyone in the band took their turns and spoke up as I sat and smiled the best I could. I laughed when the others laughed and I tried to keep up with the conversation by nodding my head. I was starting to relax when the reporters took their focus off of me for a minute.

"Tell us about your fiancée Edward." One reporter blurted out. I felt my blood pressure rise and panic set in. I laughed and pulled at my hair. What was only a second felt like hours and thoughts of Bella came rushing to my mind.

"We're not here to talk about our personal lives fellas" Newton stepped in. "It's all about the music."

I tried to regain my composure for the remainder of the interview as beads of perspiration formed on my forehead. Why the fuck did I agree to do this? The room felt like it was closing in on me and I tugged at the collar of my shirt. I started to look for Rose in hopes she would be able to notice I needed help.

"Time is up," Newton started to wave his hands. "If you have anymore questions you need answered, Emmett Cullen and myself will meet you at the main doors."

Rose stepped to my side and handed me a bottle of water and walked me off to a private area outside of the room. "Are you okay?" she asked me as she rubbed my back. "You don't look so good."

"Yeah, I almost lost it up there, but I'm okay now." I palmed my face.

"You did a fantastic job. Wait here and let me get your clothes so you can change here." Rose exited leaving me alone.

I sat and drank my water as my pulse raced from everything that just happened. The reporters had gotten too personal for my comfort. I wondered if I would always feel panic when the subject of Bella came up.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I wanted to make sure it wasn't a reporter.

"Alice…can I come in?" Alice poked her head into the room.

"Yeah." I couldn't make myself look at her because I was a little embarrassed at the way I had just handled things.

"Hey…the room is almost cleared out," Alice sat next to me. "You were great out there."

"Thanks. You did a get job too…except these jeans are too tight," I made Alice giggle. "I like the shoes."

"I'll ask if they'll let you keep them."

"Really?' That would be so cool." I thought to myself that rock stars got great perks.

Alice reached out and placed her tiny hand over mine. "Have you tried to talk to Bella?"

"No." God only knows how much I wanted to.

"Why don't you send Bella an email?" Alice asked me.

"Would she read it?" I didn't know if Bella would welcome any messages from me.

"It wouldn't hurt you to try. Just tell her you're doing okay and write about the interview." Alice kept encouraging me. "I'm sure she'd be thrilled to hear all about it."

"I'll think about it." I honestly would.

Rose entered the room with her arms full of my clothes. The two girls left to allow me to change and I carefully hung up the jacket and shirt, folded the jeans and placed the shoes next to the outfit. I didn't feel right about keeping the shoes because I didn't really need them.

I stepped out and found everyone waiting for me in the hallway and we took a side exit so I could get into Rose's car without detection from the people waiting outside the building. Emmett joined Jake in his truck so they could stop for the fans to see them and Alice and Jasper went home in their own car.

I slumped down in the front seat of the car exhausted from the day. I rubbed my eyes and sighed, what a fucking circus.

"That was an amazing thing you did today and you should be proud of yourself." Rose said.

"Proud?" I felt like a fool, what could she possibly be talking about?

"Not everyone can put themselves out there like that and you found the strength to do it," Rose smiled at me. "I couldn't do it."

"Well its over." I thought to myself, this was the last time 'The Pattinson Project' would be seen together as a band. "I'll never have to do anything like that again."

"It's late, do you want to have dinner with us tonight?" Rose changed the subject.

"Thanks, but I'm exhausted and my head is pounding. I have a chicken potpie in the freezer I can make." I just needed to get home and be alone for a while.

As soon as I walked in the door of my place, I kicked off my shoes and went into the kitchen in search of a beer. I twisted off the top and plopped myself down on the couch. My head hurt and I knew it was from the stress I experienced at the interview. Once again all my focus returned to Bella and before I knew it I had downed several beers and was experiencing quite a buzz.

Maybe I could just say something to Bella on the computer like Alice suggested to me earlier, so I turned on my laptop, but before I could start composing an email, my IM came up and I saw that Emmett was online. _BING._

Fenderbender: _Hey Buddy…great interview today._

I quickly tapped out my answer typing with only two fingers. I was still learning the keyboard and my skills were lacking.

Epatz: _If you say so._

Fenderbender: _Don't be so hard on yourself. The fans are going to love us._

_DING_. Different sound came from my computer and I looked at my Buddy list and could see that 'Bswan' had logged on. My heart skipped and I stared at Bella's name. There she was and I wondered if she could see me. The idea of the Internet was amazing to me that all I had to do was click on her name and I could communicate with her.

Epatz: _Fuck, Bella is online._

Fenderbender: _Say hello idiot._

Epatz: _Really?_

Fenderbender: _Don't be such a chicken-shit._

Epatz: _Hang_

I sat and stared at the computer screen and I took a deep breath and typed.

Epatz: _Hi Bella._

I was a bundle of nerves as I waited to see if she would respond. I took a huge gulp from my beer and thought about logging off because I was afraid of her rejecting me. It had been a month since we last saw each other and we didn't part under the best circumstances. I didn't even know if she cared to hear from me again.

Bswan: _Edward?_

SHE ANSWERED! HOLY SHIT!

Epatz: _Yes, how are you?_

Bswan: _Fine…how are you? I'm surprised to see you online._

Epatz: _Emmett taught me how to use the computer._

Bswan: _That's wonderful._

Her answers came quicker than I could type. I was so excited that I was bouncing in my seat as I hunted and pecked to write my reply.

Epatz: _We taped an interview today._

Bswan: _Alice told me. How did it go?_

I didn't know exactly how to answer that question. I clicked back to Emmett to get some advice on how I should continue this chat I was having with Bella. I didn't want to tell her that I wasn't comfortable with the interview and that I almost had an anxiety attack at the mention of her name.

Epatz: _Em, Bella asked how today went, what should I say?_

Fenderbender: _Tell her great and the band says hi._

Clicked back to Bella and responded.

Epatz: _Great. The guys say hello._

Bswan: _That's nice of them._

What I really wanted to tell her was how much I missed her and that I thought about her everyday. The beer was giving me more courage than I normally had and I continued to type.

Fenderbender: _What the fuck is going on?_

Emmett interrupted me and I ignored him because I was almost done with my response to Bella.

Epatz: _I have been seeing a rehab specialist._

Bswan: _That's great._

Epatz: _ I'm learning to live independently._

Oh hell…why did I say that? She's going to think that I didn't care that she no longer lives with me anymore.

Bswan: _That sounds wonderful. Hey Edward, it's been nice chatting with you, but I need to get back to work so I can make my deadline in the morning._

Epatz: _Okay._

Before I could type anymore she logged off.

**"Was it a good idea for Edward to IM Bella?"**

**Okay…now it's your turn to tell me how upset you are with me for still keeping Edward and Bella apart. I'll be waiting eagerly. I look forward to your thoughts and comments so please don't hesitate to share your feelings because I love reading them all! **

**A/N: Check out 'Summer Fling' by misticbutterfly - **_Who knew two weeks in paradise could change their lives. See how Bella and Edward live out their summer fling._

**Thank you for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22 – Day In and Day Out

**It's time for Bella's point of view. The days apart from Edward are growing and she's trying to deal with her life.**

**I love my Beta Berlywood, for her amazing talents. A big hug and kiss goes to misticbutterfly for her help in pre-reading and for her friendship.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 22 – Day In and Day Out**

**BPOV**-November 10, 2009

Edward's generosity of completely paying the balance of my apartment lease bought me some time to consider what my next steps would be to earn enough money to make ends meet. I had every intention of paying back the rent I owed to him and the first check I'd send would be on the 15th. I had been home now for a couple weeks, and Mr. Banner had already recommended me to Wenner Media, publishers of Rolling Stone and US magazines, and they offered me a floating assignment with them depending which magazine needed my type of journalism. Charlie wanted to send some money to help supplement my income, but I turned him down. I needed to figure this all out on my own.

My mother, Renee, had originally planned on coming to Seattle to visit me and to meet Edward for Thanksgiving, but now that my time was more flexible it was easier for me to travel to Florida instead. I could still work while I was away because it didn't matter where I was, as long as I had my laptop. Luckily, I had enough air miles to put towards a discounted coach ticket so I didn't have to worry about how I could afford it. I planned to stay a couple extra days with Renee then fly to see Charlie before Christmas because he had to work on the holidays. His schedule worked out better for me because the Chicago weather always seemed to become impossible during the week of Christmas and New Years, so to avoid the certain blizzards, I would return to Los Angeles in time for the LOUD holiday party.

I had to learn to handle my life better if I was going to be able to survive. I hoped by the New Year I would have a clearer picture about my employment and financial situation so I could decide if I should renew the lease on my apartment. I could always look for a part-time waitressing job and find a roommate if things got too bad. Until then, I would take it one day at a time, and teach myself to focus on the white noise of my life so that I could function beyond the crushing depression.

Alice continued to call me everyday, keeping true to her role as my best friend. She no longer spoke of the possibility of Edward regaining his memory and my heart continued to break at the thought that he couldn't remember not just me, but also his entire life. Alice invited me to come up and share Thanksgiving with her and Jasper because they didn't want me to be alone, but I was able to decline with a legitimate excuse, which freed them to go to Forks and visit Jasper's parents without feeling guilty about me. I told her all about my travel plans for the next several weeks and she was happy that I would be visiting my parents. This was her first Thanksgiving away from her parents and she was a little nervous about it.

As for my work, late Fall and Winter wasn't a great time for concert tours because the larger acts were usually winding down and the newer artists were playing smaller venues. Los Angeles would get the tail-end of all the top acts and LOUD asked me to research the current music scene and find the hot new groups for people to take notice of in 2010. I didn't have a deadline, but I wanted to try and get another cover story, so I started to attend a show a night, and last weekend alone I managed to see 5 different performances. My press pass usually got me in the door to most shows and the magazine reimbursed me for any parking fees I might incur if I wasn't able to talk my way into the crew parking lot. The phrase, 'I'm with the band," usually worked if I waved my pass in the face of the security guard controlling the parking lot. My credentials seemed to keep people from bothering me and I felt safe working alone at night. During the day I spent all my time listening to new recordings and wrote.

I quickly fell into a new routine which was drinking a pot of coffee before noon while working at the computer, eating a sandwich, taking a quick shower, then I took my laptop to sit in the local café. I would get something sweet from their bakery then go back home for dinner before I had to get ready for a night out to listen to a new band. I didn't allow myself to get caught up with the backstage parties or late night drinking and I was usually home and in bed before 1 a.m..

As I continued working and searching for the hot new groups and narrowing down my list, it was beginning to look as if some the top artists were coming out of the UK. Bobby Long, Marcus Foster and Sam Bradley were all artists Edward admired and I was beginning to understand why. I managed to catch Marcus Foster at the Hotel Café in Hollywood, he was a shy singer songwriter and I was impressed with what I heard. Mr. Banner was looking into the budget to maybe make arrangements for me to go to England for a few days to get final interviews and supervise the cover image shoot if one of them became my final top choice. I was excited about the possibility of my first trip to Europe happening soon.

I was getting ready to head out the door for my afternoon tea and Wi-Fi, when my phone rang and I answered it after seeing it was Rose. She had sent me several long emails filled with detailed updates of Edward's progress and the band's stronghold on the charts. 'The Pattinson Project' CD was now titled 'Definitely Remain' which was part of a lyric Edward had written and I was extremely happy they were about to announce it would drop in time for Christmas sales.

"Hi Bella, I'm just checking in." Even though I had responded to Rose's emails, I didn't initiate phone calls so it was nice to hear her voice again.

"Hi Rose, thank you for the emails. How are things?"

"We all miss you, I know that living with Edward was difficult for you, but I still wish you had stayed in Seattle."

"Rose, please…" I didn't want to rehash my decision to move again. Rose already tried to talk me into returning and it had been a difficult conversation between us. She couldn't understand that having me hanging out with everyone wasn't a good idea for either Edward or I. It was better we all had some distance between us.

"I wanted to let you know that Edward is responding to the rehab specialist I told you about." Edward's family was in the position to help him in a way I couldn't. The night of his outburst he asked me not to call Carlisle and I had to respect his wishes, but I was glad Rose stepped in and with Carlisle's influence they were able to get him more help.

"I think it's great he is taking charge," for a moment I had a flash in my mind of Edward thriving and it made me smile. "That's the kind of guy he is."

"Emmett and I have been spending time over at the loft helping him. Edward is adjusting and learning quickly," Rose sounded positive. "As a matter of fact Em is over there right now hanging out which is giving me time to get some work done. With the band off the road he is driving me nuts hanging around the house."

"It's nice that they are getting close again." Edward needed a friend and he seemed to respond immediately to Emmett. Emmett never expects anything from him and he can be himself.

"I know I shouldn't be saying anything Bella," Rose paused a moment. "Edward misses you."

"Please don't say that Rose," I sighed and closed my eyes to what I was hearing.

"It's true," Rose was trying to convince me to listen to her. "Edward has feelings for you."

"He only had feelings of appreciation for me because I was taking care of him. Once everything was erased, he was only aware of the people he was forced to surrender himself to." I knew Edward was still discovering himself and his emotions and loving me wasn't a priority.

"It's bigger than that Bella, you two have chemistry and you can't tell me that you don't still love him."

"I'll always love him." Repeating what I had said to Rose months ago when she had her doubts about me, and she had put up such a fight against me when I first started dating Edward because she believed I would end up breaking his heart. Who would have known that fate would step in like it had and broke _**all**_ of our hearts.

"Well…there you go…no matter what, he has to know you love him."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean anything. Edward wants to be alone, he may decide to stay alone or even find someone new, but it's all up to him. I can't just tell him I love him and it will make everything alright.'

"Why not?" Rose continued to push the subject.

"Because it doesn't work that way…I already told him how I feel and it isn't what Edward wants." I had never told anyone that the night I moved out, Edward told me he didn't love me or return any of the feelings I had for him, and I didn't have the strength to repeat it. He was starting over and that didn't include me.

"What if it is?" Rose asked.

"Then he has to be the one to tell me," I knew that day would never come. "Please Rose, I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Rose changed the subject and continued her conversation with me. "Do you have plans for Thanksgiving?"

"Yes I do, I'm going to Florida next week to visit my mother and then on the way back I'm stopping in Chicago to see my father." I had never been so relieved that I had plans for the holidays since everyone was inviting me to join them in Seattle.

"That sounds wonderful," Rose didn't sound too convincingly happy. "I'm glad that you're not going to be alone."

"I have gotten a lot of work lately and there is talk of a possibility that I will be going to England soon." I wanted Rose to know that I was busy and making plans for the months ahead so that she wouldn't worry about me so much.

"Wow, it's been a couple of years since any of us have been back home. You'll love it there." Rose sounded excited. "If you are anywhere near Barnes you should take a look around because that's where Edward and I grew up."

"I will let you know when and if I get to go." I remembered the day I took Edward to the Kings Head restaurant in Santa Monica for fish and chips and how animated he had gotten when he told me stories about his life in London. It was unfortunate that I would be going there my first time without him.

"Bella promise you will call me when you get back to LA?"

"I promise," I didn't know if I was lying or not because it was painful to continue to associate with her. "Thanks for calling, tell Emmett I said hello."

"Good-bye Bella."

"Good-bye." I hung up the phone, emotionally drained from the entire conversation. I knew that they all meant well, but there was no way Rose could repair my relationship with Edward as much as she felt we should be together. As long as they continued to try and push us together, I would have to stay away.

On my strong days I would Google 'The Pattinson Project' and pour over my collection of photographs of Edward and I, but after Rose's call I wasn't up for it. I changed my plans of going out because I had a headache and didn't feel like getting dressed up for the evening. Instead, I curled up on the couch in front of the television and ate a bag of popcorn for dinner.

My dreams had become more vivid since I left Seattle and most nights I avoided going to bed and falling asleep until I'd actually pass out from exhaustion. I kept the television on for distraction and the moment my eyelids fluttered shut I wavered and drifted away.

_I was sitting in a small nightclub alone at a table facing the stage. It felt like a typical night at work and I sat staring at the dark stage waiting for the music to begin. A bright spotlight splashed across the front of the room and I could hear someone playing acoustic guitar very slowly, but because of the bright light, I couldn't see who was performing._

_As the voice began to sing, I knew it was Edward and I stood from my chair and tried to see past the blinding light. Edward had finally remembered his music and I wanted to witness his return to the stage. I pushed past the people and tables that were in my path as I tried to get to the front of the stage. My feet felt like lead and Edward continued to play and sing. As I slowly navigated forward, his voice became clearer as I made my way past the endless amount of people standing in front of me. "Excuse me." I politely begged the strangers to let me get to the front._

_Once I managed to find the front of the stage I could finally see Edward bathed in the white-hot spotlight and he was beautiful, sitting on a stool with his beloved guitar. I had trouble catching my breath from the excitement of seeing him. I waved my hand as I tried to get his attention. Edward glanced down at me and flashed me a smile. His simple acknowledgment made me giddy. He completed his performance and walked off the stage without saying a word. I found myself anxiously forcing myself through the massive sea of people to get backstage and down the long hallway to Edward's dressing room._

_My footsteps echoed as I walked alone down the dark narrow hallway. I could see light coming from under the doorway and didn't knock as I opened the door to find Edward standing alone. I rushed over and wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his neck. Edward returned the embrace. I was so ecstatic that I felt like crying. I hung on as tight as I could to him. I was happy that he found his music again and that he returned to performing. It could only mean that he had remembered us too. _

_I pressed my lips to his and we kissed with a passion I had almost forgotten. Edward's tongue intertwined with mine and I lost myself in warmth of his touch. _

_I'm so happy you're back." I whispered as my heart filled with all the love I had for him._

_Edward slowly pulled away from our embrace and looked down at me, "I was here all along…you're the one who left."_

"_What?" I never left, not really. _I startled myself awake with a racing pulse, gasping for breath and heartbroken. Edward had to have known that I left because he wanted me to. Groggily, I found myself still on the couch and the flashing lights from television playing a late night infomercial. I clicked it off and walked blindly in the darkness to bed and tried to find some peace in the remaining hours I had before the sun would raise me out of bed.

**OoOOOoo**

November 11, 2009

I woke up feeling bruised from my dream and I feared it would cling to me the entire day. Uninspired to write, I was on my second cup of coffee when my phone rang.

"Bells, I have news I want to share with you." For a slight moment I thought Alice was going to tell me she was engaged. She had been so happy being with Jasper and it was a logical next step for them to take.

"Good I hope…" I was in need of something positive today.

"Mike Newton just called me and asked if I could style the band for an interview shoot." Alice said happily.

"That's incredible." I was excited for her because that was what she always wanted to do, be a stylist and this could open the door for her.

"Edward agreed to promote the new CD." Alice blurted out as if she said it quickly it wouldn't be as painful for me to hear.

"What?" My heart skipped a beat. When Alice first mentioned the band I didn't think it included Edward.

"I wanted you to know." Alice said.

I sat in shock for a moment. Had the music came back to Edward? Did he regain some of his memory and no one knew how to tell me?

"Bella are you still there?" Alice asked pulling me back to the conversation.

"Edward is going to be involved? Has he been able to remember anything?" I asked eagerly, hoping Edward had finally taken a turn.

"No, nothing has changed, but Emmett was able to convince him to do one day of press to help push the CD sales."

"When is it happening?" I yearned to be there.

"Next week," Alice chirped. "The media is coming here because they want the promos out before Thanksgiving."

"The press is coming to Seattle?" Normally, bands travel to the outlets to be interviewed. It must be important for them to travel to Seattle to get their first look at Edward and the band since the accident. I wondered if Jessica would be going up to get the story for LOUD.

"Edward isn't ready to travel and he's only giving the guys a couple of hours to get the promo shot. Bells, I need your help."

"How can I help?" I hoped she wouldn't ask me to come to Seattle as much as I wanted to be there. I didn't know if I would be able to see Edward again, let alone work around him.

"You've been to shoots before…what type of look should I give them?"

"Alice Brandon is asking me about a look?" I laughed out-loud because it was so ridiculous. She couldn't be serious.

"I know _style,_ but I don't really know much about rock bands and you certainly know more about this one than I do. All I ever worry about is dressing Jasper, not the whole group."

"The fans haven't seen them in a few months. You should make sure that they look like they are still busy working. Don't dress them too casual and make sure they all shave." I didn't think the fans would appreciate the full bearded look that Edward had seemed to grow so comfortable with.

"See…you know exactly what will work. I already have an idea. Thank you." Alice's voice sang out.

"Glad I could help." An overwhelming sadness came over me. I couldn't allow Alice to know how badly I felt because she was so excited about this opportunity. She continued to talk to me about a few other things as tears silently slipped down my cheeks.

Thankfully another call came in and I was able to get off with Alice with few words.

The day had finally arrived when everything was continuing on without me. I began to chant my new mantra, _God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change; courage to change the things I can; and the wisdom to know the difference._

**OoOOoO**

November 19, 2009

The day of 'The Pattinson Project' interview I was working on a new deadline and doing anything I could to take my mind off of Edward. As long as I kept busy, the hours of the day seemed pass to fast enough so that I could find the fortitude to face another. I missed Edward more and more, and along with him, Seattle and everyone I knew there.

I was looking forward to the fact that in a few days I would be putting more miles between Seattle and me, and hoping it would give me a break from my constant heartache. I had started to prepare myself for my trip to Florida by making sure I had all my recipes packed with me. I was in charge of the menu and I was happy to prepare all the food for the holiday weekend. Renee and my stepfather Phil already had plans for us to attend the Jacksonville Light Parade and fireworks. Each year during the Thanksgiving weekend, boats of every shape and size were adorned with lights and holiday decorations and they cruised the downtown riverfront. People were encouraged to bring their blankets and picnics and there was a fireworks show at the conclusion and Renee loved it.

While I was out picking up my dry-cleaning, I decided to stop at my favorite little Japanese restaurant and bring home sushi, seaweed salad and a little bottle of sake for dinner so I could settle in for the evening. I put feet up on the couch, poured myself some sake and turned on Turner Classic Movies to take a break before I put the finishing touches on my article that was due in the morning. Gregory Peck was starring in 'Spellbound', an old Alfred Hitchcock thriller that I had seen a million times. There was something about a black and white movie that comforted me and I lost myself in the 1940's for a few hours.

It was past 9 o'clock when I finally logged on my computer and started to do the final read of my piece before submitting it to the editor. The article was about the downturn of the economy and how it had affected the music business. The public was consuming music differently, causing storefront music stores and the major record labels to disappear, allowing the independent artists to make more of an impact. This article came from some of the research I was doing about finding the next great new artists for LOUD and how they were finding a way to be heard.

I quietly sat in front of my laptop and as I read, my IM signaled me, I hadn't IM'd in a long time so I checked to see who it was from and I was surprised to see a message from _Edward._

Epatz: _Hi Bella._

Wow…I was stunned. I hadn't seen Edward on the computer since before the accident and hadn't given it any thought that he would try and contact me in this way. My stomach flip-flopped as I tried to think of what I needed to do next…I had to answer him.

Bswan: _Edward?_

I sat staring at the screen and waited for his reply. I could see he was typing, but it was taking him a while.

Epatz: _Yes, how are you?_

Bswan: _Fine…how are you? I'm surprised to see you online._

I swiftly answered. Once again it took him time to type. He wasn't that great of a typist before, so I was sure he was struggling with the keyboard now.

Epatz: _Emmett taught me how to use the computer._

Bswan: _That's wonderful._

Epatz: _We taped an interview today._

Bswan: _Alice told me. How did it go?_

Alice had called me soon after they wrapped things up and said that everything went very well. I hoped Edward thought it went okay. It was a huge step for him to appear in front of the public again. According to Alice, Edward didn't say much, but he was polite and left immediately after Newton declared time was up.

Epatz: _Great. The guys say hello._

Bswan: _That's nice of them._

My heart broke into a million pieces. I missed Edward so much, and I started to cry when I thought about not being with him anymore. There he was, logged on to his computer, and that was as close as I would ever get to him. It was hard for me to believe that a month had passed since we even spoke to each other and I longed for our late night conversations and to hear his voice again. I wondered if he missed me half as much as I missed him.

Epatz: _I have been seeing a rehab specialist._

Bswan: _That's great._

I didn't know if I should tell him that I had been in contact with his sister. Edward might feel like his privacy was being invaded so wasn't going to mention anything about that.

Epatz: _ I'm learning to live independently._

Edward was still focused on his independence and as much as I was proud of him, it meant that he was moving on without me. Since he started working with the Rehab Specialist there were no more conversations about him regaining his memory, all the focus was on how he was dealing with everything now. That's how it's supposed to be, Edward was making progress. It still didn't stop me from wishing we were still together. I wasn't comfortable with making small talk with Edward and I was crying uncontrollably.

Bswan: _That sounds wonderful. Hey Edward, it's been nice chatting with you, but I need to get back to work so I can make my deadline in the morning._

Epatz: _Okay. _

I logged off without saying anything more. I knew Edward had no idea the effect he had on me as I wandered into to my bedroom and collapsed crying hysterically on the bed. I didn't know how much longer I could live with this unbearable pain.

**OoOoO**

November 23, 2009

It was finally time for me to leave for Florida and I had an 11:30 a.m. flight departing out of Burbank airport. I loved that airport because it was so small and convenient and it was also very close to my apartment that taking a cab was the best way to get there. I packed lightly and decided to check my laptop to give myself a breather. After my chat with Edward, I had only logged onto the Internet long enough to forward my work and check my emails because I was afraid he would try and chat with me again.

After the plane took off, I put the ear buds from my iPod in and closed my eyes for the 3-hour flight to Dallas for my connecting flight to Jacksonville. With the time zones changing several times, I wouldn't be arriving in Florida until almost 10 p.m. Flying coach I knew I wouldn't be disturbed, and I tried to use the time to only think about what I was going to be cooking for dinner on Thursday.

Renee and Phil invited a few of the single ballplayers to join us and I wasn't planning on having any leftovers. I was looking forward to cooking for someone other than myself. I had clipped a new recipe for sweet potato pie that I brought along with me to add to my traditional desserts of pumpkin pie and pineapple upside-down cake that my mother begged me to make for her while I was visiting. As I thought about my grocery list, I dozed off.

My flight arrived safely in Dallas and thankfully I had a 2-hour layover because the distance between gates for my connecting flight was so far I actually got a blister on my heel from the trek across the massive airport. I noticed as I passed the windows of the terminal newsstands that the tabloids were announcing Edward's return from the horrific accident. It was strange to see his picture on the cover, but I knew better than to read any gossip so I kept on walking. After I arrived at my gate I stopped at the McDonalds that was nearby and got something to eat before I had to board the plane to Florida.

While I sat at my gate and ate my totally unhealthy lunch of Chicken McNuggets and fries, to pass the time, I watched crowds of people as they walked up and down the terminal. Everyone was on their way to somewhere for the Thanksgiving holiday and I wondered what their stories were. I smiled watching the young families with frustrated babies going to grandmas, college students going home for the long weekend, and single middle-aged executives on their way to visit their distant family for a home-cooked meal. As I continued to scan the crowd, I noticed a tall lean man carrying a worn out guitar case over his shoulder, wearing a dark baseball cap and for a brief second I thought it was Edward. My eyes locked on him as I watched until he turned in my direction and I could see that he was only a stranger. The pain and loneliness crashed back into my heart and I felt the weight of sadness push against my chest. I stared blankly ahead wishing they would board my plane.

I only had 3 hours before I would arrive in Florida and it felt like a lifetime.

**The heartache continues…but for how long? I'll be waiting eagerly to read your comments…even if some of you aren't happy with me. I love reading them all! **

**Thank you for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23 –Thanksgiving in Forks

**On this Memorial Day please remember those who died in our nation's service. **

**Good News - The Pattinson Projest was nominated for a Shimmer Award - Climax Award (Best Drama)-Voting starts June 27 at shimmerawards(dot)webs(dot)com**

**I appreciate my Beta Berlywood, for her amazing talents and for editing my chapters each and every week. A big hug and kiss goes to misticbutterfly for her help in pre-reading and for her friendship.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 23 –Thanksgiving in Forks**

**EPOV**-November 25, 2009

Rose asked me to be packed and ready to leave for Forks early. I had set the alarm and as soon as it went off, I jumped in the shower and even shaved so I wouldn't have to hear her nagging about my unkempt beard. I could have driven myself, but for some reason Rose insisted I drive with them for the 3-plus hours.

It seemed to me that Thanksgiving was centered around three things, family, food and football. It would give me at least three days away from my responsibilities. I wasn't expecting to see my rehab specialist Jane until the middle of next week because of the holiday. That gave me plenty of time to catch up on my homework because I had been slacking off. I was beginning to get bored with my therapy and I hoped that I could speak to Carlisle about maybe ending it soon.

I stood and watched out the front window for Rose's car to pull up. After the band's press conference, I no longer stood outside because the paparazzi had been staking out the loft trying to get pictures of me. I still didn't completely understand why these people wanted to take pictures of me as I stood by a curb doing nothing, but Emmett told me it would be wise for me to be careful. It had almost been a week since I did the publicity shoot in Seattle and chatted briefly with Bella on the computer. I had logged on a few times since then and I hadn't been able to catch her again.

I heard a horn honking and it was Rose as she pulled up to the curb out front signaling for me to come down. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I didn't pack much, but I wanted my parents to see that I was capable of packing a bag with the things I would need to spend time away from the loft. I wasn't planning on wearing much more than my jeans and a flannel shirt, but I knew I still had to play along with the game so people wouldn't worry about me. I threw my bag in the trunk and jumped into the backseat of the car.

"Hey buddy, ready for the weekend?" Emmett was riding in the front seat and he seemed very happy to see me.

"Sure, anything to get out of the house." Living alone was beginning to get tedious and I knew that I had to find something to do with my life, whether I needed to make money or not. I was lonely and there was nothing to distract me from my constant thoughts of Bella.

"Not only do we have the college games, but the Packers are playing tomorrow." Emmett was a sports fanatic and I had no clue about football, but I shook my head to agree with him.

Ugh, football, I was dreading it. I had no idea about the rules of the game and I hated sitting in front of the television. I was more interested in the food, "What besides the turkey will be for dinner?" When I tried to research, Wikipedia had too many foods listed so it was hard for me to understand the traditional Thanksgiving dinner.

"For breakfast, Mom will have scones and fresh clotted cream and jam, then for dinner, roasted potatoes, stuffing, Brussel sprouts, cranberries, sweet potatoes with marshmallows, biscuits, and who knows what else she will decide to make."

"She cooks all of that by herself?" It sounded like an enormous amount of food for one person to prepare.

"I help, but yeah," Rose laughed a little at my questions. "We've only been doing Thanksgiving a couple of years so we don't have much of a tradition, because each year she tries to add something new to the menu."

"That's right, they don't celebrate Thanksgiving in England." I sat and wondered about this holiday I was about to experience.

"Rosie do you remember that one year when you made a pumpkin pie from scratch and you used too much Karo syrup?" Emmett's laugh bellowed out.

"Geez Em…is that something you have to bring up?" Rose seemed embarrassed.

"What?" I didn't understand what was so funny. I remembered that Bella had made a pumpkin pie and it was delicious.

"Karo syrup acts like a laxative!" Emmett was cracking himself in the front seat. "Everyone fought for the bathroom that night."

"Ha. Ha. Emmett Cullen," Rose smirked. "We don't have enough time to talk about all the embarrassing things you've done over the years."

"I'm just teasing you babe, you know that I love your cooking." Emmett kissed Rose's cheek.

"Don't worry, Mother won't poison you." Rose said to me.

"I'm looking forward to it." I sat back and watched the passing scenery and wondered what Bella was doing and if she was alone for the weekend. I assumed she went to Chicago to be with her father Charlie because she was close to him.

We arrived in Forks in time to sit down for lunch. Esme whisked us to the kitchen table before we could take our luggage to our rooms. Carlisle sat at the head of the table and stood up as we all entered the room.

"There's my wonderful family." Carlisle was happy to see us.

"Daddy." Rose embraced and kissed Carlisle's cheek and Emmett shook his hand.

"Good to see you again." I offered my hand. I felt awkward.

"Edward," Carlisle pulled on my arm and hugged me. "How are things with you son?"

I didn't know how to answer his question honestly so I simply answered, "Fine."

"We're having hamburgers, who wants cheese?" Esme asked us all from behind the stove.

I sat at my place at the table and glanced over at the empty chair next to me. "I'll have cheese."

Esme filled the table with assorted fixings for the hamburgers that included ketchup and mustard, potato chips, pickles and coleslaw. Emmett filled his plate and even had seconds. The meal tasted so much better homemade. I missed it.

We all made small talk in between the mouthfuls of food. They avoided anything personal about me, which was an unexpected relief. I was getting tired of always having to explain myself. Emmett told bad jokes and my parents enjoyed the company of their children.

"Sir, can I have moment alone with you?" Emmett asked Carlisle.

"We can step into the study," Carlisle stood from the table with his empty plate in his hand. "Mother will you excuse us?"

"You boys go on ahead, the kids and I can clean up the kitchen." Esme stepped away from the table while Rose and I gathered up the dishes.

I was curious as to what Emmett had to say to Carlisle that he didn't want to share it with the rest of us.

"Wonderful lunch Mom." I grabbed another pickle before Rose put them away.

"I'm glad you still have an appetite. I was worried because you look so thin." Esme looked concerned.

"All he eats is take-out and frozen dinners." Rose tattled on me.

"It's convenient," which was another word for lazy. "I'm still working on my cooking skills." I smiled to stop Esme from worrying.

"The next couple of days should put some weight on you." Esme returned the smile.

"I'm counting on it." I rinsed off the plates and loaded them into the dishwasher.

"You kids should take your things upstairs and relax," Esme said to us. "I can finish up in here."

I located my bag in the foyer and I took it up to my room and found that nothing had changed since the last time I was there. It was comforting that I was beginning to feel a sense of familiar and a memory about this house. I didn't bother to unpack because all I had was t-shirts and underwear. As I sat on the edge of the bed, I remembered the night Bella and I spent together and what it felt like to lie beside her. Pulling my fingers through my hair I looked up and I thought I saw Bella standing across the room wearing only a dark t-shirt. I blinked my eyes in disbelief and when I refocused my gaze she wasn't there anymore.

My dreams were coming to me every night and I was beginning to think they were now intruding in my life. Most of my dreams didn't make any sense and remembering them was difficult. When I did remember, they were nonsense, like eating pancakes or bright lights shining down on me. When I would get lucky to dream about Bella I struggled to hang onto the memory for as long as I could. She would appear briefly, but even in those short moments, I knew I missed her and I looked forward to another visit. In the mornings I would write in my journal what I could remember. I hoped my obsession for Bella wasn't causing me to have daydreams.

"Edward?" Emmett's voice called from the hallway.

"I'm coming down." I answered as stood and left my room.

"Your mom wants us to run to the Safeway and pick up a few things she forgot for tomorrow."

I raced down the stairs, grabbed my coat that was hanging on a hook by the door and met Emmett outside. "My mom trusts _us_ to go to the store?" I joked with Emmett as I got into the car.

"I volunteered us," Emmett grinned. "I wanted to talk to you outside of the house."

"About what?" We had only been here a few hours what could he have come up that he needed to get me alone?

"I wanted to talk to you about Rose." Emmett was serious.

"Rose? What did she do?" This must have been why Emmett wanted to speak to Carlisle privately.

Emmett burst out laughing, "She hasn't done anything, it's more about me."

"I'm glad it's nothing serious." Based on Emmett's laughter he wasn't going to tell me anything negative.

"You're my best friend and have been longer than_ you_ can remember and it wouldn't feel right if I didn't talk to you."

"I'm listening." I stared at Emmett while he drove down the long driveway towards the main road to town.

"We were friends a while before Rose and I started dating. When I fell in love with her 8 years ago, I fell hard," Emmett continued to drive not really looking at me. "After college we moved in together and we've have had a solid relationship, but back in August when you were getting ready to propose to Bella I turned into a raging asshole."

"Why?"

"Because I was scared." Emmett said honestly.

"Why would me proposing to Bella cause you to be scared?"

"You had known Bella less than a year and you were completely ready to get married. There was no talking you out of it and you had no doubts what you wanted," Emmett paused. "I had been living with Rose for years and I didn't know if I could take it to the next level. I didn't know if I was the right man for her."

I knew Emmett was confiding in me and trying to tell me something important, but I couldn't help myself from thinking that he was giving me some insight on my own state of mind when I had asked Bella to marry me and I wanted to know more. We hadn't spoken about her in a few weeks and I wanted to know what it meant to be ready to get married and how determined I had been about it.

"That made you an asshole? I don't understand." I had my doubts about if I was the right man for Bella now, did that make me an asshole too?

"I doubted myself and I thought I was missing out, because all of these different women were hitting on me and it was tempting. You tried to talk some sense in me and I didn't listen and I almost ruined everything." Emmett continued to stare straight ahead. "Just before the accident I apologized to Rose for my behavior. I wanted you to know that I love your sister."

"I know you do." The time I had spent around Emmett and Rose, I knew that they were a loving devoted couple and that they belonged together.

"I'm following your example and I know I'm going to be a better man."

"You know I'm not that guy anymore." I had no idea the type of effect I had on people now that I wasn't the same guy.

"Ha…you might think that, but you're a great guy Edward and I'm promising you now that I will do everything to honor Rose and to make her feel happy and secure."

"Are you looking for some sort of approval from me?" I still wasn't clear why it was so important Emmett made that confession to me.

"In a way, but it's more important that you understand because my history may seem short to you, but you've have been a brother to me and I needed you to know I respect your opinion."

"I trust you Emmett," I knew that he would protect my sister.

We pulled into the Safeway parking lot and went into the store to get Esme's things from the list she provided and Emmett grabbed more beer.

"Are you up to going out tonight? Jake called and asked me if we could shoot some pool." Emmett asked.

"Shoot pool? What is that?" I had no idea what Emmett was asking me to do, but anything was better than sitting at home watching TV.

"It's a game, you can just watch if want, we can kick back and have a couple of beers."

"Sure, sounds like fun." I enjoyed hanging out with the guys.

Our trip to the Safeway was short and Emmett called Jake as soon as we got home and told him we would meet up after dinner. Rose didn't care that it was going to be a guy's night out because she said she was going to be busy baking pies and hanging out with Esme.

The house was quiet and Emmett joined Carlisle in front of the TV while Rose and Esme were in the kitchen.

I gravitated to the grand piano in the atrium and sat on the bench. I stared down at the black and white keys and wished I could remember all the hours I must have devoted to playing music. This beautiful instrument played an important role in my life and all I could do was look at it and I felt empty. I glided my fingertips over the keys and my muscles twitched. Bella's hands suddenly ghosted over my hands and I felt like I could almost play. What the hell was going on? Why was I seeing things?

I was a little freaked out, but I didn't want to draw attention to myself so I joined the guys in the other room. I sat in the open spot on the couch and hid the fact that I was shaken by my vision. Carlisle and Emmett were watching the early news and when the commercials came on Carlisle began to question me.

"How are you doing with rehab Edward?"

"I think I've learned all I can with it," I rolled my eyes at how dull it had become for me.

"I was thinking maybe you should take some classes at the community college this Spring." Carlisle said.

"I need to do something with my time because I am bored." I tossed my head back over the edge of the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"Maybe you can take some music classes." Emmett added. "You majored in classical piano before."

"Or, you can learn a new trade." Carlisle suggested.

"It's something to think about." I knew that I needed to listen to Carlisle's suggestion seriously. "I'll talk to Jane during my next appointment."

Rose stepped into the room and sat closely to Emmett and Esme followed soon behind her.

"Are you boys going out tonight?" Esme asked.

"Jake asked us to meet him at Sulley's for a couple of games of pool after dinner." Emmett answered. "We won't be out late."

"You don't want to miss the parade." Rose giggled.

"What parade?" I asked.

"Thanksgiving day parade…it's on TV first thing in the morning and Em never misses it," Rose teased. "He has to see Santa come to town."

"It's tradition!" Emmett tried to defend himself as he pulled Rose closer to him kissing the top of her head.

"When are you going to see your parents?" Esme asked Emmett.

"Mom said she was going to have dinner early so Rose and I could spend time with them. We'll go over there for lunch and we'll be back in plenty of time for dinner here."

I hadn't given any thought about Emmett's parents, and he was going to split his time between our family and his that weekend. Emmett certainly had the appetite for two big meals.

**OoOoO**

For dinner we ate something Esme called Chicken Fettuccini and it was amazing. I was still learning that there wasn't much about food I didn't like. After I helped her to clean up the kitchen, Emmett pushed me out the door to go meet Jake.

"I think the both of us are in need of a stiff drink." Emmett said as he started the car.

"Why do you say that?"

"You've been acting weird since we got back from the store and I'm going to make you spill."

"Getting me drunk is how you're going to do it?" I wondered what had tipped Emmett off. Was I really that terrible at hiding my feelings? I didn't want to see _another_ doctor regarding my visions. How was I going to keep my mouth shut so he wouldn't think I was crazy?

It didn't take long to get to the bar and Jake was already waiting for us inside the dimly-lit bar room.

"3 shots and beers." Emmett ordered before we got to the stools at the bar. "This man needs more hair on his chest."

I had no idea what Emmett was talking about and I definitely knew I was in trouble. He was on a mission and whatever was in that 'shot' was going to help him get it.

"Edward needs more hair?" Jake laughed as the short glasses were lined up on the bar next to the 3 bottles of beer. "More like the hair of the dog."

"Drink up.' Emmett ordered.

I gulped the small glass and the liquid burned down my throat and I quickly grabbed for the beer to help me swallow. With bottles in hand I followed Emmett and Jake to a large table and I sat at a stool next to them. They each grabbed a long stick from the wall and started to pull out different colored balls from the sides of the table and placing them on top of the green felt. Jake arranged the balls with the help of a triangular thing and once the balls were situated properly, Emmett placed a white ball on the table and hit it with the stick towards the other balls sending them into different directions.

"Stripes," Emmett called out. "You see Edward, the goal is to get all of your own balls in and then sink the 8-ball before your opponent can do so, but you can't sink the 8-ball until all of your own balls have been pocketed."

"Sounds simple enough. All you have to do is poke at the balls until they go into a hole." I was satisfied sitting and watching and glad that they weren't going to make me play.

"So tell me what you're hiding from your family?" Emmett asked me while Jake took his turn.

"What makes you think I'm hiding anything?"

"When you sat down in front of the TV tonight you were grey. Is it about Bella?"

"Maybe," I took a pull from my beer. "I know I fucked up." I wasn't about to disclose I had been having visions of Bella since we arrived in Forks.

"What happened?" Jake asked. He wasn't part of all the drama that went down a few weeks ago.

"This bonehead overreacted after the last weekend we were home and told Bella he wanted to be alone, so she left town." Emmett simply stated the disaster that was my life.

"Wow, really, I was wondering why she wasn't at the shoot, but since no one said anything, I didn't ask." Jake took a poke at the balls on the table. "That sucks."

"We need more shots," Emmett waved to the bartender. "Let's get to the bottom of this."

"What more do you need to know?" I drank another shot and the effects I felt from the alcohol were welcomed.

"Do you love her?" Emmett asked.

"I think about Bella constantly, I miss her, and I ache inside…is that love?"

"Definitely," Jake answered. "Even with your mind erased, you still love her. I've never felt that way about a girl. It's amazing you can't escape it."

"Would I want to?" As much as I wish I could escape my current situation I didn't think I would ever _**not**_ want to have known Bella.

"No" Emmett slammed his beer bottle down on the table. "Take it from me, you would be a fucking idiot if you walk away from real love."

"I wasn't suggesting anything." Jake sounded apologetic.

"I know you weren't." I looked at Jake to let him know that I was okay with his comment.

"I'm the last guy you should listen to." Jake swigged down the last of his beer and stepped to the bar to get a fresh one.

"They can teach me how to pay my bills and do my laundry, but I don't know what I'm doing regarding Bella. I don't know how to love." I felt my stomach twist as I confessed part of my problem.

"Do you think _any_ of us know how to love?" Emmett grunted. "You gotta go with your gut Edward."

"Bella couldn't get away from me fast enough when I tried chatting with her the other night on the computer." I began to pull at my hair in frustration, a habit I couldn't seem to break.

"Because IM'ing is like texting, its not very personal. At least she didn't tell you to fuck off." Jake stated before taking his turn at the pool table.

Emmett and Jake continued to move around the table hitting the balls as I sat and drank my beer. Jake won the first game and Emmett wanted to play another so they set up the balls again.

"Women are complicated," Jake began to tell me. "If you are lucky enough to find someone you want to be with you need to do all you can to keep her."

"Not all of us are players," Emmett laughed. "Jake here needs some taming."

The whiskey and beer had my head swimming. "I think I'm drunk." I palmed my forehead.

"This isn't over yet." Emmett smirked. "You should call Bella."

"Right now?" I reached for my phone.

"No!" You never drunk-call a woman or text or email." Emmett said quickly stopping me from trying to dial my phone.

"That is the worst thing you could do." Jake said.

"Rosie told me that Bella is in Florida visiting her mom for Thanksgiving and with the time difference it's already too late there to be calling. Wait until Friday or Saturday."

"You need to figure out what you want to say to Bella," Jake took another pass at the balls on the table. "You don't want to sound like a douche."

"Douche?" What the hell did that mean?

"Think of this as the first step in a long line of steps. It's time you start trying, otherwise you're going to regret it for the rest of your life." Emmett seemed to have it all figured out for me.

Emmett and Jake continued with their game while I finished up my beer and thought about all the things they said to me. The booze had taken its full effect on me and I struggled to remain upright on the stool.

"Somehow I have to get you back home undetected because they'll kick my ass if they know I got you drunk." Emmett said to me.

"I'm a grown man, I can drink, " I said sloppily.

"I don't think your parents will see it that way." Emmett looked at me worried.

We sat at the bar for a while hoping that I would sober up a little. Emmett took me home after we said goodbye to Jake and we made plans to see him again over the weekend. I was able to walk to the car without any help and was perfectly aware of what I was doing, but was slightly dizzy. As soon as we arrived home, Emmett helped me climb the steps as quietly as we could together and he pushed me into my room.

"Set your alarm clock because breakfast is early around here." Emmett whispered before going to his room.

Once I was alone in my room, I stripped off my clothes with a complete lack of coordination and fell onto the bed with just my boxers. I reached over and pressed the button on the clock beside the bed as my drunken thoughts revolved around Bella and about how I was going to call her in a couple of days. I drifted off to sleep and into a vivid dream.

Bella stood in front of me with her long dark brown curls falling over her shoulders and only wearing a lace bra and panties. I had never seen anything so desirable in my life and I felt my blood rushing to my cock. I stood silently staring at her beauty, and with a smile she began to pull the zipper down on my slacks and then slipped her hands down my thighs to push the pants down to my ankles so I could step out of them freeing me as I stood completely naked. I didn't feel embarrassed being naked in front of Bella and she knelt at my feet with her chocolate eyes gazing up at me. I tangled my fingers in her hair caressing her head. I didn't know what to expect next.

Bella reached up and gripped my ass with both of her hands and as her fingers dug into my flesh she lowered her mouth over the tip of my dick. The heat emanating from her mouth, as she eagerly tasted me was a surprise. I felt my breath hitch as Bella's tongue licked and swirled around my shaft just moments before she devoured me whole. Bella's head bobbed and I reached out my hand to massage and stroke her silky hair. My hips arched and a low growl released from my chest before I moaned more loudly as the intense pleasure brought me closer to the edge. I wanted to come, but I didn't know if I should, not into her mouth. Bella pumped faster, harder, and deeper and the fire in my stomach increased as I felt the muscles tighten and I lost control of my orgasm. I cried out during my climax. Bella swallowed and didn't let a drop of my come slip from her swollen pink lips as my knees began to buckle slightly and she continued to brace me with her grip.

"Baby if you only knew what you do to me." I sighed. A wave of complete bliss washed over me and I wanted to feel it again. I had never experienced anything like that before and I hoped it was more than just a dream as my intoxication wore off.

The loud alarm startled me awake and I was in a fantastic mood, even though my boxer shorts were sticky from the aftermath of my dream. My head was a little fuzzy from the night of drinking and it took a little exertion to get out of bed and into the shower to clean myself up. I made an effort to look nice for the day ahead.

My first Thanksgiving, I thought to myself as I walked down the stairs to join the family for breakfast. Emmett was already in front of the TV watching his parade as I entered the kitchen. Rose, Esme and Carlisle were all sitting at the table with tea, coffee and juice on the table.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Carlisle welcomed me as I entered the room.

"Good morning." I sung out with a smile and kissed my mom's cheek. I found my place at the table and sat down. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Everyone seems to have woken up on the right side of the bed this morning." Esme sang happily. "Did you have a nice night out? I didn't hear you get in."

"Pool is a very interesting game," I wasn't about to admit to them that I had too much to drink. "It was great to see Jake again."

"Try a scone honey, it's a British quick bread, if you add some jam and cream I think you might be surprised," Esme pushed the plate closer to me. "You might want to have tea with it."

"Sounds delicious," I placed a scone on my plate and drank my orange juice. "When does all the cooking begin?"

"Mom and I did all the preparation last night so with a 14 pound turkey it will take about 4 hours." Rose was smiling as she sipped her tea.

"4 hours sounds like a long time." I hadn't been around to see something take that long to make.

"Not everything takes that long, just the turkey, if I time it right we should have everything on the table by 6 o'clock." Esme said.

"I can't wait." My stomach was already growling for dinner.

Emmett joined us in the kitchen during a commercial break to refill his breakfast plate. "Hey brother, Happy Thanksgiving."

"Did Santa come to town yet?" I joked.

"Not yet, he is at the _end_ of the parade," Emmett laughed. "The first game is on in 30."

"Ugh…I don't think I'm up for a football game so soon after breakfast." I didn't have the heart to tell Emmett I didn't want to spend the whole day in front of the TV.

"Come on Edward, join me before I have to leave for my parents." Emmett begged. "I can teach you some of the finer points of the game."

"Okay," I relented as I laughed. "At least I know I will have some peace later today."

**OoOoO**

After Rose and Emmett left to go to his parents for their Thanksgiving lunch, I excused myself and went upstairs to my room to spend some time writing in my journal. I wanted to work on what I wanted to say to Bella when I called her. I knew I would have to apologize in a huge way before she would even begin to listen to me. I had to find a way to tell her how I felt about her and ask her if she would take a chance with me as I was now. I sat on the edge of the bed making futile attempts at writing down what I would like to say to Bella when I had her on the phone. It had to be perfect.

"Hey Edward, can I come in?" Carlisle was standing in the doorway.

"Sure, come on in," I closed my notebook and slipped it under the pillow. "What's up?"

"You've been a little quiet and I thought I would talk to you a little bit."

I thought I would start the conversation in hopes to be able to control it, "Rehab is great, but I think I understand my functional skills well enough. I was going to ask you if I could maybe end it after talking to Jane one more time."

"It's alright with me if Jane will sign you off, but that isn't why I came to see you," Carlisle paused a moment. "I wanted to talk to you about how you're feeling."

"I have my anger under control, you don't have to worry about that anymore." I nervously picked at my fingernails.

"That's wonderful, I knew you would get it under control once you understood it," Carlisle smiled with approval. "Still no memories?"

"Not that I'm aware of," I still wasn't ready to tell him about my visions. "I am accepting the fact that I'm who I am."

"Have you made any plans?" Carlisle sat on the bed next to me. "School might be a good idea."

"I know I have to do something because I'm tired of sitting around with only my rehab homework to do." I was so damn lonely, but I didn't know how to tell Carlisle how miserable I actually was.

"You are always welcome to come stay here for a while until you figure things out." Carlisle squeezed my thigh. "You don't have to give up the loft."

"No thanks, I think I can manage in Seattle. Emmett and Rose are close and they've helped me a lot." I didn't want to be a burden to my parents.

"It's good to see you and Emmett getting along so well. You two always have been the best of friends," Carlisle laughed to himself. "Did you manage to stay out of trouble last night?"

"We had a few beers, but I mainly watched them play pool," I pulled my fingers through my hair at the admission of my drinking. "We spent a lot of time talking."

"It's good to have friends you can talk to."

There was something about Carlisle that made me want to confess what had been on my mind all day. "I am going to try and contact Bella and apologize to her."

"Bella?" Carlisle grinned slightly, so he wasn't opposed to my idea.

"I know now that I love her. I made a huge mistake not telling her the truth about how I felt and because of that she chose to move away from me," I still felt awful about that night. "I'm hoping she will talk to me."

"I'm sure Bella would be delighted to hear from you son." Carlisle put his arm over my shoulders. "I told you before, that the two of you were meant to be together, you have to open yourself up to her and maybe she'll understand."

"I have to try." I remembered what Emmett told me, I needed to take the first step.

"Well, I hope you don't spend too much time in your room alone, your mom and I don't get to see you much." Carlisle hugged me before he stood up from the bed.

"I think I'm going to take a quick nap, but I promise I'll be down soon." I smiled. I didn't realize how much the late night had taken a toll on me and I needed to take a nap before the huge dinner tonight.

I lay down on top of the comforter, clutching my journal and I closed my eyes and took a dreamless nap for an hour.

After I woke, I smelled something familiar and I walked to the kitchen to see what it was. "Hey Mom, what's that smell?"

"You mean the pumpkin pie?" My thoughts rushed back to being with Bella and her baking the pumpkin pie the first days we were together. I could see her standing in the kitchen with my mother and the image of her was so real. Bella was wearing khaki shorts and green tank top. Why was she in shorts?

"Edward? Are you okay?" Esme's question snapped me back to reality.

"Sure Mom, I'm great," I looked again and Bella was gone. "Can I help you set the table?"

"We're using your Grandmother's china, it's stored in the cabinet in the dining room." Esme continued what she was doing behind the stove. "You'll find the silver next to it."

I went into the dining room and opened up the china cabinet and counted out the odd number of plates and place settings. It was still going to be a couple more hours before dinner, so once I was done setting the table I found Carlisle and sat with him as he watched the football game.

**OoOoO**

Finally, the time had arrived and I was going to experience the fabulous feast. Esme placed the perfectly browned turkey in front of Carlisle and before he stuck his extra long fork into the bird, Esme got our attention, "What are we thankful for today?" Esme asked us at the table. "I'm thankful for my family and for the love we all have here today."

"I'm thankful for my beautiful wife and my two handsome children and Emmett who are happily sitting with us." Carlisle held his carving knife and fork proudly. "God couldn't have blessed me anymore than he already has."

It was my turn, "I'm thankful for the family and friends who have cared for me and loved me no matter what I could remember doing or not." My family chuckled at my sad attempt at humor.

"I'm thankful for Emmett because today he asked me to marry him and I said yes!" Rose squealed and flashed her left hand to show off her ring.

"Oh my God, congratulations honey," Esme jumped from her chair and rushed over and hugged Rose.

"Welcome to the family." Carlisle said as he shook Emmett's hand. He didn't seem surprised by the announcement, so he must had known about Emmett's plans.

"Fantastic." I smiled and I was happy for my sister. Finally I deduced why it was so important that I understood Emmett's intentions.

"We're hoping we can get married here at the house on New Years Eve?" Rose asked our parents.

"So soon?" Esme questioned. "Will that give you enough time to plan a wedding?"

"We don't want to waste any time and the wedding is going to be a small family affair." Rose beamed as she looked into Emmett's eyes.

"Sounds perfect." Carlisle approved. "We can tent the backyard and put in space heaters if we don't have enough room in the house."

Carlisle started to carve the turkey while we passed around all the fantastic side dishes. I remained quiet while everyone discussed the upcoming wedding. I knew Rose and Emmett were waiting for my condition to stabilize before they made any plans and I was happy that I wasn't holding them back any longer. They were getting married and they were going to make a life for themselves and I was happy to be able to witness it. This is what life was all about.

I piled my plate high with everything Esme had to offer and poured gravy over my turkey. I had never experienced anything like this before and I was happy it was an annual holiday. How fucking cool was it that there was a holiday dedicated to eating!

We all ate until we couldn't eat anymore. I actually thought my stomach couldn't hold any more food. Carlisle and Emmett retreated back into the living room to catch another football game and to relax. I decided to sit with Esme and Rose in the kitchen and had a glass of wine. It was a memorable day and I was happy to be alive.

Things were moving along, the accident was behind us and I finally saw myself being part of the future.

**Rose and Emmett are engaged and Edward finally has a plan to call Bella. Things are finally looking brighter! I hope that makes some of you happier.**

**Thank you for all the wonderful feedback and reviews. ****I look forward to your thoughts and comments so please don't hesitate to share your feelings because I love reading them all! **

**Thank you for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24 – Jacksonville Florida

**I hope that this chapter brings you some happiness. **

**I have had so many people begging me to stop the heartache. I think I lost a few readers along the way because they couldn't stand having Edward and Bella apart.**

**Thanks and love to my Beta Berlywood, who continues to edit and support my writing. Hugs and kisses to my friend misticbutterfly for everything especially her help with added verbiage. Both these women are wonderful friends to have.**

**My first story, "The Pattinson Project" has been nominated for a SHIMMER AWARD! - Climax Award: (Best Drama)- Voting begins June 27th, I will keep you posted.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 24 – Jacksonville Florida**

**BPOV** – November 26, 2009

I finally made it to Florida and I'd been there several days, but even with the jet lag and time zone working against me, I woke up with the sun. Renee and Phil were still asleep when I quietly made a pot of coffee to start my day. The weather in Jacksonville was similar to Los Angeles, with a bit of chill in the early hours and I wished I could sit out on the patio with my cup of coffee. Instead, I sat at the breakfast bar reading an old fashion magazine Renee had out and I enjoyed the silence that I found by not being plugged-in.

I couldn't sleep last night so I had watched 'The Pattinson Project' publicity clips online that they shot last week early into the morning hours and they were stuck in my mind. Edward looked uncomfortable, but then he always fidgeted when he was being interviewed. It was obvious to me that he had no idea what was being expected of him, but with his brilliant smile he was able to satisfy his obligation. I sat and watched the same clip a hundred times just to get a glimpse of Edward's beautiful face. I knew everyone would be in Forks for the weekend and if I unplugged myself, maybe I could think of something else so I vowed not to touch my computer for the remainder of the day.

Renee and Phil lived in a nice ranch-style house on a cul-de-sac that had 2 bedrooms, 2 baths, a formal dining room and a large back patio and yard. What they had was the picture-perfect suburban life. She had moved there about 5 years ago after Phil quit playing baseball, and he found a job as a first base coach for the local minor league baseball team, the Jacksonville Suns. It was the first time either one of them had settled in one place for that long.

As the kitchen clock ticked, I went over my plans for the day in my head. My turkey was thawed and yesterday I spent most of the day grocery shopping so I had everything I needed to make a fantastic dinner. We were expecting 3 people that Renee and Phil were close to from the team to join us. I planned to serve dinner at 3 o'clock, and I should have plenty of time to make a couple of pumpkin pies before I had to put the turkey in the oven.

I was on my second cup of coffee when Renee and Phil joined me in the kitchen.

"Good morning Bella." Renee said as she kissed my head.

"Good morning, coffee is ready," I stepped into the kitchen and over to the refrigerator to grab the eggs. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Honey, you're our guest, let me make breakfast." Renee interrupted. One of the many things my mother couldn't do was cook. Renee most likely thought popping some frozen waffles in the toaster was 'cooking', and I knew she meant well.

"No let me, you know I love to cook Mom," I found the mixing bowl. "How about scrambled eggs and bacon?"

"That sounds good." Phil sat at the kitchen table with the sports section of the newspaper.

"Mom you can make the toast."

Renee pulled out the loaf of bread that I purchased yesterday and began filling the toaster while I melted a small pat of butter in the frying pan.

It didn't take long to prepare breakfast for everyone and to clean the kitchen up of all the dishes. I needed to start my pumpkin pies and while they were in the oven I would take my shower.

While I was dressing, Renee placed the lace tablecloth she always used for special occasions over the dining room table and set it with her everyday dishes. She never felt the need for fine china and normally didn't host any of the holiday dinners. When I was little and came to visit her we used to go out to dinner. The table looked nice and once it was filled with all the food no one would care about the dishes she used.

Phil sat in the living room and watched football while Renee kept me company in the kitchen. I tied an apron around my waist and began preparing my wonderful dinner by peeling potatoes, chopping onions and opening cans.

"Bella you're such an old soul." Renee sighed and stared at me with her head in her hands as she sat at the counter.

"Why do you say that?" I pulled out the turkey from the refrigerator and placed it in the sink.

"You are such a young beautiful girl, successful and in the kitchen on Thanksgiving making dinner for her mother instead of me taking control." My mother had a good heart, but she wasn't what you would call traditional, she wasn't cut out for domestic life.

"I enjoy cooking, especially for others," I knew Renee did the best she could when it came to being my mother and I forgave her years ago for divorcing my dad and leaving me when I was so young.

"I tried to roast a turkey once when I was married to your father…you were just a baby," Renee laughed at what she was about to say next. " I didn't remove the giblets out of the cavity and the little bag burned…it was nasty."

"Cooking isn't for everyone," after cleared out the giblets and neck out of the cavity I rinsed the bird, then I stuffed it with a stalk of celery and orange slices to keep it moist and brushed the skin with butter and oil. " The trick is to rinse the bird with a little bit of orange juice and make the stuffing on the stove."

"When are you going to talk to me about what happened between you and your young man and what brought you to Florida?" Renee asked point blank.

"I'm in Florida to spend time with you." I wiped my hands on my apron and looked around to see what needed to be done next.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you haven't spent a Thanksgiving with me in years." Renee called me out. I had spent the past few Thanksgiving alone in Los Angeles because I couldn't take the time to travel because of my work schedule.

"Then it's about time," I didn't want to talk about Edward so I stuck my head in the cabinet under the counter and rattled the pots and pans so Renee would get the hint.

"Bella…" Renee called to me. "I hope you're not running away from anything."

"No Mom, not at all," I lied. "Edward needed time alone to recover from his injury and to figure things out. He doesn't remember me and it only made sense that we broke up."

Renee looked at me with sympathy, "I'm sorry that you had to go through that honey."

"I'll be fine," I lied again.

**OoOoO**

Renee's guests arrived together and she offered them some wine while I wrapped things up in the kitchen. The turkey was out of the oven and was resting on the counter and as I was placing the mash potatoes in the serving bowl, I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Do you need any help?" A strange male voice asked.

I turned to see who was talking to me. I discovered it was a very handsome six-foot tall man with short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. "Hi, I'm Bella, Renee's daughter."

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm James," he smiled at me and his whole face lit up. "So can I help?" His hands reached out to be filled.

"That would be nice thank you, there's a hot-pad on the table, and you can place this on it." James took the serving dish from my hands while I grabbed the gravy and basket of crescent rolls. We both stepped out into the dining room together.

"There's my Bella," Renee sang out. "I see you met James Gigandet, and this is Matt Peterson and his girlfriend Sheri Benson."

"Hello everyone, nice to meet you, come and sit down dinner is ready." I tried to be the happy hostess.

Everyone found their place at the table and I brought in the perfectly browned turkey and placed it front of Phil for him to carve.

"Happy Thanksgiving and welcome to our home," Phil started his small speech as he stood at the head of the table. "Let's give thanks for all this wonderful food we are about to partake of, and for being here together."

We raised our wine glasses in agreement and Phil began to carve the turkey.

"An extra special thanks for my daughter's cooking talents…she gets all the credit." Renee said as she began passing the serving dishes to her guests.

"Everything looks delicious." Sheri commented as she began to fill her plate.

"Thank you for inviting us coach." Matt said.

"Yes, thank you for inviting me to your home," James smiled at me as if I had something to do with him being here. "I am starving." James was an extremely good-looking guy, and Renee made sure that he sat next to me at the dining room table. I didn't know if she was trying to be a matchmaker, but I wasn't complaining about the company. He was very polite and made sure that my wine glass remained full.

The dinner conversation revolved around baseball and I remained quietly seated listening to all the game stories. It made me think about the conversations I had to sit through when I was with Edward and the band and the tales of the road they liked to share with each other. I managed to laugh a few times along with the table so that they thought I was participating.

Renee opened another bottle of wine.

The dinner was a success and I was happy that not one of my dishes went untouched. They especially liked my green-bean casserole and mashed potatoes because I used cream instead of milk. Sheri asked me if I would share my recipes with her and gave me her email address.

The men were in a hurry to watch football so Renee excused them and us girls stayed behind and cleared the table. I started a pot of coffee to serve when everyone was ready to have dessert. I made pineapple-upside-down cake, pumpkin pie and sweet potato pie and I had whipped cream and vanilla bean ice cream if people wanted their pie a-la-mode.

Once the leftovers were put away, Renee and Sheri joined their husbands in the living room and I stayed in the kitchen rinsing dishes and getting ready to serve dessert. I hated to sit in front of the TV and watch football, so I was content hiding in the kitchen. The wine and turkey had made me feel like I needed a nap and I secretly wished I could just go to my room and call it a day.

"Hey Bella, are you interested in taking a walk?" James poked his head into the kitchen and flashed me his cute grin. I hesitated a moment then thought, how could I refuse? It wouldn't hurt to take a walk around the block with the guy.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea." I dried my hands on the kitchen towel before I went to the closet to get my jacket. James was already waiting for me at the front door.

"We're going to take a walk." I announced to everyone in the living room.

"Okay honey." Rene replied. I saw her head turn towards Phil's as they exchanged an all-too-pleased expression.

James opened the front door and allowed me to pass first. It was still warm as the sun slowly set and filled the sky with an array of colors. We headed down the walkway to the sidewalk and started our way around the neighborhood.

"So Bella, your mom tells me you live in L.A." James started the conversation after we walked almost a block.

"Yes, I do, I moved there from Chicago after I graduated from college." I wondered how much my mother had told him. I'm sure she had forgotten to mention that I was recently engaged.

"What do you do in La La land?" James smiled. His comment reminded me of something Emmett would say.

"I'm a journalist." I wasn't going to reveal exactly who I worked for to avoid any further questions.

"Not a football fan?" James turned his head and quirked an eyebrow as he spoke. "I noticed you weren't joining us to watch the game after dinner."

"Not really…sports aren't that interesting for me to watch on TV," I smiled meekly. "Nothing personal." I realized what I had just said to a professional baseball player.

"None taken," James chuckled beside me. He really was a nice, cute guy, and he was the first new person I'd talked to in months. I was enjoying his company and the fresh air.

"Where are you originally from?" I asked.

"Tacoma, Washington, this is my first year with the Suns." James answered proudly.

Washington? Really? I felt a pain stab at my heart as thoughts of Edward rushed through my brain, and I tried not to let James notice. "Do you live here full-time?"

"Yeah, with my schedule it's impossible for me to be anywhere else. Plus I'm single," James turned and looked into my eyes, making his single status ultimately clear. I, on the other hand, wasn't sure I truly wanted to be single again. In the back of my mind, I was still holding out that Edward would regain his memory and come rushing back to me, but it had been over a month and nothing had happened yet. Well, except that Edward was moving on with his life. Why wasn't I?

We were almost finished on our walk as we entered Renee's cul-de-sac and there was an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, I hope you like dessert because I have both pie and cake waiting back at the house." I finally spoke up.

"Sounds wonderful," James paused, looking from me to the road ahead and back at me. "Bella, would you like to go to the boat parade and fireworks Saturday night, as my date?"

"Oh," the question caught me by surprise. I quickly glanced at James, "I just recently broke up with someone and I'm not even breathing right yet."

"I understand." James was rejected and I felt badly that I couldn't accept his offer.

"Well, instead of coming as my date, how about you join us anyway and hang out?" I could handle a friendly night out. Plus, I liked James and it wouldn't do any harm to have someone to talk to besides my parents.

"That sounds like fun." The smile had returned to his face as we arrived back in front of Renee's house.

"Now, let's go have dessert," James patted his stomach. "I've made plenty of room."

**OoOoO**

November 27, 2009

I was relieved that Thanksgiving was over and a success. The party broke up shortly after everyone had dessert and coffee. James agreed he would meet us here on Saturday so that we all could go to the Acosta Bridge and find a place to sit and watch the boat show together. I had filled a glass of wine and retreated to my room, went to bed early and managed to almost have a good nights sleep.

I wished that I could stay in bed later, but I wasn't finding the relaxation I thought I would get being here. I did enjoy the peace that the early hours brought to me before anyone else woke up and my mind was able to find some quiet time.

As I sat alone with my coffee, my phone began to ring. It was Rose calling and I was curious why she would be calling me so early on the day after Thanksgiving. "Hello."

"I knew you would be awake." Rose said. It had to be the crack of dawn in Forks.

"Is there something wrong?" I hated that my stomach flipped every time I got a call from Rose.

"Bella, I'm engaged!" Rose squealed on the other end of the phone.

"Really! Congratulations honey, I'm so happy for you." It was nice to know that Emmett and Rose felt Edward was well enough for them to get engaged. I knew they were waiting for the right time since they got back together.

"We are going to get married on New Years Eve at my parents house and I want you to be my maid-of-honor." Rose's request knocked the air out of me.

"Oh Rose, I'm honored, but…" I felt sick inside. I couldn't see myself going to Forks with the way things were between Edward and I.

"Bella please listen to me before you answer. You're like a sister to me and everyone here loves you," Rose paused. "Please say you'll stand up for me."

How could I say no to her? Edward and I didn't break up on bad terms and I should be able to go to a wedding and have him be in the same room. Shouldn't I? I couldn't form the words to agree.

"Hey Bellaroo," Emmett's voice boomed over the phone.

"Hi Emmett." Hearing his voice reminded me how much I missed him. I hoped he wasn't going to pressure me too.

"I need to tell you something," Emmett cleared his throat. "Edward is going to be calling you."

"Calling me? Why?" I wasn't sure what Emmett was trying to tell me.

"Listen sweetie, I shouldn't be telling you this because Edward confides in me, but this relationship needs a catalyst and I'm up for the job. If it wasn't for him, Rosie and I wouldn't be as happy as we are today and I owe him."

"I'm so happy for you both. Edward always told me how you two were meant to be together." I pinched the bridge of my nose prepared to hear what he had to tell me next. Edward must have come to some decisions that Emmett wanted to tell me.

"We're excited and we hope you can make it to the wedding…" Emmett wanted to continue.

"I would be thrilled to come to your wedding." I pacified him.

"Listen, I want to tell you that my boy loves you and I know you love him…" Emmett said without hesitation.

I paused unsure of what to say next. "Emmett, you know I love Edward, but he doesn't love me. He told me so the night I left."

"He wants to tell you the truth." Emmett stated.

"The truth, what are you trying to tell me?" I felt my skin flush as my blood pressure began to rise.

"I'm going to let him tell you all the details." Emmett said.

"Emmett, please tell me…I can't handle not knowing," I pleaded. "I don't think my heart can take it."

"It's his story to tell," Emmett was remaining loyal to his best friend. "Are you willing to give him a chance?"

I took a deep breath and let it out. " Yes, of course, Emmett, I will always give him a chance. I love him."

"I knew you would." Emmett laughed. "Thanks cutie pie…well, it's really early here and we should get some sleep, so good luck with talking to Edward and we'll see you soon…bye."

I sat in shock still holding my phone. Emmett's comments about Edward loving me brought up a huge mix of emotions for me. Both my mind and heart were racing and my stomach flipped at the anticipation of talking to Edward again. I tried to talk myself into not being afraid to answer the phone when he called, to allow him to tell me what he needed to tell me.

It seemed that since Edward received help from the rehab specialist he had been able to come to terms with his emotions and he could start making decisions about his life. Emmett wouldn't mislead me to believe that nothing, but good would come from Edward's call. I just had to find the patience to get through the hours until my phone rang.

I wanted to call Alice, but it was too early in the morning on the West Coast to disturb her. I distracted myself by routing through the kitchen to prepare something interesting for breakfast. We had enough leftovers that I could make potato pancakes and use some of the turkey for omelets.

Renee and Phil soon joined me in the kitchen and I happily served them their breakfast. I managed to contain myself so that they didn't notice I was on pins and needles. Phil sat behind the sports section of the newspaper and Renee gulped down her coffee looking like she had too much wine last night.

I decided to shower so that I could go somewhere private to talk to Alice. I could use the excuse that I needed a Wi Fi connection to do some work on my laptop so I could get out of the house. Renee invited me to go to lunch later with her to meet some of her friends, so I had a few hours to myself, and asked her if I could drive her car to the local Starbucks.

It didn't take me long to get ready. The humidity in the air helped the curl in my hair and I put on a little bit of make-up for my date later with Renee and her friends. I almost didn't recognize the face staring back at me in the mirror, the light had returned to my eyes and there was color in my cheeks. I was allowing myself to get hopeful about my relationship with Edward.

I clutched my phone and found Renee's keys in her purse.

"Mom, I'll be back in time for lunch." I headed for the door with my laptop tucked under my arm.

"Okay, do you know where you're going?" Renee asked.

"Yes, there's a Starbucks on San Marco Boulevard." I knew my way around the neighborhood a little bit.

"Be home before 1:30." Renee said.

"I will." I rushed out of the house.

I quickly got into the car and drove to Starbucks and found a parking spot out front. Entering, I found myself surrounded by people with tryptophan hangovers, I ordered a green iced tea lemonade and checked my email before I made my call to Alice. I wanted to see if she had written me anything since I turned off my computer and since I hadn't gotten any emails from her so she might not know Rose and Emmett were engaged.

It was almost 9 a.m. in Seattle and I hoped I wouldn't be waking Alice with my call. The phone rang several times before she answered.

"Bella, what's up?"

"Are you awake?" I was eager to talk to her.

"I was just making my way down for breakfast, how is Florida?"

"It's nice, I'm glad I came," enough of the small talk. "Did you hear Rose and Emmett are engaged?"

"No! Really?" Alice was happily surprised. "How wonderful."

"You haven't seen any of them yet?"

"No, Jazz and I have been spending all our time with his folks. We're supposed to see them tomorrow night."

How self-absorbed could I be? I hadn't even asked Alice about her Thanksgiving and her time with Jasper's parents. "Did you have a nice Thanksgiving?"

"Yes we did, Jazz's mother is a wonderful cook and we are having a great time being here with them." I could tell by Alice's voice she was completely content.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing your visit." I palmed my face as I sat the small table.

"You aren't disturbing anything, I was planning on calling you today anyway."

"I have to tell you that Edward is going to be calling me later."

"What?" Alice sounded surprised.

"Emmett told me this morning that Edward loved me and that he was going to call me today to tell me the truth about something."

"It's about time Edward remembered he loved you, but what's all this about the truth? What could that mean?"

"He hasn't remembered anything, Alice, that's the strange part."

"How perfectly lovely, Edward fell in love with you _again_." Alice giggled with excitement for me.

"Do you think that's possible? Because he told me he didn't love me the night I left."

"Bella honey, if we could figure out men and their feelings, they wouldn't be so damn frustrating," Alice laughed again. "Jasper told me Edward said he had feelings for you, but Edward believed you were only in love with who he once was, and he didn't want to take advantage of you."

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" This was the first time I heard anything from anyone else about Edward telling them he had feelings for me after the accident.

"Jasper told him he was being an idiot for letting you go, but with all that has been going on in Edward's life we didn't want to make things more confusing for you," Alice paused. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, this has been hard on all of us. Edward was upset that day and he was reacting to the situation the only way he knew how."

"That might be the truth he wants to tell you…he's in love with you. How do you feel about that?" Alice asked.

"I love him, I never stopped, and even with his memory lost I still wanted to be with him," I felt my heart flutter. "I'm not going to rush into anything, but I definitely want to hear what he has to say."

"Good girl, get everything out in the open," Alice continued. "Edward is strong enough to hear everything from you too. Don't hold anything back, this is a second chance for both of you and you need to reach out to each other."

"I will," I wasn't going to hide anything from Edward. "I just wish I knew when he's going to call. I have to go out to lunch with my mother and her friends."

"I doubt he is even out of bed yet," Alice knew Edward was a late sleeper. "Relax sweetie and enjoy your day."

"I doubt that is possible, but you're right I should be okay for a few more hours." I laughed at the thought of Edward sleeping until at least until noon, which would be 3 o'clock here. I should be home from lunch by then.

"You have to call me immediately after you talk to him." Alice commanded.

"I promise I will."

"Good luck sweetie." Alice blew me kisses into the phone.

"I need it." I was worried.

"With the love you have for Edward I doubt you need it, but it doesn't hurt." Alice giggled again.

"Okay, tell Jasper I said hello and I'll call you later." I caught my breath. "Bye."

"Bye hon." Alice hung up.

I packed up my laptop and headed back to Renee's house for our lunch date.

**OoOoO**

The lunch out with Renee and her friends was really nice. They all ordered cocktails and Renee had one too many and I had to drive home. She decided to take a nap and I excused myself to my room in hopes that Edward would call me soon. I still had a few hours before I had to start dinner.

I held my phone in my hand and wished for it to ring. I knew that I had to tell Edward how much I loved him and the accident didn't matter to me. I needed try to make him understand that it was _who_ he was that made me love him, and that whatever he decided to do with his life I would stay by his side. I knew the loss of the music was upsetting to him, but he was smart enough to do whatever he put his mind to and no matter what he chose to do with his life, I would support him.

I sat on the bed with my laptop and looked through the file of photographs I had taken of him and I allowed all the happy times we shared to wash over me. Edward had the most handsome face I'd ever seen and I hoped I would be seeing it again soon. Hours passed and my phone didn't ring, and it was time to think about supper.

I had grown tired of turkey and I opted for pasta and salad for dinner. I noticed Renee had a jar of sauce in the pantry and I had a few ideas to make it taste interesting. I filled the pot with water and placed it on the stove to bring it to a boil for the noodles. I was thankful I had cooking to keep me busy. I opened a beer and drank it while I spent my time in the kitchen.

"You are spoiling us honey," Renee said as she joined me. "Tomorrow night Phil is taking us out to dinner to give you a break."

I had almost forgotten about the plans for tomorrow night and that James would be joining us for the light parade and fireworks show. I was relieved that I turned down James' offer to make it a date, because I wouldn't be able to explain to him about Edward and all that we had been through.

"That will be nice," I stirred the boiling water and added the pasta. "They have a similar boat show back in California in the Newport Harbor during Christmas that I've always wanted to go down see it."

"It is such a nice way to kick-off the Christmas season." Renee pulled out the dishes and set the table.

"I'm looking forward to it. I should pack a picnic basket with some dessert and wine."

"That's a wonderful idea. We can go to the market tomorrow morning and pick up a few things." Renee tossed the salad and placed it on the table.

"Phil honey, time for supper." Renee called out while she opened a bottle of wine.

I placed the large serving bowl full of spaghetti in the center of the table and found my seat. I glanced at my watch and it was 6 o'clock, which meant it was only 3 o'clock in Seattle. I rolled my eyes at the time difference and reached for my glass of wine.

We had a nice conversation during dinner and Phil raved about my sauce and made me promise to try and show Renee my secret before I left. After we were finished I quickly cleared the table and told them that I was exhausted and wanted to go to bed early.

After saying goodnight, I washed my face, slipped into my sleep shirt and tried to read the book I brought with me to keep me from staring at my phone. The time seemed to pass slowly and with the 3-hour time difference it wasn't late at all for Edward. Maybe he had changed his mind. I continued to try and read, but the words weren't registering in my mind and I re-read the same paragraph over and over.

After what felt like hours, my phone finally rang. My heart leapt out of my chest as I grabbed at my phone and saw Edward's name. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello." I was so nervous my whole body shook. I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath.

"Hi Bella, it's Edward, " Edward's sweet voice poured into my ears. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No…no, not at all, it's so good to hear your voice." I felt myself getting choked up at the sound of his voice.

"I'm sorry it has taken me this long to call you," Edward paused. "I wasn't sure if you would take my call."

"No, I'm glad you called," I knew he was just as nervous as I was. "Did you have a nice Thanksgiving?"

I could hear him laugh at my question. "You were right, Thanksgiving is _now_ my favorite day. The food was amazing," Edward's replies made me smile. "But your pumpkin pie was definitely better." It touched my heart that he remembered the pie I made for him when he first came home from the hospital.

"Sounds like you're having a good time," there was an awkward silence now that the small talk was over.

"Bella, I want to tell you something important." I could here a slight quiver in Edward's voice.

"Okay, I'm listening." I didn't want to push him.

"Since you've been gone, I have spent a lot of time researching myself and relearning some of the things I couldn't remember so I could lead my life more normally."

"That sounds wonderful Edward," I tried to sound supportive. "Rose has been emailing me about your progress."

"I didn't know," Edward paused a moment. "That was nice of her."

"Yes it was." I pushed the phone closer to my ear.

"I haven't gotten any of my memories back and I doubt I will ever remember the relationship we shared before the accident," Edward sighed. "I wish you didn't have to suffer that loss."

"It isn't your fault." I started to feel some of the heartache return.

"I know that there is nothing I can do about what happened to me because of the accident, but what I can do is apologize for not being honest with you _after_ the accident."

"Apologize for what?" I wasn't sure where Edward was going.

"I didn't understand anything when I woke up in the hospital, and I was frightened out of my mind," Edward continued. "The moment you stepped into my room there was something about you that I responded to."

"Really?" I had no clue what Edward thought of me the first few days after he woke from his coma.

"You were so wonderful and I appreciated everything you did for me those first few weeks. You taught me a lot, and I know it wasn't easy for you." Edward's voice trailed off.

"I wanted to help." I was devoted to him and I would have never left his side if he hadn't asked to be alone.

"I know you did, and you didn't deserve the way I treated you." Edward's voice was full of pain.

"I don't blame you." I started to cry silently.

"I didn't understand my emotions. I was living a life of limitations and I was afraid," Edward's voice grew stronger. "But that's no excuse for me to hurt you like I did. I thought I was protecting you by not telling you what I was dealing with and instead I pushed you away as if you didn't matter."

"I understood that you needed to be alone to figure things out." I pressed my head back onto the pillow and the tears rolled down the side of my face.

"That wasn't completely true. I thought I wanted to be alone because I didn't know how else to deal with my feelings, but I lied to you Bella."

"Lied?" I was confused.

"I lied when I told you that I didn't love you," Edward swallowed hard. "I do love you Bella and I hope you can find a way to forgive me." My heart stuck in my throat and a small hiccup of my crying escaped. "Did I make you cry?"

"No…" I reached for a tissue. "I'm fine." I covered the phone so that I could wipe my nose without him hearing me.

"Now _you're_ lying." Edward was right and it wasn't the time to hide anything.

"Okay," I gasped for air and continued to sob. "I'm crying, but it's because I love you so much."

"You do?" Edward sounded surprised. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you," I sniveled. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me, you were just trying to cope."

"I may never be the same man you once knew, but I will try my damndest not to disappoint you," Edward vowed to me. "Hearing you say you love me is more than I can ask for."

"Oh my God Edward, I will always love you even if your memories never come back," I wept with happiness. "After the accident, I didn't know how to tell you my feelings because I thought it would add more pressure to you."

"I didn't tell you my feelings because I didn't want to scare you away." Edward confessed.

"The night I left, you frightened me Edward, and I felt that the right thing for me to do was to return to L.A."

"I'm sorry I scared you, but my anger is in control now, and you won't have to worry about any more outbursts like that again." Edward reassured me.

"When you kissed me in Forks…" I had to know what he was thinking that night.

"I was trying to show you how I felt about you," Edward voice softened. "That night was special for me."

"For me too," tears still ran down my cheeks. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, when can I see you again?" Edward asked.

"After my visit here, I'm going to Chicago to visit my dad for a few days and when I get back we can talk about seeing each other." Every cell in my body wanted to get on plane right then, but I knew couldn't rush into anything.

"Did you hear Rose and Emmett are getting married?" Edward sounded happy about the news.

"Yes, I did," I felt myself smiling at him telling me the good news again. "It's exciting."

"You'll be coming to the wedding right?" Edward was still searching for an answer as to when he would be seeing me again.

"Yes, I will come to the wedding." I could hear Edward sigh with relief.

"You can stay at my parents house," Edward said quickly. "The wedding is going to be held there."

"That sounds like a plan," I laughed at Edward's persistence.

We talked until both the batteries in our phones were dying. It was just like the conversations we had when he would be on the road. We promised each other to stay in touch with phone calls and texts and as soon as I got back to California, we would talk about making arrangements for me to go to Seattle.

I sent Alice a text telling her the good news and promised I would call her in the morning with details after my phone had a chance to recharge.

I fell back onto the pillows and cried happy tears until I fell asleep and for the first time in months I had a good night's sleep. All my dreams revolved around Edward and I didn't want to wake.

"_Kiss me." I whispered begging for Edward's sweet mouth to touch mine. _

_He balanced himself over me as he slowly leaned down and pressed his lips on mine. My tongue darted out and beckoned him to kiss me deeper. We kissed slowly, intentionally and carefully._

_My hands gripped his ass pushing him down towards my entrance._

_Our hips moved as the tip of Edward's shaft found my moist hot entrance. He glided himself slowly inside of me._

_I moaned quietly as Edward pushed deeper inside. My chest arched slightly as I tried to hold back my sounds of pleasure._

_I missed feeling this close to him. I rocked my hips as Edward slowly slid out of me and deeper again inside._

_My breathing became deeper with each thrust. I placed my hands on Edward's firm chest and rubbed his pecs and making tiny circles around his stiff nipples. Our hips began to sway together._

_The tension was building inside me, as I was getting close to come in a manner that was going to be intense._

_Edward whispered. "Bella you're back."_

**Now it's your turn, tell me what you think! Are you happy that Edward and Bella made plans to see each other once she returns to the West Coast? **

**I would be extremely happy if you take the time to please review this chapter by pressing the little green button below.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25 – Focus on the Future

**Thank you Berlywood, for being my Beta and helping me each and every week. X's and O's to misticbutterfly for constant support and for her friendship.**

**** The Pattinson Projest was nominated for a Shimmer Award**

**Climax Award (Best Drama)-Voting starts June 27 at shimmerawards(dot)webs(dot)com ****

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 25 – Focus on the Future**

**EPOV** - November 27, 2009

Life had gotten pretty good for me. Bella said she loved me and forgave me in the same breath. After my unbelievable conversation with her on the phone, I laid back in bed thinking about the next time I would be seeing her and I knew I would call her every day until I did. I couldn't believe how comfortable I had gotten after I had apologized for lying about my feelings, and how easy it was to talk to her. Hearing Bella's voice gave me a sense of peace and it felt good knowing she was back in my life again.

There was a knock.

"Edward?' Emmett called my name from behind the door.

"Come in." I was slightly surprised Emmett didn't just barge in like he usually did.

Emmett stepped into my bedroom with two beers in his hand, "I don't think I need to ask you if the call went well, you've been up here for fucking hours." Emmett sat on the end of my bed and handed me a beer.

"After I apologized, I told her I loved her and she told me she loved me," I took my first sip of beer. "No matter if I had my memories or not."

"Dude…I'm not surprised." Emmett took a pull from his beer.

"I know I fucked up, and I should have listened to everyone before, but I promised her I would make it right." Everyone had told me that Bella loved me, she even said so herself before she left and for some reason I wouldn't listen to them. I couldn't believe any of them would be interested in the new person I had become.

"What's gonna happen next?" Emmett asked.

"Bella said she'll be coming here for your wedding, but I'm going to try and talk her into seeing me sooner. She's going to Chicago on Sunday for a week to visit her father."

"Don't push her too hard, she's been through a lot." Emmett leaned back onto his elbow.

"I don't want to cause her any more trouble, so I'll follow her lead."

"Holy shit Edward, you're finally talking sense." Emmett chucked at me.

I glared at my asshole soon-to-be brother-in-law, "As if your approval is needed." I laughed and drank more of my beer.

"We'll be seeing Alice tomorrow…talk to her if you don't want to listen to me." Emmett suggested because he was frustrated with me for giving him a hard time.

"You know Em that isn't a bad idea." I raised my beer to toast his idea.

Rose stepped into the doorway, "Time for dinner boys."

"Hey Rosie, Edward just finished a successful call to Bella." Emmett called me out to my sister.

"Really?" Rose walked across the room and embraced me. "Did you manage to patch things up?"

"Yes, she accepted my apology." I didn't know how much more I wanted to tell Rose and besides I knew Emmett would give her all the details when he had a chance. "Bella said she was coming to your wedding."

"She did?" A huge smile washed over my sister's face.

"I hope I don't have to wait until New Years Eve to see her." I said again.

"You deserve to be happy," Rose looked happy for me. "Now both of you come down for dinner."

The remainder of the evening played out normally. After dinner everyone gathered around the television and Carlisle chose an old movie for all of us to watch. I sat in what was becoming my usual place on the couch and stared off into the darkness thinking about Bella and praying I was man enough to be able to keep her.

**OoOoO**

November 28, 2009

We planned to meet Jacob, Jasper and Alice for a night out on the town. There was a bar in Port Angeles that they wanted to go to and I knew I had to avoid shots of whiskey with Emmett. Rose wanted to show off her new ring to Alice and talk about her wedding and it would be nice for me to see everyone again.

Rose borrowed a shirt from Carlisle for me to wear since I'd been wearing the same flannel since we got to Forks. I was beginning to understand that my lack of concern about my appearance was wearing thin on everyone, and I didn't think Bella would appreciate it either. I told myself that I needed to think about my clothes a little bit more than I had.

Emmett drove and when we arrived in Port Angeles he pulled in front of the club and a man in a vest took the keys to his Jeep. I got out of the car and watched as the man drove the Jeep away.

"Who was that guy?" I asked.

"Emmett laughed and draped his arm over my shoulders as we walked towards the door, "That was the valet…I paid him to park my car."

"Oh.' I didn't understand why anyone would want to do that, but it was his money.

We entered the dark, loud bar and pushed our way through the crowd to the back of the room. There we found Jasper, Alice and Jacob waiting for us sitting at a large booth in the far corner. The loud music and colored lights distracted me and I had a hard time trying to focus on the group and hear what they were saying to each other.

Emmett got the attention of the waitress and soon we all had drinks sitting in front of us. Alice reached across the table and touched my hand.

"I heard you called Bella and cleared things up." Alice smiled as she spoke to me.

"Yes, she forgave me." I didn't want to shout out that I had declared my love to Bella in a bar full of strangers.

Alice clinked her cocktail glass against my beer bottle to express her acceptance of my actions. I'd hoped to talk to her alone some time tonight.

Jake sat next to me, "So, you made the call?"

"Bella and I are back together."

"Sweet," Jake took a swig from his beer. "You have more balls than I do."

"What do you mean?" Some expressions still confused me.

"I'm not known for relationships,' Jakes grinned. "I like to keep my options open."

"Don't listen to him Edward." Rose winked at me and smiled.

Alice dragged Jasper out on the dance floor and Jake made his rounds of the room to check out the women. I felt slightly uncomfortable sitting in such a crowded place. I didn't know what I should be doing. I most certainly didn't want to dance and Emmett and Rose were too interested in each other to talk to me, so I stared at my beer bottle and thought I might step outside and call Bella.

I needed another beer so I found the courage to step up to the bar and get myself another. As I reached the edge of the bar I got a strange vision of Bella standing next to me. She slowly licked small little circles on the back of my hand, then sprinkled salt and licked again. My eyebrows furled together in confusion as I glanced around the room to get my bearings and the vision was gone.

"What can I get you buddy?" The bartender asked and brought me back to reality.

"Heineken." As I waited to be served, a tall blonde stepped next to me and smiled.

"Aren't you Edward Pattinson?" She asked me as she leaned in closer.

"No." I pulled my hand through my hair wishing my beer would hurry up so that I could return to my table. Strange people were always so personal with me and it freaked me out. I didn't know what it meant to be a celebrity except for the fact that strangers knew who I was.

"You have to be him because I just saw Jacob Black walking around." The woman took another step closer to me. "I love your music. Let me buy you shot."

"Oh, no thank you." There was no way in hell I was drinking a shot from a stranger. I had gotten in enough trouble when Emmett and Jake bought me shots the other night when they were playing pool.

"Tequila." The woman ordered from the bartender. Her hips swayed towards me as she continued to flirt with me. She looked nothing like Bella, and even though I found her slightly attractive, I still had no interest in talking to her.

The bartender handed me my beer at the same time he placed the woman's shot glass with a lime in front of her. I watched her lick her hand and shake the salt. It was exactly like the vision I had. The woman quickly tossed the shot back, bit the lime and smiled at me.

"Are you sure you won't have a shot with me?" Her eyelashes batted up at me.

I reached for my beer, "Thanks, but I need to get back to my friends." I cut past the crowd of people and found our table.

I placed my beer down and told Jasper that I was going to step out for a moment as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I desperately wanted to talk to Bella. I stepped out into the cold air grateful to get away from the loud music and pressed Bella's number. I didn't even look at the time and I hoped for a moment I wasn't waking her.

"Edward, aren't you supposed to be out with the gang and having fun?" Bella answered.

"I'm out, but not really having much fun." I missed Bella so much and I wished I were anywhere, but here right now. "Did I wake you?"

"Not really…" Bella took in a long breath. "What's up?"

"What do you know about tequila?"

"Tequila?" Bella laughed. "You don't want be drinking any of that tonight."

"Why not?" I was curious what was so funny.

"It's very potent and it sneaks up on you," Bella chuckled. "I promise to tell you a story about tequila when you have time."

"I have time now…" I needed to understand the connection of my vision of Bella and the shot of Tequila.

"No…you need to go back into the club and try to enjoy yourself." Bella was encouraging me.

I wanted to tell Bella about my visions, but she was right, standing outside a nightclub wasn't the time to be making confessions about seeing things that aren't there.

"Hey Dude, why are you out here alone, come back inside." Emmett walked up next to me.

"Emmett found me, I better get back inside." I pointed to my phone so Emmett would give me a minute.

"Have fun and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I love you Bella." I enjoyed the fact that I could say that so freely. "Goodnight."

"I love you too Edward, and remember, no tequila." Bella laughed.

"Okay." Her sweet laughter made me smile. I hung up the phone and placed it in my pocket and walked towards Emmett.

"Don't tell me you called Bella." Emmett motioned for me to come back inside.

"I just wanted to tell her goodnight."

"Yeah, yeah…you'll see her soon enough," Emmett pushed through the crowd. "There's a cold beer waiting for you on the table."

I slid into the booth and gulped down some of my beer. Alice and Rose returned from the dance floor and the girls sat down beside me. This wasn't my scene, but everyone else seemed to be having a good time and I wasn't going to ruin it for the rest of them.

"Edward, the next slow song you're going to dance with me and I won't take no for an answer." Alice shouted into my ear.

I knew that there was no way of me getting out of Alice's request, but maybe I would be able to talk to her while I attempted to dance. I wondered what was considered a slow song. I didn't need to know because soon Alice was pulling on my arm to join her on the dance floor.

"I don't think I can dance." I stood out on the dance floor not knowing was I was supposed to do.

"Sure you do, just put your arms around my waist and step to the beat of the music," Alice wrapped her arms over my shoulders. "I'll lead."

"Okay." I followed her simple instructions and awkwardly stepped slowly in a small circle.

"See…you're dancing.' Alice giggled.

"Alice you know I love Bella," I spoke into her ear. "She's spending the next several days visiting her parents. Do you think she would come and spend Christmas with me if I asked her?"

"Or you could go to Los Angeles and visit her." Alice commented.

"I never thought of that option…" that would mean I would have to travel alone. "Do you think it's too soon to ask her?"

"No Edward, it's not too soon," Alice pressed her cheek against mine. "The way you two feel about each other, nothing is too soon."

**OoOoO**

November 30, 2009

Finally, I was home. A few days ago I couldn't wait to get out of here and now I couldn't wait to get this place cleaned up before Bella came back again. Nothing was going to change until I started moving. I knew I had to sort through the clothes bomb in my bedroom and had to stock up on groceries. I went downstairs to get something to eat for breakfast, and when I opened my refrigerator I found I only had beer and condiments. There was no orange juice, but I found some coffee in the cupboard so I started a pot and went back upstairs to take my shower so I could start my day on the right foot. I had reached my limit as to how much longer I would stay secluded.

While I was in the shower I made a plan in my head of how I was going take care of things. When I stepped out of the bathroom, I wrapped a towel around my waist and went in search of clean clothes. I could smell the aroma of the coffee and I had a feeling it reminded me of something, but I didn't know exactly what. Still looking for a t-shirt, I knew my closet was empty. I searched through my dresser drawers and I finally found one at the bottom of the drawer that was once Bella's. As I held it up to see if it would fit, I noticed the imprint on it that said "The Clash."

Like a bolt of lightening hitting me, the images of my life came crashing into my brain. Something was happening to me. I leaned against the wall with my heart pounding. I never had felt this type of sensation before as my memories revealed themselves to me in no particular order. I blinked my eyes and I tried to stabilize myself so that I wouldn't collapse onto the floor. Then as fast as the memories began, they ended. I was slightly dizzy and my pulse hadn't raced this badly since I woke up in Wyoming. I was stunned, but I wasn't feeling any pain.

I slid down to the floor and sat, still holding the t-shirt in my hand. I remembered that I gave Bella that shirt. The scent of the coffee confirmed the memories I had of her. My thoughts bounced and I could remember singing and going to school. I started to cry because all my emotions had risen to the surface and I couldn't control them. I held my breath to see if I could focus on what had just happened as tears rolled down my cheeks. I was worried the memories would disappear again and I sat and waited. I thought about my childhood in London and moving to America. I remembered the day I met Emmett and the years of our friendship.

I had to call my dad because he would know what I needed to do next. I grabbed jeans off the floor and put the t-shirt on. I could smell Bella in the fabric and it was as if she was hugging me. I tried to pull myself together as I searched for my phone and pressed Carlisle's number.

"Hello Edward." Carlisle answered.

"Dad…Dad, I think my memories are coming back," I was slightly out of breath from excitement and crying. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Try to calm down and tell me what happened." Carlisle asked calmly.

I explained to him every detail I could remember experiencing and he quietly listened. I paced around the loft while I spoke on the phone. It was a miracle for me to finally have myself back again.

"That's fantastic son, are you in any pain?" Carlisle asked next.

"No." I felt fabulous and my mind was clear.

"It seems to me your brain connections have healed, but you should call Dr. Riggins' office and let him examine you," Carlisle said. "You shouldn't drive, maybe your sister can help you."

"I'm so excited to have my life back."

"It's exciting to have _**you**_ back," Carlisle laughed. "Call your mother and tell her the good news."

"I'll do that right now." I was now almost giddy with joy.

"Edward, I love you _**son**_." Carlisle said intentionally before hanging up.

"I love you too Dad, and thanks for supporting me during all of this."

I called my mother and we both cried the entire time I was talking to her. Her prayers had been answered and she was happy that the family she thought had shifted was back to normal. Esme was planning for an extra special Christmas to celebrate my return and made me promise to come back to Forks soon.

My phone beeped and Esme allowed me to take the call. It was Rose calling me.

"Dad called and told me you got your memory back!" Rose shrieked with excitement.

"I was on the phone with Mom." I finally remembered my family and it felt great to understand their roles in my life. I had grown to love them again, but nothing was better than remembering the history we shared.

"Em and I are coming over…don't go anywhere." Rose sounded excited.

"Hey, bring some breakfast cause I'm starving and I don't have food here."

"Okay," Rose laughed. "Have you called Bella?"

"I haven't had a chance." So much had been happening to me that I haven't had a moment to myself.

"Call her now! We'll be over soon." Rose hung up.

With the phone still in my hand I pressed Bella's number and my heart filled with love for her, so much so, I thought it would burst out of my chest.

"Edward?" Bella wasn't expecting me to call her so early today because she would be traveling.

"Bella baby…" I was still dealing with my tears and I tried to find the words.

"Is everything alright?" My crying concerned her.

"I remember…really remember."

"What?" Bella screamed. "Your memories have come back?"

"I don't know if _all_ of them have come back, but I remember us and everything we've shared together."

"I'm so happy for you," Bella was laughing and crying at the same time. "I always believed you would recover."

"Oh love, I have to see you." Being with Bella was more important to me than anything else.

"I am in Chicago visiting Charlie until Saturday." Bella said. "I'll book a flight to Seattle for Saturday, I won't even stop home."

That was five days away. I couldn't ask her to cut her visit short because the poor thing had been through enough. "I need to see my doctor and if he allows me to travel I'm coming to you." Bella squealed with happiness at my plans. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Bella said sweetly.

"The nightmare is over baby." I was so relieved and I couldn't wait to put my life back on track. I told her the story about how the Clash t-shirt and the aroma of her beloved coffee was the combination that triggered my memories to come flooding back.

Rose and Emmett burst into the loft cheering, "Welcome back!" Emmett's hands were full of bags of food.

"My sister is here with her fiancé." I laughed telling Bella.

"I can hear them," Bella giggled. "Tell them I said hi."

"Bella says hi." As I spoke Rose took the phone from my hands.

"We're going to take good care of him for you," Rose told Bella. I grabbed the phone back.

"Things are a little crazy here right now." I was starting to laugh at the chaos that was happening around me.

"Go and be with them…call your doctor and then call me back later."

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan!" I shouted.

"I love you too Edward." Bella's voice sang to me and for the first time I felt like writing a new song. I could see the notes play in my mind. I missed my music and hearing it once again in my head gave me an immense sense of comfort. It was hard for me to hang up, but I had a lot to do if I was going to be by her side.

"We missed you Eddie." Emmett patted my back.

"Eddie? Are you really going to call me that?" I don't know why Emmett insists on trying to annoy me by calling me by that name.

"You ARE back," Emmett laughed and slapped my back. "The true Edward Pattinson never allows me to call him Eddie."

"Eat some food and tell us what happened." Rose handed me a plate with a breakfast burrito on it and a cup of coffee. We sat together at the counter to eat and I told them the same story I told my parents.

"I stepped out of the shower and went looking for a clean shirt and I found this one in Bella's drawer." I pulled on the shirt I was wearing.

"A t-shirt did all this?" Emmett asked.

"It was the shirt and the smell of coffee that just seemed to shock my brain." I laughed at the idea of it. "The more I smelled the coffee, the more I remembered Bella and my life. My mind is finally opening up."

"Do you remember everything that happened after the accident?" Rose asked.

"Yep…it's freaky." All the pieces of the puzzle were finally fitting together. I remembered the hospital and the feelings of fear, everything leading up to this past weekend with my parents in Forks.

"What's happening with Bella?" Rose asked.

"I need to know if I can travel, she's in Chicago until Saturday and I can't wait until then to see her. I have to call Dr. Riggins' office."

"I'll help you get this place cleaned up and start some laundry," Rose offered. "You call Dr. Riggins."

I looked at the numbers on my phone and found Dr. Riggins listed on my contact list and press the button. Since my case was so rare, Dr. Riggins wanted to see me immediately. Both my father and Dr. Riggins didn't want me to get behind the wheel of a car at the risk of having memory flashes while driving, so Emmett offered to take me.

**OoOoO**

After some preliminary tests were taken Dr. Riggins had no explanation as to why my recovery happened. He thought my brain must had needed time for the connections to heal and he felt I would continue to regain more memories as each hour passed. He told me I was a very lucky man and I believed him. I still needed to follow up in a few weeks, but he gave me an all clear to fly, but asked me not to drive for a while.

I called Rose to give her my prognosis and asked her to book me a flight to Chicago while Emmett drove me back to the loft.

"All joking aside dude I'm happy you're back." Emmett confessed to me.

"Thank you for standing with me through it all," Emmett had remained my best friend the entire time I was confused along with the rest of my family and friends. "I couldn't have made it without you…shit you taught me how to drive again." I laughed.

"That wasn't easy," Emmett laughed with me at the thought of driving around the empty parking lot of the Target near my loft. "You always had a lead foot."

"Thanks for keeping the band together too brother," Emmett had worked hard on making sure we made our deadline for the CD release and kept the image of the band alive. "You didn't let anyone down."

"I'm just happy we'll be back playing together, but there's plenty of time for that," Emmett grinned. "Now you need to get to Bella."

"God, I was so terrible to her…I put her through hell." I pulled at my hair in frustration.

"Don't beat yourself up, she already accepted your apology and you both have to put the past behind you." Emmett gave me great advice.

"You're right…I have to focus on the future."

"We all have a great future to look forward to." Emmett said.

"Jacob was right…we survived for a reason." I stared out the passenger window happy to be alive.

Rose was waiting for us as we entered the loft. "Well baby brother, the earliest flight I could book you on is at 11:30 p.m., out of Sea-Tac tonight. It will give you plenty of time to pack and get to the airport."

"Fantastic, thank you." I went in search of my carry-on bag.

"As an added bonus, I booked you a room at the Whitehall and the concierge promised to have a limo available for you during your stay."

I hugged my sister for the first time in a very long time, "I love you Rosie…I will be forever grateful for all you've done for me." I kissed her cheek.

"That's what big sisters are supposed to do." Rose brushed a tear away and laughed. "Now give me a hand with this laundry."

"First let me call Bella," I ran upstairs for a little privacy. She answered the phone quickly. "I'm taking a late flight out tonight."

"I'll meet you at the airport." Bella said eagerly.

"It is going to be extremely early in the morning for you, why don't I take a cab and meet you at Charlie's house?"

"Are you kidding me? I could drive over to the airport right now and wait I'm that excited."

"Don't do that," I laughed. "I'm expected to land around 5 a.m." I gave her all my flight information and she said that she would meet me in the luggage claim area.

Rose and I spent the next several hours cleaning up the mess I had made of my loft and Emmett picked up Chinese food for lunch. I had 6 loads of laundry and Rose promised she would stock up the refrigerator while I was in Chicago. I packed my bag and included my suit and several changes of shirts. I wasn't going to be lazy on this trip. While I was grabbing things to pack I remembered that I had Bella's engagement ring in my cufflink box and I carefully placed it in my toiletry bag so I wouldn't lose it.

Emmett called and ordered a pizza for us for what I hoped was the last time for a while. I was fed up with fast food. I was so anxious about leaving that I had a hard time eating anything for dinner, but Rose explained I had hours ahead of me and I would regret it if I didn't eat something now.

I layered my clothes and found the heaviest coat I had to take with me. Chicago was COLD this time of year and I needed to be prepared.

Finally we were on our way to the airport and I clutched my bags in the back seat of Emmett's jeep wishing the time would pass faster. As they dropped me off at the curb, Rose quickly hugged and kissed me goodbye while Emmett waved from inside the jeep.

"I'll call you tomorrow, and we'll see you back here in a couple of days." I waved and made my way inside the terminal. I planned on bringing Bella home with me. I completely recalled the process of catching my flight. The airport was quiet that late at night and I was able to walk directly to the counter for my boarding pass and through the security check and found my gate without a moment of anxiety. I had been living with doubt and anxiety for so long and to have that behind me had me, bursting with confidence. I felt like I could conquer the world and all I had to do was get to Chicago as fast as possible.

Not many people were as eager to get to Chicago as I was at that time of night. Every other seat in First Class was empty and the flight attendant handed me a pillow and blanket for my red-eye flight. I was so excited that I didn't think I would be able to sleep. After the plane took off, the cabin lights were dimmed and the whole plane went silent. I stared out the black window and re-thought the past weeks since the accident. I couldn't believe how empty I had felt. I was overwhelmingly grateful for everyone's concern about me and how they bent over backwards to help me cope with my life.

Either direction my life would have taken, Bella loved me. I always knew she was my destiny and on either side of the equation, I was a winner. How did I get so fortunate?

"Would you like a cocktail Mr. Pattinson?" The flight attendant asked.

"A bottle of water would be nice." I needed to keep a clear head. I lowered the tray and wrapped the blanket around me and I rested my head back on the pillow. My thoughts bounced around and I knew had come so close to losing everything from my own life to the love of my life. I was given the gift of a second chance and I was going to give it my full respect.

My flight was on time and the sunrise wasn't expected for another 2 hours and it almost felt like no time had passed at all. I reached up and grabbed my bag and rushed down the walk way and into the terminal as fast as I could. O'Hare was a huge airport and there was some distance between my gate and the baggage claim area. I wasn't athletic in any fashion, however I attempted to run. My heart was pounding in my chest with anticipation as I rand down the escalator two steps at a time.

I finally reached the baggage carousel area completely out of breath and I searched for Bella's chocolate brown hair in the small crowd of people. I wanted to shout out her name when I finally spotted her running towards me. I tossed my bag over my shoulder and headed in her direction.

"Edward!" Bella cried out to me.

I didn't think I had ever seen anything more beautiful in my life. I started to shed tears of joy and relief as Bella crashed into my arms and clung to me. I held her tightly in my arms and felt her warm soft body against mine. Her sweet smell engulfed me as my heart continued to swell with all the love I had for her. We slightly pulled away as our lips found each other and kissed. As our tongues touched a slight cry left my throat and she reached up and pulled my head closer.

"Oh my God, I thought this day was day was never going to come," tears poured down my love's face. "I love you so much."

We both wiped the tears from each other's cheeks as we smiled through our tears and gazed into each other's faces. We laughed and cried as we continued to kiss and hug without any concern of being seen in public.

"You are so beautiful," I smiled. "I missed you." The familiar scent of her skin rushed up through my nose and into my heart.

"I missed you too," Bella weaved her fingers with mine. "I don't think I'm ever going to let you go."

"I don't think I will ever let you." As Bella stared up at me I could see the flecks of gold and green in her eyes and the faint freckles on her nose that she sometimes tried to cover up with make-up.

"Come, let's get you home," Bella pulled on my hand towards the door leading to the street. "Are you hungry?"

"Rose got us a room at the Whitehall, lets go there together so we can be alone."

Bella smiled up at me and wrapped herself under my arm. "Charlie won't be up for hours."

We made our way out into the frigid winds to the parking garage and I tossed my bag in the trunk and Bella swiftly navigated through the dark empty streets of the city. It was hours before the morning rush hour would begin and the city was still asleep. Bella left the car in front of the hotel for the valet to park and she stood beside me while I checked in. The smile on her face hadn't changed since we'd been back together. I kept catching Bella staring at me as if to convince herself I was real, so I squeezed her hand to reassure her that everything really was okay.

"Welcome back Mr. & Mrs. Pattinson." The clerk greeted us and handed me the key to our room. Rose made special arrangements for my early morning check-in and they were expecting me.

"Thank you, it's good to be back." I resisted the urge to pick Bella up to carry her to the room.

"Do you need any help with your luggage?" The clerk asked.

"No thank you," I smiled and we walked towards the elevator. "Please put a DND on both my phone and room." Bella giggled.

"Yes sir." The elevator arrived and we stepped inside for it to take us to our floor.

"I have to admit, I'm a little nervous." I kissed the top of Bella's head.

We easily found our room and I slipped the key into the door and let Bella step in first.

"Ah," Bella gasped. "This room is so beautiful." She rushed around the room to inspect it.

Rose had outdone herself because she requested a small suite and ordered a bottle of Champagne and a fruit basket, knowing we wouldn't be leaving this room for hours, possibly days.

I dropped my bag in the doorway and we both began to peel off the layers of clothing we had on protecting us from the cold winter outside. Bella stopped at her sheer camisole and jeans then stood before me with the subtle vision of her beautiful breasts. It was almost like I could see her blood pulsing under the skin. She stared at me biting her lower lip and I scooped her into my arms and carried her to the bed.

I hovered over her and brushed her hair from her face. "This reminds me of the morning we spent together when I first made love to you. The sun slowly rose that morning and brought the light to our relationship and now the sun is rising taking us out of the darkness." I stared down into Bella's face.

Bella reached up and her fingertips slowly traced over my face as if she was memorizing my features. "God answered all my prayers," her voice was just above a whisper.

I placed my lips lightly over her. "You were always in my heart." Bella lifted her head to press her mouth against mine and pulled me closer to her.

I slid my hands under her camisole revealing her breasts to me, as I kissed her pale skin and circled her pert nipples with the tip of my tongue. I unzipped Bella's jeans as I continued to kiss and consume her sweet bare skin. I lifted her torso up towards me to remove her top as she wrapped her knees over my hips and her arms around my neck. I held her tightly over my lap as our lips fused and held in a wildly passionate kiss. She slid her tongue into my mouth and our tongues fought together, twisting and sliding for possession of my mouth.

Our breathing grew faster and deeper as our arousal for each other grew. Kissing down Bella's neck, I gently laid her back onto the pillows and lowered my mouth to inhale her supple breast. Bella responded to my tender bites as my teeth pulled and played with her rigid nipple. I could taste her skin's faint flavor of salt as my tongue glided over her throat.

I sat back to help remove her jeans as Bella lifted her hips and I pulled at the cuffs of her pants, pulling them completely off. I tossed them to the floor and removed my t-shirt over my head. My jeans were tight from my struggling hard-on and I reached for the waistband of Bella's tiny lace panties. My fingers gripped the delicate fabric and I tried not to tear them while pulling them down over her hips.

Bella lay naked in front of me and my heart was beating wildly in my chest. It felt as if it had been a lifetime since I gazed upon her and I bent over her and kissed her thighs. Her luscious scent caused me to salivate. I flattened my tongue and tasted her pink folds, as Bella's legs spread wider for me and her fingers tangled in my hair. My tongue probed and entered her slightly as Bella cooed and writhed. I slipped my fingers deeply into her slick wet slit and pumped starting out slowly and gradually thrusting deeper and faster. Bella quickly came into my hand and I licked the juices from my fingers.

I unbuttoned my jeans and set my stiff cock free and climbed back onto the bed where Bella was reaching out to me. She begged me to kiss her as she pushed me onto my back and climbed over me. A sweet sound formed in her throat as she moved with me over the bed. Bella's moans drove me crazy. Her lips were a perfect shade of pink and after I kissed them they became slightly swollen, beckoning me to kiss them again.

"I could taste myself on your tongue." Bella purred as her ass rubbed over my throbbing cock. Her hips rocked over mine as my shafted moistened from her dripping folds. Bella positioned herself over me and allowed me to enter her slowly. The sensation caused me to gasp for air and my eyes rolled back. The heat and the slight grip around my cock felt amazing as I slipped into her deeply.

"Oh fuck." I gasped as I thrust my hips.

Bella stared at me with eyes filled with lust and curled her hips to meet my thrusts, taking me deep inside of her. I fucked her slowly and gloried in the fact that it was me fucking her, me making her breathe heavily and moan so much. It was the real me, and she was giving herself to me in the most intimate of ways.

Bella burrowed her fists in the pillows alongside my head as she braced herself over me. Her breasts danced in front of me as our skin burned with perspiration. I lifted my head so that she would kiss me one more time, her hot breath forced into my mouth and as my tongue touched hers the static began in my stomach and I was on my way to coming and found myself moaning.

"Bella." I called out to her because I couldn't control myself now as I pounded faster into her, my hips slamming into hers. The second I heard her moan again, I came deep inside of her. I thrust my cock inside of her a couple of more times as her tight walls were contracting on me. I remained buried inside of her as she lay on top of me. We were both gasping for air and our skin was on fire.

"God I missed that." Bella panted and pulled her hair away from her face.

I kissed her cheek and wrapped my arms around her back and held her tightly against my chest. "I will never love anyone, but you." I whispered in her ear.

Bella wiggled out of my arms and curled up alongside me holding her head up on her elbow. "We will never love anyone, but each other." She tapped the tip of my nose and smiled.

I pulled the blankets up over us so that we could cuddle and keep warm and we looked up just as the sunshine began to pour into our room. Morning had arrived and we were in each other's arms. Both of us were completely content and exhausted, but neither of us could sleep. My fingers played with the curls of Bella's soft hair as we listened to our breathing.

"Love, will you excuse me a moment?" I kissed her head and moved out of bed. I stepped naked across the room over to my bag and pulled it into the bathroom with me. "I will be quick." I quietly shut the door and began routing through my bag and got what I needed.

"Can you get me a bottle of water?" Bella asked me as I reentered the room.

I opened the mini-bar and got her water, "Do you want to order breakfast?"

"Come back to me first." Bella's arms reached out to me to come back to bed with her. I twisted the top off before I handed her the bottle and then I knelt on the floor beside the bed. "What are you doing silly?" she asked.

"I love you so much." Bella struggled to sit up and look at me.

"I love you too." She looked confused as I reached out for her hand.

"Bella I hope that you allow me to give you a lifetime of 'for better' because you already dealt with the 'for worst'." I held up her diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will marry you!" Bella bounced on the bed as I slipped the ring back where it belonged.

**Loved it? Hate it? Let me know with a review! I hope it was worth the wait these last few weeks. **

**I look forward to your thoughts and comments. I love reading them all! **

**Thank you for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26 – Chicago My Kind of Town

**I was very happy to hear how much you loved that Edward got his memory back and that he and Bella are together again. Thank you for all the lovely reviews.**

**Much love and gratitude for my beta Berlywood and all the support she gives me for each and every chapter. Love and hugs to misticbutterfly for daily our chats and for her friendship.**

_**** The Pattinson Project was nominated for a Shimmer Award**_

_**Climax Award (Best Drama)-Voting starts June 27 at shimmerawards(dot)webs(dot)com ****_

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 26 – Chicago My Kind of Town**

**BPOV** – December 1, 2009

I was finally in Edward's arms, and I didn't waste any time questioning why. I found myself staring at him, hoping he wasn't a mirage and I clung to him. We made love the moment we entered the hotel room. It was just before dawn and we kept the curtains open so we could welcome the sunlight as it began to brighten our room. Edward handed me the bottle water I asked for then he knelt on the floor beside the bed. "What are you doing silly?" I asked because he looked ridiculous kneeling naked on the floor.

"I love you so much." Edward said to me. I struggled to sit up so I could see him better because he had a weird look on his face, so something must be troubling him.

"I love you too." I was confused as he reached out and held my hand tightly.

"Bella I hope that you allow me to give you a lifetime of 'for better' because you already dealt with the 'for worst'. Will you marry me?" I looked down and Edward was holding my engagement ring in his other hand offering it back to me.

"Yes, I will marry you!" My heart leapt out of my chest as I sprang up on the bed and allowed Edward to slip the ring back on my finger. I wrapped my arms around his neck, nearly strangling him.

Edward crawled over me and slid back under the warm blankets and I covered his handsome face with kisses and giggles.

"As always, you made me the happiest man on the planet." Edward laughed at my antics and pulled me into a hug.

"I never wanted to leave you, I only gave you back your ring because you didn't remember giving it to me," I twisted the ring around my finger happy that it was back on my hand. "I didn't think it was fair to hold you to a promise you couldn't remember making."

"I didn't give you much reason to keep it after I denied that I still had feelings for you," Edward paused a moment. "It wasn't my finest moment."

"None of it was your fault. That accident was devastating and we're all blessed you survived." I ran my hand along his cheek, happy to see Edward completely healed as I pushed back the images that had flashed across my mind of him in the coma struggling for his life.

"You were so patient with me and so loving," Edward kissed my head. "I knew I felt something for you, but I didn't know how to process my emotions. I was competing with myself…"

"Shh…there's no reason to worry about that now." I rested my head on Edward's chest as his arm curled over me, we were finally safely back together and with the grace of God we would be for a very long time.

"It's going to be forever for us from now on," Edward quietly sighed and closed his eyes. "I never want to give you a reason for you to take your ring off again." Both of us were exhausted from being awake all night and we quietly fell asleep clinging to each other.

I slept deep and hard, and the next thing I knew it was past noon when I woke up to the room full of sunshine. Edward was still asleep and I didn't want to disturb him from the peace he was experiencing. I reached for my phone and sent Charlie a text that I would be home soon. Luckily, Charlie had planned to remain home that morning so there was no pressure for me to get the car back. He expected that Edward and I would need time to be alone, and if I didn't come home after the airport he wouldn't have gotten worried.

I slowly left our cozy warm bed so that I could get into the bathroom and freshen up. I tiptoed across the carpet and quietly shut myself behind the bathroom door. I was surprised when I looked into the mirror that I didn't look so bad, and I splashed some water on my face, pulled Edward's hairbrush through my tangled hair and placed some toothpaste on my finger to sweeten up my mouth. I crawled back into bed with my back against the headboard and stared down at Edward while he continued to sleep peacefully. His golden eyelashes fluttered on his cheeks while he dreamt. I lightly touched his hair and I said a silent prayer thanking God for sparing his life and bringing him back to me.

Edward stirred and moaned slightly. I kissed the tip of his nose trying not to wake him, loving him more than life itself.

"Bella?" Edward called for me before his eyes opened.

"I'm right here," I slipped down deeper under the blankets so I could be closer to him and felt the touch of his naked body against mine. "Good morning."

"Mmm…it wasn't a dream." Edward looked up at me with a sleepy smile on his face.

"No…it was all real." I wiggled myself up next to his warm smooth skin, and moved my hands to cradle his face, pulling his lips close to kiss him deeply, softly, and sensuously.

"I need you more than sleep, and I want you." His voice was soft and seductive in my ear.

Edward's mouth pressed to mine once again, his tongue pressing softly between my lips to enter my mouth, flickering at the tip of my tongue. I lost myself in the sensation of a long time love coming back alive, and we melted into one another, arms and legs entwining, and heat building.

Edward moved up to cover my body with his once again, and I felt the extent of his excitement for me. I loved his morning hard-on pressing against my thigh. My kisses strayed down his neck and across his chest, my tongue trailing along to enjoy the flavor of Edward's skin as I moved my lips up to taste his lips again. My hand slipped down along his chest, stopping to tweak his sensitive nipples. His eyes closed in pleasure, and his small moan letting me know how he loved it. My arms slipped beneath his, my hands coming to rest on his strong shoulders. I raised my mouth to his ear and whispered to him, so soft and so low that he had to strain to hear me. "Take me, Edward. Fuck me hard. Fuck me like there's no tomorrow." I felt his cock jerk against me as the words left my mouth.

"Oh my God, Bella. Yes." Edward's words came out as something between a moan and a whisper as he plunged his throbbing cock deeply into me. His strokes were hard and deep, and with each trust it took me to a higher level of lust. We knew each other so intimately that the smooth, fluid movements were like a practiced dance, each knowing the other so intimately. We knew where to touch, how to move, what to do to drive each other crazy. My nails raked down his back. Edward gasped as the sensation took him to a higher level of pleasure. His warm mouth found and enjoyed my breast, circling my nipple with the tip of his tongue, nibbling with his teeth. I tried to raise myself toward him, to press deeper into his mouth, but Edward held me down, preferring instead to keep me controlled in his passionate torture.

"I'm close, Bella, so close," Edward whispered. His face strained and his back arched as he tried to hold back.

I smiled, and my voice shook as I spoke. "Come for me, Edward." My hands gripped his waist and my nails dug into him as his orgasm took him hard. I pressed up, taking him into me again, continuing the rolling strokes of my hips, pushing him to total release until his body trembled and Edward begged me to stop.

With all of his strength gone, Edward collapsed beside me. His arms held me next to him and my head lay softly on his chest once again. Our breath slowly returned to normal and our heartbeats ended their race as we relaxed together.

"I never want to be apart from you again. I love you so much." I said while I clung to him and we whispered words of love with promises of forever both spoken and silent.

"All I want to do is make love to you all day long and never leave this room…is that too much for me to ask?'' Edward joked after he had a chance to recover.

"I wish that was possible, but Charlie would miss us." I came to Chicago to visit my dad and he had taken time off from the police station to be with me, I couldn't just abandon him.

"You're right, I'm interrupting your visit with him." Edward nuzzled my neck.

"Charlie doesn't get to see me much since I moved away. It's only a few more days." I felt a little guilty.

"I'm not complaining, Charlie's a great guy, I like him and it'll be nice to see him again." Edward pushed the hair from my face as a reason to touch me.

"He likes you too, he was so excited to hear your memory came back." My dad loved Edward and had never given up hope that he would come back to me.

"We need to order something to eat…aren't you starving?" Edward asked me as he searched for the room service menu.

"Just order some coffee and orange juice from room service then lets go out and find some place to get pancakes." It was too late in the day to order breakfast from room service and I knew Edward would enjoy a stack of pancakes.

Edward smiled at the thought of pancakes and he kissed me once again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I rubbed his chin with my cheek so I could feel his soft whiskers. "We should call Charlie and make plans for dinner."

"Definitely, you know they have a Grill on the Alley here, do you think Charlie would like that?" Edward's random memory was surprising me. He must have done some research online before he came here.

"Sounds lovely," Charlie would be so happy to see Edward again. I then remembered that I hadn't packed anything appropriate for an evening out. "I need to get something to wear, all I packed with me are casual clothes."

"Call Charlie and tell him about our plans," Edward was eager to spoil me again. "After breakfast we can find a mall for to get you something wonderful to wear."

"Okay," I grabbed my phone. "You call room service and I will take care of my dad."

Edward reached over for the hotel phone and spoke to the operator. "Can you please send up a fresh pot of coffee and a large glass of orange juice to room 1825? Thank you." Edward hung up and grinned at me.

"Did you pack your suit?" I asked him.

"I knew we would be celebrating." Edward smirked at me with confidence.

Charlie was happy I called and accepted our invitation to dinner. I explained to him that it would be several hours before I would be home because we would be making stops for breakfast and for me to shop for a dress. "No need to rush Bella honey, I'm enjoying a quite afternoon home." Charlie replied.

"Okay Dad, we'll see you soon." I smiled as I hung up the phone, looking forward to spending an evening with the two most important men in my life.

**EPOV**

Making love to Bella again was completely mind-blowing. I hadn't forgotten about the passion I had always felt for her, but I wished it were possible to stay in bed for the remainder of our lives together because it was so perfect. We made plans to take Charlie out for dinner and Bella needed to get something to wear.

I made a reservation at the restaurant for 7 o'clock and called down to the front desk to make sure the limousine that Rose reserved for me would be available to pick us up so that Charlie could have his car back. I placed the bottle of champagne in the mini-fridge so that it would be chilled for us tonight.

After we quickly showered and dressed, Bella made us stop at Water Tower Place to purchase a dress, which she managed to do quickly because she had looked online while I was in the shower. I brought my suit along with me so I could change for dinner at Charlie's house. We found a Golden Nugget Pancake House on our way and I inhaled a huge plate of pancakes while Bella watched in amazement.

"I see you still have your new-found appetite." Bella commented sweetly between sips of coffee.

"I'm famished." I tried to explain as I placed another bite of pancakes in my mouth.

"I like watching you eat." Bella smiled at as she rested her head in her hands with her elbows on the table.

"I know we haven't had a chance to talk about this, but we need to start making plans to get you back to Seattle. Since we have a few weeks before Christmas why don't we fly to Los Angeles, rent a U-haul and pack you up once and for all." A huge smile washed over Bella's face.

"That sounds like a plan," Bella didn't hesitate to agree. "I don't have much."

"I know you have a fantastic record collection." I joked and at the same time wanted her to know I remembered that wonderful afternoon we spent together making love while playing some of the classics.

"So that's the whole reason you love me." Bella laughed.

"No, actually it's for your cooking." I lifted my napkin and wiped my face to hide my grin.

"You're adorable." Bella giggled as she reached across the table and took a bite from a piece of bacon on my plate.

**OoOoO**

Bella drove west out of the city and pulled up in front of a quaint ranch-style house with white vinyl siding and a small iron fenced-in front lawn. It was dwarfed by the multi-storied homes on either side of it and I found myself nervous meeting Bella's father again. I sucked in a deep breath of air and grabbed my suit that was hanging in the backseat before I reached for the car door handle. Bella was already at the top of the porch waiting for me to join her.

"Dad, look who's here," Bella shouted out as we entered the house.

Charlie was already dressed for our dinner as he entered the living room to greet us, "You gave as quite a scare son," Charlie firmly shook my hand. "Good to see you again."

"Thank you sir." I was feeling a little anxious.

"I'm going to go get ready," Bella announced. "I will try not to take long." She quickly disappeared down the hallway.

I stood nervously in the center of the room.

"Cut the sir, I told you that you could call me Charlie." The corner of his mouth slightly turned upward. "Sit down and relax. Do you want a beer?"

"That would be great." I sat down on the sofa and looked around the room and saw Bella's high school senior portrait hanging on the wall. There were a few feminine touches remaining from the days Bella had lived here, but the main focus of the room was the flat screen television.

Charlie re-entered the room, handed me a bottle of beer and sat in the oversized chair that was definitely his. "So tell me, your memory just all came back to you the other day?"

"The doctor seemed to think that my brain connections gradually healed, causing my memories to return." I sipped my beer not knowing if I should tell Charlie that it was the memories of Bella that came to me first.

"I know that it was rough on everyone while you were struggling with your recovery," Charlie kept his comments vague. "Bella's strength was impressive."

It stung being reminded about the pain I put Bella through. "Charlie I want to reassure you that I won't break Bella's heart again."

"Son, there's no reason to feel badly about all you have been through …I always knew you loved my daughter and would eventually come back to her." Charlie reached from his chair and placed his hand firmly on my shoulder.

"She accepted my ring and the promise that I made to you before still stands, I will take care of her."

"I believe you will Edward." I was grateful that Charlie hadn't lost faith in me.

"Thank you Charlie, it means a lot to me."

"You should get into your suit," Charlie changed the subject. "You can dress in my room, it's the second door on your right."

I walked down the hall and entered Charlie's room to change my clothes. I carefully folded up my t-shirt and jeans so that Bella could fit them into her suitcase. I hoped that Charlie wouldn't mind that she would be spending her nights with me. I glanced at myself in the dresser mirror and in the reflection I saw that Charlie had an acoustic guitar leaning in the opposite corner of the room. It was a Gibson J45, 1967 vintage model and I was very impressed and maybe the next time we hung out, I could talk him into pulling it out. I was looking forward to having Charlie as my father-in-law.

I stepped back into the living room and joined Charlie in front of the television while we both waited for Bella to get ready. Just as I sat down, Bella made her way down the hallway, and she was breathtakingly beautiful in a dark blue long-sleeved cashmere scoop neck dress. The knit clung to her figure, which created an hourglass silhouette, with her legs covered in dark stockings. She had her hair pulled back tightly into a ponytail displaying her exquisite face.

"Wow honey, you look wonderful." I stepped up and kissed her blushing cheek.

"Thank you, you both are handsome too." Bella said. "Edward, you can put your jeans in my luggage and then would you please help me get my bags to the car?"

"Sure." I picked up my clothes and took them to the room that Bella had just come out of. It was like a time capsule and for a moment I looked around the room that Bella grew up in. It was a side of her that I hadn't gotten to know much about…her childhood. Posters of rock bands lined the walls, and the small desk in the corner had stacks of books and CDs. I wished I had time to take a closer look, but she was waiting for me so I placed my things in the luggage, zipped it shut and carried them out to the living room.

We put on our coats and headed out to the car. It was extremely cold and I was glad that I had a coat that was warm enough. Bella sat in the back seat with me as Charlie drove us to our destination. We held hands and out of respect for Charlie I refrained from more than that. It didn't take long to find the restaurant and I insisted that Charlie use the valet. We walked into the restaurant together and as I approached the hostess station the woman recognized me.

"Edward Pattinson?" The hostess asked me before I told her my name.

"Yes, I have a reservation for three at 7 o'clock." Trying to ignore her recognition of me.

"I will be happy to seat you." The hostess smiled and led us to our table. A few heads turned as we walked through the room. Bella held on tightly to my hand and Charlie didn't seem to notice the attention we had gotten. We were seated in a private booth at the back of the room and I was grateful.

Similar to the Los Angeles restaurant the place was warm and masculine with all black leather banquettes and caricature-adorned mahogany walls. The dining room had polished hardwood floors, crisp linen tables and smooth jazz tunes played to make it unique to Chicago. I wanted to impress Charlie and I wasn't disappointed.

"You were on the cover of all the tabloids not too long ago…" Bella started to explain. "I don't think anyone expected to see you here."

"I'm okay with it," I lifted my menu not allowing the attention I received to distract me from my evening. "Charlie I hope you're up for steak tonight."

"Definitely." Charlie replied.

"Should I order wine for the table?" I asked.

"If it's alright with you son, I'll stick with beer." Charlie answered me just as the waiter arrived to take our drink orders.

"Two Heinekens and darling what would you like tonight?" I placed my hand over Bella's as I waited for her reply.

"Ruby Red Lemon Drop Martini." Bella ordered for herself. We both knew we had a bottle of champagne waiting for us at the hotel.

My back was to the room and I had no problem relaxing. This was an upscale restaurant, so I had no worries that we would be disturbed. Bella rubbed my thigh under the table to relay her support. "Charlie this is one of my family's favorite restaurants in Los Angeles and I'd like to recommend the Prime New York steak."

"Edward, I trust that you know what to order, I like my meat rare." Charlie closed the menu and placed it on the top of the table.

"Are you having a steak tonight?" I asked Bella.

"I think I'm going to have the salmon." Bella smiled over the top of her menu at me.

When the waiter returned with the drinks I ordered for the table, Bella selected the Cedar Plank Salmon with a BBQ citrus glaze, Charlie and I got the Prime New York steaks with grilled asparagus, sautéed mushrooms and baked potatoes for our sides.

"What will be the next step for you two?" Charlie asked. "Are you able to get back to the band?"

"I have every intention to rejoin the band, our management should be able to line up a tour for us in the Spring. We just released our new CD and the fans have stuck with us."

"The pre-holiday sales are solid." Bella added.

"After we get Bella completely moved up to Seattle and the holidays are over, I will put myself back into my work a hundred percent."

"How long do you think that will take?" Charlie asked me. He was beginning to make me feel nervous.

"I'm financially secure, so there is no need to worry about my ability to provide a stable life for us." I hoped that Charlie wouldn't worry about my capability of taking care of his daughter.

"I wasn't worrying about that," Charlie took a sip from his beer. "I was wondering when the wedding plans were so I can put in for the time off."

"Really Dad!" Bella scolded Charlie. We all laughed as our dinners were being served in front of us.

We all enjoyed our meals and the conversation came easy between us. Bella told Charlie that she expected him to give her away at our wedding in May and she caught him up with her work.

To end the evening, Bella and I shared a double-chocolate layer cake with raspberry filling while Charlie ordered a cup of coffee.

"Will I be seeing you kids tomorrow?" Charlie asked as I paid the check and sent a text for the limo driver to come and pick us up.

"Of course, I'm planning on making your favorite dinner tomorrow." Bella answered, she loved to take care of her dad and to cook for him.

"I'm looking forward to hanging out with you while we're here." I was even willing to sit and watch football with the man.

"Thank you for an amazing dinner son," Charlie shook my hand as we stepped towards the door. "I will see you guys tomorrow afternoon."

As we said our good-byes, the valet pulled Charlie's car to the front and I pulled Bella's luggage out of the trunk and paid the tip to the valet. I placed the luggage on the curb and helped Bella button her coat just as our limo came around the corner. The chauffeur stepped out, loaded the bags into the trunk, and opened the door so that we could slide into the back seat.

"I think that went well." I stated as I relaxed back into the leather seat.

"My dad loves you," Bella snuggled against me. "Thank you for such a lovely evening."

"You are always welcome." I wrapped my arms around her to help keep us warm as the driver took us back to the hotel. Kissing the top of Bella's head, I smiled to myself at how lucky we actually were.

The driver pulled up to the front of the hotel and as we stepped to the curb he handed me Bella's bags. The winds had picked up and it had gotten colder and we quickly pushed through the glass doors into the warmth of the building.

"Welcome back, do you need help with your bags?" the desk clerk asked as we entered the lobby.

"No thank you, I can manage." Bella wrapped her hand around my elbow and we stepped into the waiting elevator.

I slipped the key into the door and we stepped into our suite. I placed Bella's bags on the racks across the room and took off my coat and jacket. Bella hung up our coats and then she took me by the hand.

"Let me thank you again for such a wonderful night." Bella seductively motioned for me to sit on the edge of the bed. I obeyed as she slowly removed her dress and tossed it on the chair. Bella stood in front of me revealing a garter belt holding up her dark stockings with matching silk panties and bra. Flipping her hair she stepped closer to me and knelt on the floor between my legs.

Bella's delicate fingers pulled at my fly and lowered the zipper of my slacks. I smiled at the way she was asserting herself. The blood quickly rushed to my eager cock and it easily popped out into Bella's awaiting hand. I placed my arms behind me to brace myself as Bella lowered her lips to the sensitive tip.

She took my cock in her mouth and started to slowly suck me. Bella made long slow draws as her hands caressed my balls. I groaned out with pleasure. Bella licked up and down my shaft eagerly enjoying my taste before returning to sucking. I felt my release building and I wasn't ready to come, "Not yet…please." I pleaded for her to stop.

Bella smiled and licked her lips as she pushed my shoulders so that I would lay back. "There's no need for you to beg." She teased and began to unbutton my shirt as I tried to regain my breath.

Bella pushed my shirt open and removed my slacks. After I laid back on the bed Bella straddled my body. I reached up and slipped the straps of the silk bra off her shoulders, then reached around and unhooked it, exposing her breasts and causing her to arch her back to allow me to kiss each nipple. I slipped the tiny piece of fabric of her panties aside and she closed her eyes and savored the feeling as she slid down onto my cock. I took a moment to enjoy the feeling of how we fit together. A whimper broke from my throat as she moved her hips so that her clit rubbed against the base of my shaft.

My fingertips played with the lace bands of Bella's stockings at the top of her thighs as she gazed down at me. "It drives me crazy when you look at me that way." I found myself hissing.

I reached up and pulled the band from Bella's hair allowing the curls to fall over my face.

"I love you so much Edward." Bella whispered as she leaned down and pulled my lower lip into her mouth. My tongue licked across her teeth before tangling deep inside her mouth.

Coming up for air, Bella's hips moved faster and faster while my hands massaged her breasts. Soon she shuddered her way through a climax, contracting and squeezing tightly around my hard cock. I could feel myself throb inside of her as my stomach tensed and I was able to let go. The orgasm was forceful and all the stress in my body was gone.

I remained inside of her, as Bella lay on my chest, calming down after the peak she just reached.

"I think that deserves a toast." I kissed Bella's cheek. I wanted to pop open the bottle of champagne that had been waiting for us.

"In a minute." Bella purred as her body melted onto mine.

I ran my fingertips up and down Bella's smooth, supple back. I felt the strum of her heart beating against mine.

Bella folded her hands one on top of the other across my chest and she placed her chin on them and looked up at me. "Edward?"

"Yes love." I gazed lovingly into her beautiful brown eyes.

"What was it like all those weeks without your memories?" It was the first time Bella and I had talked about the details of my injuries.

"It was extremely frightening, not knowing who I was. It eventually became so lonely because I was alone with not much to think about," I could see the sadness in Bella's eyes as I spoke. I brushed her cheek with the back of my hand to get her to smile. "It was difficult to have people tell me who I was supposed to be and not feeling a connection to anyone or anything…except I felt connected to you."

"Really?"

"My heart leapt the first time I saw you back in the hospital."

"What stopped you from telling me back then?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"There's a whole list of reasons, but looking back none of them were really any good. At first, I didn't understand the attraction toward you, when I had just met you. Then, I wasn't sure I could be the man that you thought I was."

"Who did you think I thought you were?"

"A rock-star." I laughed.

Bella laughed along with me and wiggled over my body. "What prompted you to kiss me in Forks?"

"Emmett." I admitted.

"I hate to ask for the details about how that came about." Bella rolled onto her back beside me.

"Emmett was extremely helpful throughout this entire ordeal. I owe him big time for being there for me, whether I wanted him there or not. He was the one who pushed me to tell you that I loved you."

"Wow…reminded me to thank him." Bella smiled and kissed my lips lightly. "I waited all day for you to call me."

"You were waiting for me to call you?"

"Rose and Emmett called to tell me about their engagement and Emmett ratted you out."

"What did he tell you?" I was curious as to what Emmett told Bella about my intensions.

"He just asked me to give you a chance," Bella bit her lower lip teasing me. "All he said was that you had something to tell me."

"And you were expecting me to tell you that I loved you?"

"I was hoping you were." Bella smiled.

"What was it like to deal with the 'other" Edward?" I wondered if she thought I was as different as I had felt?

"I never really saw you as being different, you still had your charm and sense of humor. I always believed in time you would get comfortable with me," Bella curled up against me. "I was willing to make new memories with you, but you had a hard time dealing with the loss of yourself."

"My anger outbursts were never about you." I turned towards Bella so I could see her eyes.

"I know, you were frustrated," Bella kissed my shoulder. "I didn't hold it against you, you needed time to decide what you wanted and I was willing to wait."

"I'm glad that I decided to call you when I did. I will admit that I hung up the phone a few times before I finally dialed your number, but once I heard your voice, I knew I wanted to tell you I loved you," I sat up. "Now can I pop the cork on that bottle of champagne Rose bought us?" I was still in the mood to celebrate, and I could see our whole future together.

"Please, I want you to spoil me." Bella giggled as I quickly left the bed and walked naked across the room to get our late night snack. I grabbed the two flute glasses the hotel provided, the champagne bottle, fruit basket, and brought them all back to the bed. I swiftly slipped back underneath the covers, reveling in the feeling of her skin again mine. I popped the cork, filled the glasses and toasted to my love.

We sat there wrapped up in each other, drinking champagne and eating grapes. Once we finished the entire bottle, it took the flute from Bella's hand and placed it on the nightstand. We pulled up the soft, warm blankets tightly around us to keep the winter chill out. As I turned off the light, Bella climbed on top of me, kissing me passionately. We made love one more time before falling asleep that night.

**Now it's your turn to tell me what you think of this chapter. Keep the reviews and feedback coming in. They inspire me!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	27. CChapter 27 – Home With You

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. They truly inspire me and help me with my writing.**

**I love my beta Berlywood for her expert editing and for letting me hang out with her to watch True Blood. Love and hugs to misticbutterfly for daily our chats and for her friendship.**

**** The Pattinson Project was nominated for a Shimmer Award**

**Climax Award (Best Drama)-Voting starts June 27 at shimmerawards(dot)webs(dot)com ****

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 27 – Home With You**

**BPOV** December 10, 2009

Edward and I had spent the remaining days in Chicago visiting with Charlie. It was the first time my dad had a chance to connect with any man I had dated in a long time. He was happy to be gaining a son and to have another male at the table. Edward managed to coax him into bringing out his guitar and they shared their opinions about music and took turns playing. It was the first time since the accident that Edward had played anything and sang. He sounded wonderful and seemed to be enjoying himself. I let them bond while I took pleasure in cooking and relaxing with my boys.

Saturday we flew back to Los Angeles and Sunday morning we rented a U-Haul trailer and hooked it to the back of my car to make the drive up to Seattle. It didn't take long to pack up my small apartment and load the few things I had before we headed up the coast. I had to do all the driving so this time, we took a slight detour and made the route different by changing the stops along the way, the first night we stopped in Morro Bay so that we could have a romantic night by the beach, then on to Eureka California for our next night, before we drove on to Salem Oregon. We arrived at the loft around 2 o'clock in the afternoon, and I was so happy when we crossed the threshold I almost cried. We were finally home.

We tossed our luggage on the floor and embraced, happy that our journey was finally over.

"Rose helped me get the place back in order." Edward openly confessed. "There should be enough food here that we won't have to leave for a week."

"How badly did things get around here?" It was hard for me to image this place a mess.

"It was mainly my laundry that was out of control, but I promise you that I have reformed." Edward carried our bags upstairs and I followed only a few steps behind him with cold beers in my hand. Everything looked exactly the same, and I was relieved. We both started unpacking our things and I noticed Edward's journals and our scrapbooks stacked next to the bed. We hadn't spoken about the books since Edward's recovery and I wasn't going to mention them until he wanted to.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who knows we're home?" Edward yelled from the closet.

"I'll go find out." I ran downstairs and opened the door to find Emmett and Rose standing in the corridor holding bags of take-out food.

"Bella, welcome home!" Rose threw her arms around me and gave me a bear hug. "We brought some food so you wouldn't have to cook. You two must be exhausted."

"Come in." I welcomed Emmett and Rose as they entered the loft. Emmett stopped and kissed the top of my head because his hands were too full to give me a hug before he placed the food on the counter.

Edward looked over the railing. "Hey!"

"Burritos brother," Emmett called up to him. "Come on down."

"I'm sorry if we are barging in, but I couldn't wait any longer to see you," Rose joined me in the kitchen to gather up some plates. "How is everything?"

"Perfect." I smiled. "I couldn't be happier. Ooo…let me see your ring." Rose lifted her left hand for me to view her stunning vintage styled white gold, emerald-cut diamond ring. "How are the wedding plans coming along?"

"I see you have your ring back on." Rose pulled at my hand.

"Edward proposed to me in Chicago," I felt myself blush. "We are back on for May."

"I knew you two would find each other again." Rose jumped up and down with excitement.

"Now back to you," Rose deserved some attention because in just a few weeks she was going to be getting married. "How much have you been able to accomplish?"

"Alice helped me with your measurements and I was able to order your dress," Rose chirped. "I just need Edward to get fitted for his tuxedo, but Emmett will take care of that."

"It sounds exciting." I was looking forward to the celebration. Rose had sent me an email with the photo of the bridesmaid dress she had chosen for me and it was magnificent and I couldn't wait to try it on.

Edward and Emmett sat the counter and waited for their food to be served. "Bellaroo, please pass the salsa." Emmett grinned at me. It was so nice to see him sitting before me as if nothing bad had ever happened.

"Did you miss me Em?" I asked as I handed him a container of salsa.

"Almost as much as Edward did." Emmett smiled up at me and I believed him. Edward couldn't have had a better best friend in his life and he was looking forward to having him as his brother-in-law.

Rose and I took our plates into the living room so we could talk more about her wedding and have a little girl talk. I hadn't been with Rose alone for what seemed like a very long time. Since the accident we had grown extremely close because of Edward's injury and I was happy to know that we would all be family soon.

"I'm so excited that you agreed to be my maid-of-honor." Rose said as she took her first bite of food.

I agreed to be her aid-of-honor before Edward regained his memory because I knew it was important to Rose, and now that everything was back on track it would be even more special. I knew I had responsibilities with that title and very little time to get them done. My head raced with ideas, "I need to plan your shower."

"Oh, don't worry about that, there isn't enough time," Rose didn't seem concerned. "I'd rather have a bachelorette party instead."

"That could be arranged," I could find a place in Port Angeles that would be nice. "I'll need to get your guest list." Rose's out-of-town guests were all expected to arrive in Forks no later than the 30th and that would be the perfect night to plan something for the girls.

Rose and Emmett had only invited about 50 guests, which included a few of their friends from college so it was going to be an intimate affair. Edward and I were the only attendants for the New Year's Eve vows, and Esme was planning on hosting a midnight supper after the ceremony.

"You know, I should see if Alice and Jasper are free tonight and invite them over." It was getting close to Alice's time off from work and it would be nice to see her again. She would love to be part of the wedding conversation and the boys needed to see each other.

"Good idea babe," Edward shouted out from the kitchen. "I'll call Jake too."

Before anyone knew it we were planning a little reunion party. I hadn't seen Alice or the other guys in almost 2 months and they needed to see Edward now that he was back. Everyone was excited to come over to the loft and the boys went out to pick up some liquor and we decided to order some pizzas for dinner even though I had plenty of food in the kitchen.

Within a few short hours, the loft was filled with friends and laughter. The boys hung out together in the side room where the Edward kept all his instruments and the three of us girls sat in the living room together talking about weddings.

It was so nice to see Alice again and for us to be living near each other. We really missed being together. "I'm so glad you could come over tonight."

"For you my dear, I would have left early from work," Alice laughed as she hugged me. "You have been through so much."

"It's behind us now." I tried not to cry.

"You're right," Alice reached for her glass of wine. "Now lets plan wedding number one."

**EPOV**

It was great having all the guys together and the impromptu reunion was exactly what we needed. Emmett had held the band together along with Newton during my recuperation and I needed to make up for the time I caused them to lose. I felt that all the music had come back to me and I definitely needed time to rehearse. We needed to learn the new songs so that we could introduce them on the next tour.

Our CD 'Definitely Remain' was holding steady on the charts, but we needed to schedule a tour and I had to make myself available to the media after the holidays. We all needed just a few more weeks of privacy. Emmett was getting married and I selfishly wanted some time alone with Bella before the public intruded back into our lives.

"It's great to see you back to your old self," Jasper said with a smile. "I'm not going to say I wasn't worried, but Alice wouldn't let me."

"I owe all of you." I said as my closest friends surrounded me. They had sacrificed a lot and stood by me during my darkest hours.

"Ahh…don't mention it," Jake patted my back. "We all knew it was going to work out for the best."

"We should schedule a meeting with Newton before my wedding." Emmett said before taking another drink from his beer. "I'm going on a two week honeymoon."

"I'm officially the odd man out." Jake joked. "All you fuckers with your girlfriends and fiancées and weddings.

"Now you are definitely the most desirable man in the group," Jasper raised his beer as if he was toasting Jake for his great accomplishment. "You're next buddy."

"I have too much to live for." Jake replied with a smirk on his face.

Bella, Rose and Alice spent most of the evening talking about weddings and I hoped that Bella managed to start making plans for our own. I wish we wouldn't have to wait until May, but Bella deserved her special day and I was going to make sure it would happen for her.

Once the pizza's arrived, we all gathered in the dining room. Bella filled the girl's wine glasses while I handed out beers and we circled the pizza box before sitting down.

"I would like to make a toast." Jake lifted his beer bottle.

"A toast over a pepperoni pizza?" Emmett joked.

"Here's to survivors." Jake announced and we all clinked our drinks together. None of us had told any of the girls about Jake's story, but the word 'survivor' took on a new meaning tonight for all of us.

"Now that we are all back together, we are going to have the best Christmas ever." Alice exclaimed.

"Don't forget New Years Eve too." Rose added.

"It will be great to be back home all together again no matter what we're celebrating." I said. I was looking forward to seeing my parents again and to tell them how much I truly loved them.

We quickly demolished the pizza as we sat around the table sharing stories like we always used to do. Once the girls finished their wine, Alice had to call it a night because she had to go to work in the morning and everyone else followed her lead.

After everyone left for the evening, Bella and I made our way upstairs. We were exhausted from our travels and from today's events. We both removed our clothes and got ready for bed. Bella washed her face while I brushed my teeth beside her. We still needed to do some unpacking tomorrow, but I planned to stay home until the rest of the week was over. We still had at least another week before we had to worry about going to Forks for Christmas.

"That was nice of everyone to come over tonight." Bella spoke into the mirror at me.

"They are all excited about moving forward." I wiped my face with the towel before heading toward the bed. I noticed the stack of books that I had left beside the bed. It was the same stack that I shouted at Bella about out of frustration. I picked up the last journal and held it in my hands.

"Hey," Bella said as she entered the bedroom still rubbing the lotion on her hands. "Whatcha got?"

"I want to talk to you a moment," I was nervous about my approach to the subject. "You left this for me."

Bella crawled into bed and knelt looking at me. "What is it?"

"My last journal," I held it up so she could see it. "I found this on the bed the night you left."

"I shouldn't have kept it from you." Bella looked down as if I was scolding her.

"I want to thank you." I sat down beside her still holding the notebook on my lap. "It helped me more than you'll know."

"Newton mailed it here along with some of your belongings that he found and left behind after the accident. I didn't know how you would react to seeing the blood," Bella fought back tears. "I almost kept it for myself so that I would have a part of you that I thought I had lost."

I placed my arm around her and pulled Bella into a hug, "I don't care if you wanted to keep it or read it, but I'm glad you shared it with me because it helped me a lot," I shifted so I could comfort her. "I poured over these books every day and night hoping that I would remember something."

"I'm sorry you had to struggle so hard." Bella still felt badly for me.

"Your face was the first thing I saw when I woke up and the last thing before bed and this journal helped me to understand how much I loved you and the importance of my music." I placed the notebook back on top of the stack and got Bella to lie beside me in bed. "It was an important piece of the puzzle. I was able to understand myself better and it actually made me want to try and relearn my music."

Bella buried her face into my side and curled up next to me and whispered, "I'm glad."

I ran my fingers through her curls hoping she wouldn't cry anymore about what we both had gone through to get here. "Baby, I didn't mean to make you feel sad."

"I'll be okay, it's just hard to see that notebook," Bella turned her face up to me and tried to smile. "What did it feel like not to know your music?"

"It's hard to say because it wasn't tangible for me. I had the CD's and the notebooks filled with the lyrics I wrote, but I had no sense of it being a part of me." It was hard remembering the emptiness I experienced. "I avoided the guitars and while I was at my parents, I sat at the piano and I had a brief flash of my fingers touching the keys, but I was lost."

"I don't know what I would do if I couldn't write anymore." Bella bite her lower lip as she tried to imagine experiencing the loss of her own talent.

"In a way I'm lucky because I got to experience 'The Pattinson Project' with fresh ears and I actually have more faith in my songwriting and lyric abilities because I really liked what I heard." I chuckled as I confessed that I was a fan of my own band.

"I can't wait to hear more." Bella crawled up and pressed her lips against mine and slowly kissed me.

I slid my hand up and down her back, gently caressing her soft, smooth skin. My fingers traced a line up to her hips and I grasped onto them so that I could reposition myself so that I was hovering over her. I kissed Bella again as my hand cupped her breast and while I caressed it, her nipple stiffened. Breaking our kiss, my mouth continued a trail of soft kisses down her neck and across her breast until I could take the nipple into my mouth. I gently sucked, and I played with her nipple with my tongue while my hand glided down Bella's body and between her thighs to find her tender sex.

I felt the moist heat that beckoned me further. My fingers found the slick moisture that exuded from her as I slid my fingers up and down between her swollen lips and softly probed her inner space. I brushed Bella's clit with my thumb, which had awakened from its hidden folds.

"I need you now." I heard Bella moan as her thighs spread wider. I needed no more encouragement as I position myself over her and aimed my stiff cock. I placed the tip inside of her, and then paused for a moment because I wanted to savor the moment as I entered her for the first time. Her hips pushed up towards me and I slid further inside, and with a small thrust, my entire length was inside. Holding Bella in my arms I lay still, she felt so good wrapped around me like a glove and I filled her completely.

Kissing Bella again, I began to slide my cock out and then back, with just small movements at first that felt so good, then longer strokes until I was almost completely withdrawing and sliding back completely. Bella's breathing started to become rapid, as she tangled her arms around my back and pulled me tighter toward her lifting her legs and wrapping them round my hips.

"Harder, please!" Bella begged. I changed my rhythm, and made shorter strokes keeping deep inside of her as my pubic bone bumped hers with every thrust as I tried to push my entire body inside of hers. The slick sides of her walls started to tighten, I could feel that she was close. Bella's legs tightened around me pulling me closer. Then I felt it, as her inner walls gripped my cock squeezing and relaxing, causing both of us to gasp with pleasure. I felt the static build up inside of my stomach, as I got ready to explode. Then, there it was, my cock throbbed with the rhythm to Bella's squeezing. I came deep inside of her and cried out from sheer pleasure and she pulled me tightly into her arms.

"Good God girl," I panted as I rested my head on her breast. "I couldn't love you anymore than I do."

"I love you too," Bella whispered quietly while she stroked my head. "We will always be together."

**BPOV**

I was back into my same old routine of waking up with the sun and hours before Edward. I carefully slipped out of bed and made a pot of coffee then prepared the waffle batter for our breakfast. As much as I was in love with the idea of staying in bed all day, I knew I had to spend some time with my computer. I had one article that I wanted to complete before I had to focus on Rose's wedding plans and Christmas with Edward's family.

I set the breakfast counter with plates and silverware then poured Edward a glass of juice while the waffle iron heated up. I could hear him stirring and it was about time he should be waking up. I poured the batter into the waffle iron and closed the lid to start the process. The smell from the warm sweet batter enticed Edward to wake up. I sipped at my coffee as I waited for the waffle to brown and crisp to perfection.

"You're killing me…" I heard Edward moan from upstairs.

"I'm making waffles." I called up to him.

"Am I ever going to get you into the habit of sleeping past 9 o'clock?" Edward yelled back down to me. I could hear him stumble around in the bedroom and climb down the stairs.

"If I slept late, we would never be able to enjoy breakfast together." I teased as Edward stepped into the kitchen and kissed me good morning with his hair a tousled mess and a few days of scruff on his face.

"I'm not complaining," Edward kissed me again. "I love that you spoil me." He sat at the breakfast counter as I served him his hot waffles with melted butter and syrup just the way he liked them.

"Did you sleep well?" It was a rhetorical question, but I had to ask.

"Each night it gets better," he smiled up between bites. "Did you?"

"I definitely sleep better when I'm next to you." I poured more coffee into my mug and went back to pouring more batter into the waffle iron.

"What sort of plans did you girls make last night?"

"Your parents want to see you, so Rose and I thought we should spend the full two weeks over Christmas with them. Rose and I have plenty to do with wedding plans."

"Can you spend two weeks with my family?"

"Of course, I love your family." I was actually looking forward to going back to Forks to visit Esme and Carlisle.

"I can show you around a little more while we're up there," Edward finished up his first plate of food and lifted it up to signal he was hungry for more. "You haven't been to La Push and if the weather isn't too bad we can do some sight seeing."

"That sounds like fun. I have one article to complete for LOUD that I would like to finish today and then I should be free until the New Year," I fixed a plate for myself and sat down. "I forgot to tell you that there's a chance I might be sent to England if another story I have been working has any solid interest."

"England? Really?" Edward perked up. "Can I go with you? I can show you where I was raised."

"I wouldn't go without you." I couldn't imagine going to England now without Edward. It was where he spent his boyhood years, and he and his family still visited regularly.

"I hope it isn't in conflict with my next tour." Edward's eyebrows furled at the thought of missing going to England.

"I am working hard on getting another cover and if they like the artist I'm writing about, I could be sent to London to interview him and supervise the cover shoot."

"Well then I hope you get the cover," Edward cheered in support. "You deserve it."

After we finished our breakfast and the dishes were placed in the dishwasher, we decided to shower, get dressed and work around the loft. Along with my writing, I still had some unpacking to do and Edward wanted to work on a song. He kept picking up his guitar and carrying it around with him since we had gotten home.

"Hon, will you pull out your dirty clothes so I can do a load of laundry later?" I asked as I pulled off my nightshirt and stepped into the bathroom to start my shower.

"Is that all you want from me that's dirty?" Edward stepped up behind me and wrapped his arms around my naked body.

"Do you want to join me?" I turned around and wrapped myself over him and licked his bottom lip.

Edward stumbled as he reached out with his free hand to open the shower door. I stepped under the flow of the hot water while he struggled to remove his t-shirt and sleep pants to join me. I soaped the netted wash ball and rubbed it over his pale firm chest and then slowly knelt to caress his thighs and kiss his stomach as he gasped in anticipation.

Edward's beautiful cock responded quickly to my touch and I teased the tip with my tongue before he motioned for me to stand up, turning with my back against his chest. His hand slid from behind me and between my legs, Edward started to stroke me quickly hitting the spot that he knew would make me quiver and only he knew how to find it first time, every time.

Edward could sense my body relaxing as his other hand moved to my breast, and my heart pounded wildly as he held me tightly. His fingers slid deep inside me and at the same time he bit down on my shoulder. As Edward's hand pushed harder in me I began to moan louder. He bent his knees and pushed his hard cock against my ass while continuing to kiss my neck. Edward removed his fingers out of me and I bent slightly forward as he placed his cock between my legs and entered me with one long stroke.

Both of Edward's hands were on my breasts holding me tightly as he kissed down my spine. Slowly and rhythmically he fucked me as he kissed his way back up my spine, pulling my body up slightly and lightly bit my ear.

"I missed you so much baby," Edward hissed. "I had dreams about fucking you like this again."

Edward pounded deep inside me making me moan louder then ever. His hips forced his thrusts deep inside as his hands gripped my breasts tighter pulling at my nipples he bit down again on my shoulder with a loud moan.

"I'm so crazy for you," he growled. "I am about to burst."

I bent over further, placing my hands on the wall to support me so he could take me fully and Edward finally found his release. His fingers dug into my skin as he helped me regain my footing.

After a long beautiful kiss we finally decided to turn off the water and find a couple of towels so we could get dressed. We both found a fresh pair of jeans and I borrowed one of Edward's flannel shirts. I gathered up the laundry off the floor and carried it downstairs to start the washer.

Edward, with his hair still wet, picked up one of his guitars and sat in his chair and plucked at the strings. He was at his happiest when he was playing his music. He had his new notebook on the table beside him and he jotted down notes as he worked on a new song. I took the opportunity to sit at my desk and do a little work myself. It had been a long time since I sat at this desk and I had to update the main computer with the files I had on my laptop.

We both worked separately until it was lunchtime and I took a break so that I could make ham and cheese grilled sandwiches and a spicy coleslaw for a side. Rose had stocked the refrigerator perfectly and it was nice to have everything available for my whims.

"I'm going to have to start working out again." Edward bit into his sandwich. It was amazing how much he enjoyed his meals.

"I promise to warn you if I think you are getting out of shape." I sat beside him and we enjoyed our lunch.

"I was thinking baked chicken for dinner." I wanted to make something simple so I could get some work done.

"Yum…" Edward nodded his head yes with his mouth still full.

"If you're a good boy, maybe I'll bake brownies for dessert." I ran my fingers through his crazy bronze hair and giggled at how in love I was with this wonderful man.

**OoOoO**

After dinner I finished up my current LOUD assignment and before I shut down my computer I had a thought about Edward's bloodstained notebook, which gave me an idea. I should write the story of Edward's journey since the accident and how he coped as an artist and a man. I sat at the computer and began typing and the words poured out of my fingers. I felt inspired as I relived the pain of the first few weeks after the accident. I hadn't told him yet what really happened when he was in his coma and how his friends and family coped with the tragedy.

I lost track of time as I sat at my desk for hours in front of the computer. Edward came up from behind me and kissed my neck as I continued to type.

"Baby, are you coming to bed soon?" Edward's tongue trailed up my neck and his lips to my ear.

"I won't be long," I smiled up at him. "I just have to finish this one thought."

It was hard to pull myself away from the computer, but I would rather be in bed with Edward. I made a few notes for myself and shut down the computer for the night. I ran upstairs to find Edward laying on his back waiting for me.

"You worked hard today sweetie." Edward smiled at me as I walked towards the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Something inspired me," I pulled my hair back so I could wash my face. "I couldn't pull myself away."

"I hope I'm your inspiration." Edward reached out for me to join him under the blankets.

"In everything I do." I kissed him sweetly and cuddled up under his arm. It had been a long day for the both of us and we found comfort in holding each other.

As I lay quietly, the story about Edward continued to bounce in my head and it was hard for me to close my eyes. I hadn't had such a rush about a story in a very a long time and couldn't fall asleep. I felt guilty that I wanted to leave Edward's side to go back to work, but this was about him too.

After Edward drifted off to sleep, I snuck back down to my desk and continued to write until early in the morning.

**Thank you for all the wonderful feedback and reviews. ****I look forward to your thoughts and comments so please don't hesitate to share your feelings because I love reading them all! **

**Thank you for reading!**


	28. Chapter 28 – Jingle Bells

**Thank you Berlywood, for being my Beta and helping me each and every week. Big kisses and hugs to misticbutterfly for the pre-read, constant support and for her friendship.**

**** The Pattinson Projest was nominated for a Shimmer Award**

**Climax Award (Best Drama)-Voting starts June 27 at shimmerawards(dot)webs(dot)com ****

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 28 – Jingle Bells**

**EPOV **- December 21, 2009

To be completely honest I loved spending unlimited time alone with Bella and shutting out the world for a few more days before we reemerged into the glaring lights of my career. When we weren't making love or showing each other how much we meant to each other, Bella spent hours typing at the computer while I familiarized myself with "The Pattinson Project' catalog of music.

I loved having my guitar back in my hands and remembering just where to place my fingers on the strings. For the first few days the tips of my fingers ached, and I gradually had to re-form my guitar calluses. Chord progressions and new lyrics saturated my head and I filled the pages of my notebook. Bella loved to sit at my feet while I practiced playing and she unknowingly influenced what I was writing next.

There was no way to avoid the attention that my sister's wedding was having on everyone. Emmett had dragged me to J's Formalwear in the Northgate Mall to be fitted for my tuxedo. I was grateful that my sister had great taste and that she wasn't going to put us into powder blue ruffled shirts or anything crazy like that. Rose distinctively requested for Emmett and I to wear a two-button, no vest classic tuxedo by Calvin Klein. I actually liked how I looked with the bowtie, satin lapel and satin-striped pants.

Even though the wedding was going to be a small affair, it wasn't going to be simple. Rose had been planning her wedding to Emmett since high school and she had a detailed list that we were all expected to follow. Bella was the maid-of-honor, which had her running all over town looking for items with Rose and talking with my mother on the phone for hours on end.

The other day, Emmett and I met with Newton and we laid down plans for our next tour for the Spring that would allow me time off to have my own wedding, along with media blasts about my full recovery and the band's return to the road. The promotional junket we had done in November actually allowed us to control how the media would handle the news about my current status without having them converging on us like a pack of dogs. The fans knew that I was seriously injured and that it would take me time to get back to work and they had been patient with us so far.

After Rose and Emmett returned from their honeymoon the band would go straight into rehearsal. I needed to work on my stamina and get back to working out and eating more healthfully. I was really enjoying Bella's home-cooked meals, but I knew it was important that I get back in shape so that I could survive a 5-month tour. Newton was going to book the locations closer together to avoid anymore long, overnight hauls. I didn't remember the accident, but the other guys did and we wanted to try and avoid any hazards that being on the road could bring.

Emmett was busy with his wedding plans, so he didn't pressure me into coming to the studio. Jasper and Jake were making their own plans for getting back on the road and we were all looking forward to being together in mid-January.

**BPOV **

I was in nirvana living with Edward again and putting our life back on the right track. We had a hard time keeping our hands off of each other, and some days we didn't get dressed at all. We managed to find time to do some work in between and it was incredible to hear Edward playing his music again. I found myself being drawn to him and I would sit and listen to him for hours.

The story I was working on about Edward was still easily spilling out onto the pages. It almost had me thinking that it could become a book. Some afternoons I wrote without even knowing how much time had passed and Edward would come and ask me if I was hungry. I wanted to surprise him, so I didn't disclose any details of what I was working on and he thought it was just another article for LOUD.

Rose gave me a few days before she started asking me to join her in scouring Seattle for linens, candles, flowers and wedding favors. I had to give the girl credit, she knew what she wanted and she provided me with a checklist to help her. Since Forks was so rural we had to have a lot of things shipped down from Seattle. The holiday added to the pressure, but a few vendors wanted to bend over backwards to have Rose's celebrity business. She swore them all to secrecy up until the wedding with an agreement that they would get to disclose the details after the event.

Esme also had some of her own connections and used them to hire a chef to come to the house and prepare the midnight supper for all the guests. With her designing talents she would be transforming the back lawn into a tented, elegant, intimate wedding environment that would include a dance floor and seating for both the ceremony and dinner. Along with all the wedding preparations, Esme was decorating the house for Christmas and getting ready to have all of us at the house together. I was talking to her almost every day and both she and Carlisle were happier than they had ever been.

As a family we decided to skip the gift exchange since all of us were so involved in Edward's recovery and Rose's wedding. I hadn't had the opportunity to give Edward a gift since I missed his birthday because we were apart, so I was still going to find something special for him. He had showered me with so many wonderful gifts and I wanted to surprise him with something special. While Rose and I were shopping for the wedding, I was able to find the perfect gift. I had to call Charlie to ask him for a small loan and I did some name dropping to the store manager so that I got a deal that I could afford. I gave it to Rose to take to Forks and help me keep it as a surprise from Edward.

I had packed for our two-week stay in Forks. Edward was easy and I made sure he had a pair of black dress socks for the wedding. I wanted to make sure I had the right dress for the bachelorette party and the proper outfit for any other activity that might arise. Alice and Jasper would be arriving for their holiday visit with the Hales on Christmas Eve, so if I forgot anything she could bring it down with her. Jake had been spending a lot of time in Forks because of his father's health so he would be available the entire time that we were there.

Edward was looking forward to seeing his parents again and he had gotten clearance to drive from the doctors, so he was practically jumping up and down to leave. The weather in Forks was in the mid-30s and the snow was finding a way to stick to the ground, but I doubted if any of it would last.

It didn't seem long before we arrived and Edward pulled the Volvo directly into the garage and left our luggage in the car so as not to delay his reunion with his parents. As we entered, the Pattinson house smelled like warm cookies and spices. They had an enormous fresh spruce that was perfectly decorated and placed in the center of the front windows in the main room and the staircase was draped with fresh evergreens.

Before we could announce ourselves, Esme and Carlisle had their arms wrapped around their son. Edward fit perfectly in between them as they huddled together in the hallway. It had been a long time since they had shared any physical affection for each other and it was nice to be a witness.

"Bella, come here honey." Carlisle motioned for me and pulled me into the group hug.

"I love you." Edward said adoringly to his parents as Esme kissed her son's cheeks.

"We love you too, it's so good to have you back son," Carlisle rubbed the top of Edward's head messing up his hair more.

"I have my family all here." Esme said joyfully as tears of happiness poured down her cheeks. It was the first time I had ever seen Esme cry and thankfully it was from her overwhelming love of her beloved Edward.

"Come…We were just about to eat lunch." Esme sniffled and smiled as we all broke from the embrace.

Rose and Emmett were already in the kitchen waiting for us. Emmett would be spending the next several nights at his parents until the wedding, so things would be different at the Pattinson home compared to my previous visits. Edward pulled out a chair next to him at the table for me to sit in.

"Finally no more empty chairs at the table," Edward smiled. "What's for lunch Mom?"

"Vegetable soup and popovers." Esme replied as she filled our bowls with her homemade soup.

"Smells delicious." I never felt more at home as I did at that moment.

**EPOV**

"It's so good to have you home son. How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked as we sat around the table to eat our lunch. I had been speaking to my parent's everyday so they were up to speed with my recovery and that my engagement with Bella was back on.

"Excellent. I haven't had any problems since I started to regain my memory. I've done as much as I can and everything I can to build on it."

"The brain is amazing…it could have taken you up to two years before we would have gotten too concerned, but spontaneous recovery was always possible." Carlisle looked at me with pride.

"Dr. Riggins gave me the okay to drive and he doesn't seem to think I'll have any problems touring this spring."

"It's wonderful. I'm so thankful you have your music again." Esme added.

"No headaches?" Carlisle continued.

"None." I didn't miss the painful throbbing that had haunted me for months.

"We have Newton making arrangements for another tour and for us to go back to work after Rose and I return from our honeymoon." Emmett told Carlisle.

"It's great to hear that you are strong enough to go back to the band." Carlisle said.

"I need to work on my stamina, been kinda lazy for the past few months, but I'm really looking forward to going back to work." I had enough of lying around and not being productive. It wasn't my nature to be so apathetic about my career.

After lunch I went out to the car and got our bags and brought them up to my room. Walking up the stairway I got a feeling of déjà vu, which was more likely another memory and it grew stronger as I approached the doorway to my room. My room held many years of memories of my life and I remembered the night I kissed Bella only a few months ago. The experience of feeling attraction for the first time was an opportunity that few people had happen twice.

I took special care of my tuxedo and I hung it gently in the closet then placed the luggage on the floor. I peered over the shelves of journals and memorabilia of my life. I was grateful that my mom didn't pack it all away had and kept Rose's and my rooms as places we could come back to. My parents provided us with solid foundations to build our lives on and I certainly was appreciative.

I removed Bella's Christmas present that I had secretly tucked inside my bag so she wouldn't find it when we unpacked later. I tucked it in my dresser drawer under a few things so she wouldn't be able to find it. I pulled the curtains back so when we came to bed the moonlight would be watching over us. It was going to be a hectic couple of weeks and I wanted to do all that I could to make our first Christmas memorable.

Bella, Rose and my mother had their heads together talking about the wedding. I joined Emmett and Dad in front of the television. I needed to discuss the bachelor party since it was my responsibility as Best Man to plan it.

"Em, what do you want to do for your bachelor party?" I knew the standard stag party was out of the question.

"I'm up for anything." Emmett answered quickly with no suggestions.

"The girls are going to Port Angeles, how about we stay in town and go to Mill Creek Bar and Grill, and they have a big screen, pool and darts. What else do we need?"

"Sounds like a great place. It's convenient for everyone." Carlisle added.

"They also have a stage for live music. I'll ask if they'll let us set up and play." All our friends were musicians in some form or another and it would be a kick taking turns playing something. "Do you want me to reserve the place?"

"Yeah, sounds like a great idea." Emmett was happy with a simple night out drinking with the guys. I didn't think he would expect any girls after all he went through getting back in Rose's good graces. Word would definitely get out around town if I hired strippers to drive down from Seattle. We were trying to keep our names out of the news.

"Dad, can I use your office to make some calls?" I needed the computer to get the phone number of the bar and call Jake and Jasper about the plans.

"Sure son, and call Mr. Cullen so he can help you contact everyone." Carlisle replied.

I walked across the house to my father's office. It was a room I seldom entered and I sat in his oversized leather chair behind his massive desk. Before I turned on the computer I noticed all the family photos he surrounded himself with. Some of them were when Rose and I were very young all the way up until very recently. He had clippings about the band slipped under the glass that protected the top of his desk, which surprised me a little since I always thought his focus was on medicine when he came into his office. Carlisle was a extraordinary father and I hoped that one day I would be able to be the same great father to my children.

I called the Mill and they were happy to accommodate us on the 30th and gave us permission to be the band for part of the evening. I called Mr. Cullen next, and he was completely agreeable with the arrangements I had made for his son and he told me he would deal with contacting the guests on their side of the list. Jake and Jasper were excited about setting up the band for a short gig. I needed Rose's list so I could finish contacting the remaining male wedding guests to join us.

After my calls, I returned to the living room and sat to watch whatever Emmett had on.

"We're on at the Mill." I said, happy that it was such and easy accomplishment. I planned on buying the first round and I was sure Carlisle would be just as generous. Emmett has been a son to him since he and I became friends in the 9th grade.

"My relatives will be arriving for the wedding after Christmas, until then I'm expected to be home every night," Emmett grumbled. "It's going to be rough not being with my Rosie."

"I'm sure your parents love having you home. With everything that needs to be done time will fly." Carlisle said as he continued to stare at the TV.

"Easy for you say,' Emmett caught himself. "In all due respect sir."

"You can start calling me Dad." Carlisle laughed and slapped Emmett's back.

**BPOV**

I sat with Rose and Esme as we went over the wedding details one more time. Most of the items were being delivered the morning of wedding, including the food and liquor. Jake asked a few friends from La Push to give us a hand setting things up.

Instead of a DJ, Rose hired the Jason Parker Quartet from Seattle who had no problems traveling to Forks to perform for the wedding. They would provide the music for all aspects of the ceremony and reception. Their repertoire was not only jazz music, but also the time-honored standards that everyone enjoyed dancing to, and Rose was sure the boys would step in and stir things up.

The flowers were expected to arrive at Forks Florist a day before the ceremony and they said they would help us decorate inside the tent after the rental company set up the tables and chairs. The chef arranged for the table settings and glassware and Esme had the linens and candles stored in the guest bedroom alone, with the party favors. To make things festive, Rose wanted noisemakers and party hats placed on all the tables as part of the New Years Eve celebration.

"I had the dresses shipped directly to Mrs. Gage's house," Rose explained. "I can't wait for you to seem them."

Mrs. Gage was the local seamstress that handled every wedding and prom dress alteration in Forks. Tomorrow we had our dress fitting appointment and it would be the first time I would be trying on the dress Rose had selected for me. I wasn't too concerned about my dress fitting since Alice had been dressing me for years and provided my measurements. I also hadn't seen Rose's dress and I was excited to see what she selected.

"Esme, what are your plans for Christmas? I would love to help you cook." I asked hoping to take some of the holiday strain off of Esme's shoulders.

"I was hoping to keep it simple since we are going to have such a lavish meal at the wedding," Esme was unsure. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"A standing rib roast would be nice." I thought while we were out tomorrow I could pick up some groceries.

"Will you and Emmett be here for Christmas dinner?" Esme asked Rose.

"You know Em, he always has room for another dinner," Rose answered. "I can help too."

"With both of your help, it seems we have everything under control." Esme sat back in her chair.

Edward stepped into the kitchen, "Are you ladies still talking about the wedding?" he rested his hands on my shoulders.

"Christmas too." I looked up to answer.

"It sounds exhausting…" Edward squeezed my shoulders. "Can I steal you away for a little while?"

"I need to freshen up before we go to the Cullen's for dinner." Rose stood from her chair. "Thank you so much for everything, don't forget tomorrow." She blew kisses and rushed off to her room.

"Mom?" Edward asked.

"You two go. I need to get out of this kitchen and put my feet up while I still can." Esme smiled as she stood from her chair and made her way to Carlisle leaving Edward and I alone.

"Care to go for a ride with me?" Edward offered his hand to help me out of my chair.

"Sure…" I had no idea where Edward was taking me, but I knew wanted to be alone with him.

"Let's grab our coats." Edward smiled as we headed for the hall closet.

**EPOV**

I found a blanket at the bottom of the closet and took it with me and tossed it in the backseat. Once we were seat-belted in, I turned up the heat and slowly headed towards the coast. I thought some fresh air and a nice view would be a relaxing way to spend the afternoon together. Bella hasn't seen the cliffs and if wasn't too cold we could sit and watch the waves.

"I wanted to steal you away while I had a chance." My foot pressed on the accelerator.

"I was hoping you would." Bella leaned closer to me.

"I know it isn't the best weather to be sight-seeing, but we could always stay in the car." We soon pulled off the road and parked close to the edge of the cliffs.

"What a wonderful view." Bella commented as soon as she realized where we were.

"Do you want to take a walk closer?"

"Let's try…" Bella exited the car and I joined her. It was colder than I expected and the ocean winds had a bite. I placed my arm around her as we walked towards the edge of the cliffs and peered over. "It's so dangerous here even though the view is incredible." Bella clung to my arm.

"I wanted to share this with you, I've come to this place to think many times, but I think it's too cold to be outside today," I pulled Bella tighter in my arms to keep us warm. "We should get back to the car."

We walked quickly back to the Volvo, "I brought a blanket so we could sit a while if you like."

Bella crawled to her knees and reached over the seat to get the blanket and draped it over our laps. "I love being here," Bella stared out the windshield at the dark ocean water ahead of us. "I could see us raising our babies here."

The words softly fell out her mouth and my heart jumped. "Our babies. That sounded so phenomenal hearing you say that," I shifted my body in my seat so that I faced Bella. "Do you mean it?"

"Which part? Babies or raising them in Forks?" Bella flirted with me, batting her big brown eyes and grinned. "Yes to both."

"Yes to settling here to raise our family?" I had never given it much thought about how we would spend our life after we had gotten married. I knew we agreed we wanted to have children, but nothing about where we would live.

"Seattle and the loft is perfect for us now. You're close to the airport and the studio, but once we start creating our family, I'd like us to be near your parents and this charming town."

I cupped Bella's right cheek and leaned in to kiss her. I was in love with a remarkable woman who continued to amaze me. Bella's lips were hot compared to the chill of the car and I slowly twisted my tongue with hers.

Bella crept under the blanket over the gearbox and half way into my lap, as our lips remained locked. While we kept at it, Bella's right hand massaged my thigh, and my stiffening cock struggled behind the buttons of my jeans, causing me to moan in pleasure. I was only about half-hard and her hand was tentative as she began rubbing and squeezing my semi-erect cock and it felt marvelous. I reached my free hand through the opening of Bella's coat and I caressed her clothed covered breast, feeling her arch into my hand.

My eyes were closed as our hands explored each other within the confinements of the Volvo's front-seat. Bella's hand played with the hair on the back of my neck as she pulled my face closer. She was making me unbelievably horny. My hips lifted from the seat and I groaned and squirmed.

The windows of the car began to fog up as we continued to make out in the car. Bella was teasing me and intentionally made sure she kept me constrained in my clothes. Her fingers outlined my cock over my jeans as she slightly bit my lower lip.

I nibbled Bella's neck and refrained from leaving my mark. I pressed my mouth near her ear and whispered, "You're driving me crazy."

"We should stop." Bella answered.

"NO!" I growled.

"Someone could see us." Bella pulled her coat shut and sat back in her seat.

I sighed and my head fell back on the headrest. I had to somehow regain my composure. I completely enjoyed the make-out session, but if Bella wanted to stop, I would. I turned the car on and switched on the window defroster.

"Are you mad?" Bella asked me.

"I can never be mad at you…' I smiled and kissed her lightly. "That was great."

"I didn't mean to push you so far." Bella was flushed and flustered.

"Oh love, you never have to push me." I laughed. "You take my breath away."

We buckled our seat belts and I slowly turned the car around towards the main road. My phone began to ring and I handed it to Bella to answer.

"It's your mom," Bella pressed the phone to her ear. "Hello."

I could hear my mom's voice, "Can you kids go out to dinner tonight? Your father was called to the hospital and it would be nice to take advantage of not having to cook tonight.'

"Sure, do you want us to bring you home something?" Bella asked.

"No, I have plenty of leftovers I can warm up."

"Okay. We'll see you later, goodbye." Bella handed my phone back.

"Are you interested in Italian?" I steered the car towards Port Angeles.

"Sounds good." Bella reached over and held my hand.

I took her to La Bella Italia.

**BPOV**

Edward drove me to a restaurant in Port Angeles for dinner. Things had gotten hot and heavy between us while we parked by the cliffs and I had to put the brakes on because I was afraid someone would see us, or even worse, a police car would pull up. I hated cutting Edward off, but I knew I would make it up to him later.

We ordered a bottle of merlot and shared a plate of mushroom ravioli and an antipasto. It was a very tasty meal and we sat in a dark booth holding hands the entire time. A few people seemed to recognize Edward, but he never took his eyes off of me to notice. It wouldn't be long before Edward would be forced back in the spotlight and I cherished these moments alone.

We headed back to Forks and when we arrived home, Esme was already in bed and Rose was still out with Emmett. We tiptoed upstairs and quietly locked ourselves in our room. Edward kept he lights off and started removing my clothes as I pulled off his shirts.

"You know you drove me insane in the car." Edward hissed as his rough fingertips grazed across my skin.

"Did you like it?" I teased as I pulled at the button of his jeans.

"I loved it." Edward stood still as I finished unbuttoning his jeans and pulled them to the floor. "I almost couldn't control myself. I was so fucking horny I could hardly eat my dinner."

"Come here, let's finish what we started." I crawled onto the bed.

Edward began to kiss and suck each of my breasts as his body draped over mine. I dug my fingers into his back as he lowered his head down my torso and eventually arrived between my legs, pushing his tongue between my lips feverishly licking and sucking. His mouth felt like it was burning my skin and his tongue lashed out like a whip, causing my hips to rock uncontrollably in motion with Edward's touch as he drove me crazy with his tongue. He felt my body spasm and responded by sliding two of his fingers deep inside of me and the sensation just got better. His thumb pressed and rubbed on my clit, bringing me quickly to my first orgasm. I pulled on his hair as he made his way up my stomach kissing me and looking into my eyes as I breathed heavily to recover.

He lay next to me and we continued to kiss, as I tasted myself on his tongue, I stroked his chest with one hand and his face with my fingers of the other. As I fondled Edward's chest my hand moved lower and reached the base of his beautiful cock and I moved my fingers lightly over his balls.

"Are you still horny?" I asked as I crawled over him and wiggled my tits across his chest.

Edward smiled devilishly back at me, "Always for you."

He kiss me deeply as I took his cock in my hand holding tight, and I stroked him with my grip gradually getting tighter and I pulled harder cupping his balls as I moved down and kissed the tip. I opened my mouth licking the tip and releasing my warm breath over the rest of his long, stiff shaft. I then took him in my wet mouth as my lips tightened around his cock and Edward felt my teeth press a little against him and it made him flinch as the palms of his hands smacked against the mattress.

My tongue glided over the tip in my mouth as I released my grip and took more of him in, sucking slightly as my fingers circled over his balls. Edward's hands ran over my hair as I pumped a few times taking him deeper with each move.

"Baby please...you gotta let go." Edward said between gasps as he pulled me up. "Lie on your back for me love." I did as he asked as my hair splayed across the pillows.

Edward knelt slightly and lifted my right leg with his hand and placed it over his shoulder before he entered me. He bent over me and we kissed passionately baring down on top of me as he pushed himself deep inside. Our bodies pressed against each other as his hips began grinding up against mine burying his cock deep inside me, and he watched me breathing heavily with each thrust.

Edward's hand squeezed my breast as he picked up speed, "Look at me love." Edward commanded as he stared into my eyes watching my face up close as he brought me to a second orgasm, my hands scratching down his back as he came inside me. Edward slowed down his thrusting and came to a stop letting my leg go so he could slide out and moved to my side as we relaxed in each other's arms.

"Aren't you glad I made you wait until we got home?" I laughed as I gasped for air and we both held onto each other.

**OoOo**

A few days later, Christmas Morning.

I woke up with Edward still fast asleep next to me. I was excited about spending our first Christmas together and I couldn't wait to give Edward his gift. I couldn't resist myself from waking him. I kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "Merry Christmas."

Edward's eyes began to flutter and his arms reached for me. I curled up next to him as he began to mumble. "What time is it?"

"8," I flinched as I confessed. "It's Christmas, will you please wake up with me?"

"8…A…M? Edward buried his face into his pillow and rolled to his stomach.

I kissed up his bare back and curled over him closer. "Don't you want to see what Santa brought you?

"You think Santa remembered me?" Edward turned and smiled at me with his sleepy puffy face.

"You've been a very good boy." I kissed his cheek again. "Rose and Emmett will be here for breakfast."

"Okay…give me a minute." Edward struggled to wake up.

I slipped out of bed and pulled out Edward's sleep pants and a clean t-shirt from the dresser for him to put on. I grabbed my new pajamas, wrapped my robe around me and brushed my hair while Edward slowly dressed.

Edward sat on the edge of the bed and opened his arms to me to come to him. I sat on his knee and he hugged me tight against his chest. "Merry Christmas baby, I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed his lips tenderly before we stood to head for the kitchen, holding hands as we descended the stairs.

I could smell the coffee and bacon as we entered the room.

"Merry Christmas." We all greeted each other with hugs and kisses.

Esme had made scones, scrambled eggs and bacon and she had it all set out on the table.

"Edward awake this early in the morning?" Emmett teased. "I'm shocked."

"Bella told me Santa brought me something." Edward gulped down his orange juice and gradually sat at his place at the table.

"There's definitely evidence of him being here." Carlisle said as he placed his teacup down and Esme sat in his lap.

"See I told you." I cuddled up against Edward. I couldn't wait for him to get his gift from me. It was the first time in our relationship that I had the opportunity to give him anything significant.

I filled my mug with coffee and enjoyed the breakfast with everyone. Edward excused himself and returned with envelopes in his hand.

"I know we agreed no presents this year, but I couldn't help myself," Edward handed everyone in his family an envelope. "After all I put everyone through, this is the least I could do. This is from Bella and I."

"Edward we love you and we're your family." Rose stated as she held her gift.

"Open it, please." Edward asked.

Everyone peeled open the seal and pulled out airline tickets.

"Children!" Esme exclaimed. "London?"

"This is somewhat of a surprise to Bella too," Edward held my hand. "I'm taking you to England for our honeymoon and I would like everyone to join us."

"Really?" I couldn't believe it. I was so surprised.

"I should be the one taking you to London, not LOUD. The tour is taking us to Europe so we can all go and have a good time."

I couldn't think of anything more appropriate.

"Mom and Dad, you can visit Auntie Diane and Uncle Peter while Rose and I show Emmett and Bella home." Edward was very excited about his gift and everyone was giddy with him.

"You're very thoughtful…thank you son." Carlisle held the ticket in his hand.

"Let's go see what Santa brought you," I pulled on Edward's arm. I knew Rose had hid my gift in the corner behind the tree with a huge red bow wrapped around it.

We all gathered around the beautifully decorated tree and Edward stood and waited as I climbed over the branches. I was so excited that my mouth was dry and my hands were shaking. I lifted the gift and turned to reveal it to Edward.

"A 1962 ES335 Gibson!" Edward's eyes widen at the guitar that was custom-made with a blonde finish, gold hardware and a Bigsby B-7 tremolo. "OH my God Bella!"

"I found it at Emerald City Guitars," I was so happy he liked it. "I thought you should have it."

Edward gently held the guitar in his hands and began to tear up. "This is unbelievable."

"I'm so happy you love it." I didn't expect him to cry. Edward stepped over still cradling the guitar and buried his head in my neck. I reached up and grasped the back of his head as a few of his tears hit my skin.

"You gotta take that baby on the road with you." Emmett patted Edward's back. "You have great taste Bella."

Edward kissed my neck and then my cheek. "Thank you! I love you."

The Pattinsons started to pull out packages from under the tree as we all sat down on the couch.

"Hey, I thought no presents." I was embarrassed because I didn't get anyone else anything.

"Oh, no need to concern yourself sweetie," Esme handed me a package. "It's just a little something from us."

"I saw this and I couldn't resist." Rose gave me another present.

"This is from me," Edward placed a flat box on my lap. "I hope you like it."

I felt my face flush as everyone stared at me with my pile of presents in my lap. I was the only one who had anything to unwrap. I looked at Edward for reassurance.

"Come on open them!" Emmett bellowed as he bounced on the edge of his seat.

I started with Rose and Emmett's present. I tore the paper and found a small jewelry box and I lifted the lid to reveal small pearl earrings. "Wow." I gasped. "These are beautiful."

"I thought you might want to wear them for the wedding." Rose smiled.

"They're perfect, thank you so much." Edward handed me his parents present for me to open next.

My hands shook as the shimmering paper ripped away and I looked down at the box. "An iPad? Are you kidding me?" I was shocked.

"We hope it helps with your work." Carlisle grinned.

I jumped up from my place on the couch and hugged and kissed Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Emmett for their thoughtful generosity. "Thank you so much!"

"Now it's time for my present," Edward beckoned me to his side with his brightly wrapped package in his hand. "It's just a little something."

I knelt on the couch beside him and carefully pulled the wrapping paper off the flat box. I lifted the lid and pushed aside the tissue paper to find the notebook I had given Edward in the hospital in Wyoming and a CD.

"What's this?" I ran my fingers over the top of the cover.

"A piece of me." My heart swelled at Edward's simple comment.

I opened the notebook and found that it was filled with Edward's private thoughts and the feelings he had after the accident. I couldn't believe he was offering his journal to me. I lifted up the unmarked CD.

"I wrote you a new song, it's not fully produced yet, but I promise to make a better recording once I get back into the studio." Edward flashed his famous grin.

"I can't wait to hear it." I felt tears building up in my throat as I tried to push them down. I curled myself around Edward as we held each other on the couch.

Esme gathered up the tattered wrapping paper from the floor and everyone returned to the kitchen for more coffee and tea leaving us alone. Edward lifted me up in his arms and carried me back upstairs and placed me gently on my feet as he closed and locked the door behind him. We both rushed to remove our clothing. It was unlike us to break away from the family to make love, but things were different.

Edward's hands glided across my naked stomach, softly, exciting my flesh with each movement. I shivered as his hands move slowly across my skin and I leaned back into him resting my head on his shoulder. His breath was so warm and his mouth so loving as his kisses and nibbles brought my body to life. Edward bit gently near my collarbone applying the perfect amount of pressure to deliver a sting of pain that immediately melted into pleasure.

"Take me," my body was screaming. "Mmmmm." I moan softly

I leaned back into him further, feeling his heartbeat accelerate. After slow caresses across my stomach, Edward's hands finally reached up to my aching breasts, expertly running across my nipples making them stand at attention. I arched and pressed my breasts into his hands. His kisses trailed up and down my neck, his breath still so hot against me, and I reached up and placed my hands over his, wanting him to move faster, wanting him to take more.

"Keep your hands by your side. Let me." Edward requested and I reluctantly dropped them to my side.

He slowly rubbed my nipples between his calloused fingers they were so hard and so sensitive. As he flicked at them, it sent jolts of pleasure through my body. "Oh yes." I moaned louder. I begin to grind my ass into his groin, wanting to feel more of him. Edward's cock was hard and at full attention. Knowing that his teasing was torturing us both made me smile. He pulled my ear lobe into his mouth and nibbled on it. His breath was still so very hot, his heart pounded at my back.

Edward nudged me toward the bed as my hands reached out to brace myself. I gasped as his cock jumped at the sound and the excitement he knew he'd delivered. I reached back and grab his thighs, digging my nails into them.

"Mmmm." He moaned into my ear. Tingles of pleasure were shooting deep inside me. He moaned continually into my ear now, knowing what he was doing to me, knowing that I was at his mercy.

"Oh baby, I want you so bad." He whispered in my ear. This only fueled my need to feel him inside of me and I thrust my ass backward harder.

"I need you, now." He whispered hoarsely as he eased into me slowly. I couldn't get enough of his flesh. I squeezed around him as he pulsed deep within me thrusting harder and deeper, but not faster. His hands gripped my hips as he rocked into me.

Our bodies remained in a rhythm of bliss, demanding and answering immediately the desires of the other. Edward thrust forcefully again, keeping me with him as our bodies shuddered together in pure pleasure. Harder and deeper Edward continued to fill me.

His body brought me pleasure beyond anything I'd ever known. His heartbeat was stronger, pounding against my back. I could feel him pulsing even as he pushed into me. As his body prepared to explode, my body tensed then quivered against his as my walls squeezed him inside me, encouraging him. The orgasmic waves crashed through me as my body shook and heaved. I tried not to cry out at the intense pleasure being washed over me, through me.

"Amazing" was the only thing running through my mind.

With a final thrust, Edward held it there, pulsing so deep inside me. I collapsed on the bed and his chest pressed against my back, our hearts beat together, for each other.

We crawled up in the bed and I kissed his lips softly then whispered into his ear "Merry Christmas baby." Edward laughed.

"We need to get back downstairs." Edward said, pulling his hand through his hair.

I kissed his cheek and jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. We quickly showered and dressed and rejoined the family before anyone had a chance to really miss us.

**I love Christmas time...don't you?**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, as always! **

**It's good to see what you all are thinking or feeling. Please continue to leave some love. The more the merrier!**


	29. Chapter 29 – Here Comes the Bride

**Thank you Berlywood, for being my Beta and helping me each and every week. X's and O's to misticbutterfly for constant support and for her friendship.**

**** The Pattinson Projest was nominated for a Shimmer Award**

**Climax Award (Best Drama)-Voting starts June 27 at shimmerawards(dot)webs(dot)com ****

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 29 – Here Comes the Bride**

**EPOV**

Not since my 9th birthday when I received my first video game console did I ever get such a memorable Christmas gift. The guitar Bella had given me was vintage classic Gibson and only someone musically educated would understand its importance and it's rated the best all around guitar in the world because of its versatility. I surprised myself when it brought me to tears, not so much because of the fantastic guitar, but how thoughtful the gift was and how much love was placed on it.

During my time at home, I had played the piano downstairs a few times and during a couple of those times, Bella slid onto the piano bench next to me and placed her arm around my waist just to watch and listen. She understood me better than myself. My mother most certainly enjoyed me playing for her again and I entertained her as I once did before the accident.

The weather had warmed up a bit over the past couple of days and it was hovering near the 50's, which made Rose feel a little more comfortable about her wedding plans. The ground was still frozen in my parent's backyard and teams of men had already started to set up the tent. The vendors needed a couple of days to set up the lighting, sound and decorations. My mom had plastic runners all over the house so the workers wouldn't tread dirt on her carpet. The whole house and everyone in it was caught up in the commotion.

Tonight was the bachelor party and then finally the wedding. Emmett had a few college buddies come into town along with several Cullen family members that would be joining us at the Mill Creek Bar. Newton sent over a few of our techs to set up the equipment so we could play together for the first time since the accident. I think Jasper and Jake were more excited about playing again than the reason for the party. Thankfully, I had some guitars still packed with the band's road gear that Newton brought down with him, so I wouldn't have to bring out my new Gibson.

Bella was busy planning the girl's party in Port Angeles and helping Esme with decorating for the wedding. They were in town buying more of something and we seemed to pass each other in the hallway the past few days due to all the last minute preparations we were both involved in. Carlisle had me out in the back lawn clearing some dead brush that the gardener overlooked and I needed a shower before going out.

Bella had asked me if I would wear slacks and a button shirt to make a good impression since I was the Best Man/brother-in law and I would be meeting some of Emmett's family for the first time. I had no problem complying with her request. It felt good to clean up for a change.

I was digging around looking for a pair of socks when I found a manuscript of some sort in the side pocket of the bag. I pulled it out and assumed it was the story Bella had been working on so diligently before we came here. I flipped through the first pages and surprised when I noticed my name mentioned and it caught my attention. I sat on the edge of the bed and started to read what Bella had written. The article began with the first news report of the accident.

_All four members of the successful band 'The Pattinson Project' were badly injured after their tour bus was T-boned on a Wyoming highway. The driver of the van was fatally injured._

'_The Pattinson Project', a rock band based in Seattle, was headed north on Interstate 25 on Wednesday at about 3:50 a.m. in their van-type vehicle when the crash occurred, according to the Wyoming Highway Patrol. The owner of the transport company said the band was going to a show they had booked in Salt Lake City at the time of the accident._

_According to a WHP spokesman, a Ford pickup headed south became airborne and flew over the center divider. The truck clipped a Honda Civic, then went broadside into the band's van. Another Honda behind the van then struck the undercarriage after the bus tipped over._

_Officials said eight people in all were hurt in the crash with one fatality. The four musicians were taken by ambulances to __Memorial Hospital of Carbon County in Rawlins__._

_The band members listed on The Pattinson Project's Web site include lead singer Edward Pattinson, guitarists Jasper Hale, bassist/vocalist Emmett Cullen and drummer Jacob Black._

_According to the band's road manager, one of the band members is clinging to life and currently in a coma. The other band members suffered minor injuries ranging from concussions to lacerations._

_"After a day and half of no sleep for myself, and all the band's families, we are all still in absolute shock," the band's manager said on The Pattinson Project's MySpace page. "We can't go into too many details, but some of the band members are doing better than others. The accident took place near Rawlins and the whole TPP crew will be up there for a while."_

_WHP Officer Patrick Etchebarne said that all five people riding in the bus were injured in the wreck._

_"It looks like maybe the occupants were not wearing their seat belts," Etchebarne said._

_Friends said the band members met each other while growing up in Forks Washington. _

_"As of now, we just got to keep waiting and hope for the best and keep them in our thoughts," said press agent Jessica Stanley._

Bella then went into the devastating recount of the days and weeks that followed and the personal heartache she and my family experienced while I was in my coma. I hadn't yet spoken to my family about the particulars of everything that happened to me and I wasn't aware of the immense adversity my family went through during my recovery. Page by page Bella wrote in great detail the struggles I faced and the possibility that my music would be lost to me forever.

I didn't remember much after the sound of breaking glass. It all went to black and then the next thing I remembered was when I woke up in the hospital. I was so focused only on regaining my memory, that I didn't ask any questions about the details regarding the accident. I was shocked to find out how close to death I had come and that it was touch-and-go for several days as to whether I would even wake up, let alone have any memories. I knew that everyone had bent over backwards to help me, but I never thought about the turmoil they had lived with. Always hopeful, my family remained strong despite their desperation at the fact that the person they knew and loved didn't remember them.

I read about Bella's persistent vigilance at the hospital during my coma and the agony she endured as each day passed, weighed heavily on my heart. She was devoted to me and had never left my side until I asked her to go, and that night had decimated her. The man she loved no longer remembered her through no fault of his own. It was like I was a witness to my own funeral.

Bella wrote that she was worried that my music would be lost because of my amnesia. As a music critic, she always supported my compositions and she felt the world would have missed out on something special if 'The Pattinson Project' had been silenced. She revealed how Emmett had become the band's life support since it's leader, me, might not return and he expeditiously engineered the final mix of the CD by himself so that all of the band's hard work would not be shelved by the record company. He felt the fans needed to hear what the band had created and the guys stood together, proving once again we were more than band mates we were truly brothers.

Tremendous efforts were made to keep my condition out of the news and the paparazzi at bay and everyone protected my privacy during the weeks I was lost in the darkness of my mind. As time passed into months, they all clung to hope that I would regain my memory and when I finally did, everyone was overjoyed that I hadn't lost any of my musical talents. Bella recounted how excited I had been when I picked up my guitar for the first time in months. I sat thinking how lucky I was to be surrounded by so many people who loved me and even more blessed that Bella loved and supported me as much as she did.

I wondered when Bella was going to show me what she had written and I slipped the manuscript back into the bag. The article was remarkable and I was honored that she documented it and wanted to share it with the public. Her words were wrapped around my heart and I couldn't love her more.

**BPOV**

The days became more and more hectic as we grew closer to the wedding. I had never been involved in the planning of a wedding before and working with Esme I decided that when Edward and I got married I would keep it _**simple**_. Vendors were in and out all day as we tried to get as many things done was we could. The men in the family were just as busy and the only quality time I got to spend with Edward was when we went to bed each night.

I had packed a very sweet dress for that evening's party. It was a plum colored jersey dress with shutter pleating, elbow length sleeves and belted. Alice came over to the house to help me with my hair and make-up. She had spent Christmas with Jasper and had occupied most of her free time hanging out with me and helping with the wedding chaos. Having Alice back into my daily life helped me to find a new sense of peace. Edward was stable and had all the confidence he had before the amnesia and my soul felt lighter and I was breathing easier.

I arranged for Rose's bachelorette party to be held at Michael's Restaurant, a seafood and steakhouse in the heart of Port Angeles. Alice rode along with Esme, Rose and I. We were expecting about fifteen women including Emmett's mother and a few girlfriends Rose went to school with. It was going to be more of a cocktail party than a crazy out-of-control evening. We had experienced enough craziness these past few months that it was time we just enjoyed the company of others.

It had been a very long time since I'd had a night out with friends and I was looking forward to it. We all had so much to celebrate and I was glad Esme would be the designated driver so that I could have a few cocktails. Upon our arrival, the hostess escorted us to the Palm Room, where we would have our private party. The menu for the evening consisted of hors d'oeuvres, one of which was a mini Shepherd's pie, seafood, meat and vegetable platters and an open bar. The restaurant was warm and cozy and the ladies all seemed impressed as they entered the room and began mingling.

"Do you know any of these people?" Alice asked me.

"Only you, Rose, Esme and Jessica Stanley if she shows up." I nibbled on the crudités. "Promise me that there will be no bridal showers or bachelorette parties for my wedding."

"As long as you promise me you and Edward don't elope." Alice joked.

"I would never do that to you." Alice and I made promises we would be in each other's weddings when we were in the 2nd grade. As tempting as an elopement seemed, I wanted to show the whole world that I was committed to Edward and I wanted to share the moment with our families and friends.

Esme and Mrs. Cullen gravitated together along with one of Emmett's Aunts at one end of the room. Soon Rose's college girlfriends arrived and the party got livelier. I ordered my first cocktail and Alice and I introduced ourselves and comfortably socialized with Rose's guests as any good hostesses would do.

"Bella." I heard someone call my name and I discovered it was Jessica Stanley.

"Jessica, I'm so glad you could make it." I stepped over to her to give her a welcome hug. Alice and Rose both knew her as being Newton's girlfriend and from her connection with the band. They both came over to say hello.

"Wow, I'm impressed, this is a nice party." Jessica politely commented. She had caught a ride with one of Rose's girlfriends that Newton also knew and it was nice that she could join us. We never did meet up in Los Angeles for that drink and we had some catching up to do. Now that the band was back on track, they were seriously considering hiring her full-time as their publicist and she would move to Seattle to be with the rest of us. Jessica hung out with Alice and I for most of the evening, and we enjoyed each other's company.

Rose had a marvelous time talking with all her friends and everyone left the evening looking forward to the ceremony and celebrating the New Year the next night. Mrs. Cullen offered to drive Rose home so that she could spend some private time with her soon to be daughter-in-law. Esme got us back home before the boys had returned from their party. I was sure they were having an outrageous time and I wished I could have witnessed the band playing together. I hoped someone made a video of the performance to share with me.

I stepped into the empty bedroom and carefully removed my dress and hung it up in the closet. After washing my face and brushing my teeth I slipped naked under the covers alone. It was strange to be in Edward's bedroom completely alone and I laid in the darkness with a slight buzz remaining from the cocktails I had consumed. I hugged my pillow missing Edward as I drifted off to sleep.

I had lost track of time when I felt Edward hovering over me as he lightly kissed my cheek. "Hey." I whispered only half awake.

"Go back to sleep," Edward cuddled up next to me kissing my shoulder. "It's late."

**EPOV**

Emmett's party reminded me of the ones we used to have in college, except our father's were both there. I drank only beer and avoided the shots so that I wouldn't be suffering when I woke up in the morning. Emmett could handle his liquor better than any of us, so no one hesitated to keep his hands full as he happily bounced around the bar conversing with his buddies and enjoying his last night of bachelorhood.

After a couple games of pool and countless stories, it was time for the band to provide some entertainment so Jake, Jasper, Emmett and I found our places. Being together on stage was intuitive for all of us and we didn't hesitate a moment as Jake hit the down beat on his drums. We played our standard line-up of songs, which included a couple of covers from the days when we only played small bars just like Mill Creek. Our performance was the highlight of the evening.

Carlisle got us home later than we expected and we spied Esme's car in the garage when we pulled in. We quietly said our goodnight and I went upstairs to where Bella would be waiting for me. She was curled up asleep in the center of the bed and I removed my clothes as silently as I could. I quickly splashed some water on my face and brushed my teeth before I crawled next to her.

I leaned over Bella to lightly kiss her cheek. I missed her.

"Hey," she whispered groggily.

"Go back to sleep," I curled myself around her and kissed her shoulder. "It's late."

Bella wiggled slightly closer to me, and her breathing instantly deepened.

Thankfully we didn't have to get up early in the morning and I relaxed and fell asleep with the sweet scent of my love's skin comforting me.

**OoOo**

For the first time that I could remember I woke up before Bella. She was curled up in a ball, squarely in the middle of the bed and her soft purr caused me to smile. I looked to the nightstand to see that it was almost 12 o'clock and I could hear people working down below my bedroom window. Rose didn't expect us until 5 o'clock when all the men would go to Emmett's house while the women got ready here. It was going to be a long hectic day and I wanted to spend as much alone time as I could with her today.

Bella always looked beautiful and so sweet, even in sleep. The daylight was pouring through the windows and I thought it would be a good idea to give her a sexy wake up call. I started softly caressing the top of her head, stroking her dark brown hair that felt like silk through my fingers. I smoothed her hair to the side of her face as I softly kissed the back and the sides of her neck.

My fingers made soft traces down from her nape to her spine down to her perfect, shapely ass, and I slowly removed the sheet from her lean, naked body. My hands cupped Bella's bottom as I shifted down planting soft kisses on it. My tongue made soft licks up her neck and down her back. Bella began to slightly stir.

"Shh…just keep your beautiful brown eyes closed, love." I whispered gently hoping she would allow me to continue.

I moved myself lower to her legs and thighs, softly touching them with my fingertips. Bella silently shivered as I placed soft kisses and licks on them. I moved myself back up to her backside and began kissing her shoulders. I took one of her hands and began kissing and sucking her fingers. Bella let out a light sigh. She always loved the feel of my hands and mouth on her body.

Without fully waking her, I carefully and slowly turned Bella on her back. She was breathing, but silently. I began lightly sucking and licking her ear slowly moving to her soft lips and kissed her. My tongue was softly roaming in her mouth and Bella moaned. My hands were feeling and cupping her perfect breasts as I softly placed the tip of my tongue on her nipples before sucking and kissing them.

Bella's skin flushed from feeling my mouth and hands on her breasts. I wasted no time as my tongue lowered to her stomach, licking her belly button. While kissing her stomach, my fingers traced down to the apex of her mount and found Bella hot and very wet waiting for me. My cock was hardening against her leg, and I wanted nothing more than to be inside her. Carefully spreading her legs, I slowly entered her. My hands gripped her hips as I slowly slid in and out of her. Her soft moans fueled my movements as I increased my speed. Bella grasped my shoulders, pushing and pulling me with every thrust as she whimpered my name. I felt her legs steadily climb up my body and wrapping them around my waist, allowing me to thrust even deeper inside of her. My lips trailed up her neck to her supple parted lips. I felt every sweet breath as she panted, withering underneath me as her orgasm washed over her.

"Bella," I grunted, calling her name as I felt her tighten around me, milking me as she came. "Bella," I hissed again, pulling her body close to mine. I continued to thrust in and out of her until I reached my own climax. Together, our orgasms washed over us like a tidal wave. Completely wore out I laid back on the bed with Bella wrapped in my arms.

"Did you enjoy your wake-up call, love?" I asked smiling.

Bella smiled back and said, "I enjoyed every moment of it."

We held each other quietly for a few minutes, neither of us wanting to let go of each other. It felt as if we were the only two people in the world until I heard someone yelling from the back lawn and it brought me back to reality.

"I missed you last night, did you have fun at your party?" I asked.

"It was very nice, Rose had a wonderful time," Bella stretched and reached for my hand and weaved her fingers with mine. "How was your party?"

"Everyone had a blast, I wish you could have seen us play," I ran my free hand through my hair staring up at the ceiling. "I think Newton taped it."

"Ooo…good I was hoping someone would." Bella squealed.

"Are you ready for today?"

"I think I am," Bella started to sit up. "I should make us something to eat before we shower."

"Not yet…lets just lay here a little while longer." I reached up and pulled her into my arms. "Do you realize this is like the first time I woke up before you?"

"It was really nice that you did," Bella smiled as I tangled my fingers in her hair again. "I'm excited that the wedding is finally here."

"The next one will be ours." I kissed her head and closed my eyes imagining the possibilities.

**BPOV**

Edward and I finally managed to untangle our bodies from each other to get out of bed and into the shower so that we could be part of the day. The chef hired for the wedding was already in the kitchen with his staff making it impossible for me to make us lunch, so Edward drove into town to Subway to get sandwiches and brought them back home to eat.

The house was full of strangers and it was hard to not to get caught up in the excitement. Rose wanted all the men to go to Emmett's house at 5 p.m. where they would have a light dinner and dress while Esme and I would stay here to get dressed. Alice had offered her hair and make-up services to help us get ready. Jasper would go hang out with the guys and she would drive over here and have dinner with us.

The ceremony was scheduled to start at 9 o'clock. Rose and Emmett wanted to be cutting the cake when the clock struck midnight. I didn't know how Rose could wait all day, but there were still plenty of last minute things she distracted herself with. Edward sat at the piano and played sonatas to pass the time and to entertain everyone working in and about the house.

The bakery was expected to deliver the cake an hour before the ceremony. Rose had ordered a three-tiered champagne flavored cake with butter-cream icing that was decorated with bubbles blown from sugar. I had never seen anything like it before and I was looking forward to seeing it in person.

As the time drew near, Edward shaved and grabbed his tuxedo along with Carlisle to head over to Emmett's house. I walked him to the car just as Alice was running up the path.

"The next time you see me, I'm going to be beautiful." I kissed him sweetly.

"How is it possible you could get more beautiful than you are right now?" Edward smiled as he hung their tuxedos on the hook in the Volvo and Carlisle got into the front seat.

"I'll see you in a few hours." I waved as Edward got behind the seat of the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"Hey girl," Alice chirped. "Are you ready to be placed under my spell?"

"Yes I am!" I giggled and lead Alice into the house and up to Rose's bedroom.

I was starving and Esme had chopped salads for all of us to dine on before Alice began to work her magic. Alice rolled my hair in hot curlers while I sat and applied my foundation. She used a curling iron on Rose's hair, evenly sectioning off her hair as she piled the curls on top of her head. Once her entire head was curled, Alice then styled Rose's long blond hair into an up-do with beautiful waves piled loosely at the crown and loose pieces hanging down to frame her face. It was a light, romantic look that wasn't too structured and Rose looked spectacular.

Alice came back to me to pin up my hair and she applied my eye make-up by giving me a subtle smoky eye and added color on my cheeks and a neutral shimmering dusty pink lip color. Esme sat along with us as she confidently applied her own make-up. We were enjoying the primping and girl talk between all of us.

While Alice completed Rose's make-up, I stepped into my black satin dress. It was a knee length, strapless, A-line silhouette with a white waist tie sash with a flared skirt and side pleats. I had a simple pair of black pumps that would allow me to dance the night away. I placed the pearl earrings that I received from Rose on Christmas in my earlobes and slipped the sterling Tiffany bracelet Edward had given me with an inscription that read '_Let Me Count the Ways' _onmy right wrist.

Once Alice put her finishing touches on Rose, we finally got to see her wedding dress. It was an Anne Barge silk taffeta floor-length, sleeveless, white, A-line silhouette, Queen Anne neckline, natural waist, couture folded pleats, with a beaded belt and pockets. She found it on Kleinfeld's website and had it shipped from Manhattan to Seattle. Her bouquet was two-dozen tightly wrapped white tea roses. She looked absolutely breath taking.

Rose handed me my nosegay that was made up of white roses, white freesia and pale pink astilbe tied with a black satin ribbon. I stood in front of the mirror and I felt like Audrey Hepburn with my hair in a tight up-do.

Esme kept her hair down in soft curls and her dress was a grey iridescent Chiffon square neck, short sleeved, long gown with lace overlay on the bodice with an attached bow at the waist leading into a full skirt. She looked very glamorous and definitely would be turning heads that night.

There was a slight tap on the door, "Ladies?" Carlisle spoke. "Are we just about ready?"

We all glanced at each other excited that it was almost time for the wedding to begin. Esme walked to the door and welcomed Carlisle into the room so that he could say a few words to his daughter before the ceremony. It made me miss Charlie and how much I was looking forward to the time we would be sharing the some moment.

"Rosalie you are stunning," Carlisle proudly smiled at his daughter. "I love you so much and I know that you and Emmett will have a wonderful life together."

"Thank you Daddy," Rose hugged and kissed Carlisle. "I love you too."

"Esme you are positively ravishing in that gown." Carlisle reached for his wife.

"Thank you dear," Esme blushed slightly as she kissed Carlisle's cheek.

"Bella my dear, Edward will be happy to see you, you look simply smashing."

"Thank you Carlisle." I nervously giggled at the compliment.

"I will see you ladies downstairs in a few minutes." Carlisle kissed Esme one more time before leaving the room.

"I'm so excited," Alice squealed. "I should go find my seat. Good luck everyone."

"Thank you for everything." Rose hugged Alice before she left the room.

The time had arrived and Esme, Rose and I headed down the staircase. Carlisle was waiting patiently at the doorway that led out to the tent. Edward was just in front of the drape standing inside the tent waiting to walk his mother down the aisle. I couldn't see him and I was happy that I would be surprising him with my appearance. I could hear 'Prelude in C Major' by Johann Sebastian Bach began to play which signaled that Edward and Esme had started the procession. I tightly grasped my flowers and slowly stepped towards the tent entrance. As I entered I felt all the eyes in the room turn on me and I felt my skin flush from nervousness. I smiled and tried not to reveal that I was slightly trembling with each step I took.

I focused my sight ahead of me and I found Edward standing beside Emmett at the end of the runway. As soon as our eyes met we both broke into a full smile. He was amazingly handsome in his tuxedo with his hands folded in front of him. He looked like a movie star and I was so focused on him that I hardly noticed the gorgeously decorated room filled with yards of white silk, white roses and candlelight. As soon as I hit my mark the quartet began to play the traditional bridal song and the guests stood as Rose and Carlisle entered the tent.

Emmett stood broadly smiling as he rocked on his heels in anticipation for his bride. I could feel Edward's eyes staring at me as I watched Rose make her way down the aisle.

**EPOV**

The quartet started to play 'Prelude in C Major' by Johann Sebastian Bach as I greeted my mother at the tent entrance and walked her down the aisle to her seat before joining Emmett standing at the head of the room. I double-checked my breast pocket and made sure the rings were still there and then I looked up to see Bella enter the room.

I had never seen her look so glorious in my life and it felt as if all the air had escaped from my lungs as I gasped at her beauty. Our eyes met and she flashed me the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face and I smiled back at her. It was hard to believe that this incredible creature was going to be my wife soon and belong to me forever.

All my attention was on Bella as she gracefully stepped closer to where I was standing next to Emmett. Her hair was swept up and piled on her head exposing her long neck and I felt the blood rush to my groin. I tried to discretely pull at my slacks and I knew I needed to control myself. I started to think of the chord progression of Bach to distract my attraction for my dazzling fiancée.

Bella soon found her place and the music changed to the 'Bridal Chorus' by Wagner signaling my sister's entrance. Everyone stood up as my father proudly escorted Rose down the runway to her eager groom. Emmett fidgeted, beaming from ear-to-ear as he watched his bride coming down the aisle to join him at the altar.

I looked at my sister for a moment before my eyes relocked on Bella. I wondered how much longer I would have to wait to take her in my arms. The music stopped and the preacher began the nuptials. Bella held my sister's bouquet as she turned toward Emmett for the ceremony. I continued to stare at my love from across the altar. Bella kept glancing my way and her cheeks would flush when our eyes met.

"_We are gathered here in the presence of God and this company to witness and bless the__exchanging of vows that will bind Emmett and Rosalie together in the holy relationship of marriage.__When this ceremony has ended, they will leave as husband and wife having been joined__together by the God of heaven." The preacher began._

How could I wait until May to marry her? I couldn't wait another day to make her mine forever and always.

_There is great joy to be found in such a surprising journey with twists and turns, shades__and possibilities, beyond your wildest imaginings. Instead of resisting changes, allow__them to blossom in you so that you and your relationship will grow and mature.__Therefore, along with celebrating the joyous feelings of today, remember, especially__when saying your vows, that you are promising to love for the long and ambiguous__future. If you will remember this commitment you are making today, instead of bowing__down or bowing out when difficulties arise, you will be able to ride out any stormy__times with confidence knowing that those cloud-filled skies are but temporary and not a__reflection on your relationship as a whole.__Above all, in the days and years that lie ahead, remember that love is what matters.__Love will prevail._

Love did prevail for us, I always had it inside of me for Bella and neither of us would ever bow out, now or ever. I cherished Bella and the unwavering devoutness that she had given me throughout the entire time I'd known her. I got lost in my thoughts when I noticed Bella look at me again and she lifted her eyebrows to signal me that Emmett needed me. It instantly brought back my attention to realize that Emmett needed the rings from me. I reached into my pocket and scooped them up and placed them in Emmett's open palm for him to place on the preacher's bible.

_Emmett, place the ring on Rosalie's finger and then__repeat after me.__Rosalie, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am,__and all that I have, I honor you._

_Rosalie, place the ring on Emmett's finger and then__repeat after me. Emmett, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am,__and all that I have, I honor you._

_Now that Emmett and Rosalie have given themselves to each other__by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of rings in the__presence of this company, by the authority of the state of Washington and that of all-mighty__God, I pronounce that they are husband and wife. Those whom God has joined__together, let no one put asunder._

_You may kiss your bride._

_Ladies and gentlemen, I am very happy to present Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Cullen._

I stared forward with my hands folded in front of my lap and the Quartet began to play The 'Wedding March' by Mendelsson and the room broke into applause. After Rose and Emmett finished kissing they headed up the runway as husband and wife. I stepped towards my love and offered my arm so that we could follow them.

"My God you're gorgeous." I whispered in Bella's ear as she continued to stare forward smiling sweetly and held tightly on my arm as we walked down the aisle.

The photographer was waiting with his camera and he snapped off several pictures as we exited the tent.

"Congratulations." Bella said as she hugged and kissed the newlyweds.

I shook Emmett's hand and hugged my sister, "Congratulations."

"We just need to take a few more pictures before we go back inside," Rose instructed us. "Stay right here for just a few minutes."

I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist pulling her closer to me. I could smell the flowers she held in her hand as I dipped my head into her neck and nibbled gently on her warm soft skin. "Take a walk with me?" I asked softly.

Bella pressed the palm of her hand in the center of my chest, "Now?"

"I'm sorry," I pulled on my jacket. "You are just driving me crazy with how beautiful you are."

"We only have a couple of more hours," Bella straightened my bow tie. "Can you try and be a good boy?"

"I'll try." I intertwined my fingers with hers and kissed her lightly.

Rose and Emmett soon came back to the walkway ready to make their entrance back into the reception. Bella and I stepped into the tent and motioned for my dad to announce Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's grand entrance into the reception.

The guests had all shifted to the tables and they all lifted their champagne glasses to welcome the happy couple. Bella and I found the head table and I reached for my glass as I waited for Rose and Emmett to join us so that I could give my toast. Bella lightly tapped her glass to get everyone's attention.

"I'd like to welcome all of you here today to my wonderful sister Rosalie's wedding," I pulled the small piece of paper from my breast pocket. "It really is an honor to be Emmett's best man, because to me Emmett Cullen is one of the best men I know. He is truly a quality individual, my best friend and lifelong confidant. I couldn't be happier that he met and fell in love with my sister." I turned to the couple and raised my glass higher. "Emmett and Rose, the truest meaning of marriage is the miracle of being loved by just one person. The two of you have come together to share your lives and realize your dreams and I'm honored to be able to share it with you. Remember that life is not promised and you should always love in the present. I toast you... and wish you a long marriage filled with love."

Glasses clinked together and Emmett and Rose kissed for the crowd, then my father and Emmett's father each gave their toasts before we sat down. The servers entered the tent with our first course of a salad made with tomatoes, feta cheese and artichokes, drizzled with champagne and mustard dressing. Noisemakers, party hats and confetti decorated all the tables as we dined in a spectacular setting.

My mom had outdone herself with her designing talents. There was a huge clock hanging on the side of the tent wall for the whole room to watch the final hours of 2009 tick away. I was looking forward to my first New Years Eve kiss with Bella and welcoming 2010 with her in my arms. I rested my thigh against hers as we enjoyed our meal of Lobster Thermidor served with fresh asparagus and a perfectly prepared Petit Filet and buckets of brut champagne.

"You do know that you look extraordinary tonight." I was still drooling over how lovely Bella looked in her dress and with her hair pinned up in shiny curls.

"You are drop-dead handsome yourself Mr. Pattinson." Bella squeezed my leg then sipped more champagne. Her eyes twinkled as she smiled at me.

As midnight approached Emmett and Rose stepped over to their uniquely decorated cake and the guests gathered around them for a closer look, leaving Bella and I alone sitting against the back wall. While the last minute of the year counted down they fed each other cake as the guests used their noisemakers and shouted out well wishes to greet 2010. I pressed my lips on Bella's sweet mouth and I kissed her lovingly.

"Happy New Year, love." I gazed down into Bella's soft brown eyes as the candlelight placed stars in them. "I love you."

"Happy New Year and I love you too," Bella wrapped her arms around my neck. "Will you dance with me?"

Her wish was my command and I didn't hesitate as I turned Bella out on the dance floor. As the quartet played 'Auld Lang Syne' we instantly got lost in a world of our own.

**BPOV**

Edward and I danced for what seemed like hours until it was time for all of us to say goodbye to the new Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. They were leaving for Hawaii in the morning and would be spending the night at the Red Lion Inn in Port Angeles. After saying our goodbyes and the few remaining guests we all went inside the house. The chef and his staff were almost done packing up their things and the tent wouldn't be taken down until Saturday.

"What a memorable evening," Esme leaned on Carlisle. "It couldn't have been more perfect."

"I have to agree." Carlisle gently kissed the top his wife's head. "Our baby girl is married."

"You two made a handsome couple, it looked as if you were enjoying yourselves." Esme said to us.

"Thanks Mom, we did have a great time, " Edward placed hand at the small of my back. "Do you need any help with anything tonight?"

"No, I think everything is done for tonight," Esme and Carlisle gasped at each other's hands. "I think we all can call it a night. Goodnight children."

"Goodnight." I said to them both. Carlisle and Esme walked off to their room and Edward pulled at my hand as he dragged me towards the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"Leftovers," Edward laughed. "Lets grab a bottle of champagne and a make a plate to take upstairs with us."

We danced around the kitchen laughing while we grabbed a couple of glasses, and quickly made a plate of assorted hor'dourves. We snatched a bottle of Brut before we skipped upstairs giggling the entire way up.

After closing the bedroom door and locking it, we placed the things we stole from the kitchen on the dresser. For a moment I paused and stared at Edward in his tuxedo.

"You couldn't have looked this hot for your prom." I latched my fingers onto the lapels of his jacket and stared up into his sexy green eyes.

Edward's eyebrows furled and he thought about what I said, "I don't know, I think I did." He flashed me his silly grin.

"I definitely know you have never looked more beautiful than you do right now," Edward sighed. "I had to distract myself when I saw you coming down the aisle."

"I noticed." I laughed thinking about the devilish look I had gotten from him while we were standing at the altar.

"I wanted to drag you to the back of the tent and slam you against a tree." Edward confessed.

"In this dress?" I twirled.

Edward's thumb and finger wrapped around my right wrist and lifted it up and looked at my bracelet, "Hey, I gave you this."

"Yes, a while ago…do you remember?" He held my arm up closer to face.

"It was the first real gift I gave you," he kissed the inside of my wrist. "That was a wonderful night."

Edward pulled on my arm taking it behind his back and kissed me slowly and tenderly. His tongue slipped between my lips and very slowly rolled around mine. My heart seemed to stop beating as I tingled down to my toes.

"As devastating as you are in that dress, I'm going to politely ask you to take it off or I'm going to rip it off." Edward said seriously as his hands brushed over my shoulders and down my arms.

"Since your tuxedo is a rental you should be the one more worried," I turned my back to him so he could unzip my dress. "Will you please?" I felt his knuckle slide down my spine as the dress released its tight hold around my body. I let it drop to the floor and pool around my ankles.

Edward slowly removed his formal wear and placed the items on the proper hangers as I sat on the edge of the bed to remove my stockings. There was no reason to hurry we had all night, and all the days and nights ahead of us. Edward opened the champagne and poured it into the glasses, lit the candle by the bed, and shut off the light before crawling in bed next to me.

"A toast," he held up his glass. "To the woman I adore, I love you so much."

I tilted my glass against his, "I love you more." We both gulped down our drinks and placed the glasses on the nightstand. I pushed my palm against his shoulder so he would lay back. Edward's hands reached up and removed the pins that held my hair in place causing my curls to spill over his chest.

I flicked my hair as I positioned myself over his semi hard cock. I licked my lips slowly before I placed my fingers around his shaft. Edward's body responded quickly to my touch as I felt him grow harder between my fingers. I lowered my mouth to his tip and placed my tongue flatly against it as I licked off the slight glisten that had formed. I heard the breath escape from Edward's mouth as I continued to stroke his cock with my tongue before sliding it completely into my mouth. I knew I had to pace myself because I wanted this to last, so I methodically kept my momentum at a leisurely rate so that Edward could enjoy the all the sensations without being pushed too far.

"That feels incredible." Edward was gasping a little for breath before I crawled up over his chest. His heavy breathing caused our bodies to sway.

Smiling we kissed and his hands tangled in my hair. My knees straddled Edward's hips hovering on my hands and knees over his body. Our lips brushed across each other before our tongues whipped around and were sucked into each other's mouths that took us deeper into the moment.

I pushed my butt down, allowing his cock that was at full attention to slip deep inside of me. I slowly rocked my hips so that he would slide completely in me at a easy steady pace.

"You feel so good." I whispered to him as I raised myself up to sit fully down upon him. Edward's hand grasped my breasts and I rubbed his arms with my hands. I felt his tight muscles as I lightly dug my fingertips into his forearms. I released him and angled myself forward.

Edward surrendered himself to me as he kept his arms comfortably stretched out by his side, and I balanced myself while I continued rocking with my hands pressing down on his shoulders. He stared up at me, tracking my eyes with his and he began to pant with every stroke of my slippery tight slit.

I felt him bend his knees upward and I leaned my butt back against them to shift into a new position. One of his hands lightly grasped my hip as he sat up slowly towards me, still not breaking his deep gaze into my eyes.

Edward clasped my waist and held me down to stop. "Don't stop, please," I pleaded, knowing I didn't have to. He lifted me up with his hips, and rolled me onto my back and into a new position with him taking control.

"Oh yes," I sighed. I spread my legs wider and offered myself to him. I felt his hard cock at my entrance, waiting. I place both of my hands on his ass, and I pushed my hips up more and pressed his ass down allowing him to shove himself deep inside me.

"Ohhhh," Edward moaned loudly. His hips circled around while he slowly entered me and withdrew not wanting to rush. I squeezed around him as he pulsed deep within me.

My hands ran across his backside, feeling and etching every detail into my brain. Edward's ass was so firm, so damn nice. I took a cheek in each hand and squeezed as his muscles contracted. Edward begun to thrust harder, deeper and quicker as my fingers continued to dig into his flesh and I cried out with the force of my orgasm. I could feel him shiver as he growled into my neck.

As I gasped for air I found Edward's mouth once again with mine. Our tongues quickly found their own rhythm was we played in and out of each other's mouths. Our hot sweating bodies clung together as our heart rate struggled to return to normal.

"That was excellent." I smiled basking in the afterglow.

"Beyond." Edward said as he broke from my embrace to refill our glasses. While he was up, he got a towel to wipe some of his perspiration off his body before returning to bed with me. We sat in the candlelight with our backs against the headboard side by side sipping at our champagne.

"Love," Edward pulled his hand through his hair and drew in a long breath of air and released it. "I've waited to mention this to you."

I reached up and caressed his handsome face, "What is it?"

"I found your story…" Edward's eyes diverted from me. "And I read it."

"You did?" I never could find the right time to show him and I was nervous as to what he thought about it. "I meant to give it to you earlier."

"I'm sorry if you think I snooped," Edward stared up at the ceiling. "But I think it is the best thing you have written so far."

"You're not upset that I revealed everything?" I was surprised at Edward's response because I knew his privacy was important to him.

"No, not at all, as a matter of fact I would like to know more." Edward looked back at me.

"More?" I asked not really know what he wanted to hear.

"I never knew that you stayed with me the entire time I was in the ICU, that must have been terrible for you."

"It was hard to see you so helpless, bruised, bleeding and broken," I placed my hand along his jaw so that he would look at me. "I held your hand, talked to you and prayed. I was scared, we all were."

"Jake and Newton hung around too…I didn't know everyone stayed in Wyoming."

"We all stayed near you until we knew you were out of the woods." I stroked my fingers against Edward's cheek. "From the moment we got the news that there was an accident we all rushed to the hospital as fast as we could. With Carlisle's help, I was able to remain by your side. They had to force me to get some sleep."

Edward rolled to his side and faced me, "When they told you I had amnesia that couldn't have been easy for you to hear."

"No it wasn't, I cried when they told me you didn't remember anything, but you needed me and I promised you that I would love you forever," I wrapped my arm over Edward's neck and pressed my forehead against his. "We would have been married if I didn't stop you in Vegas. I need to be with you always."

"You never hesitated to continue to love me did you?" Edward's eyes shut as if he were praying waiting for my reply.

"I'm in love with your soul."

**A/N The link for the wedding images can be found on my profile or ask me in your review and I will tell you.**

**There is only going to be ****one chapter**** this week since this one was twice as long as my normal chapters. We are getting close to the end of our story. I hope that you would please review this chapter and tell me what you thought of Rose and Emmett's wedding.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	30. Chapter 30 – Welcome to 2010

**I love my beta Berlywood for her expert editing and for helping make my deadlines. Super love and hugs to misticbutterfly for daily our chats, story support and for her friendship.**

**** The Pattinson Project was nominated for a Shimmer Award**

**Climax Award (Best Drama)-VOTE**** -at shimmerawards(dot)webs(dot)com ****

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 30 – Welcome to 2010**

**EPOV**

Bella and I spent the next several days in Forks helping my parents put the house back together after my sister's wedding before we returned Seattle. Before we left, I persuaded Bella to share her manuscript with my parents. She wrote a brilliant story and had brought some clarity and honesty to the subject of the accident and my brain injury. I wanted Carlisle and Esme to read it and have them experience her talent first-hand. This story could potentially help others who had dealt with traumatic brain injuries and it would also open new doors for Bella regarding her journalism capabilities. After they read it, we all sat down together and my parents strongly advised Bella to share our story with the public.

I read it several more times and the one line that stuck with me was, **'**_**The emotional struggle that Pattinson's family faced was unknown to him as he dealt with finding himself without a past.' **_It was something that I knew would haunt me for a long time, forever grateful that no matter what the outcome of my amnesia, they were going to make sure I had a future.

By that following Monday morning the word was out on the Internet about Emmett's wedding and my return to the band by a well-placed press release that Jessica Stanley generated on our behalf. The loft was surrounded with paparazzi when we arrived home, and I smiled and waved as I pulled into the secure garage. I knew dealing with them was all part of the game and I was going to use it to the band's advantage.

It was really nice to get back to the loft after spending almost two weeks in Forks. Bella and I had been non-stop since my memory returned and I wanted to land in one place for a while. After some convincing from me, Bella submitted her story to LOUD as soon as we got home and I offered an exclusive to the magazine if they would publish it in the next issue. Her publisher saw exactly what I saw in the piece and immediately agreed to give her the cover story.

As soon as Emmett and Rose returned from their honeymoon, 'The Pattinson Project' hit the ground running. We booked rehearsal time and Newton put some ink down on the contracts for the next tour to start with a few gigs in New York before our wedding in May, then off for a month to Europe a few days after Bella and I got married. The concert promoters were strongly supporting us and it looked like the European market was ready for us. Since I was born in England, the UK didn't hesitate to want to lead the tour by booking some dates. We would also be making a few television appearances while we were there.

It was immediately obvious that I needed to work on my stamina. It had been almost three months since I had done anything remotely active, and the first day of rehearsals I had to keep taking breaks and was exhausted by the time I got home. I had to be able to perform a 90-minute set without collapsing. I asked Bella to help me with my diet so that I could return to lean proteins, more vegetables and whole grains and I had to cut back on the drinking. I also returned to working-out and in the mornings and a few times Bella joined me on my jogs so that we could spend time together.

The band worked on the new songs and I didn't have any difficulty remembering my parts. I was grateful that my brain wasn't giving me any trouble and that I could return to the job that I loved, which was performing in front of an audience. I assumed the rest of the guys felt the same way, because we had the enthusiasm at rehearsals like we had when were first starting out.

Bella's magazine granted her the cover story and we were scheduled for an interview and to tape something for the LOUD website with the entire band. Every night Bella would answer questions I asked her about the past months and when things got too emotional we would stop and hold each other. I got a clearer picture of the situation and I made Bella promise me she would sit with me in the same room while I was being interviewed.

Alice helped us with the wardrobe selection and we all gathered together to spend the day in front of the camera once again. I made sure she didn't dress me in a pair of jeans that were too tight for me. I sat in the directors chair for my solo the interview wondering why it was me they wanted to talk to, when it was Bella's story that was really being told.

"I'm sitting here with 'The Pattinson Project' lead singer Edward Pattinson who has just revealed in the current issue of LOUD magazine that he lost his memory in an early morning traffic accident while on tour with his band back in October of 2009 that caused a severe brain injury and placed him a coma for several days. At the time, doctors were uncertain about his chances regarding a full recovery as his family and friends remained by his bedside. Edward, what did it feel like when you realized you had amnesia?" The unfamiliar young female reporter asked me.

I fidgeted in my seat and nervously dragged my fingers through my hair before I found my voice to speak. "It was extremely frightening. The best word I can use to describe it is just being lost, because I lost who I was."

"How difficult was it for you to adjust the first weeks after your accident?"

"It was hard being told my memories were gone," I shifted again in my seat. "I just kept thinking that something would trigger a memory, a thought."

"After only two weeks in hospital in the Wyoming and several more recuperating in Seattle, your band mates struggled to finish and release the 'Definitely Remain,' which was recorded before the accident, correct?"

"Yes, my partner and now brother-in-law Emmett Cullen, stepped in did the final mix and made all the necessary decisions so that it would be released on time. Right now the CD is climbing the charts and it's all because Emmett didn't give up on the project."

"Your family was able to keep your amnesia a secret from the media. Since you couldn't remember your music abilities and at the time it seemed inconceivable that you would be able to regain your memories and for a while, the accident appeared to forecast the end, too, of The Pattinson Project. How difficult was it for you when you realized it was probably all lost?"

"I think this whole journey was kind of a grieving process. At first I was very sad, then I was scared, then I was mad, then I just accepted it," I reached for the bottle water near my foot. "I had to have a rehabilitation specialist help me deal with the smaller things and re-learn some of the basics." My mouth was beginning to parch from nervousness as I took a sip from my water.

"What kind of things did you have to re-learn?" she asked.

"Um, normal, daily stuff. Stuff you would normally take for granted like managing my money, household chores, and even driving a car again."

"You said you were scared. What scared you the most?"

"The unknown. When you don't have any memories of your past or present, it's hard to make decisions. You don't know what direction you're going in. I didn't know how to exist, but thankfully, I wasn't alone." The time Bella and I were apart flashed across my mind and I began to feel a slight anxiety attack creep up inside of me. I hadn't experienced that sensation since I regained my memory and I didn't want to panic. I began to search the room for Bella and as soon as our eyes met, I was able to smile, my pulse stopped racing and I continued on with the interview.

"Did you have trouble relating to your family and friends?

"Definitely, I didn't know who they were. It was strange to be introduced to my father or mother, when I had no clue who they were. I had to learn how to trust those around me very quickly. I was easily frustrated and my temper would flare, but my friends and family were there to help me make sure I wasn't too overwhelmed."

"If you didn't have your music, what would you have done with your life?"

"That's a good question. My father suggested I return to school to see if there was something that would interest me. I'm sure I would have still gravitated towards music somehow."

"Did you listen to your own music?"

"Yes," I said honestly.

"What did you think about listening to your own voice singing?"

"At first, I didn't think it was my voice on the CD, but I liked what I heard." I smirked at the thought of being a fan of my own music.

"I know all the girls want to know, as do I, about your relationship with Bella Swan. Before the accident you two were engaged to be married. Is the wedding still on?"

"My beautiful girlfriend Bella Swan, author of the LOUD article, has been steadfast throughout this whole situation and without her strength and love I don't know how this would have turned out for me. I love her very much, and yes, the wedding is still on, but we are going to keep the details private," I announced, smiling at Bella in the distance. I wanted to protect Bella from the media and didn't want to disclose too much about our personal lives.

We wrapped the interview up with a few questions on the future of the band and world tour we had just announced.

I was exhausted from all the commotion and the stress of the interview. Bella came to my side and we walked off together to my dressing room so I could change my clothes and leave.

"That went well," Bella walked around the room picking up and packing my things. "Don't you think?"

"I think so," my heart was still in my throat. "I'm glad it's over."

Bella sat in my lap and held my face in her hands, "I am so proud of you," she kissed my lips sweetly. "You're my hero."

"Can we go home now?" Bella smiled and took my hand and we left the building together.

It didn't take us long to get home and Bella went straight to the kitchen to start making a late lunch. I wanted to take a shower and she told me to freshen up. The interviewer's voice was stuck in my head, '_How difficult was it for you when you realized it was all probably lost_?' It wasn't all lost. I always had Bella.

I took a quick hot shower and wrapped a towel around me and stepped out into the bedroom. Bella was standing there with a tray of sandwiches and a couple of beers. "You don't have to get dressed on my account." She made her sexy face for me and placed the tray on top of the bed and crawled up beside it and took a pull from her beer.

"I've heard of breakfast in bed…but lunch?" I pulled my towel tighter around my waist, knowing it wasn't going to be on for long.

"You were really in control today…so confident, charming and sexy." Bella licked her lips as she handed me my beer.

"Thank you for having so much faith in me." Bella had no clue that I had been on the verge of having an anxiety attack during the interview. I sat on the edge of the bed and picked up a portion of the sandwich.

"I have all the faith in the world." Bella looked me straight in the eyes while she took a bite from her sandwich.

"Are you ready for all the attention we're going to get?" I assumed that things would be heating up soon and our privacy was going to be invaded once the magazine story hit the stands.

"I'm ready." Bella moved the tray off the bed and placed her beer on the nightstand.

I took another sip of my beer before I placed the bottle down and watched Bella strip down to her silky underwear. "I need to take you to _all_ my interviews." I reached over the bed and held out my hand to her.

Bella smiled down at me before she placed her knee on the mattress and put her hand into my open palm. "I love you." Bella quietly whispered as I turned to meet her on the bed and the towel around my waist released and fell to the floor as she crawled closer to me.

I wrapped one arm around her waist as my other hand swept across her smooth stomach. Bella placed her mouth on mine and fluttered her tongue against mine. My hand slid up her back and my fingers fondled with the clasp of her bra, soon dropping it away from her body.

My arm cradled her as I continued to kiss her. Our breathing quickened, but I continued to move slowly. Pulling her closer to my chest, her nipples were erect and pressing against my skin as I guided her to lie down. My arm still behind the small of her back, I gently lifted her hips as my free hand rubbed over the silk of her panties. Bella's hips met my touch urging me to remove the tiny piece of fabric. I rubbed my thumb over the silk as I felt the moisture and heat of her desire for me.

I suckled on her breasts as my fingers played between her thighs. I looked up to her face to watch Bella's reactions as her chest lifted to press herself closer to my mouth. Her eyes were closed as her head swayed back and forth on the pillow and my cock swelled and tensed waiting to enter her. She lifted her hips so that I could remove her panties, writhing at my touch as my fingers played in her wetness and I darted my tongue into her mouth.

Her sounds were sweet and soft as I moved down to place my tongue over her clit and my fingers probed deep inside of her. Her scent and taste made my heart race as I pressed my tongue flat to massage her into her first orgasm. Sweet notes of happiness expelled from her lips that incited me to linger.

Bella sat up and placed her hands on my shoulders and pushed me back so that she could hover over me. Her knees straddled my hips as her hand lightly grasped around my shaft and she rubbed the tip over her hardened clit playing with herself. Looking down on me she bit her lip and smiled as she slipped just the head of my cock inside of her. Bella rotated her hips slightly while her fingers reached and tickled my balls teasing me because I wanted desperately to push myself deeper inside of her. My hands grasped at her sides while she bent over me and kissed me, sucking my tongue into her mouth. Wrapping her hand behind my neck, she lifted up to sit as she forced herself down on my cock and sat down on my lap. I moaned and bit her shoulder as the feeling of being completely inside of her rushed over me.

"You feel so damn good." I growled.

Our hips rocked in unison as we both moaned and hummed into each other's skin. I wanted to make this last as I released a growl from my throat, and I wrapped my fingers around Bella's neck and placed my other hand at the small of her back so that I could reposition myself on top of her. As Bella laid back she reached one arm over her head and pressed her palm against the backboard to brace herself as I thrust deeply into her. I nestled my head on her shoulder as her fingers twisted into my hair.

Our hips ground together and the heat from our skin caused us to perspire. Bella's breath hitched and her thighs clamped tightly against me as she hissed out a scream. I paused my strokes a moment as Bella rode the wave of another orgasm, her eyes shut tight as she struggled to catch her breath. I watched her as the blood pulsed under her skin, then I felt her thighs slowly relax and they spread welcoming me to continue. I quickened my pace causing my stomach to tighten and burn.

I cried out as my orgasm rushed through me and I exploded inside of Bella. My ass clenched before I rested on top of her. My toes dug into the sheets as I felt the release pass and my pulse raced. Bella's arms reached over my back and she nuzzled my neck.

"I love you Edward." Bella purred in my ear.

"I love you too my sweet Bella." I rolled off her and cuddled alongside her. I reached my hand over her stomach and laced my fingers with hers and held on tight. I was hoping this wasn't the last lunch in bed we would spend together.

**OoOo**

The day LOUD hit the newsstands, I sat on the couch and turned on my laptop to get a glimpse at what was being said about the band on the Internet. The fan mail, blogs, Twitter, Myspace and Facebook were jammed with messages from the public and it was the first time I tried to read any of them. I sat on the couch with my laptop as I opened each message. I was overwhelmed and humbled by the outpouring of concern and support from my fans. The majority of them thought Bella was incredible and thanked her for shining a light on the subject and for being a loving, supportive girlfriend.

Bella curled up next to me, "Got a minute?"

"Sure love," I closed my laptop. "What's up?"

"Wedding stuff," Bella had a notebook in her hands.

"What do you have to show me?" I was going to let her have whatever she wanted.

"The Stimson-Green Mansion is available," Bella opened the book. "I need you to keep some time open so we can do a walk-thru together and we can sample cakes that same day."

"Definitely, I'm flexible," I am always available to her. "Sampling cakes sounds interesting."

"The mansion would be private enough that if we tent it correctly, the paparazzi would be limited." She proudly showed me the images of the mansion and I couldn't agree more that it would be the perfect place to hold our wedding.

I put my arm around her and rubbed her shoulder, "I'm sorry you have to worry about the media."

"Oh, that's not a problem at all, its kind of exciting," Bella smiled up at me. "I _**am **_marrying a rock star."

"Emmett's my best-man and Jazz and Jake are my groomsmen. Do you have another girlfriend to be a bridesmaid?" I knew Jake was the odd man out in the equation.

"I asked my friend Angela, I think she will get along with Jake."

"I liked the tuxedo we wore for Rosalie's wedding." I wasn't much for style, but I liked the simplicity of the design and I felt confident when I wore it the first time.

"I did too, but I think for you we should go with a straight tie," Bella wrote something down in her notebook. "I need to get Jasper and Jake over to the mall to get fitted. Oh…I'll have the menu emailed me by tomorrow for your input. I hope you don't mind."

"I would love to help." It was fun to see Bella's attention focused on herself for a change.

"I am so lucky to have Alice helping us," Bella closed her notebook and cuddled under my arm. "I promise not to take up too much of your time."

"Love, you always come first," I kissed her head. "I'm enjoying this."

"All I need you to do is show up and be handsome."

"I'll start practicing." I made Bella giggle.

**BPOV**

After allowing Edward's family to read my manuscript, they all encouraged me to submit it to LOUD for the possibility that it would be selected for publication. The Pattinson family was completely supportive of the subject and the opportunity to share the story of Edward's struggle. They knew it would be better that I was the one who wrote the story instead of someone else stumbling upon the truth. They all commented on how well written it was and that they thought it was emotionally honest and thought provoking.

I submitted my article to Mr. Banner as soon as Edward and I returned to Seattle from the holidays. Edward generously offered the exclusive of his story to LOUD if they would agree to publish it in the next issue and they jumped at the chance. Edward agreed to do a single-page interview to support the article and one on-camera interview with the entire band for the website. Edward would not only be giving my career a huge push, but he would push the band too.

Edward wanted to do a practice interview with me so he would know what to expect and keep his emotions in check. I sat with him a few hours each night and discussed every detail of what happened up until how he recaptured his life. He felt confident that as long as I sat in the room with him, he would be able to handle any questions they might ask.

A few weeks later LOUD hired Alice to style the shoot and we all converged at the sound stage where the interview and video shoot would take place. Edward handled it gracefully and we all were out of there within a few hours. I sat off-camera, but he really didn't need me there because Edward had all the charm and confidence he needed to have a successful interview. The band did a short shoot and they tried not to joke around too much to get the clip done for the website.

By February, the details of my relationship were splashed in the pages of a magazine and _**I **_was the one who wrote them. The fans embraced Edward, but were weary of me. They weren't ready to lose him to marriage. The story caused a ripple effect and Edward and the band were inundated with interview requests. The CD sales spiked and the Spring tour was extended until the end of summer.

Alice had been helping me with my wedding plans in between her work for the band and our own work. She had designed my wedding dress and I gave her the final approval for her to start making it for me with the help of the seamstresses she worked with. Her company was donating their talents as long as I mentioned them to the press and the same thing happened with the cake as Emmett and Rose put their bakery on the map. The 'People's Cake' in Seattle would be handling both the wedding cake and the groom's cake, which would be served at the rehearsal dinner.

We found the perfect venue, the Stimson-Green Mansion, a Seattle landmark, it would provide us with the privacy we would need and the ceremony and reception could be held under one roof. Edward and I scheduled to take a private tour together. The exterior of the mansion was an English Tudor-style and had been host to events and weddings for over a century. When you rented the venue, you had access to the entire property. It had a spacious outdoor patio, two private rooms for Edward and I to dress in, a grand piano, and a poolroom where the groomsmen could relax before the ceremony. We also decided to use the same band that Rose had hired, The Jason Parker Quartet, because we had enjoyed them so much.

The same afternoon we looked at the mansion, we drove over to the bakery and sampled the flavors of cakes they had on their menu. Nothing was sexier than feeding cake to your man. Edward really enjoyed himself and used his charm on the clerks that gathered around excited to meet him. We narrowed it down to either the lemon cake with blackberry compote and lemon mousse or the almond cake with Grand Marnier butter cream and dark chocolate. I kept the groom's cake a secret from Edward and after his reaction to the chocolate cake with raspberry compote and dark chocolate ganache, I told the clerk I wanted that flavor when he stepped outside.

Charlie insisted on helping with the wedding finances, so I asked him to help pay for the rehearsal dinner which wasn't going to be too extravagant. Edward insisted on paying for my parent's airfare and hotel accommodations in Seattle, which was extremely generous of him and impressed my parents. Charlie requested to come a few days before Renee so he could have time to relax before dealing with my mom. He hasn't seen her in a very long time and he thought it would be wise to get a head-start on her meeting Edward's family and seeing where we lived.

Edward hadn't met my mother and her husband Phil yet. We were planning a special dinner for the first evening they were there. The Pattinson's were hosting a cocktail party at the Four Seasons the evening before the rehearsal dinner so that the in-laws had a chance to meet each other. Renee and Phil couldn't stay long because it would be the beginning of baseball season.

Because Edward hadn't met my mother yet, I was slightly worried. I hadn't explained her to him and it was about time I did, and I planned to tell him about her over breakfast. Edward came home from his run and I had juice waiting for him.

"Hey babe," Edward kissed my cheek slightly out of breath from his jog. "It's cold out there."

"Egg-white omelet?" I asked.

"Please, with mushrooms if you have them." Edward unzipped his hoodie, wiped his face with a towel and sat at the counter sipping his juice.

"Hon, I want to talk to you about my mother before she gets here," I began to crack the eggs, separating the whites.

"Did you warn her about me?" Edward flashed his grin at me.

"Oh of course," his comment made me laugh. "I love my mom, but she's a transient," I filled the frying pan with the egg and began to cook Edward's meal. "That's the best term I could use for her."

"You told me that your parents divorced when you were younger." Edward's eyes focused on me.

"Really young and she was always on the move," I felt uncomfortable because Alice was the only other person I had told this story to. "Renee didn't abandon me, she was always in constant contact, but I didn't like that she couldn't stay in one place and put down roots."

"Charlie gave you your sense of security." Edward was being unbelievably understanding and wasn't pushing me to tell him more than I wanted to.

"She's still a little bit of a wild child, but Phil seems to have calmed her down." I slipped Edward's omelet on his plate.

"Bella you don't have to worry about anything," Edward took a bite of his breakfast. "I'm going to love your mother."

Edward and my mom getting along wasn't what bothered me. I was hoping he wouldn't notice any sort of resemblance between Renee and I regarding her tendency to run away. I refilled my coffee mug and went to my desk to see if I had any new email while Edward finished up his eggs.

Since the LOUD article had been published, I had received a lot of story requests and I had been compiling files of research, which had kept me very busy. I wrote most of the day while Edward prepared for the tour. I didn't know how I could cope if I didn't have something to keep me busy while he was away. I scrolled through the countless emails trying not to be concerned about my parents.

Edward finished his eggs and walked over to my work area. "Are the wedding plans starting to stress you out love?" Edward rubbed my shoulders as he stood behind my desk chair.

"I'm worried about all the families getting along." I leaned my head over and placed it on my desk as Edward continued his massage.

"Why?"

"My parents haven't been in the same room in over a decade," I sighed. "What if there's drama?"

"What family doesn't have drama, sweetie, don't worry about it. Emmett will be there to mediate." Edward chuckled at the idea.

I drew in a deep breath and exhaled, "I will try not to worry."

"I have to shower and run to rehearsals, are you going to be alright?"

"Yes, go, I have a ton to do here." I sat up and shooed him away. The invitations had been mailed and Edward had approved the menu that I emailed over to the venue. We were only inviting 100 guests, all of them very close to us, and we hoped to keep it out of the press. The mansion promised they would help us keep the paparazzi at bay by setting up tents and hiring extra security.

Later Alice and Rose and I were going lingerie and shoe shopping. I had to admit that I was enjoying all of it a little bit. Edward's reaction to my bridesmaid dress for Rose's wedding would be worth trying to repeat. I couldn't wait to see him in a tuxedo again.

Edward took a quick shower, ran downstairs and grabbed his coat before heading out the door. I hated to see him leave the house without me because I still had a little tinge of fear that he wouldn't come back, but I had to let him work. "I will try and not be too late." he walked over to where I was sitting and kissed me goodbye.

"I'm hanging out with the girls today," I already missed him and he was still standing next to me. "Call me okay?"

"I'll call…bye babe." Edward kissed me one more time and he was out the door.

I hadn't done much shopping since moving to Seattle, and Alice was ready to take me on a tour of the cities shops. Rose was eager to join us and we started our search at the Northgate Mall, where they had a Nordstoms that might have the shoes Alice found for me online. It was important to Alice that I had the perfect pair of shoes to go with my dress. We could also check on the tuxedo orders while we were there.

"I wish Jasper would propose," Alice blurted out as we stepped into the mall. "The saying 'always a bridesmaid' holds true for me."

"Oh honey, I'm sure he will soon," Rose said reassuringly. "Hell, I had to wait seven years. It's only been a year for you two."

"I know it seems a little rushed, but we came so close to losing each other that I thought he would want to get married right away," Alice seemed slightly defeated. "I still get nervous when he has to leave to go anywhere."

"I certainly know that feeling," I confessed. "I have to let Edward live his life so I just smile and watch him walk out the door and I pray that he'll be safe."

"I'm the same way with Emmett." Rose said. The accident still left effects on all of us.

"You know Jasper adores you," I clasped Alice's hand. "Things have been hectic for all of us these past months, I'm sure he is just waiting for the perfect time."

"I know, I shouldn't be complaining, he's the most perfect man I have ever met," Alice lowered her head. "He's the love of my life."

"I wouldn't let it worry you," Rose smiled. "They all come around sooner or later."

"Lets find some shoes." I marched off towards Nordstom still holding onto Alice's hand, hoping the shoes would cheer her up.

We didn't waste any time finding an amazing pair of Badgley Mischka sandals that were more acceptable in my price range than the Manolo Blahnik's she wanted to put me in. A cascade of petals fell down the satin front of the sandal with a slender ankle strap and 4 ½ inch heel. Even with the added height I wouldn't come close to Edward's 6'1" stature. I selected a back-up pair of slippers for after the ceremony if I needed a break from the high heel.

"Now off to Nancy Meyer." Alice squealed.

"We need to find _the_ perfect honeymoon lingerie for you." Rose added.

I shook my head, I hardly saw any need for anything more than a bra and panty set because they didn't stay on long enough for Edward to notice, but I went along with them. The lingerie boutique was a few minutes away and as soon as we parked the car, both Alice and Rose ran to the door as if they were arriving at an amusement park.

"Bella come on!" Alice shouted out to me, waving her hands in the air.

I was impressed by how beautiful the store was as I gazed around the room, "This lingerie is definitely for over-the-top pampering or serious seduction." I stood in awe as Alice gathered up a few things she wanted me to try.

"Isn't that what the honeymoon is all about?" Rose giggled as she nudged me towards the dressing room.

"Don't even look at the price tags," Alice called out as I closed the dressing room curtains. "There is no budget when it comes to lingerie."

My hands were shaking as I held the delicate expensive panties in my hand. I had never in my life spent that type of money on lingerie. I careful slipped the first selection on and quickly fell in love with the La Perla luxurious satin and delicate ivory lace hand appliquéd bra and panty set. Rose and Alice peeked in and approved of each and every item I tried on. The last thing I tried on would be the extra teaser item for my wedding night, a Braclisingle strand pearl thong with Spanish lace. I felt my skin flushed at the idea of Edward's reaction when he would first see me in it.

As I got dressed, Rose picked up all the items from the dressing room and took them to the counter and purchased every single item they selected for me. "The lingerie is a gift from my mom, and soon to be your mom." Rose placed the credit card back in her wallet.

"Wow, really?" I was overwhelmed at how generous Esme's gift was.

"Now can we find someplace to have cocktails?" Alice took the shopping bag from the counter and headed out towards the door. "I'm exhausted."

**Now it's your turn to tell me what you think! It would make me extremely happy if you take the time to please review this chapter by pressing the little green button below.**

**Don't forget to vote for * The Pattinson Project * Climax Award (Best Drama) -at shimmerawards(dot)webs(dot)com ****

**Thank you for reading.**


	31. Chapter 31  Arrivals

**I love my beta Berlywood for sharing her wonderful talents with me. Super love and hugs to my little sis, misticbutterfly, for our daily chats, story support and for her friendship. Last and not least, thank you to all the wonderful women who review each and every chapter. **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 31 - Arrivals**

**BPOV**

Edward's guitars were always left around the loft and in any spare moment he would pick one up and play. He played what was in his head. I loved listening to him, and loved the sound of the guitar in the loft. Edward was always happiest when he was being creative. The remainder of the winter he focused on returning to the road and the band was often in the studio or rehearsing from eleven in the morning until eleven at night.

'The Pattinson Project' was scheduled to spend a week in New York to play a couple of concerts and appear on a few morning television shows to promote the summer tour. I decided it would be easier to for me to stay in Seattle, because the wedding was only weeks away and Edward wouldn't be gone long. They had so much to do with so little time, it would make it so much easier on all of them if it were only the band on this trip.

It would be the first time we were going to be separated since we'd reunited and neither one of us expected it to be so difficult until the time grew near. We had been preparing for the week apart for months and Edward traveling was always going to be a part of who he was. Normally, I wouldn't have had any issue with it, but as the time got closer the loneliness set in and we both dreaded knowing the time we had to spend apart.

That Sunday afternoon, I was checking my watch for the umpteenth time and as we waited for Edward's car to the airport to arrive, the more apprehensive I got. I sat on his lap with my arms tightly around him, my face buried in his neck smelling the spice of his skin. I prayed for the time to stop so that he wouldn't have to go.

"I hate being away from you." Edward said to me as he cradled me in his arms. His bags were packed and waiting on the floor by the door.

"I'm going to miss you so much." I choked down the tears trying to be mature about the situation.

"I like being missed," Edward tried to use some of his humor to lighten our mood. "Bella honey, it's only a few days, everything will be okay."

"Promise?" I whimpered.

Edward made an x over his heart and gave me one of his famous smiles. His cell phone rang in his pocket signaling that the car was waiting outside.

I kissed him as lovingly as I could so that he would remember it when he sat on the plane thinking of me. Edward moaned slightly as his tongue entered my mouth and my fingers tangled in his wild mess of hair before he had to pull away from me.

"I have to go." Edward kissed my chin, my nose, and my eyelids as he slowly released his hold on me so that he could leave.

I stood up and walked with him to the door, "I love you."

"I love you too darling," Edward stepped into the hallway. "I'll call and text every chance I get."

I closed the door quietly behind him and rushed to the window to see if I could see him get into the car. I pressed my hand against the cold glass window as I watched the red taillights drive away. I felt tears slip down my cheeks as I stood staring out the window into the night.

It was difficult sleeping in the bed without Edward to hold me and I counted the days when he was due back. I kept myself busy by writing and working with Alice and Rose on the final details for the wedding week. Edward called me several times a day and wrote me cheerful texts to help keep my spirits up and I looked forward to them.

The concerts in New York were very successful and the fans raved on the websites that the return of Edward Pattinson on stage was better than they expected. During the morning show interviews everyone appeared in high spirits and not all the focus was placed on Edward's recovery and each one of them had a chance to talk about the future of the band.

The week went by quicker than I expected, and the guys were scheduled to arrive back in Seattle before dinner. First thing in the morning, I ran to the market and picked up fresh ingredients for Edward's welcome home meal, then spent most of the afternoon taking a bubble bath and preparing myself to look the best I could. I selected a sweet spring dress to wear and delicate slippers to greet him in at the door.

My heart fluttered with excitement as each minute grew nearer to the time of Edward's arrival. I decided on cooking a French meal with salmon, spinach salad, mushrooms Au Gratin and chocolate tarts for desert. I set the table and lit the candles and placed the champagne in the bucket to keep it chilled.

Edward called me soon after his plane had landed and told me he would be home in less than a half hour. My nerves caused me to pace between the kitchen and the front door. While I bent over one last time to check on the salmon in the oven I heard the key in the door and I ran to welcome Edward home.

Edward dropped his bags at his feet and scooped me up in his arms.

**EPOV**

I have never wanted to get back to Seattle so badly in my life. I missed Bella and all of us took the earliest flight we could to get out of New York. The audience's response to the concerts we played was positive and the TV shows had received higher ratings because of our appearance. Thankfully, the interviewers only asked a few questions about my amnesia experience and then redirected the questions focusing on the band's future allowing Emmett, Jazz and Jake some screen time.

Newton had us on a tight schedule and while I was either in the van driving to the show, waiting to be called on stage or sitting in the make-up chair, I texted Bella as often as possible, letting her know I was thinking of her. She seemed to enjoy them because she would quote me while laughing when I spoke to her before I went to sleep each night.

The whole time we were in New York, I kept glancing at Emmett's wedding ring on his left hand and I couldn't wait until I had my own. He was completely content being a married man and I was happy for him considering all that we went through last summer. I had to deflect a few questions about my own wedding during the interviews because I still hoped that they had no idea that we were getting married on the 29th. Bella and I wanted our day to be as private as possible and tried to keep it out of the media until we at least got out of the country.

When the plane finally landed at Sea-Tac, I had my bags with me on the plane so I didn't have to wait for my luggage, and said goodbye to the boys as we exited the gate and went directly to the town-car waiting to drive me home. I immediately called Bella to tell her that I had landed safely and I would see her soon.

My heart was in my throat as I eagerly sat in the back seat of the car. I pulled out a few dollar bills to tip the driver and jumped out of the car as soon as it pulled up to the front of my building. I ran quickly through the lobby and up the stairs to the loft and unlocked the door. I dropped my bags on the floor and before I could say anything, Bella ran into my arms.

"Welcome home!" Bella shouted before she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. She had a little dress on and her hair was curled and pinned back from her face.

"I missed you so much." I lifted Bella up off the ground and continued to kiss her.

My love was back in my arms and the loft smelled incredible. "You made dinner?"

"I tried something French," Bella's eyes still half closed from our kiss. "Salmon..."

I kissed her again and held her tightly. I missed her so much and didn't realize how much until I was with her again.

I walked over to the thoughtfully set table and picked up the bottle of champagne, blew out the candles and lead Bella upstairs. "I'm sorry if I'm ruining your wonderful dinner, but I need you right now.

"But the salmon…" Bella giggled as she reached the top of the stairs. "The whole meal is going to get cold."

"I promise I will still eat it," I yanked off my shirt and reached for Bella still standing, wearing her sweet little dress smiling at me. "I missed you so much my love." My lips couldn't stay away from her.

My fingers awkwardly searched for the zipper as my heart raced and the blood rushed to my groin. I panted into Bella's neck and I finally found the tab of the zipper and pulled it down. As her dress dropped to the floor, I was delightfully surprise to notice she wasn't wearing any underwear under her dress.

"Ooops, it looks like I forgot something," Bella teased as she pretended to try and cover herself from me.

I lifted her up in my arms and placed her on the bed and my tongue darted to her pert pink nipples. My cock strained within the confinements of my jeans as I let my tongue taste the salt from her skin, enjoying the tantalizing aroma of her arousal. I crawled over her tiny body. "I can't control myself when I'm with you."

"Oh Edward …" I loved when Bella spoke my name. She rubbed herself up against my jeans as her fingers pressed against my back.

My hand cupped her breast as my mouth covered over her nipple and I lightly bit down with my teeth. Bella's back arched as she gasped at the sensation. The buttons of my jeans were ready to pop as I sat back on my feet kneeling between her thighs. Bella sat up so that she could unbutton my fly and free my stiff hard erection into her hand. I pulled my jeans over my ass while Bella's fingers held the shaft of my cock and she repositioned herself to place her hot sweet mouth over the head. My thighs twitched at the touch of her tongue as her other hand tightened around my balls. I braced myself as I pressed my hands down behind me, and I watched Bella's head bounce in my lap.

With my jaw clenched, I drew in a deep breath of air as I tried to pace myself. I couldn't come now, not so quickly, I had dreamt about this moment for a week. My hand reached behind Bella's neck and I signaled her to slow down. Her big brown eyes looked up at me with my cock still in her mouth as she withdrew her head slowly away from me leaving my dick slippery and wet. I pulled the jeans away from my legs freeing myself to crawl up the bed.

Bella returned to her back as I lifted her legs in the air, grasping her ankles above her head I entered her dripping sweet entrance by bucking my hips forward, causing her to gasp loudly as I entered her. I nibbled on the side of her calf as I pressed myself deeper inside of her then rocking back again on my knees. I pushed hard a few times to just get past the sense of urgency that I felt, and then let Bella's legs fall and relax open to me.

"Do you want to fuck me Edward? Is that what you want?" Bella hissed as she lifted herself up resting on her elbows to allow me to kiss her.

"Yes…I do want to fuck you…" I moaned both of us breathing into each other's mouths and our tongues probing and twisting. "I want you so badly."

The bed began to creak as our bodies crashed together faster and harder. Bella's tits bounced from each of my thrusts and I rubbed my thumb over her clit. I squeezed my eyes shut and I bit hard on the inside of my cheek hoping to delay my release and began to taste blood. I felt Bella's hand against my face as I opened my eyes to look down at her face. Her eyes completely focused on mine and she began to smile slowly at me as her muscles tightened around my cock with her own orgasmic spasm while the heat and tension twisted in my stomach for just a slight second before I screamed out in utter delight and satisfaction as I spilled inside of her.

I could feel the perspiration drip down my back as Bella pulled me down on top of her, and I grunted for air while she stroked my hot skin with the tips of her fingers matching me pant by pant. "I love you so much baby," My pulse was still pounding in my ears. "I don't think I ever had such a welcome home greeting like that before."

"I'm so glad you're home," Bella smiled and kissed my shoulder.

**BPOV**- May 24, 2009

Charlie's flight was expected to arrive at 5:35 p.m. and Edward and I were picking him up at the airport. He arrived in Seattle a few extra days before the other wedding guests were expected and he chose to stay at the Best Western closer to our place because he thought it was ridiculous for Edward to spend his money on the Four Seasons if he was only going to use the room to sleep and shower. Charlie promised us he would check into the Four Seasons when the other guests arrived. We assumed he would be tired and hungry, so we were going to keep it simple by bringing him home with us and I would make dinner.

As soon as Charlie's plane landed, he called me and we circled the airport until I found him waiting alongside the curb with his suitcase in hand. Edward pulled over and I jumped out of the car to welcome him to Washington. Edward popped the trunk so that Charlie could toss his bag in and he got into the backseat.

"Welcome to Seattle." Edward greeted my dad as he got into the car.

"Thank you Edward, good to be here." Charlie buckled his seatbelt and looked into the rear-view mirror to talk to Edward.

"How was your flight?" Edward asked as he pulled away from the curb and headed back to the freeway.

"Very nice. Thank you Edward, I've never flown first-class before."

"I'm glad it was comfortable for you," Edward smiled and patted my thigh. "Your daughter and I are very happy you're here."

"Hungry dad?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I could eat." My dad liked my cooking and I never heard him refuse a meal.

"We'll take you home with us and I'll make some chili." I knew he loved my chili and it was easy to make. "I want you to take my car when to go to your hotel and use it while you're here."

"Thank you Bells." Using my car would make him feel more in control and he was familiar with driving it.

We soon arrived at the loft, Edward transferred Charlie's luggage to my car before we went upstairs.

"You own this place son?" Charlie asked as soon as we walked in the door.

"Yes, I bought it after I graduated from college." Edward politely answered.

"Would you like a beer dad?" I asked before I went into the kitchen to start dinner.

"Is that your Gibson?" Charlie was instantly attracted to Edward's guitar collection and they went straight to the side room together. I grabbed two beers from the refrigerator and brought them to my favorite men as they conversed and Edward gave Charlie a tour. Dad approved of the loft and complimented how nicely decorated it was as he admired some of Edward's vintage concert posters and music collection.

Since moving here, I'd spent a lot of time in the kitchen - it had become the heart of the loft. I started to make dinner giving the boys time to talk. My dad was normally a man of few words, but he opened up when he was with Edward. They had so much in common and I could tell he genuinely cared for his future son-in-law.

It didn't take me long to make my chili and call them to the table. While we ate, Edward asked Charlie to hang out with the band the next couple of days and attend one of the last rehearsals before the wedding activities began. My dad was thrilled to be included because he enjoyed music so much, and he was looking forward to seeing Emmett again.

We all had a busy week ahead of us. Renee and Phil were arriving on Wednesday, Thursday was the Pattinson cocktail party, and Friday the wedding rehearsal dinner. It wasn't leaving me with much time to myself, so it was nice Charlie had something to keep him busy.

"Are you going to be alright when Mom gets here?" I asked my dad.

"Have you been worrying about that?" Charlie put his spoon down and looked at me. "Bella darling, I can get along fine with your mother."

"I just want you to be comfortable Dad." He was alone and I needed to make sure that he was going to be all right this week.

"This visit isn't about me honey, but I appreciate that you're looking out for me." Charlie smiled and reached for my hand. "The focus is on you and Edward."

"My parents are looking forward to meeting you on Thursday." Edward interjected.

"They sound like wonderful people, I'm looking forward to it myself." Charlie replied.

We finished up dinner and Edward and Charlie spent a little more time playing guitars before he called it a night an left for the evening. I gave Charlie a map that I had printed out from the computer so that he could find his way back and forth between the loft and the hotel. Edward and Charlie made plans to meet up in the morning.

"Your dad is so damn cool." Edward said as he helped me clean up the kitchen before we went upstairs to bed.

"I've seen a completely different side of him when he's with you." It meant so much to me that Edward loved my dad.

"He's an easy guy to talk to," Edward kissed my cheek. "He really can play guitar too."

"Thank you for inviting Charlie to hang out with you tomorrow."

"That's the least I could do. It's our last rehearsal before the wedding and we don't plan on staying late." Edward pulled out his phone and started to send a text. "I'm letting Emmett know now."

"Next will be my mother, can you tell me where I should make dinner reservations? It's going to have to be an early dinner because they will be on Florida time."

"How about Italian? Sostanza? It's near the coast and we can drop them back off at the hotel on the way home."

"Perfect, I'll call the restaurant in the morning." I always relied on Edward's restaurant selections.

**OoOo**

Wednesday arrived and my mother would soon be landing at Sea-Tac. I thought it was best that we hired a car to take them to the hotel so that they could rest and freshen up before I introduced them to Edward for the first time. The length of the flight and the time zone change worked against them and I wanted them to be refreshed when we picked them up for our dinner.

I changed my clothes several times before I broke down and called Alice for advice. I asked Edward to wear his new light grey Gucci suit that he bought to wear while he was in Europe doing interviews, with a white shirt and a silk purple tie. He had gotten a haircut earlier and shaved and prepared himself to make his first impression.

I hardly said a word in the Volvo and Edward held my hand and played my favorite CD in the car. "Baby you need to relax, this evening is going to be perfect."

"I'm sure you're right." I was looking forward to my first cocktail.

"You look beyond beautiful and nothing that will be said or done could stop me from marrying you." Edward wrapped his fingers over my hand.

"I know I'm being silly," I smiled up at Edward's handsome face. "Tonight will be nice."

Renee and Phil were waiting in the lobby when we arrived at the hotel. I weaved my fingers tightly through Edward's hand and I proudly introduced him. "Mom, Phil, I'd like to introduce you to Edward Pattinson my fiancé."

Edward offered his hand to Phil to shake, and released my hand to hug my mother. "Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer, it's wonderful to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Phil said.

"Oh honey, you can call us Renee and Phil, or Mom, whatever you're comfortable with." My mother smiled.

"Did you have a nice flight?" I asked them both.

"Yes it was very comfortable, thank you." Mom answered. "It certainly takes awhile to fly to the west coast, but we managed to take a nap after we checked into this fabulous hotel."

"I hope you like Italian?" Edward swept his arm out for us to proceed.

"Sounds wonderful." Renee and Phil followed us out to the car. I couldn't believe how calm and collected my mother was behaving. I was bracing myself for her to blurt out something embarrassing about my childhood or something else equally mortifying.

The conversation remained polite during the drive to the restaurant. Edward explained his background and how his family moved to Washington when he was a teenager. Phil had spent some time in Seattle when he toured on a minor league team. No mention was made about the accident or Edward's amnesia.

Edward requested a table near the fireplace, which was at the back of the room. It seemed more romantic and private. I had placed the reservations under my mother's name so as not to draw any attention to any media that might be looking for any leads. I had learned a few tricks on how to avoid the paparazzi finding out where we were, even though I'm sure my mother would have been thrilled to be caught in the crossfire.

Edward held Renee's chair and I could see her blush from the extra attention Edward was giving her. "Phil do you mind if I order the wine for the table?" Edward politely asked.

"I have to admit I don't know much about wine so I welcome your selection." Phil placed his napkin on his lap.

Edward ordered a bottle of Pinot Noir from Oregon for the table when the waiter arrived. As soon as the glasses were filled we toasted to family. The wine had a sweet edge to it and we all thought it was delightful.

We all decided on 'Sostanza Style' Caesar salads to start. The men decided on the 'Bistecca ai Ferri" which was a grilled beef chop, Renee selected 'Spaghetti Monterosso' a combination of pasta, Dungeness crab and prawns tossed with fresh tomato, garlic and olive oil and I ordered my favorite 'Penne Arrabbiata' made with Pancetta, garlic, red pepper flakes and white wine, topped with arugula and shaved Parmesan cheese. I had been so nervous with all the wedding plans I was in need of some serious carbohydrates.

Edward was able to talk to Phil a little bit about baseball based on some of the research he did on his team. Renee and I talked about all the wedding details and the schedule we had for the remainder of the week. I had been sending my mother emails and photographs of just about everything I had selected for the ceremony and listened to all of her suggestions. She was just as excited as I was about everything.

Soon the conversation turned to Edward's band and he shared some stories about touring and the difference between a sport team on the road verses what it took to set up a rock concert. Edward charmed and entertained them until dessert.

Renee invited me to join her to go to the ladies room. I kissed Edward's cheek before leaving the table. "Can you order me some coffee?" I asked as I stepped away.

"Bella, Edward is an amazing young man." Renee said as soon as we were alone.

"Thank you mom," I knew she would like him. "Its nice that this evening is going so well."

"I'm so happy you have found the right person to love, you two seem like a perfect match."

"He is perfect isn't he?" We stood along side each other in front of the mirror.

"And a very handsome boy," Renee added. "He is exactly as you described him baby."

"Tomorrow night you'll get to meet his parents. Are you prepared to see Dad?" I thought it best to ask her in private.

"I don't have any problems with your father," Renee freshened up her lipstick. "I called him the other night."

"You did?" I was surprised because I never gave it any thought if they communicated with each other since I became an adult.

"Bella, we're your parents. We've always known how to communicate when it came to you. There's nothing for you to worry about," Renee smoothed my hair and straightened my dress like she used to do when I was a little girl. "Now lets go eat our dessert."

**EPOV**

I had no idea why Bella was so worried about me meeting her mother and stepfather. I knew the moment we stepped into the hotel lobby I had met their approval by the looks on their faces. I've been able to learn how to read people's reactions to me and they responded positively to me almost immediately. Renee was a lovely woman and her husband Phil was very easy to talk to. Seeing them for the first time I could see where Bella got her petite frame and fair skin. When I held Bella's hand I could sense her nervousness, but as soon as we sat down and began to order our meals she began to relax and laugh.

Bella was so animated when she talked to her mother that I could hardly keep my eyes off of her. Her eyes sparkled like the diamonds on her left hand as she told Renee all the tiny details of our wedding and the parties being planned. I placed my hand on her thigh under the table so I could feel connected to her as I tried to focus on my dialogue with Phil.

I had ordered the perfect wine for the table and conversation came easy for all of us. When it was time for dessert Bella and her mother stepped away to the ladies room together leaving Phil and I alone.

"Are you ready for the big day?" Phil asked me.

"Definitely," I finished the last of my wine. "I never wanted anything more in my life."

"Bella is a wonderful girl, I met her when she was a teenager and even at that young age she was mature beyond her years." The waiter came to the table with our dessert and coffee and Phil added cream and sugar to his cup.

"I like her confidence, she is a strong spirited woman." I wouldn't settle for anything less I thought to myself.

"Marriage is work, real love is built on trust and dealing with life's challenges." Phil sipped at his coffee waiting for his wife to return to the table.

"I couldn't agree with you more." One thing Bella and I knew was life's challenges.

I looked up and I could see Bella and her mother making their way back to the table. She was always a vision to me as the hem of her dress flipped around her knees. I reached for her napkin so she could sit next to me again. I leaned over and kissed her warm cheek before we proceeded to split the dessert we ordered.

After we finished our coffee and dessert, I paid the check and drove Renee and Phil back to the Four Season's. We all would be seeing everyone at my parent's cocktail party the next evening. Renee and Phil had arranged to do some sightseeing together before the party, which would allow Bella and I the entire day to relax for the last time at home. I was going to be checking into the hotel on Friday night, because Bella didn't want me to see her the morning of the wedding and she thought it would be a good idea if we refrained from sex at least the one night before we said 'I do'.

We said our goodnights and Bella and I headed straight home. I could tell Bella was tired and the wine had relaxed her by the way she was lounging in the seat of the car.

"Are you finally able to relax now?" I asked. "We all got along beautifully."

Bella leaned closer and rested her head on my shoulder, "It was nice wasn't it?"

"I told you I would love your mother."

"She loves you too." Bella lightly sighed as her eyes were having a hard time staying open.

"My parents aren't going to have any problems relating to your parents, so now you can relax and enjoy the next couple of days."

After we arrived home we both went straight to the bedroom to get out of our clothes and we quickly got ready for bed. It had been a long day for both of us and we were eager to get some rest.

I embraced Bella before she got into bed and kissed her sweetly. I crawled up next to her and pulled her into my arms, as we lay in the dark room together. The pressure Bella had put on herself regarding her family had drained her and she needed to sleep.

"I love you." I whispered as I pulled her tighter against my chest.

"I love you too." Bella softly replied before her breathing deepened and I knew she was asleep.

I smiled to myself knowing that only two more sunsets were between our forever and us.

**I hope you're excited that next week's chapters. Get ready for the week of Edward and Bella's wedding.**

**Now it's your turn to tell me what you think! It would make me extremely happy if you take the time to please review this chapter by pressing the little button below.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	32. Chapter 32 – Always and ForeverPart One

**Thanks to my beta and best friend, Berlywood, for her expert editing and for helping make my deadlines. She is on vacation this week and made sure I got my chapter for you. **

**Super love and hugs to my partner in crime, misticbutterfly, for daily our chats, story support and for her friendship. I couldn't have done it without your help. OX**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 32 – Always and Forever-Part One**

**EPOV**

My parent's cocktail party was that evening and I hoped that by staying home for most of the day, Bella would be able to get some rest. The party was only for the family so that they could have a chance to get to know each other better before the ceremony, since Forks was a little too far away to expect everyone to come down for a visit. Emmett and Rose would be joining us so they would liven up things a little. We were expected to dress in semi-formal attire and even though my meeting with Bella's mother and stepfather went extremely well, she was still nervous about having the whole Pattinson family meeting her parents. I avoided the subject at all cost, because I didn't want to upset her.

As a surprise, I made Bella breakfast in bed and refilled her coffee running up and down the stairs several times so she would keep her feet up and relax as long as she could. The wedding was completely planned, every delivery scheduled, tuxedo and dresses all picked up and fitted, cars and arrival times all mapped out, there shouldn't be another thing for her to think about…except we still had the rehearsal dinner, but that shouldn't be too complicated.

I packed my tuxedo and most of my things for the weekend so that I could drop off some of my stuff at the hotel with my parents. Rose had my wedding present for Bella ready to hide in my bags in my parent's room during the party. At least if I forgot anything, we weren't too far from home to get it. Emmett had the wedding rings and I made sure everyone remembered to pack black socks with their tuxedos.

"Edward." Bella called for me.

"More coffee?" I asked.

"No, I'm lonely." That's all she needed to say and I raced up the stairs and plopped on the bed next to her.

"Hello beautiful," I said as I rested my head in my hands. "You missed me?"

Bella's hand reached out for me and she ran her fingers through my hair and across my cheek. She looked at me as if it was the first time she met me and she was trying to memorize my face. "I love you."

"I love you too," I leaned my cheek towards her touch and closed my eyes. "Are you okay?" Bella seemed a little melancholy.

"I'm more than okay," Bella whispered. "I can't believe how lucky I am."

I opened my eyes and I could see tears welling up in Bella's eyes. "Why are you crying?" I moved closer to her so that I could kiss her.

"I'm so happy." Her breath hitched as the tears rolled down her cheek.

I began to wipe the tears from her face, "I don't know if I like this kind of happy." I kissed the tip of her nose hoping I could make her smile.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Bella's began to sob. "I can't control it."

I curled up along, side her and pressed my forehead and nose up against her cheek, letting the tears drip down on me. "You're just exhausted love. We don't have to go tonight if you're not up to it."

"Oh…I couldn't miss it." Bella turned into me and draped her arm over me and kissed my lips. "Just hold me for a little while will ya?"

I wrapped my arms around her and we intertwined into each other and I held her in silence until she was able to calm down and gather her thoughts again.

**BPOV**

I had this uncontrollable urge to cry and I had no reason for why. I was completely in love with Edward and looking forward to our wedding and I was lying in bed in his arms sobbing. I think I underestimated the stress the wedding had put on me even with all the supernatural help Alice had given me, I was still overwhelmed by all the details.

"I don't think you're aware of how much pressure you put on yourself," Edward kissed my head. "It's been an incredible year."

"It certainly has been," at that moment I felt a slight sense of relief because it had been an uphill climb to this point and we finally reached the peak and it was time to celebrate. "We're going to have a wonderful life together."

"We already have a wonderful life." Edward replied.

Edward always knew what to say to make everything all right and he had cheered me up. I sighed and rested my head on Edward's arm and closed my eyes for just a little longer before I had to start thinking about getting ready for the party.

"Let me take my shower first." Edward said before moving away from me.

"Don't forget to shave, you know your mom prefers you that way." I reminded him sweetly even though I preferred a little bit of a scruff on his chin.

I bought a super cute cocktail dress to wear that night and I couldn't wait to show Edward. It was a berry-color in taffeta that had a crossover gathered bust line with a wide pleated bodice and vertical pleating at the right hip. I was growing to like dressing up and started to understand Alice's passion with fashion. Edward had a tie that would match my dress and I pulled it out and laid it on the bed for him.

I got dressed early so Edward and I could get to the hotel ahead of time to meet with Charlie, Renee and Phil before going to the Pattinson suite. I wanted to enter as a family so I could introduce them all at the same time.

"Oh my love, you look so lovely in that dress." Edward commented as I made my way down the staircase. He held his hand out to me when I reached the landing and wrapped me in his arms. "How am I going to share you with everyone tonight?"

"You are going to have to behave yourself." I giggled and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Edward grabbed his keys and he held my hand as we made our way to the car.

Upon arriving at the Four Seasons we stopped at my dad's room first. Charlie was handsomely dressed in his suit and smelled of Polo. I didn't get to see my dad in his suit very often because he seemed to live in his police uniform. It was nice to see him as Charlie Swan.

"Ready for tonight dad?" I asked as I straightened out the knot of his tie.

"I've been looking forward to this all day," Charlie slipped his hotel key in his breast pocket. "Let's go find your mother."

Renee and Phil's room was just down the hallway and I knocked on the door. They were ready and stepped out and joined us. Phil shook Charlie's and Edward's hand while my mom greeted me with a hug. Renee was wearing a simple black cocktail dress and a single strand of pearls.

"Wow Mom, you really look beautiful." Renee was really making an effort to make a good impression with my new family.

"Thank you honey, you are hard to compete with," Renee smiled at Charlie before kissing Edward on the cheek. "Look how handsome these men are."

We walked to the elevator and took it to the floor where the Pattinson's were staying. Edward took the lead and knocked on the door. The lock clicked and Carlisle and Esme answered the door together. Edward stepped next to his parents and they welcomed my family into the suite.

"I'd like you to meet my parents, Carlisle and Esme Pattinson." Edward looked at me so I could take my turn.

"This is my father Charlie Swan," Carlisle shook his hand. "My mother Renee Dwyer and her husband Phil Dwyer." Phil offered his hand.

Emmett and Rose were sitting on the couch waiting to be introduced next.

"Welcome, it's so nice to meet you." Esme lead us into the living area. "You have such a lovely daughter and we loved her the moment our son introduced Bella to us."

"This is my sister Rosalie and her husband Emmett Cullen," Edward continued the introductions. "Emmett is my best man and the bass player in the band." Emmett stood up and shook hands with everyone.

"Phil Dwyer, I've seen you play." Emmett started a conversation with Phil immediately and the men broke off in their own group.

Rose and I joined my mother and Esme. "Mrs. Dwyer, welcome to Seattle."

"Please call me Renee," my mom said. "I heard you're a newlywed."

"Yes, we got married about five months ago." Rose beamed.

"Bella sent me some of the photos. You were a beautiful bride."

"Thank you." Rose blushed.

"What can I offer you to drink Renee?" Esme asked sweetly.

"White wine would be nice." Renee replied.

"Let me get it." I tried to step towards the wet bar.

"No Bella, this is my party, sit down and enjoy yourself." Esme took control of the party. I was so used to being the server that Esme had to remind me that I was the guest tonight.

Rose reached for a small platter of hors'dourves that the Pattinson's had catered by the hotel and began offering it around the room. The men drank beer and seemed to be getting along in the corner. I tried to watch Edward from across the room.

Esme served the wine and sat next to Renee, they had no problem getting along as they shared stories about being parents. Rose and I sat across from them and snacked on the tray of goodies.

"You have your father's eyes," Rose said to me as she sat down. "You're dress is adorable."

"Thank you," I tried to smooth my dress over my knees. I kept glancing over to Charlie to see if he was okay. I don't know why I was so worried, but I was always over protective of him.

"Bella sweetie," Rose took my hand. "You need to relax. You aren't worried about the wedding are you?"

"Oh no, not at all," I smiled and tried not to obsess about my dad. "Everything is perfect regarding the wedding."

"My dress fits like a glove," Rose said. "I can't wait to wear it."

I could hear my mother talking, "I'll never forget when Bella was a little girl, she was in her pink leotard from her dance class and she said 'Mommy, do you think I'll grow up pretty so a cute boy will ask me to marry him?' and look at her now. She has grown up to be such a beautiful woman and she has her handsome fiancé."

"Bella is a beauty," Esme agreed. "You should be proud."

"Completely." Renee beamed.

"Ah mom," I leaned over closer to her side. "I'm glad I make you proud."

"Bella has been so wonderful to my son, she went through a lot after the accident. My husband and I prayed the kids would stay together because we already loved her as a daughter." Esme almost started to tear up.

"God blessed them, that is for sure." Renee raised her glass of wine.

Edward walked across the room and brushed his knuckles across my cheek. "How are things over here?"

"We're having a wonderful visit." Esme answered. "Are you boys getting along over there?"

"They're talking about sports." Not one of Edward's favorite subjects.

"We need to mingle," Rose stood up and we followed her to the center of the room. "Emmett honey, come meet Bella's mom."

Esme placed more food out on the coffee table, which caught their attention and the men came and sat on the couches. We all sat together in the same room and we had a wonderful time together exchanging stories. Charlie was laughing, Renee and Phil seemed to be enjoying themselves and both Edward and Emmett charmed the whole group. Esme and Carlisle were the perfect hosts.

**EPOV**

I don't know how Bella did it, but everyday she got more beautiful. When she came walking down the stairs in her new dress I wanted to just to stay home and make love to her the entire night. My parent's party was important and I knew I had to be on my best behavior. I was their only son and meeting my new in-laws was very important to them and to Bella.

I could tell that she was anxious and she wanted to get to the hotel a little early so we could meet with Charlie, Renee and Phil before the party. I had no reason to doubt my parents would make a great impression because they were used to meeting new people everyday and who wouldn't love Rose and Emmett? As we approached my parent's room, I stepped ahead and knocked on the door so that I could join them during the introductions.

I stepped into the doorway and began to speak, "I'd like you to meet my parents, Carlisle and Esme Pattinson." I looked to Bella for her approval.

"This is my father Charlie Swan, my mother Renee Dwyer and her husband Phil Dwyer." Carlisle shook everyone's hands and they entered the room where my sister and Emmett were sitting on the couch.

"Welcome, it's so nice to meet you," my mom said happily. "You have such a lovely daughter and we loved her the moment our son introduced Bella to us." She led us into the center of the room.

As I stepped closer to Rose I made the introductions, "This is my sister Rosalie and her husband Emmett Cullen. Emmett is my best man and the bass player in the band."

Emmett stood up and offered his hand, "Phil Dwyer, I've seen you play." Off they went into a conversation about baseball. I tried not to roll my eyes and to look interested. Sports aren't something I can talk about easily.

Bella joined all the women across the room as I kept my eye on her thinking about what I wanted to do when we got home later. Rose started to pass around a tray of tiny morsels of food and Mom poured the wine. Emmett helped me pass out bottles of beers to the fathers.

"Are you ready for the big day Edward?' Charlie asked me as I took my first sip of beer.

"Yes Charlie, I am." I couldn't have been more confident with my reply.

"You're certainly more prepared than I was, but I was younger than you are when I married Bella's mother." Charlie took a pull from his beer.

"We both are on the same page and we've talked about the things we want." I placed my free hand in my pocket because I didn't know what to do with it as I stood talking.

"My daughter has always known what she wanted from life and she definitely wants to share it with you." Charlie laughed.

"Which makes me very lucky." I truly believed it.

"Having the love of a good woman makes you extremely lucky." Carlisle patted my back. "You have raised an amazing daughter."

"She's my greatest accomplishment." Charlie pushed back his shoulders proudly.

I couldn't stand being away from Bella's side any longer and I excused myself and walked over to her and caressed her cheek. "How are things over here?"

"We're having a wonderful visit. Are you boys getting along over there?" Esme crooked her head to see what Carlisle was up to.

"They're talking about sports." I sighed.

"We need to mingle," Rose stood up and took control of the situation. "Emmett honey, come meet Bella's mom."

My mom found more food to lure the men into the living area with. We all sat down and the parents began swapping stories about our childhoods. Emmett kept things rolling with his sense of humor and everyone seemed to have a wonderful time. My parents always knew how to put on a nice party and before we knew it, it was time go. Rose and Emmett were the first to excuse themselves as one-by-one everyone said their goodnights.

"Thanks Mom," I kissed her cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"Thank you for everything." Bella hugged my parents both goodnight.

"It was wonderful meeting your parents dear. Now you two go home and get some rest because the next couple of days are going to be busy." Esme said to us as we walked out into the hallway.

"Goodnight." I said one last time before they shut the door.

"I think that went very well, don't you?" Bella clutched my arm as we walked towards the elevator.

"Swimmingly." I laughed. "There's no more reason for you to worry."

Bella smiled up at me and was almost giddy with how successful the evening was for everyone involved. We held hands as we walked across the lobby and outside. We stood outside the hotel waiting for the valet to pull the car around and I took the opportunity to kiss Bella, hugging her tightly in my arms.

"40 more hours and I will be able to call you Mrs. Pattinson." I kissed her again.

"I can't wait." Bella said as the car pulled up and I opened the door for her to sit.

I quickly turned the car towards the direction of the loft and as soon as I hit the main highway, I placed my hand on Bella's knee then slid it up her smooth thigh under the hem of her dress. Bella covered her hand over mine and helped my fingers reach the silk of her panties. I felt her gaze on me as I continued to drive towards the loft. Bella shifted slightly letting my fingers slip between the fabric and her wetness, she smiled at me, with one hand holding up her dress slightly and the other on mine between her legs.

"Take your panties off for me." I whispered not really sure if Bella would be comfortable with my request.

Bella didn't hesitate and slowly pulled the tiny silk panties over her hips and down her long legs leaving them around her ankles, making my cock throb painfully. One of my fingers slid gently between her wet lips. We had never done anything like that before and it was amazingly hot.

Bella didn't say anything, but I heard her release a quiet appreciative moan as I traced the outline of her lips, and felt her excitement and she slightly jumped when I found her clit, rubbing lightly. Her legs opened just a little wider and the invitation was taken. I slipped my fingers deeper as I slowly rubbed my fingers up and down, spreading her wetness, finding her clit again and slowly circling it until I heard a small gasp from her lips.

As we pick up speed I slipped my fingers deep inside while her hips pushed against my hand, pressing it harder against her clit I felt her squeeze me, her whole body shaking, quickly she bit down on her lip to stop herself from screaming. Slowing the Volvo as I pulled into the parking garage, turning off the engine I could hardly wait to get upstairs. Bella removed her panties from her ankles and placed them in my pocket and exited the car without saying a word. I ran after her as we crashed into the loft and Bella continued to run upstairs to the bedroom.

I threw the car keys on the counter and quickly began removing my suit, placing my jacket over the back of the stool before running after her. Bella's dress was on the floor at the top of the stairs. The room was dark and as my eyes adjusted I found her kneeling in the middle of the bed pulling the sheet over her naked body.

I stopped in the center of the room and carefully removed my tie and unbuttoned my shirt. I kicked off my loafers before I released the zipper of my fly. Bella stared at me as I removed my clothes for her. I let my trousers drop to the floor and my cock stood at full attention in my boxers.

"Step out of those slacks and come to me." Bella asked me sweetly.

I obeyed, kicking my trousers aside and walked to the edge of the bed.

"Please remove your shorts." I did as she asked and I pulled off my boxers and yanked off my socks and climbed onto the bed. I sunk my head into Bella's neck as she sat waiting for me.

"My God you drive me crazy." I said before I started to kiss her skin.

Bella's hand grasped the nape of my neck and held my face closer to her throat. Her scent and the salty taste of her body on my tongue continued to excite me.

"Mmmm…I've wanted you all night." Bella purred as her fingers gripped my hair, pulling on it slightly.

Bella pulled me slowly down with her and she wrapped her legs tightly around my hips. Her heels pushed against my ass as I entered her, causing both of us to groan loudly at the sensation. I loved the feeling of the hot slick caress my cock felt when I entered her. It was a wonderful sensation that was familiar, but always enticing.

I pushed down on her, rolling my hips and pacing my thrusts. Bella's fingers played over the back of my head and in my hair as she kissed me and I played with her tongue inside my mouth.

I pumped deeper and faster as I tried to balance myself over her body. Bella's hips rocked with me as she raised her knees and opened up her thighs wider surrendering herself completely to me. "I love you so much." Her breathy voice was a purr and her tongue playfully licked my ear.

The intensity was building in my body and it felt so good. I couldn't control myself as I pounded faster into her.

"Faster baby…" Bella grabbed my ass and began to scream out between her short breaths.

My hips were slamming into hers and I could feel her tight walls contracting on my shaft "Bella, this feels so fucking good, are you coming for me?"

"Yes…yes I am…" her teeth bit into her lower lip as she road out the wave of bliss she was feeling. Bella gasped and I came deep inside of her.

I pushed a couple of more times as we enjoyed the sensations. I collapsed myself on top of her as carefully as I could, and remained inside her. We were both gasping for air.

Bella's hands reached up to massage my head and she stroked my scraggly hair. Her breathing was becoming steady as my body continued to rest on her. I felt as if I was melting into her. My erection subsided and I slowly pulled out and gently rolled off to lie beside her.

We were facing each other, our eyes met and we both began to laugh. I pulled her closer to me and gave her another kiss. "The next time we're like this, we'll be married."

**BPOV**

After breakfast I sent Edward off to the hotel. Alice went with me to pick up Angela at the airport. She took an early flight from Los Angeles so she would have time to relax before the rehearsal. I booked her a room across from Jessica and Newton as well as Mr. Banner and his wife, so at least she would know a few of the people in town. I was hoping that Angela and Jake would hit it off a little so that she could have a fun time that weekend. Alice is also a very friendly person so I knew she wouldn't let Angela feel alone if I got distracted too much.

Angela wasn't hard to spot and we picked her up at the curb. I stepped out of the car to help her with her luggage and to give her a welcome hug. "Angela, I am so happy you agreed to be in my wedding."

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't have missed it!" Angela squealed as she got into the car. "Hi Alice."

"Hi Angela, so good to see you again." Alice smiled warmly.

"I'm going to drop you off at the hotel and later there will be a cars to take everyone to the mansion this afternoon."

"Have you met Jake before?" Alice asked.

"I've interviewed him, but nothing social, I'm looking forward to spending some time with him." Angela blushed slightly. "Bella I can't believe you are getting married!"

"I know…it's pretty crazy isn't it?" Angela was with me at the beginning of my relationship with Edward.

"Does your dress fit?" Alice had to ask.

"It is such a cute dress and it fits me very nicely." Angela leaned forward to talk. "Are we dressing up for tonight?"

"Did you bring a dress with you?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I have such a cute spring dress with me." Angela answered.

"That will be perfect," I chimed in. "We are all following Alice's rules, our fashion guru, and she wants us to stay away from jeans this weekend."

"Come on…you know the guys look hot in their suits." Alice laughed.

Angela was a sight for sore eyes. She was my only true friend at work and in Los Angeles. We watched out for each other and she had kept Jessica out of my business when Edward and I had our troubles last summer. I was so happy she was here.

I parked the car and we walked Angela into the hotel and stood with her to register. We also went up to her room to make sure she was okay before we left. Alice was spending the day with me at the loft and would help me get ready for dinner and all day tomorrow. Jasper must hate me right now. She had been giving me her full attention for weeks and I didn't know where she got all her energy.

Everyone else had checked into the hotel and they would be meeting me at the mansion for the rehearsal at 6 o'clock. We were finally at the end of the wedding planning journey and I was looking forward to having dinner with our friends and family. The rehearsal should be simple and stress-free.

I decided to wear the blue dress I wore the first weekend I met Edward. He always seemed to like me in it and it held special meaning to the both of us. I wanted my hair to be simple so that my wedding hairstyle would have more of an impact.

Alice and I arrived around 5:30 and family and friends soon arrived after us. The preacher was a little bit early and we did a quick walk-through of the ceremony. Charlie waited for me at the top of the stairway to be my escort to Edward. First the parents walked the aisle to their seats, then Angela was the first to proceed, followed by Rose and Alice who was my maid-of honor. The boys all stood waiting for the girls to find their places.

"Ready kiddo?" Charlie asked.

"Yep." I gripped my father's arm as we slowly walked down the stairs and up the aisle.

Edward shifted on his feet as I walked towards him and my father transferred my hand to my soon-to-be husband's. Edward giggled making the whole room laugh. He was so excited about getting married. Edward held my hand tightly as the preacher explained what he expected from us. We said our fake 'I dos' and we all exited as if the wedding was over and we were finished.

Jake and Angela looked cute together and he already had his hand on her waist. The mansion event coordinator did one more quick review regarding what we could expect and showed us where our dressing rooms were for the morning. She then led us to the reception room where the buffet for our dinner was set up.

The mansion was very accommodating to us regarding Edward's celebrity status. They kept everything very private and low-key for us and made sure that any inquiries made about the wedding were dismissed and reassured us again that they would have plenty of security.

Edward had been putting his head together with Emmett a lot since we arrived, and I had a feeling that he and the boys had something up their sleeves and I was sure I would find out tomorrow.

Edward had purchased Coach leather inlaid money clips for the groomsmen and I selected engraved silver jewelry boxes for my bridesmaids. We would hand out the gifts after dinner. Servers filled the water and wine glasses and everyone began to load their plates with food.

I was getting excited that Edward would soon get to see the grooms cake I ordered. It was a Gibson Acoustic Guitar that was hand sculpted and fondant covered with real guitar strings. I chose the flavors of a chocolate cake with raspberry compote and dark chocolate ganache, since that seemed to be his favorite when we taste-tested cakes.

Before anyone ate Edward stood and proposed a toast.

**Stay tuned, because you don't want to miss the wedding of the year. Part Two is coming your way.**

**Keep the reviews and feedback coming in. They are always welcome.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	33. Chapter 32 – Always and ForeverPart Two

**Never-ending love and gratitude for my beta and oldest, dearest friend, Berlywood, and all the support she gave me for each and every chapter of this story. Love, hugs and kisses to my best friend, misticbutterfly, her friendship, constant encouragement and making time for pre-reads.**

**Shout out and thank you to ****jansails/jan2**** for Edward's surprise for Bella reception idea.****I would like to thank all my loyal readers/supporters and the few of you that put my feet to the fire when things got tough for Edward and Bella.**

******I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**  


**Chapter 32 – Always and Forever-Part Two**

**EPOV**

I stood and rose my glass to make a toast to my bride to be. "Bella, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one I wanted to share my life with. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you."

Everyone awed at my comments as I toasted my fiancée and kissed her politely. I sat down and enjoyed the food and conversation. This was the first time everyone that Bella and I loved was together in the same room and it was very nice. Bella laughed and joked at the table and I couldn't help, but just watch her. This was what our holidays and family gatherings would be like in the future with our families blended together.

After dinner, the servers rolled out a huge cake for dessert. I couldn't believe what I saw, it was a cake shaped exactly like a Gibson guitar. Bella was so clever and I couldn't get over the details. It was hard to cut into it because it was so cool, and it even had a set of real strings on it. Everyone took pictures before we devoured it.

I noticed that Jake was cozying up to Bella's friend Angela and I pulled him aside to give him a quick warning to be a gentleman. "Jake, Angela is a nice girl, so don't be your typical self because Bella will kill you."

"You don't have to worry about me," Jake grinned. "I really like this girl and I wouldn't do anything to mess up your wedding." He had some redeeming qualities and I trusted he wouldn't try anything funny with Bella's girlfriend the night before our wedding.

The evening was coming to an end and the cars were waiting to take most of us back to the hotel. Bella was spending the night at the loft alone and Alice was going to give her a ride. It was difficult to leave her side, and I pulled her to a private area so that I could say my goodnight.

Bella leaned against the wall as I rested my hands on either side of her head bracing myself over her. I could tell by the look in her eyes she was having a hard time saying goodnight to me too.

"How can I spend the night without you?" I asked.

"It's only one night," Bella kissed me. "By this time tomorrow we will be married."

"Come to the hotel with me, no one will know..." I begged hoping she would change her mind.

"You can't see me after midnight, it will be bad luck." Bella's palm brushed across my growing erection as I nipped at her neck.

"You don't believe that do you?" I kissed her again unwilling to release her from my arms.

"I promise it will be worth the wait," Bella began to slip away from my hold on her. "We need to say goodnight."

"Goodnight?" How could she want this evening to end? "Are you really going to make me go back to the hotel alone?"

"I love you, but you need to go now." Bella smiled before she took my hand and brought me back to the room where everyone was waiting for me.

"The car is waiting son." Carlisle announced. "Kiss your bride goodbye, you'll be seeing her in the morning."

"Goodnight my love," I kissed her one more time. "Tomorrow can't get here soon enough."

**OoOo**

Today was my wedding day and I didn't need an alarm to wake me up. I had slept without Bella before, but last night was the most uncomfortable I had ever been without her. I missed her and I knew that sticking with tradition would be worth the wait or she wouldn't have put me through it.

I had to meet my father and my groomsmen for breakfast so I jumped in the shower. I would shave at the mansion just before I had to dress for the wedding so that I would look fresh for the ceremony. I doubled-checked that I had my black socks before I dressed in my usual jeans and t-shirt. I picked my clothes up off the floor from last night and made sure that the maid would come and refresh the room while I was away.

There was a knock at my door and as I opened it, Emmett pushed his way in with the remainder of the group behind him.

"Only five hours of freedom my boy, how do you feel?" Emmett asked as he slapped me hard on the back.

"I wish it was over," I caught myself. "I don't mean it in a derogatory way, I just want to be married.

"In a hurry are you?" Charlie teased.

"Most definitely." I grabbed my garment bag and satchel and headed out the door. The next time I would be in this room would be with my wife.

We headed downstairs for our breakfast. It was all quite civilized, as we made sure we had enough to eat before we headed over to the mansion to change into our tuxedos.

"I'm glad you are getting this done in the daytime because waiting until midnight seemed impossible when I married my Rosie," Emmett took a bite of food. "I couldn't see her the entire day."

"Your mother and I married in the morning," Carlisle said. "I was still hung over from my bachelor party, I thought I wouldn't make it."

"Was Mom mad?" I asked.

"She was so nervous herself that I don't think she really noticed." Carlisle started to reminisce. "She was so beautiful that day, as soon as she appeared through the church door, I sobered up immediately."

"Two down, two to go," Emmett's voice boomed. "So Jazz when are you going to ask Alice to marry your sorry ass?"

"Soon, geez give me a break here." Jasper shoveled eggs into his mouth.

"Don't even say a word to me Cullen." Jacob growled.

I felt a sense of uneasiness in my stomach like I did when I'm about to go on stage. I wasn't nervous about getting married, but I was feeling a little jittery. My appetite wasn't there as I pushed the food around on my plate.

"You should try and eat son, it's going to be a long day." Carlisle encouraged me to eat like he used to do when I was a boy.

"You're right," I took a bite. "I feel a little anxious."

The limousines were waiting to take us to the mansion as we all held our tuxedos in our hands. "Everyone have their socks?" I asked for the last time.

"YES." They answered in unison. Bella had drummed into my head that most men forget to bring socks for their tuxedos because they think everything is included and she didn't want to see anyone wearing white socks in our photographs.

I knew Bella and the girls had already been at the mansion getting ready and I had a separate entrance to use so we wouldn't see each other. It was about noon when we arrived and the front of the venue was full of photographers. Security had them under control as we pulled up the long drive way.

"Give them a peek." Emmett rolled down the tinted window of the car. He was such an attention whore.

I waved my hand out the window and smiled allowing them to take some pictures of me hoping that would satisfy some of them.

We pulled up alongside our entrance and we all went into the building and found our dressing room. I grabbed my shaving kit and headed for the bathroom to remove my beard while the guys put on their tuxedos. There was a room next to us with a pool table so once we got dressed, we posed for some photographs holding cues and Emmett and Jake played a quick game as we waited for the signal that the ceremony was about to begin.

**BPOV**

It was a long night alone in the loft and I had trouble falling asleep. I twisted my engagement ring around my finger as I tossed and turned. My phone alerted me that I had a text and I reached for it from the nightstand. It was from Edward.

_Are you still awake? E_

_Yes. I'm in bed alone…missing you. _

_I love you…I miss your touch. _

_I love the way you love me, but we need to be good tonight… _

_No sexting? :) _

I laughed. We both needed to get some sleep and it was time to put the phone down before things got out of hand.

_Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning. OXO _

_I can't wait. Goodnight. I love you! _

_I love you! _

I put the phone down and grabbed Edward's pillow so that I could hug it and smell him next to me. In just a few hours I would be Mrs. Edward Pattinson.

**OoOo**

The ceremony was going to be held at 2 o'clock, so we all headed over to the mansion early and had our breakfast in the bridal dressing room. Alice met me at the loft and drove me over because Charlie had my car and Edward had the Volvo and I didn't see any reason to hire an extra limo just to get me across town. Both Alice and I were eager to get this show on the road.

The mansion had set up tents over the driveway and another leading up to the side entrance. I didn't see any paparazzi, but that didn't mean they weren't there. It was still early and they most likely were waiting for the boys to arrive. I ran in as fast as I could, holding up the garment bag that held my dress to cover me. Alice had placed rollers in my hair and I would be so embarrassed if a photo of me like this ended up on the front pages of a tabloid.

"There's my little girl." Renee greeted me as I entered the room.

Everyone was in the room waiting for me, and as soon as I saw all the ladies I began to tear up. I didn't expect I would be so emotional, but I was so happy to see everyone and to have my mother with me. I covered my mouth with my hand hoping I could hold back the tears, but I couldn't.

"Oh sweetie, don't cry." Rose rushed to my side and hugged me.

"Thank you all for being here for me." I cried letting my emotions get the best of me.

"Get all your tears out now because you don't want to mess up your makeup." Alice teased me making me find a giggle.

Esme handed me a plate with a breakfast croissant, fruit and some coffee. "Yeah, coffee!" I had left the loft so early that I didn't even think of making a pot.

Someone had strung a banner across the window with little flags that spelled out 'Bride to Be,' and the bright morning sunlight poured into the room. The flowers had all arrived and they sat on the windowsill along with all of Alice's make-up supplies. I was getting very excited. The day had finally arrived.

"Hey Angela, how did things go between you and Jacob last night?" I was curious.

"Jake is the sweetest guy," Angela blushed. "He was a perfect gentleman."

"That's nice to hear." Jacob being a gentleman must mean he really liked Angela and I was happy they were getting along.

"Come sit over here honey so I can get started." Alice motioned for me to sit near the window so she could use the natural light.

Alice knew exactly what to do with my hair and makeup. She curled my hair and placed it in a half-up/half-down hairstyle so that my hair would be a waterfall of cascading curls while strands gathered from the front of the hair in sections to create a "piece-y" look, with extra volume at the crown. For my makeup she gave me a sweet and innocent look by using fresh light spring colors to define my eyes and a soft coral lip color.

"Alice you are so talented," Renee comments as she was spraying my hair one final time before I stepped into my dress. "The dress you designed for Bella is magnificent."

"Thank you," Alice was so proud of her work. "I have been wanting to do this since kindergarten."

My wedding dress was a strapless satin a-line gown that featured a horizontal pleating, and a chapel train. I opted not to wear a veil, instead Alice placed a few rhinestone clips in my hair. My bouquet was slightly unusual because it had a hint of blue, using grape hyacinth, white roses, lily of the valley and delphiniums wrapped in a Swiss-dot ribbon.

All my bridesmaids wore cocktail length strapless organdy dresses with matching ribbon sashes in a color of blue they called Riviera Sky. Each carried bouquets of blue hyacinth and green leaves wrapped tightly with blue ribbon. Alice's maid-of-honor bouquet was slightly larger with white roses and blue hyacinth blended together.

Renee wore a silver-blue knee length sleeveless satin sheath dress that had a collection of circular jewels in the center of a pleated Empire waist. Her hair was curled and brushed away from her face and she looked lovely. I couldn't believe how calm she was as we all prepared ourselves for the ceremony.

Esme's dress was short blue satin that was sleeveless, with an V-neck, a tiered hem and side sash. She wore her hair in an upsweep, revealing dangling diamond earrings. She had exquisite taste and it was hard to believe she was the mother of two grown children.

The men all wore Calvin Klein black, two button notch tuxedos with satin notch lapels and flap pockets and white Ascot non-pleated turndown shirt. They had black classic cummerbunds and black satin 'Four-In-Hand' ties. Edward's boutonniere was a large white rose, and the groomsmen had boutonnieres made of blue hyacinth, while Charlie and Carlisle had both the white rose and blue hyacinth in their lapels.

Our photographer was famed Henry Diltz, whose work for over 40 years, had graced hundreds of album covers and had been featured in books, magazines and newspapers. His unique artistic style has produced powerful photographic essays of Woodstock, The Monterey Pop Festival, The Doors, Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young, Jimi Hendrix and scores of other legendary artists. Charlie had a book of his work and with the help from my connections with LOUD, Henry made himself available for Edward and I.

Henry came in and took a few posed images of me and the girls before were made our final preparations for the ceremony. He was not conventional and I expected to see amazing results. He was also going to sneak in on the boys down the hall and take photos of them to distract them until it was time to start.

"I have your something old, it's your grandmothers hanky," Renee pulled the lace handkerchief from her small purse. "You can keep it in your hand."

"Thanks Mom." I hadn't given any thought to the tradition and I was glad Renee remembered.

"Here's something new," Rose opened her hand revealing a lovely white lace garter. "I hope you like it."

"Oh I do, thank you." I kissed her on the cheek before slipping it up my leg.

"I'd like you to wear my bracelet as your something borrowed." Esme removed the diamond tennis bracelet from her wrist.

"Oh my God, we don't have anything blue!" Alice shrieked. "How could I have forgotten?"

"It's in my bouquet." I answered not really worried about it.

"No, it has to be given to you." Alice insisted.

"Wait, I have an idea," Rose went to her bag and pulled out a blue sharpie. "Hand me your shoes."

"My shoes?" I had no idea what Rose was proposing to do with my perfectly white, and very expensive sandals.

"See, the bottoms of them are white," Rose started to write on the sole of my shoe. "We can each write a message."

"What a wonderful idea." Angela looked over Rose's shoulder waiting her turn as each girl wrote something sweet and added their autographs.

Before everyone began to leave the room to find their places, I handed each mother a seven-rose white spray wrist corsage that was set with a fall of satin and sheer blue ribbons. I hugged my mother one more time as she left the room to find Phil.

"Ready?" Alice asked.

"I think so." My heart was pounding madly in my chest and I could see my hands shaking.

I stepped out to the oak-paneled hallway and found Charlie waiting for me. He had an instant look of surprise on his face as he held out his arms to greet me. I nuzzled my head against his shoulder as he passed his arm around my waist. Henry was waiting on the stairway and he took a few candid shots of my moment alone with my father.

This is it," I whispered to myself. "This is really it."

"You look breathtaking," Charlie was choking up. "I love you so much and I want you to have a wonderful life."

"I love you too Daddy." I kissed his cheek.

"Edward is a good man and I have no worries he will take very good care of you." Charlie placed my hand in the crook of his elbow and held it there tightly.

The beginning of the Prelude in C by Bach began to play which meant that Esme and Carlisle had begun their march down the aisle. I felt my skin flush with excitement knowing in a few minutes I would starting my journey to Edward's side. I could see the girls lined up waiting to make their way down the aisle. I had chosen 'Canon in D' by Pachelbel for the bridesmaid processional.

Charlie and I made our way down to the entrance of the hall keeping out of sight of the guest until my song introduced us. 'Trumpet Voluntary' by Clarke signaled everyone to rise to their feet. I took a deep breath, "Okay." I said to Charlie as we stepped into the doorway revealing myself to the crowd.

My eyes locked onto Edward, as he stood, astoundingly handsome, in his tuxedo staring at me. A huge smile washed over his face causing me to do the same and my cheeks hurt from how happy I was to see him.

**EPOV**

My heart stopped the moment Bella stepped into view. Goosebumps went up my arms and I thought to myself how unbelievably beautiful she was and how lucky I was. I smiled like never before and then felt calm all at once. I was completely aware of the gravity and wonder of the moment as each step brought her closer to me, and my heart swelled because this was the moment I had hoped and longed for.

I felt eyes staring at me as I stood there at the threshold of my dream. Bella's smile never left her face as she finally arrived at my side. Charlie released his hold on Bella's hand and placed it in my open palm. He winked at me before he turned to find his seat.

Now I felt like crying because the waiting had been well worth it as Bella and I looked into each other's eyes before we faced the preacher.

_"Edward Thomas Pattinson and Isabella Marie Swan, in presenting yourselves here today to be joined in marriage, you perform an act of faith. This faith can grow and develop and last, but only if you both decide to make it so. A lasting and growing love is not guaranteed by any ritual."_

_"If you would have the foundation of your marriage be the devotion you have for one another, not just at this moment, but for all the days to come, then treasure the hopes and dreams that you bring here today. Establish that your love will never be blotted out by the common nor obscured by the ordinary in life. Faults will surface where now you find comfort, and admiration can be shattered by the routine of daily life."_

_"Dedication, love, and joy can grow only when you nourish them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, having faith in your shared destiny just as strongly as you have faith in yourselves and in one another today. Only with this spirit can you forge a union that will strengthen and endure all the days of your lives."_

_"Please repeat after me."_

"I, Edward, take you, Isabella, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us."

Emmett handed me the rings. "Isabella, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God."

Bella followed and repeated her vows to me. "I, Isabella, take you, Edward, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us."

Bella slipped the ring around my finger and repeated, "Edward, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God."

_"With this statement made of love and trust, which we have just heard, I now wish you to greet Mr. and Mrs. Edward Pattinson. You may kiss your bride."_

I could hear the room erupt in cheers as I cupped Bella's face in my hands and slowly kissed her as my wife for the first time. "I love you Mrs. Pattinson." I whispered to her before I released her face.

Tears formed in her eyes, "As I do you Mr. Pattinson."

The recessional song was the traditional 'The Wedding March' by Mendelsson and our fingers weaved together as we practically danced up the aisle together.

The event coordinator led us down the hallway to sign our marriage license before we lined up for the receiving line to welcome our guests to the reception.

We sat down in the chairs at the front of the desk where two glasses of champagne awaited to celebrate our signatures. The preacher filled out the necessary information and slid the document in front of us. I rested my head on Bella's shoulder for a moment as she placed her left hand over mine and pressed her cheek against my forehead.

"I don't think I have ever been so happy," Bella's scent surrounded me. "We are finally going to be together forever."

**BPOV**

Edward and I signed the license with the preacher and spent a private moment alone before we had to join everyone in the hallway. Henry stayed consistent with his photography and I had no worries that any moment would be overlooked. He managed to capture the touching moment as Edward rested his head on my shoulder and nuzzled up to me. After we all stood in the receiving line and hugged and kissed all of our guests we were seated at the head table and Emmett started the reception off with his toast.

"Ladies and gentleman, I met my brother-in-law Edward in 1998. We have been friends for over 11 years and in that time he has proven himself to be not only a great friend, but a truly good man as well. I value my friendship with Edward and I look forward to having the same great friendship with his lovely new bride Bella. I know one important thing about Bella. She has made Edward happier then I have ever seen him. Today is a day of joy and happiness for all of us, but it is not just a day... it's the very special beginning of a new life between Edward and Bella. I wish you both health and happiness and may God bless your marriage."

The room of guests raised their glasses and wished us well before taking their first sip and all eyes were on us.

Charlie tapped his glass to gain everyone's attention, "A toast to my daughter. Bella was a gift from God and I will always be grateful to have been given the honor of being her father. May God continue to bless her and her new husband Edward and grant them safety, love, and happiness all the days of their lives."

Carlisle then stood to take his turn, "Now that we've toasted the bride and groom several times, I'd like to take a moment to express our joy and heartfelt warmth in welcoming Bella's family into ours. In recent days we've had a chance to get to know Charlie and Renee and her husband Phil, and it's now clear just why Bella is such a wonderful woman. She, like many of us, is blessed with giving and nurturing parents. So it's no surprise she turned out to be the catch she is! My compliments and thanks to Charlie and Renee for raising such a wonderful lady as Bella."

The servers began to bring our meal of wild greens tossed in a Marion-berry shallot vinaigrette topped with goat cheese and toasted almonds. There was a choice of either miniature beef Wellington in a bordelaise sauce or raspberry balsamic glazed breast of chicken and herb-roasted baby red potatoes and assorted rustic breads served with whipped butter.

The quartet began to play, champagne flowed and the bar was open and everyone was having a wonderful time.

Edward's hand stayed on my lap the entire time we sat beside each other as if he was making sure I wasn't going anywhere. He laughed freely as he gazed at me and kissed me in between bites of food. We couldn't keep our eyes off of each other.

Henry asked a few of us to go back to where we stood for our vows and he posed Edward and I standing in front of the preacher, dipping me back and kissing me as everyone stood witness. Edward's arm braced my neck and his other hand at my waist. I reached up to grasp the nape of his neck as he closed his eyes to kiss me.

"That was wonderful," Henry continued to direct us. "Now one more Edward, hold your bride and tell her a secret."

Edward wrapped himself around me and pressed his head to the side of my face and whispered in my ear, "I want to rip that lovely dress off of you. All I can see is your naked body in my mind…"

Edward's whisper made me blush and giggle and the photographer got a shot that I would always remember with a blush.

"You look astonishing. I don't think I have ever seen anything as beautiful as you are," he said, lifting my left hand and kissing it gently.

We smiled at each other. "You are extremely handsome yourself. How did I get so lucky to win the heart of such an extraordinary man? Mr. Pattinson, I am madly in love with you."

"Mrs. Pattinson, I love you too." Edward reached for my hand and I rested my head on his shoulder. "I am the luckiest man, because today I married the most beautiful woman in the world."

**EPOV**

It was time for the dancing to begin and I wanted to get everyone's attention for my surprise. Emmett, Jasper and Jake took their places behind me as I tapped my glass and the guests circled around us.

"I want to thank everyone for being here today and I would like to make a toast," I pulled on Bella's hand and brought her out with me to the center of the dance floor. "To my beautiful wife, who has stood by my side every day of our life together. You are my best friend, my partner, and I am honored to be your husband. I look forward to a lifetime of anniversaries with you. Thank you for your love and thank you for the life we share."

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and we kissed. "You're such a sweetheart."

"I have a surprise for you," Newton handed me a chair and I motioned for Bella to sit down. "Ready guys?" I turned and looked at my band mates who were lined up across the dance floor. Bella's looked up at me in bewilderment.

"We're ready." They all answered. Emmett signaled the band and they began to play while I started to sing, and the boys backed me up in a silly choreographed number we had worked on a couple of days ago. Alice, Rose and Angela clapped and danced behind Bella's chair, squealing and laughing as I started my song.

_Hey, uh huh huh Hey, uh huh huh _

_What I like about you, you hold me tight _

_Tell me I'm the only one, wanna come over tonight, yeah _

_Keep on whispering in my ear _

_Tell me all the things that I wanna to hear, 'cause that's true _

_That's what I like about you _

_What I like about you, you really know how to dance _

_When you go up, down, jump around, think about true romance, yeah _

_Keep on whispering in my ear, Tell me all the things that I wanna to hear, 'cause that's true _

_That's what I like about you _

_That's what I like about you _

_That's what I like about you _

The whole room was in hysterics. I thought Emmett was going to split his pants as he danced and jumped around pretending he was Justin Timberlake in 'N Sync. Jasper pulled out his harmonica from his pocket and did the solo and people were cheering.

As the song finished up, I knelt on the floor at Bella's feet and she laughed while holding my face in her hands.

"You waited until _**after**_ we were married to show me your moves?" Bella joked.

"Will you dance with me?" I asked as people clapped wanting to see us have our first dance. Bella took my hand as I helped her to her feet and our song began to play. We chose 'God Only Knows' by The Beach Boys and it sounded wonderful being played by the quartet.

"You are crazy you know that?" Bella whispered in my ear as we took our first dance steps together as man and wife.

"I'm crazy for you." I pulled her tightly against my chest and closed my eyes. As the song ended, I felt a tap on my shoulder and Charlie made his cut. I offered my hand to Renee and the dancing had begun for everyone.

Before long Alice announced that it was time for the cake. Bella and I cut into the lemon cake with blackberry compote and lemon mousse with our hands clasped together as our family and friends gathered around us. I picked up a tiny piece of cake and placed it on her lips as her tongue playfully darted out to my fingers. When Bella fed me, I wrapped my lips over the tips of her fingers causing the guests to hoot and whistle.

The cake was quickly whisked away and we moved to the garter removal and bouquet toss. I had already embarrassed Bella enough that I wasn't going to prank the garter toss.

Bella sat on the chair with her leg crossed and I slowly reached my hands up her skirt and over her smooth stocking-covered legs hoping my calluses wouldn't snag them. I found the lace garter just above her knee and I hooked my finger over it and dragged it down to her ankle.

The single men gathered around waiting for me to toss it up in the air. I turned my back to the group and flung the garter over my shoulder in Jasper's direction and Jake snatched it out of the air, which surprised us all. I thought Jake would be a bachelor forever had actually made an effort to catch the garter. Alice looked slightly disappointed.

It was Bella's turn to toss the bouquet and she counted to three before she threw the flowers into the air. The gang of girls lurched forward and reached their hands in the air and the bouquet landed firmly into Angela's hands. Bella and I glanced at each other at the strange outcome as we posed for pictures with the winners and the couple danced together happily.

The dancing continued as Bella and I sat down for a moment to have another glass of champagne and catch our breath.

"I don't know about you, but this wedding is the best one I've ever been to." I once again nestled my head on Bella's shoulder as she caressed my cheek lovingly.

The band announced the last dance and Bella chose to have it with her father. I asked Alice so I could thank her again for giving us a wedding that would never be forgotten.

I held Alice in my arms, "I want to thank you for being Bella's best friend and for all the wonderful things you did in helping us have this spectacular wedding."

"I loved doing it," Alice blushed. "I would do anything for Bella and for you."

"I also want to thank you for being there when I wasn't." I knew Alice had been Bella's rock when I suffered with my amnesia.

"Aw…I knew we would get to where we are today." Alice rested her check on my chest.

When the song ended, Alice asked everyone to join us on the front steps so they could send us off in style. The paparazzi swarmed the front of the mansion and got their money shot as we waved goodnight to our family and friends. We jumped into our limousine that would take us back to the Four Seasons where our Bridal Suite awaited us.

As we approached the door to our suite I unlocked it and lifted Bella into my arms so I could carry her over the threshold. She was weightless in my arms as we entered the room together and I gently placed her feet on the floor.

"I feel so happy." Bella spun around in a circle with her arms in the air. I loosened my tie and opened the bottle of champagne that was waiting for us in a bucket of ice. I poured us each a glass and handed one to my bride.

"Cheers to my wife." The words fell off my tongue easily. We clinked our glasses and drank freely. "Oh how I love calling you my wife."

"It's pretty nice for me being her my dear husband." Bella grinned at me slyly as she handed me her empty glass.

"Are you ready to relax?" I was looking forward to beginning our wedding night.

"I need to get out of my gown and slip into something more interesting," Bella teased as she reached for a hanger and her small bag from the closet. "Will you still be here when I come out?"

"It depends on how long you keep me waiting?" I felt the blood rush out of my head and straight to my groin.

"I suggest that you use the time to make yourself more comfortable." Bella poked her head out of the bathroom doorway before she disappeared behind the door.

I yanked the tie from my neck and quickly removed my tuxedo until I was stripped down completely naked. I pulled down the spread from the bed, lit the candles on the nightstand, turned off the bright lamp and eagerly waited for my bride, sipping my champagne. I heard the bathroom door slowly open and I watched Bella exit. She stepped out in a tiny white lace bra and matching thong.

"Do you like?" Bella turned revealing that the back of the thong was a string of white pearls aligned between her soft ass cheeks. She took my breath away. I rose from the bed in one smooth motion and found myself standing in front of her. I hugged her tightly and I began whispering over and over "I love you Bella," as my hands stroked her back. I kissed her forehead, then her nose and each cheek before I took her mouth into mine. Her lips parted and welcomed my tongue into her sweet mouth. Our tongues danced together as they probed and tasted each other. I led her to the edge of the bed and lowered her down.

I wasted no time in removing the tiny bra and exposing her hardening nipples to the cool air. I continued kissing and stroking her breasts, teasing the tender flesh with my lips, gently biting the soft tips. Bella groaned in a mixture of sheer enjoyment and anticipation, knowing what was to come.

"You belong to me." I whispered.

"Finally," she answered me sweetly. "I do belong to you."

My lips moved down, over her belly, softly kissing the indentation of her belly button, my hands continued to stroke and kneaded her breasts. Bella arched her back, pushing them into the palms of my hands, my fingers gently tweaking the rock hard nipples. My kisses continued down, brushing against her stomach, one hand now leaving her breasts. I licked over the tiny beads that were pressed between her pink lips as my finger followed the strand of pearls down to her sweet ass. I licked, nibbled and sucked on her sweet clit. I pushed my tongue in and out of her wet entrance, and lapped and suckled until her hips arched closer to my mouth. I grasped the waistband of the panties as Bella's knees drew up and she lifted her hips to help me get the delicate garment off. Down they slipped, over Bella's hips and butt, sliding past her knees and feet.

I lifted Bella's legs, placing the backs of her heels on my shoulders, then with my hands on her hips, lifting them and pulling her forward, until the cheeks of her ass rested on the tops of my thighs. I leaned forward, resting my hands on either side of Bella's head, she rolled her hips back and upward, at that moment, I plunged my full length into her, impaling her with my stiff cock. My hands moved to the cheeks of her ass, my torso falling forward as my abdomen hit the backs of her thighs.

I withdrew my cock slowly, plunging it forward and pulling back to a timeless rhythm, each inward thrust seeming to go deeper and deeper.

"Edward you feel so good…ummmm," I always loved to hear her speak my name as she welcomed me inside of her.

"Do you like that love?" I asked as Bella wiggled and rocked her hips as we moved together.

She swallowed and whimpered a positive sound. She quickened her movements as she began to pant. I allowed my own growl to escape from my throat, as I continued to thrust slowly.

"I love you Bella." I pushed deeper and faster. I was groaning and moaning steadily. I lowered Bella's legs and they fell gently open as she bit her lower lip and moaned from my pounding inside of her. "Yes…oh God yes…ahhh…ooh." I felt her orgasm contract around my hard cock inside of her.

"Bella!" I exploded into her and I felt the sparks go off in my head as my legs quivered. Her arms pulled me on top of her as she tried to catch her breath and I crumpled on top of her. The world seemed to be spinning around and my cock was still buried inside of her, although it was starting to soften. Bella gazed up into my eyes through her long eyelashes and I smiled as I kissed my wife.

"Sweet, sweet Edward…" she whispered in my ear as she caressed my body. "I love you so much."

I pulled out of her slowly and rolled to my side to face her. She played with my hair and kissed the tip of my nose. The candlelight was glowing off her face. "I love you completely," I draped my arm across her stomach as she continued to stroke my hair. "What are you thinking Mrs. Pattinson?"

"I'm thinking how lucky we are."

**OOoOO**

We made love several times into the night and spent the entire next day in bed, only allowing the room service waiters into our suite to deliver food and drink. We were scheduled to leave for England on Monday for a month in Europe and for both my marriage and the tour to begin. Bella had insisted that we pack our bags before the wedding and I'm glad she did because we barely had time to meet the car for the airport having a hard time getting out of bed.

I planned to spend the remainder of my life being a loving husband that Bella could count on and prayed that when the time came for us, I would be a father my children would be proud of. I would work hard at my career and hoped that the band would remain together for years to come. Until then, I was grateful for every day I had and tried not to take anything for granted keeping every memory sacred.

*****The End*****

**Thank you for taking this journey with me. I hope you enjoyed the story and that you're telling your friends to check it out. I appreciate any feedback and reviews. Please tell me what you think. **

******A/N The link for the wedding images can be found on my profile or ask me in your review and I will tell you.**


End file.
